New Beginnings
by bendermom
Summary: Book #11 in this series. The Doctor and Rose, and all of their friends return. Will Samuel ever read his letter? Will the Commander return? Will the attacks stop, or begin a war? Will Legate and Genie be able to marry? Will Stark ever find his ship? Will Rose accept who she has become? Will the Doctor try something that Jackie Tyler cooks!
1. Chapter 1 - The Promise

XxxxxxXxxxxxxxXxxxxxxxx

 _This is a continuation (Book #11) of the series that follows Chapter 28 of Starting Over by TheDoctorMulder._

 _What's happening here?_

 _Will Samuel ever read his letter? Will the Commander return? Will the attacks stop, or begin a war? Will Legate and Genie be able to marry? Will Stark ever find his ship? Will Rose accept who she has become? Will the Doctor try something that Jackie Tyler cooks?!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 1 – The Promise

The Doctor and Samuel popped back to the island where the school had been moved. Samuel had taken off his ripped up oxford shirt and left it behind at the cottage where Doctor Bruce Banner had disappeared into the Void. He stood on the beach, next to his Dad, wearing the shirt that Arles had given him the day before.

It was night, and from the loud music and laughter coming from Arles' flat. It appeared they were just in time for a party.

"Oh, wow. And there's that."

Samuel laughed. "Genie is having a rotten day. Arles and Legate always play music and dance until she feels better."

The Doctor smiled, "Legate does that?"

"Yeah. You know Dad, she'll forgive you. She'll understand."

The Doctor sighed and put his hands on his hips. "I hope you're right. I'm really trying to figure out a way around this for the pair of them. My initial reaction to them being together, isn't helping the situation at all."

Samuel nodded. "I'll give it a think, too. Genie is really clever, I'm sure she's already sorted something out."

The Doctor turned to face his son. "Well, please apologize to Karen for me for keeping you out so long today. It wasn't my intentions."

"Things happen. It was….entertaining. So much for Sundays being quiet, huh?"

The Doctor laughed and looked back at the party at Arles'. He became serious. "Right. Well, I need to get back to Torchwood and…take care of that."

"You should come see Genie-"

"She doesn't want to see me. I can hear her laughing in there now. Let her be happy. I don't want to stop her fun after I've had to break her heart."

Samuel looked back at the party. "I understand."

"Oh. Have you read your letter from your Mum?"

Samuel put his hands in his pockets. "No."

"Don't want to?"

"No. Karen wants me to, but I've managed to avoid it up until now."

The Doctor nodded. "Do you plan to?"

"Well, I've told her I will. So, I'm rather stuck now."

The Doctor pat his son's shoulder. "So much more effective than anything I could ever do. I love this Karen."

Samuel looked back to see his Dad smile at him and pop away.

He ran his hands though his hair and walked towards the party. He could hear the INXS song, "Suicide Blonde" playing loudly as he walked up the back deck and slid open the glass door.

Karen and Genie were dancing and singing loudly while Arles and Legate were moving the sofa over to the wall to give them more dancing space. Karen put her hands over her head and spun around. Genie laughed and danced in front of Karen.

Samuel smiled and slid the glass door closed.

They were all having such a great time, that no one noticed he was even there. He managed to get behind Karen and put his hands on her hips. She stopped dancing and turned to him. The music was so loud, she didn't even bother to try to speak. Instead, she wrapped her arms around him and kissed him. He held her close to him and was so happy to be back in her arms, that his smile made it difficult to kiss her. The familiar electrical current began to move between them.

The song changed to Ofenbach's, "Be Mine."

Genie cheered, "I love this one!"

Samuel and Karen started to dance together. Legate rejoined them and took Genie into his arms. Arles had lost his dancing partner, and stood looking at Karen and his brother for a few minutes with his hands on his hips.

Finally, he tapped on Samuel's shoulder. "Excuse me."

"What?" Samuel groaned.

"I'd like to cut in."

Samuel looked at Karen. "Is that alright?"

She giggled. "Sure."

Arles grinned at her. "Thank you, ma'am."

Then he took Samuel's hand and danced away with his brother. They all laughed. Samuel danced with his brother over to the stereo to turn it down.

Karen stood with her mouth covered, laughing at them.

Arles smiled, "You dance divinely, Honey."

"Well, thank you, Dear."

Genie waved her hand in front of her sweaty face. "And I'm ready for a drink after that."

Samuel grinned at her. "A drink? How many have you had?"

"Not enough!" Genie insisted and kissed her brother's on the cheek in greeting. "To the kitchen!"

Genie staggered to the kitchen.

Samuel rubbed his eyebrow and took Karen's hand as she walked up to him. The electrical sensation crept up his arm like a light. He kissed her hand. "Having a good time, Sweetheart?"

She giggled. "Yes. I don't remember laughing so much in my life. We've been dancing forever."

"I'm sorry I was gone for so long."

"You're forgiven. Your Papa explained it to me. How is Soli?"

"Running around like nothing happened. I think I can actually see Pepper's hair turning grey."

Karen laughed.

"We went there right before we came back. Have you heard from your Dad?"

"He's still at work. Mom is here. Well, at her house. It's just over there near the football pitch. Arles picked a beautiful place. She's thrilled, and doing laundry. Our laundry. She insisted."

"Is it normal, for him to work this much?"

Karen nodded. "Before a deployment? Absolutely. He's been texting Mom all day."

"Texting? So, she actually hasn't spoken to him?"

"Samuel. He's busy."

He took both of her hands and sighed.

"Samuel, why are you so worried?"

"I'm sorry. I don't want to alarm you. It's probably just…I'm not used to having someone away where I can't talk to them. It's….strange."

Karen smiled. "You're probably going to have a harder time with him being deployed than me. I haven't thought about that."

"Please, don't let me wind you up."

"You're not." She cupped his face and kissed him several times. The feeling of comfort began to wash over him, and he felt himself relax.

Arles stepped out of the kitchen and playfully smacked Samuel in the head with a dishtowel. "Can you keep your hands off of this lovely lady for five minutes?"

Samuel looked back at his brother. "No."

Arles shrugged his shoulders. "Well, you're honest."

Karen giggled.

"Want another Pina Colona, Karen?" Arles asked.

Samuel looked back at Arles in surprise. "She isn't-"

"No, she's not. I'm making drinks and I know what's in them. Another _virgin_ Pina Colona, rather I should say before my brother has a heart attack?"

Karen smiled. "Please."

Samuel called to his brother as he walked into the kitchen. "Yes, one for me, too please, Honey."

"Coming right up, Dear!" Arles shouted.

Karen laughed at their banter. "And I'll warn you, Genie is rather….upset."

"And drunk it appears."

"Legate is, too."

He sighed. "Yeah. It's been a really bad day for them both."

Karen nodded. "That much I gathered. She's so mad at your Dad-"

"Yeah. But, it will be alright."

"I don't really know what's going on, but _I'll trust you on this_. Vitex man."

He smiled. "Better than Angus."

She laughed as they walked, hand in hand, into the kitchen. Arles sat both of the pina colonas on the bar and pointed to the back deck. "And we're taking this party outside."

"Why?" Karen asked.

Arles picked up his drink. "Because I don't smoke in the flat, Karen."

They joined Legate and Genie, who were already on the back deck. Legate had his guitar and played 'Drops of Jupiter'. Genie sat next to him, drinking a glass of red wine.

Samuel sat down next to Karen as Arles lit up his small pipe. He sat up on the railing of the deck and grunted, "Karen. Let me know if this…bothers you."

Karen sipped her drink. "You're pretty far away. But, thanks."

Genie shook her head. "If it bothers her? What about me?"

"You need some of this!" Arles told his sister through a grunt. He exhaled and coughed. "Oh, that's good stuff."

Legate shook his head. "You are going to eat everything in your flat."

"I already have." Arles smiled, "And Sammy's, too."

Samuel wrapped his arm around Karen. "I hope you're kidding."

"Check the icebox." Arles grinned.

Karen rubbed Samuel's thigh and smiled, "Arles went to get us pizza, after the house was copied. Is there any left?"

Arles already had his lighter up and was taking another drag off the bowl. "Nope."

Genie laughed. "After the week I've had, I'm almost ready to try that."

Arles held it out for her. "Well, come here, dear sister. Let the younger brother educate you."

She grinned and drank her wine. "I think I'm good with just this. Cheers."

Samuel crossed his outstretched legs over one another. "Are you still having trouble phasing? That might be causing that."

Arles exhaled again and shook his head, "I find I can do it better when I am stoned."

Legate continued to play, "Yeah, I'm the same way."

"Are you having trouble phasing?" Genie asked.

He shook his head. "Not anymore. But, after I was hurt, I did. But, you can't completely disappear. Is that how you are?"

Arles coughed and nodded that it was.

"You were smoking then?" Genie asked.

Legate grinned at Genie. "Well, who do you think showed Arles and Sam how to do that?"

Samuel laughed, "Papa."

Genie laughed and shook her head. "Papa doesn't smoke weed."

Samuel pointed at her. "Papa does smoke weed. And I'll tell you another one who does. Grandfather-"

"Phhh. You're so full of shit, Sammy."

Samuel held his hand out to Arles. "Tell her. She thinks I'm lying."

Arles grunted. "The man speaks the truth, dear sister."

Genie laughed under her breath and shook her head in disbelief. "Well, that might explain it then."

Legate continued to play. "Don't! You were finally calm about that-"

"I'm not going to be calm!" Genie insisted.

Samuel rose his eyebrow. "Wow. You are wound up-"

"Well, how would you feel? Huh? Being told you can't marry someone because he has a duplicate?"

"It would suck-"

"Damn, right it does!" Genie shouted.

Arles shook his head. "No, no, no." He stood up, took Genie's hand, and pulled her to sit next to him.

She shook her head. "What is this, Arles?"

Arles held the bowl up with the lighter. "Your brother is making you feel better. Just inhale. Deep breath."

She pushed the bowl away from her and stood up. "You nutter. This isn't going to help me!"

Samuel quietly asked Karen, "Has she been like this all night?"

"She's calmed down considerably."

Samuel whistled softly.

Genie was furious again. "And you know what, Sammy? This is what really ticks me off about this entire thing-"

"Ticks you off? You sound like an American when you're pissed."

"Shut up!" She complained. "What really ticks me off is that no one. NO ONE! Has felt it important enough to actually come and speak to me directly about it!"

Samuel sat his drink on the table next to himself and propped his head up on his fist, "Maybe they are too frightened to do it, Gene. I mean, this….this is making me nervous. Maybe you need to count to ten."

Genie put her hands on her hips and seemed to be struck by a sudden thought. "You know what, Sammy. You're right."

"About what, Gene?"

Legate began to play his guitar again.

Genie bit her lip and seemed to be collecting herself, or maybe her thoughts.

Arles had time to take two long drags off of the bowl as Genie stood silent. He looked questionability at his sister. "Is this a proper ten count, are you planning on hitting someone when you reach seven?"

Legate grinned. "Oh, you guys won't ever let her forget that."

Arles smiled proudly, "It's not something a man forgets. Oh, that was brilliant, wasn't it Sammy?"

Samuel laughed, "Yes, it was."

Samuel looked back at Karen and explained. "Several months ago, Tony Tyler and Gene had a disagreement. Arles suggested for her to count to ten, and she punched Tony when she reached seven. He never saw it coming. It was….brilliance."

"From what I'm hearing about Tony, he probably deserved it." Karen said quietly.

Genie took a deep breath, "Oh, he did."

Samuel asked. "Has he returned?"

Arles shook his head. "No. I've not seen him since this morning."

Legate continued to play. "Gene. You've been so upset all day. Maybe, it's time to put this problem aside and just-"

She pointed forcefully at Legate without opening her eyes.

Legate rolled his eyes. "Or, we can still be pissed. I'm good with that, too."

Karen whispered to Samuel, "Is she always like this?"

"She's drunker than I've ever seen her." He told Karen quietly. "Maybe she's passed out."

Legate stopped playing and drank some of his beer. "Genie. Getting all worked up about this isn't going to help anything."

She nodded and opened her eyes. "Legate, you're right."

Legate sat his beer down and began to play again.

Genie smiled. She almost looked mantic. "But, I know what will."

Legate glanced up at her. "Oh yeah? What's that?"

"We're going to exchange the promise."

"But, we can't do that-"

"Yes, we can." Genie told him. "The only people here who I feel like even care enough about us, are the ones from our time-"

"Except Tony-"

"Well, Tony only cares for himself." Genie quickly added. "Legate, everyone else here is somewhere else. Just us, the ones sitting out here, are people from our actual family. From our time!"

Samuel pointed out, "Well, except for Karen-"

"Karen counts!" Genie shouted.

Samuel cleared his throat, "Right, Gene. Carry on, then."

Arles grinned, "What are you saying, Gene?"

Genie looked back at her brothers. "Legate and I are going to exchange the promise. And we'll be married."

"When?" Samuel smiled.

"Now." Genie shrugged her shoulders.

"What? Now?" Legate asked.

Genie turned to him and took his hands. "Legate. I want to do this before they tell us we absolutely can't-"

"They wouldn't do that-"

"They just did!" Genie shouted. "And you know what? You, and me. Just like you said. A private arrangement, not on the books, or records or whatever. Just here in front of my brothers and my soon to be sister. The only ones who I feel care about us, and the only ones who I feel that I have left."

Legate sat his guitar down. "Well, hang on. Genie. I'm supposed to gather Ten-"

"You have two. Three if you name Karen. They don't have to be present-"

"That only counts in the Room of the Promise with Lartius present-"

Samuel cleared his throat. "Or another married man who is Quauhtin."

Genie turned to him, "What?"

He kissed Karen's cheek and said quietly to her, "Forgive me."

"What are you doing?" Karen asked.

He stood up and stretched his back. "Gene! You're right. I think this is a hell of an idea!"

She rose her eyebrow. "You do?"

"Hell yeah, I do. And if you want, I'll evoke the Right of the Patriarch. The people present will be witnesses, and thus part of Legate's Ten."

Legate nodded, "That would work. I would only have three, though."

She shook her head. "You can't do that, you're not married."

He put his hands in his pockets. "I actually am. Karen and I have done the Andromedan Promise to the Child."

"What child could have promised that, too? You don't have a-" Genie's mouth dropped open. "Oh. My. GOD! You're going to be a father?"

Samuel smiled proudly, "I am. We're having a little girl."

Karen joined him and took his hand. He pulled it to his mouth and kissed it.

Arles rolled his eyes. "I still maintain this is a boy."

Genie pushed Arles. "YOU KNEW!"

"I know a lot of shit." Arles blew smoke in her face.

Genie waved it from her face. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Arles grinned. "And miss you shouting at me? Never! It's what I live for."

Legate laughed, "Well done, then! Congratulations!"

Legate hugged Karen. He smiled at her and shook Samuel's hand. "A girl, huh? Want to put money on that?"

"I'll happily take your money, Legate. It's a girl." Samuel laughed and rocked on his feet. "So, as I am the only married man here, have the permission to use the title of a Quauhtin Warrior if needed…and the Patriarch of my small family. I can give you to this man, and witness your promise to him. It would actually be official, even if it can't be written down anywhere but in our own memories."

Genie covered her mouth and held her hand out to Karen.

Karen took her hand and Genie pulled her into an embrace, holding her tightly.

Samuel laughed, "You're so drunk. Can you even properly stand up long enough to make this promise?"

"Isn't that how one is supposed to get married?" Arles asked.

Legate rubbed his hands together excitedly. "Let's do it!"

Karen looked at Genie's face and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Hang on a second. Genie's not getting married with tears in her eyes."

Genie laughed with happy tears, "Oh, I might."

Samuel put his hand on Genie's shoulder. "Are you sure about this Gene? Just us that are here?"

Genie wiped her eyes and stood upright with renewed determination. "I am, Sammy."

Arles began, "Mum will be-"

"Don't bring her into this! I'm serious. Just the ones here are the ones I want. My brothers, and is it would seem. My sister."

Karen smiled at Genie who was still holding her hand tightly.

Arles held his hands up, "Please everyone note that I was the voice of reason here-"

Legate slapped his chest. "Yeah, shut it."

Arles shrugged his shoulders, "And I tried. Carry on."

Samuel clapped his hands together. "Okay. Let's do this. I can remember the words, so I'll help you two. Arles, stand next to Legate, and Karen stand next to Genie. Make sure she doesn't tip over."

Genie growled at her brother. "Oh, just shut it! I'm not that drunk."

Legate laughed. "I think you are."

"I'm really not!"

"The drunk Rixarlarian." Sam laughed and explained to Karen. "The only time that she can say something that is untrue."

Karen giggled.

Genie rolled her eyes and laughed, "I'm not that drunk."

Legate took her hands in his and smiled, "And I don't even mind. Makes you more….limber."

Arles groaned. "I'm not stoned enough for this. Do we have to hear this shit?"

Legate laughed, "Sorry. Okay, I'm ready."

"Okay." Samuel nodded as he rubbed his hands together. "First…name your Ten."

Legate smiled. "One is Samuel."

Samuel bowed, "It is my honor. I've always thought of you as a brother, Legate. Now, you actually will be."

"And thank you for doing this, Sam."

Samuel smiled, "And, it is truly, my honor."

Legate laughed, "Two, Arles."

Arles bowed, "It is my honor."

Legate pointed, "And Three will be Karen."

Samuel rubbed her back. "It's custom to accept his request by saying that it will be your honor to come to Genie's aid in the event that he can't. He has entrusted you with what is most important to him."

Karen smiled and wiped a tear from her eye, "It is my honor, Legate."

Legate rubbed his chin. "And the child of Samuel and Karen will be my Four-"

"Halley." Samuel told him. "Her name is Halley Bennett-"

"It's a boy!" Arles insisted.

Genie smiled proudly back at Karen. "Halley. Oh, I love that."

Legate laughed. "Halley Bennett is Four, and I'm sure she's honored. May we get on with it?"

Samuel shook his head. "As a proper ceremony, I insist you name your full Ten."

Genie asked, "Can he do that? I thought only the ones present could be named."

Legate smiled, "I can. Because Samuel is evoking the Right of the Patriarch, and wishes it. Thank you, Samuel."

Samuel smiled. "No Quauhtin Warrior is worth less than Ten. You're no exception."

Legate nodded and wiped his eyes. "Thank you, Sam. Five would be my father, Poltious. Six, my brother, Lenox. Seven, Lewis. Eight, Lance. Nine, John. Ten, Lartius."

"Even though three of those won't let us actually marry?" Genie complained.

"Imagine when they find out?" Legate smiled and winked at her.

Genie smiled and shook her head. "It's your choice."

Samuel nodded. "Right then. Let it begin. Dearest family, friends…and well, that's all of us. Tonight, we will witness the most excellent of promises that two can make to one another."

Genie and Legate looked into one another eyes and smiled as Samuel spoke.

"From the beginning of records, the Quauhtin have served the galaxy. Royal and influential families all over the universe have been protected by this most honored profession, from a most noble of people. Trained from the time they can walk, a Quauhtin warrior is said to be worth ten regular men. In keeping with tradition, Legate has named his Ten, who will step in to care for this woman and their family if the need should ever arise. It is each one of these named, solemn oath."

"Gene, as you think of these Ten that your Legate has gathered for you, you should feel pride in the fact that he is such a man of integrity to gather such a dignified group."

Genie bit her lip to keep from crying. "It really is."

Legate chuckled, "He's been waiting to say that since he evoked the Right."

Samuel continued, "Now, you shall exchange the promise of marriage to one another. Please take one another's hands."

Legate and Genie held one another's hands. Legate brought Genie's to his mouth and kissed them. Samuel helped his sister through the words of the promise, and then it was Legate's turn.

"You, Genie, are what burns brightest in my soul. You are the reason I draw each breath, the reason my heart beats, the reason my skin can feel. You are the one that I choose to be mine. To live to serve. To share my life with. To protect what is most dear to me, your love. Please accept this as my promise."

Samuel looked at Karen, who was positivity beaming with happiness for them.

Legate and Genie smiled and looked back at Samuel.

Samuel cleared his throat and continued, "Right. As such. Let it be known that this promise has been made through the declared Right of the Patriarch. Doctor Samuel Alan Bennett of Terra, Quauhtin Warrior as proclaimed by King Lartius, healer of the Prince Heir of the Quauhtin People and survivors of the crash of the colony of Meonti, assistant to the Princeps of Plentitude, advisor of Queen Ashena of the Andromedans, protector of the young princess of Nimiset, husband to the beautiful scholar, Karen Bennett of Terra and father to her child that will be called, Halley."

Legate and Genie continued to look at him as if they were expecting him to say some more.

Genie finally spoke, "You shortened your title."

He looked proudly upon them, "I declare this promise has been made. Please, Legate, thank your bride for us both."

Legate and Genie kissed and then wrapped their arms around one another tightly.

Samuel, Karen, and Arles were all overcome with happiness and embraced Genie and Legate in a large huddle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2 - New Blooms

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 2 - New Blooms

Lewis sat on the floor of the island home amid sounds of laughter from both baby Samuel, and little Arles. He had them both lying on a blanket in the floor and was taking turns kissing them playfully.

Rose sat on the sofa, drinking a cup of tea, and smiling at them. "Lewis, I think you're enjoying that as much as they are."

Lewis leaned down and Samuel grabbed his face. "Papa!"

Little Genie sat next to Rose, looking at photos in an album.

Lewis sat up and smiled as Samuel rolled over and held Arles' hand. They lay looking at one another and smiling.

"I've not heard anything about the negotiations." Rose told Lewis.

"Summus has returned to the ship with the rest of the delegation. This is how it works with Quauhtin negotiations. You wait for one day, and then return for two. And then on the third day, you try again. It's tradition."

Rose nodded. "Everything with Quauhtin is tradition."

"It brings order to chaos." Lewis told her.

"Have you heard from Legate?"

"Not since this morning. He's really quiet now." Lewis told her.

Genie looked up. "What's wrong with Legate?"

Lewis pat her knee. "He got some bad news earlier today."

"Is he alright?"

Lewis smiled at her. "Legate is alright. He's quite safe."

Genie still looked concerned. "Well, what was his bad news?"

Lewis held up his finger. "Hang on. Legate just told me to tell you that, you are very sweet to think of him."

"Ask him if he's alright. I don't want him to be sad."

Lewis listened and then looked surprised. "Umm. Okay. Well, he says he's very happy. He sounds like he's….well, he's says they are having a party."

Genie laughed. "That's Legate. He says that when you feel bad, you should play some music until you feel better. If he's having a party, he's alright. But, tell him that next party, I want to go."

Lewis grinned and looked back at Rose. "I've told him."

Rose hid her smile by sipping her tea again.

Lewis started playing with the boys again. They were making so much noise, that no one noticed the Doctor pop back into the room.

Genie's attention was back on the photo album. "Daddy looks mad with a beard."

The Doctor grinned as he leaned on the back of the sofa, "Mad with a beard, huh?"

Genie pushed the photo album in Rose's lap, jumped off of the sofa, and into her Dad's arms. He held her tightly and kissed her cheek. "Oh, I missed you."

She giggled. "Grand has such a great party planned, Daddy."

"Oh, does she? Is she planning on cooking?"

Genie covered her mouth and laughed.

The Doctor laid his forehead to hers and asked her telepathically, _'And why are you still awake?'_

She smiled at him. "Daddy. You should speak where everyone can hear you!"

He grinned, "Okay. Why are you still awake?"

Rose sipped her tea. "She's waiting on you. I told her it was alright."

"Ah." The Doctor said in understanding.

Genie held him around his neck. "I missed you and tonight, I'm going to tell the story."

"Oh, you are?"

"Yes!" She told him excitedly. "All about Spartacus! I have a good one."

Rose grinned. "Spartacus? That's someone we haven't heard from in a while."

Samuel rolled over and sat up. "Daddy!"

The Doctor rolled his neck back in surprise. "Samuel, that was perfect!"

"Daddy!" And then Samuel babbled something that only the Doctor and he understood.

Lewis looked back at him, "Get that, John?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I'm not taking you to see the dog tonight."

Samuel poked his lip out. "Daddy. Dog!"

"Daddy will take you to see the dog tomorrow. It's late and the dog is sleeping."

Lewis leaned over to Samuel, "Sleeping. Like you should be."

"No. Papa." Samuel told him. "Sam play dog. You play sleep."

Rose looked back at the Doctor. "Genie has been reading to him all day."

Genie smiled proudly. "And he knows a lot of words."

The Doctor smiled in surprise. "Genie, great work helping your brother."

Genie shrugged her shoulders. "That's what sisters are for."

Samuel threw his hands over his head. "Nee! Nee! You play dog!"

Rose giggled and sipped her tea. "Henry is a popular guy over here."

The Doctor nodded, "Yes, he is. Okay. Samuel. Daddy will take Genie and you to see Henry tomorrow. Alright?"

Samuel clapped his hands together and cheered. "Mum! Mum! Dog!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arles lay on his sofa reading Arla's journal. It was late at night and his head was swimming from the celebration they had enjoyed after Legate and Genie's promise had been made to one another.

His phone dinged behind him. He reached over his head and brought the phone to see who had text him, just as Tony Tyler walked into the door.

Arles looked up at him. "Oh, hey! Back then?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah. I need to sleep. Umm. Has Sammy been here?"

Arles sat his phone down on his chest. "Yeah. He left about an hour ago."

"He's probably asleep. I don't want to wake him, but I need to apologize."

"Want me to tell him that you're looking for him?"

"Nah. I'll catch him up, later. I really need to sleep."

"Alright. Night."

Tony walked out of the room and Arles read his message he had received. It was from Kelly.

 _'Did you make it back to New York alright?'_

He smiled and put the phone up to his ear.

Kelly answered, "Well, hey."

He smiled, "Hey. What are you doing? Isn't it rather late there?"

"It's the same time here as it is there. Goofball. I'm thinking about ordering a pizza for dinner."

He rubbed the side of his head as he remembered that she was hours behind him. "Oh, yeah, that's right. Dinner. Florida. New York."

"You must be tired."

"Nah." He smiled. "I was just sitting here, thinking about…"

"Thinking about what?"

"A friend I have."

"So, I am guessing the trip back on the Bullet was fine?"

He smiled and reminded himself that he was rather stoned and had to be careful with his words. "Umm. As it turns out, I'm glad you rang. I'm in town."

"You are? I thought you had to teach tomorrow-"

"Not, until tomorrow afternoon. I'm catching the Bullet early in the morning." He lied. "Umm. What are you doing?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor carried little Genie into her bedroom and they both playfully collapsed on the bed together and laughed.

"Daddy! I'm so happy you are home tonight."

The Doctor smiled at her. "I am, too. So, tell me this story, my Sara Gene."

Genie giggled and climbed out of her bed. "First, Daddy. You need to see this."

He sat on the side of the bed and watched her walk over to the tank that contained the TARDIS plant. She sat down on her knees and pointed at it. "Come and look."

He joined her, sitting behind her as she continued to point. "Okay. So, there is mine-"

"Yours?" He asked.

She shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah. That's what she told me."

"Hang on. She told you that she belongs to you?"

She nodded. "Yes, Daddy. And then these other ones. A lot have started growing. See?"

He watched as Genie pointed out the new blooms inside of the tank.

"See, Daddy. There is mine. Then, Sammy's and Arles'. And then these other three popped up. See them there?"

The Doctor sighed. "So, there are six?"

She smiled and nodded excitedly. "Seven. There is a tiny one there at the back."

"Seven?" He asked.

She nodded and looked back at the tank. "She told me that she loves my stories and wants to….." Genie stopped talking suddenly and looked back at him. "She doesn't like you and wants you to go sit over there."

"I thought we were over this? I'm not going to feed her to a monster."

Genie pointed forcefully to the bed. "She really doesn't like you, Daddy."

The Doctor walked over and sat on the side of the bed. "Why doesn't she like me?"

Genie kissed the tank and smiled, "Don't worry. I'll sing to you in a bit. He's going to sit over there."

The Doctor shook his head in surprise. He couldn't believe how close the TARDIS and Genie had become.

Genie sat down next to him on the bed. "And there are seven! She loves being in here with me. We speak all of the time."

"About what?"

Genie shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, stuff. But, I only noticed that seventh bloom this afternoon. I couldn't wait to tell you. Isn't it wonderful, Daddy?"

He nodded, "It's brilliant!"

Genie wasn't fooled by his false excitement. "You aren't happy about this. Why?"

The Doctor groaned. "I guess I was just expecting that one of them would be mine."

Genie looked sympathetic. "I'm sorry, Daddy. I know how you feel."

"You do?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Sure, I do. Everyone brings Sam and Arles all of these new things and Grand is the only one who brings me anything. But, Mummy says that I shouldn't want their new things. And, I don't. It's baby stuff that I don't need."

The Doctor bopped her on the nose with his finger. "You and I are going shopping soon."

"And we can get lots of dolls?"

He grinned, "Anything you want. I don't want you to feel this way. You are a brilliant, big sister to Sam and Arles, both. I want you to know that you are just as important as them."

"Oh, Daddy. I know. And it's up to me to show them how to play with those toys, so I actually get to play with them anyway."

He laughed under his breath. "Right."

"And it's my job, as the older sister, to help those two out. Can you imagine when they are older?"

The Doctor grinned, "What do you think they will be like?"

"I hope they are as silly as Doctor Sam and Les. They are so funny!"

The Doctor laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	3. Chapter 3 - Toothbrushes and Truth

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 3 - Toothbrushes and Truth

Samuel stood in front of the mirror inside of the bathroom in his flat. He had just gotten out of the shower with Karen and had a towel wrapped around his waist. It was late at night, and they had celebrated with Legate, Genie, and Arles for hours.

After they left there, they had transported up to the ship to measure the baby Karen carried. Just as Samuel suspected, she was growing at a fast rate. By Samuel's estimations, Halley would be born in five short months. Karen was thrilled when he was able to print out a few images of the baby for her. He put one in his wallet.

He danced as he sang, Elton John's "Rocket Man" and put shaving cream on his face.

Karen leaned into the doorway of the bathroom. She was wearing one of his soft, brown t-shirts and a large smile on her face. "You're shaving?"

"It's itchy. Go, get off your feet. I won't be long."

She sat on the cabinet top next to him and crossed her long legs. "Will I bother you if I sit here?"

He shook his head. "Not at all."

She smiled and watched him.

"So, did you have a good time with those nutters?"

She giggled, "Yes, I did. They are so wonderful."

He began to shave.

"That was so sweet for you to marry them. And that's official?"

He answered slowly as he shaved. "Completely binding."

He felt her eyes on her and stopped shaving to look back at her. "She was miserable. I couldn't see her like that."

"She's your sister, and she needed your help." Karen finished.

He began to shave again, "And that's all there is to that. And I'm 'One', which is rather a mute point. I'll always run to help her or Legate."

Karen smiled proudly at him. "And our Halley is Four. Wow. She's gotten so big. Will she still grow very fast after she's born?"

"No." He told her. "It's just effects the gestational period. I've anxious to meet her, so-"

He stopped talking as he realized he was getting what he wanted more than anything. A girl. A quick pregnancy. He sat his razor down and looked at Karen.

"What's that look for?"

"Could you pinch me?"

"What?"

He closed his eyes. "I'm serious. Really hard."

"I'm not doing that!"

"Maybe, punch me?"

She sighed. "Samuel. I don't know what you're talking about. You need to sleep."

He groaned and picked back up his razor. He asked her slowly as he focused on shaving, "So, how exhausted are you, Karen?"

"Oh, I don't know. I thought I could collapse until we took a shower. Then, you rather woke me back up."

He grinned back at her. "Shower sex is the best, huh?"

She giggled, "Sex, huh? Not making love?"

"That was sex. Completely. I won't deny it. If you want love making, I need just a few more minutes to regroup."

She giggled.

He continued to shave. "Dancing barefoot for hours deserves a foot rub. I'll get you sorted in a bit. I can't believe you have let me get away without shaving all weekend."

"Well, I think your face probably needed the rest. I don't shave every day."

Samuel moaned, "Oh, there's nothing better than a freshly shaven Karen."

She giggled at him, turned and looked at herself in the mirror.

Samuel stopped shaving and began to daydream about what was under the t-shirt that she wore.

She twisted her hair up and smiled at him. "How stoned are you?"

He began to shave again. "Actually, not bad at all."

She looked at herself in the mirror. "Gosh, I look like something scary without make-up."

"I think you look better without the make-up."

She looked back at him and smiled. "Thank you, Samuel. So, can I ask you about this title of yours?"

"Sure." He told her slowly as he went back to shaving.

"Well, what is it?"

"The tradition of names are different all over the galaxy. A title is what is usually used more. What family you come from, the planet you reside at, that sort of thing. That was one reason that Legate was so angry. He isn't allowed to use one any longer. There can only be one Legate, and he's not him."

"Because of the heir thing. Okay, that makes sense now." She turned back to him and nodded. "So, can you pick it, or is it chosen for you?"

"Some things always have to be there." He told her as he carefully shaved. "But, usually you can add, or subtract to it. For example, Poltious. His title is…ummm… The most Honorable Praetor Poltious, Savior to a thousand worlds, the One of the Quauthin King, and protector of the Princess Maria."

"Princess Maria? So, that was Legate's mother?"

"Yes. She died of some sort of sickness that broke out after Lenox, Legate's brother, was born. Poltious never speaks of her, but Lartius insists that that remain part of his title."

"But, Quauthin don't speak of the dead. How strange."

"Lartius does things the way he wants. I think he purposely goes against all traditions. But, he can. He's the King, and that's his right."

"I met him, and never would have thought he was a King. His wife, I can see her being a Queen, but wow. Him?"

Samuel wiped his face with a towel, "When I was ten years old, Arles, Tony Tyler, and I stole one of Grandfather's cars. We rode around London all day, listening to the radio really loud, and just feeling like Kings. I remember thinking, 'This is what it must be like to be Lartius. I can do whatever I want, and have the freedom to go anywhere I want.'"

"How long were you gone?"

He leaned on the cabinet and looked back at her. "Oh, all day. Dad and Papa alerted the entire Guard and we were grounded from anything, even breathing, once we were found. Uncle Tony found us, using our bracelets. He has a GPS inside of them. You have one in yours. And there's one in my watch."

Karen rubbed her arms. "I asked him about that when you were gone. If you hadn't put that bracelet on me, we could have found you so quickly."

"If I hadn't put that bracelet on you, they would have taken us both. And they only were looking for Soli. They would killed you, or worse. I wasn't going to let that happen."

She cleared her throat. She knew she didn't want to talk about that night. "You stole a car? After growing up and always having to have Quauthin around you for protection?"

"What were we thinking?" Samuel looked at her. "I wasn't thinking. I had no clue how dangerous it was. Tony was 16, and I thought he was much wiser than me. Looking back at it, Arles and I realized that every bad decision that we've ever made, involved Tony. Somehow."

"Still thinking of this fight you had?"

He groaned, "I don't know why he winds me up so. He just seems to know what to say. Every time."

"He's known you your entire life. I'm sure if Arles or Genie had to make you angry, they would know how to do it."

Samuel sighed. "You're probably right. Mum, Dad, and Papa really kept a close eye on us after that. Questioned everything we did."

"Which lead to the fights."

Samuel nodded. "Yeah. But, in that moment, how amazing it was. I remember that feeling of being free. Being normal."

She knew something else was on his mind. "You're having second thoughts about this Vitex deal, aren't you?"

He sighed and put on his aftershave. "I am."

"Because it involves Tony?"

He sighed, "Well, Grandfather asked him first. He said he didn't want it, but….somehow. I don't know. Seems… I just hope I'm making the right decision. I love this feeling of being Samuel Bennett. Not famous. Just, me. And pushing you into this. With our daughter."

Karen took his hand and pulled him to her. They wrapped their arms around one another as she continued to sit on the cabinet. The smell from his aftershave filled her lungs. How she loved that smell. "Samuel. Whatever you want to do is completely fine with me."

"I've already told him I'll do it. I really can't back out now."

"I think it's normal to get 'cold feet' before a major life change. You hear of people being that way all of the time before they are married."

He smiled at her. "May I tell people we are married? Or do you want to wait until we do a proper ceremony?"

She caressed his freshly shaven face. "As soon as Genie and Legate tell everyone, I think they are going to figure it out."

"That's true. I'm sorry." He rubbed her thighs sending the tingle through both of them.

"It's really okay." She smiled at him. "I love that feeling."

"Tell me how it feels, Baby."

"Butterflies. Tingling. Samuel, how do you do that?" She asked him in almost a whisper.

He smiled, "Tell me where you feel the butterflies the most? At this moment?"

"My stomach. Yes. It feels like….fluttering? That's new."

Samuel took his hands off her and put them behind his head. "Still feel it?"

She held her stomach and smiled, "I do. My legs are still tingling from you touching me, but this feels the same."

"That's not me. That's Halley. You're feeling her move."

Karen laughed. "Are you sure?"

He rose the t-shirt she wore and noticed that she had put on yoga shorts under it. He put his hand on her stomach and smiled. "She's dancing around in there."

"My little butterfly." Karen smiled and looked back up at Samuel. "How are you?"

He looked surprised, "Me? Fine."

"You seemed so scared yesterday-"

"No, Karen. I just. I was just confused."

She rose her eyebrows. "Would you like to tell me what's really going on?"

He knew it was pointless to try to keep it from her. He leaned on the cabinet in front of her and sighed. "I remember everything."

"All of it?"

He bit his lip and nodded. "Yes. And that's not all. Karen, I really…feel like something odd is going on. Something is wrong with my head."

She ran her fingertips across his neck and whispered, "Tell me."

He looked at her and debated if he wanted to tell her or not. Would it frighten her?

His decision was made for him after he had scared at her for 42 seconds. Karen pinched the back of his neck with both hands.

"Aww! What are you doing?"

"You are going to tell me what's going on-"

"Awww! Awww! Awww! Damn it, woman! That hurts!"

She let him go and looked back at him. "Samuel. You're here. You are awake, and this is real. You told me to pinch you. Whatever you feel like is odd, you better tell me!"

He took a step back from her and rubbed his neck where she had pinched it. "Damn. Bitten by the Black Mumba-"

She jumped off the cabinet and pointed at him. "What is odd? You've been dancing around this for days!"

He put his hands on his hips and sighed. "I'm seeing things."

"Things that aren't there?"

"Things, that are there, that wasn't."

"Like what, Samuel? Give me an example."

"The other morning, a few days ago. I pulled toothbrushes out of the drawer and they were all white. I thought how I wanted a green one instead, and suddenly, they were green. You told me you liked yellow, so I thought how nice it would be to have yellow ones. I came back and checked, and all of them were yellow."

She crossed her arms as she stood in front of him. "Maybe Arles is messing with you?"

"I haven't told him anything about this. We were out surfing and….smoking. And after the joints were gone, and I know they were gone because I saw the empty bag, I thought of how much I wanted another one. And then there were four more."

She took his hands. "Tell me more."

"The tea sitting next to the bed in the morning, your coffee appearing when you were working on the computer yesterday-"

"That wasn't you?"

"I don't know!"

She nodded. "Hmmm. Have you talked to your Dad about this?"

He groaned. "Oh, I don't want to do that. He'll put me back on the ship and run all sorts of tests and….ugh. I can't tell him. I really don't want him to know. I don't want anyone to know. I feel like everyone is watching me since I returned, just waiting for me to…."

"I understand." She took his hand. "Well, I don't think you're going crazy, or mental, as you say."

"How do you figure?"

"Well, if you were, I wouldn't be able to see this coffee. You see what I'm saying?"

He rubbed his chin. "That's true. Okay, then. Look at this."

He opened the drawer where they kept the toothbrushes. He pointed at them, "Okay. All of them are currently yellow. Lemon. You see that? You agree?"

"Yes." She said.

He closed the drawer. "Okay. Well, have you ever tried the pink? It tastes like…fruit. That's Genie's favorite."

"No. I've never seen a pink one."

"So, you want to see a pink one? That's what you're saying?"

She put her hand on his chest to stop him. "Hang on. Pink and green. That's your favorite."

He considered and nodded. "Alright. Pink and green. That's what you want?"

"Yes."

He opened the drawer and Karen's mouth gapped open when she saw the same toothbrushes lying there, but instead of yellow, they were pink and green.

Samuel didn't look in the drawer, but instead he didn't take his eyes off of Karen. "You see it, don't you? It's not just me."

"Samuel. How did you do that?"

"I have no idea. Anything I want, it seems that I only have to think about it, and it appears."

"Every time?"

"Well, no. Not every time. But, is…is this too strange?"

She looked him in the eyes and smiled. "No, Samuel. It's not too strange."

"But, it's….."

"It's not scaring me, Samuel. Coffee delivered to me just by you thinking about it? I can think of some other things to try."

Samuel looked at her in confusion. "What? Breakfast?"

She grinned, "Wow, you are tired."

He shook his head.

She groaned. "Maybe this is just an odd thing you can do from your Dad?"

He shook his head. "No, my Mum can do this, I think. But, she doesn't talk about it. Dad only recently told me about it."

"But, Rose is a human."

Samuel bit his lip and shook his head. "She's not. Not completely. And I really need to talk to her about this."

"Then call her-"

Samuel was already shaking his head. "No, you don't understand. This is not something she talks about. Even back at home, we don't talk about weird things that happen around her."

Karen wrapped her arms around him and they rested their foreheads together. She told him gently. "Samuel. You are not going crazy. I see these things, too."

He took a deep breath, "I'm so relieved that you do."

She smiled. "In fact, I bet you could control it if you practiced."

He looked at her in shock. "Practiced?"

She held both of his hands and looked at him. "I'm currently wearing your t-shirt and those shorts I had on this morning."

"Do those have knickers in them?"

"They are a combo sort of thing."

"You know, it's actually healthier for a woman to sleep without knickers."

Karen grinned. "I'm not even saying anything about that."

He laughed and shook his head. "I'm not kidding. It really is. Anyway. Knickers. What were you saying?"

"It involves my knickers, and you'll like this."

He nodded.

"What I know you probably want, is to have these shorts to be back in the drawer in the closet. So, think about that."

He grinned. "So, knickers? In the cupboard?"

She grinned. "And if they are gone, you can have the next thing you're going to want."

He bounced on his feet and closed his eyes. "Oh, if this ever needed to work, it needs to work now."

He opened his eyes and looked at Karen. "Well?"

She turned and pulled the t-shirt up so he could see her bare hip. It had worked.

He grinned, "Brilliant. This might be alright."

She giggled and took his hands. "Samuel, I love you. All of you. Even the weird parts."

"Karen, there is probably even more that I haven't discovered yet."

"And I'll love it, too. Just, don't think that you can keep something from me. Especially, something that is so clear that you need to talk about. I might not understand it, but I will help you any way I can. Alright?"

He smiled as he looked into her eyes. "I'm such a fool."

"No, you're changing. This has to be what that letter warned us about."

He cleared his throat, "The letters that I haven't read yet."

She smiled, "Those are the ones."

He laughed under his breath. "Thank you, Karen. Really. I don't know what I would do without you."

She rubbed his arms and the pleasurable sensation began to creep up to his shoulders and move into his chest.

He whispered, "I love this."

She led him into the bedroom as they begin to snog. She took his towel off his waist and tossed it to the floor. He lay on the bed and she climbed on top of him. He looked up as she removed the t-shirt she wore and rubbed her breasts to tease him.

"So much more than I even thought I wanted."

She smiled. "Let's use the rings."

He reached over and took the small wooden box out from bedside table. He slipped one on his finger, and then helped her on with other one. They held their hands together, and the rings lit up. Suddenly, he felt full of love, lust, and excitement. It brought a smile to his face. "No nervousness?"

"I'm getting enough from you!" She told him and pushed him down on the bed. "Relax."

She lay down on top of him and began to snog him again. He rolled her over and lay on top of her. He rubbed the tip of himself against her opening.

"Teasing me?" She smiled.

"I love that you are so comfortable with this. All of this."

"That's the reason I wanted to use the rings. I want you to know how I truly feel."

He smiled as he looked into her eyes and whispered. "I adore you."

"Am I the reason, your skin can feel?"

"Absolutely. You, Karen, are what burns brightest in my soul. You are the reason I draw each breath, the reason my heart beats, the reason my skin can feel. You are the one that I choose to be mine. To live to serve. To share my life with. To protect what is most dear to me, your love. Please accept this as my promise."

He begin to kiss her again, and pushed himself inside of her. He stroked slowly and she wrapped her legs around him. He moved slowly and brought his hand up to caress her cheek.

"I want to tell you that. Help me say all of the words correctly."

His heart felt as if it would beat out of his chest. He helped her through the words as he slowly stroked inside of her. She began to moan as she finished her promise.

He kissed her neck and whispered, "Let yourself go. Shout, and wake up the neighbor."

Just as he said that, she uncontrollably shouted and found herself climaxing as he continued to stroke at a faster pace.

He whispered, "That's it. More of that."

She continued to shout and ran her fingernails down his back. Realizing he was getting what he wanted again, he decided that this entire thing may not be too bad at all. Karen was enjoying herself, and he wanted in that moment to make her as happy as he could. His heart swelled looking at her. She was beautiful, and actually loved him.

As fast as it began, it ended just as quickly. She covered her eyes and attempted to catch her breath. He lay down on top of her and relaxed.

She panted. "I really think I'll sleep well tonight."

He rolled over onto his back. "I think so, too."

"You need to sleep." She told him as she rubbed her face.

He took the ring off of his finger and put it back in the wooden case. She handed him the one she wore and he replaced it back onto the drawer. He lay back and took a deep breath. "Oh, that was good."

She rolled over and laid her head on his chest. He kissed the top of her head and wrapped his arms around her.

"Karen, I'm glad I told you about this."

"Do you feel better?"

"Yeah, I do. At least I know you're alright with it. That was my fear."

"Samuel." She sat up and he saw her breasts before he noticed him looking at her. He cupped one and smiled. "So many curves."

"That's sending tingles all through my body."

"I wonder if I can get you to shout just by playing with your breasts?"

She giggled and lay back on his chest. "Go to sleep, Angus."

"Angus." He groaned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4 - Lewis and John's Bet

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 4 - Lewis and John's Bet

It was evening and the sun was setting into the water in Florida. Arles sat on the back of a docked yacht, watching the waves dance across the bay.

"Permission to come aboard?"

He looked back and saw Kelly standing on the dock. She was wearing a lovely sundress and had braided her hair. He smiled and held his hand out to help her across the gangplank. "Permission granted, ma'am."

She stood on the back of the yacht and smiled. "You really meant a boat."

He led her inside and the sudden blast of air conditioning took her breath away. Arles closed the door and the aroma of pizza that sat on the table filled her lungs.

"You ordered pizza?"

He waved his hand. "Well, yeah. It sounded good. I wasn't sure if you had ate or not."

She looked around the room. "I haven't."

He held his hand out to invite her to sit down on the sofa, "Then I'll get us some plates. What do you like to drink?"

"Oh, whatever you're having." She sat down and opened the box of pizza. "Oh wow. This looks great."

Arles quickly returned and sat down a can of soda on the table. He handed her a plate.

She watched him take a bite of his slice and inhale painfully. "Is it hot?"

He closed his eyes tightly, "It's perfect."

She giggled. "The roof of your mouth has to be burnt."

He smiled at her. "I like it really hot like this."

She sat down her plate and smiled. "I'll wait for it to cool. Did it just get here?"

He exhaled in pain and nodded.

He continued to eat as she looked around the room.

"You've rented one of these?" Kelly asked.

"Well, no. It's mine. I'm here enough. It made sense." He told her as he wiped his mouth.

She stood up and walked around the room, taking it in. "I've actually never been on a boat before. Or, maybe it's called a ship?"

"I think ships are larger. You would have to ask the Lieutenant. My knowledge of nautical terms is rather limited."

"But, yet. You have a ship?"

"Or maybe it's a boat?" He teased as he sipped his water. "I don't know."

"Do you even know how to drive this thing?"

"Of course." He nodded. "My Dad showed me how to years ago. He has a sailboat and a really large ship. I like this sort. It's not….huge. That ship he owns has something like….eight bedrooms or something?"

"Do they make them that big?"

He wiped his hands and nodded. "Yeah. But, they aren't allowed in smaller bays like this one. The channel is too narrow to bring it in. Not to mention that drawbridge. Can you believe there is a drawbridge? That is brilliant!"

Kelly laughed at his excitement. "It's a tourist thing."

"It's a brilliant thing. I love it. Very. Old fashioned."

Kelly continued to look around. "This is such a bachelors' place. Do you have actual food?"

He pointed at the table. "There's pizza here."

She laughed. "You know what I mean."

"I usually get take-away. I only cook at home, or at Anne's."

She sat back down next to him, "I'm really glad you called."

He sipped his water. "Listen, there's no expectations. You rang, and I was still in town. And I thought you might like to see the boat."

"And what happened to your car?"

"Ah. It's in the shop. It's fine." He told her as he made a mental note to recopy Stark's car back to his garage later. "I'm sorry I couldn't drive over and fetch you. I'm happy you decided to come over."

She smiled at him. "I'm happy you are still here. What happened that made you stay?"

"Oh, it's complicated." He excused as he smiled at her.

"But, you're supposed to go back to work tomorrow." She pointed out.

"I'll manage it." He told her as picked up her soda and opened it for her.

"I could take you to the Bullet station if you like."

He smiled. "Thank you. But, it's an hour away from here. I'll just catch a cab."

"Are you sure?"

He nodded and ate another slice of pizza. "Yeah, I don't want to be any trouble. I have to leave early. I'll just get a cab."

She looked around still in a bit of disbelief. "And you have a boat here? Sitting in the bay? Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I really didn't know if I was going to keep it or not. But, after our chat…"

She smiled, "The friend thing?"

He shrugged his shoulders, "I might have to find a reason to be in Florida more often."

She giggled and sipped her soda. "I'd like a tour, please."

"Absolutely." Arles agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Several hours later, Lewis sat on his sofa in his flat, holding baby Arles and listening to Summus, Lartius, and John discussing the plans for the negotiation and status with Legate's role as Governor of Kaitos.

Lewis rubbed his head and grabbed a pillow to prop his arm up that Arles slept in. He smiled down at his son, "If only I could sleep so soundly. Look at you. Not a worry in the world."

He heard the Doctor in his head groan. _'Oh, damn it. Lewis. I'll be right down to your flat.'_

 _'Just let yourself in. Arles is sleeping.'_ He told him and propped his feet up on the table.

Lartius complained, _'So, you are abandoning your King-'_

The Doctor grumbled, _'Lartius, this discussion is over. At least for now. Queen Kazimir will have to find out that it's Summus before she appears for a negotiation. That's just my opinion.'_

Lartius fussed, _'Well, of course you're right, but let's not play that card yet.'_

Within a few minutes, The Doctor had opened the door to Lewis' flat and walked inside. He gently sat on the sofa to keep from disturbing the baby. "And to add to our interesting day, Jake Simmons just notified me of another attack."

"Where now?"

The Doctor rubbed his face. "Lostuyria, near that small settlement here."

Lewis sighed. "What the hell is going on? How many this time?"

"The numbers are still coming in. Ashena has sent two ships to help. They will need help, too, by the sounds of it."

Lewis shook his head. "I don't know who could be doing this. Is there any description?"

"None. And these people have openly opposed the use of Quauhtin in royal houses for years. I told Ashena that I would tread that area, very carefully."

"Two in a matter of days. Do you think they are connected?"

"I don't know. I don't remember this happening in the other Dimension."

"Maybe you are relying too much on what you know that happens there. And you're here. Completely different situation."

"That's what Samuel told me today. I think both of you are right. I'm completely, at a loss about this. I can't even….feel the TARDIS. I have no idea where she is, except she's with Jack."

Lewis nodded. "Well, she's also connected with Genie. Keep that in mind."

"Who is completely livid with me. Have you heard from any of the kids tonight?"

Lewis thought and then shook his head. "Legate has been very quiet. Arles told me that he was going to bed when I tried to speak to him. I think he's asleep."

The Doctor smiled at the sleeping baby Lewis held in his arms. "Arles certainly sleeps more than any Quauhtin I've ever known."

"I don't think he's sleeping. Well, the older Arles." Lewis pointed out.

The Doctor looked back at him. "Really?"

He shook his head. "I don't. I think he tells us that he's sleeping, so he doesn't have to speak to us. I used to do that all of the time when I wanted a bit of privacy."

"What do you think he's doing?"

Lewis rose his eyebrows. "Do you have to ask?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Nah. Hang on. He hasn't told me anything. I'll ask him what he's up to."

Lewis held up his hand. "Hang on. $500, I'm right. He's awake."

The Doctor grinned. "Alright, you're on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arles lay sleeping with Kelly inside of his yacht's bedroom. He lay behind her, spooned against her nude body with his own. Completely exhausted, they had both enjoying being rocked to sleep by the waves in the bay. Arles kissed her back until he had gone to sleep.

He heard the Doctor's voice in his head and thought he was in the room with him.

"What?" He groaned as he woke.

Kelly stirred in her sleep.

 _'Arles.'_ The Doctor said again.

Arles groaned and held Kelly tighter in his arms. "What?" He groaned aloud again.

Kelly rolled over and shook him. "Arles. Wake up."

He took a deep breath and opened his eyes. "What?"

"You're talking in your sleep."

He rubbed his eyes. "I don't even remember going to sleep, wait. Hang on."

The Doctor spoke in his head again. _'I'm sorry, son. Did I wake you?'_

Kelly kissed him and slipped on his shirt she found on the floor. She walked into the bathroom and closed the door before turning on the light.

Arles closed his eyes tightly and lay on his back. _'Ummm. Yeah. Everything alright?'_

 _'Yeah, I was just checking to see if you had seen Tony Tyler?'_

Arles didn't open his eyes that burned from tiredness. _'No. Wait, yes. He is back at the flat. He said he needed to sleep.'_

 _'So, you're at your flat?'_

Arles nodded with his eyes closed. _'I'm at my flat, Dad. Do you need me someplace else?'_

 _'Nah. What time do you have to teach tomorrow?'_

Arles felt Kelly climb back on the bed and begin to kiss his neck and chest. He smiled.

She whispered, "What do you think?"

"I could go again."

The Doctor spoke again in his head. _'Arles! Are you asleep?'_

Arles began to snog Kelly. _'No, Dad. You're chatting too much for me to sleep.'_

 _'Alright. Okay, what time is class for you-'_

 _'Could this possibility be a conversation for later?'_

 _'I suppose it could. I just wanted to know if you could pop by for breakfast.'_

 _'I actually have plans.'_ Arles told him as he ran his hands up the shirt Kelly wore and continued to snog her.

 _'Plans?'_

 _'Dad! Can we chat later? I'm sleeping.'_

The Doctor grinned. _'Sure, son. Good night.'_

Arles opened his eyes and saw Kelly smiling at him. "What were you dreaming about?"

He smiled, "Someone waking me up."

"Anyone, I know?" She teased.

He laughed, "Someone wearing my shirt."

She took it off and tossed it back on the floor as they began to snog again. Arles pulled the duvet back over them and wrapped his arms around her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor smiled at Lewis and held out his hand.

"He was sleeping. You owe me $500."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5 - The Letter

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 5 – The Letter

Samuel squinted his eyes from the bright sunlight. "Gosh, that's….terrible." He mumbled just as someone handed him his New York Yankees ball cap.

"Cheers." He told them and put it on his head. He turned so the sun would shine to his back and rubbed his eyes back into focus.

He looked up and saw her. The strange entity that always took the form as his Mum. She was standing a few feet from him, smiling proudly. "Well, hello there you."

Samuel rubbed his eyes again. "And you again? I'm sorry, what should I call you?"

"The Bad Wolf." She put her hands behind her back and smiled. "That's a much warmer welcome that you have given me in the past."

Samuel nodded and looked around. "Dad told me that I have nothing to fear from you."

She smiled, "And he's right. Me, and your Mum, are the same."

Samuel shook his head. "I don't think so, but, alright. We'll go with that for the moment."

"Still don't trust what your heart tells you?"

"I don't trust myself right now."

She nodded, "Something I can help you with?"

He was standing at the top of the cliffs on the island where he had grown up. The waves crashed below him, but he was far enough from the edge that he was in no danger. He had jumped off of this same cliff many times.

The Bad Wolf spoke. "So, I'm pleased to see that you are finally beginning to accept these changes."

"So, I am changing?"

The Bad Wolf looked surprised at him, "And you haven't read your letters?"

He sighed. "No, ma'am. I haven't."

"You promised your wife."

He crossed his arms and cleared his throat. "I've been…rather busy."

The Bad Wolf rose her eyebrows at him, "Busy, Samuel?"

He nodded. "Yes."

She smiled and shook her head in disbelief. "You are so much like him."

"Who, ma'am?"

"Your father. Gosh, he was a stubborn man, too-"

"Was? My father is quite well, ma'am."

She waved her hand. "Yes, he is. I apologize. He's fine-"

"Is there something I need to know about him?"

She smiled and relaxed, "No, Samuel. Your father is fine. I'm sorry to have worried you. I brought you here to talk about you."

He looked around. "I'm on the island."

She walked over and stood directly in front of Samuel. "You, Samuel, are still on your island. Lying in bed next to Karen."

Samuel looked at her and reminded himself that his Dad had told him that he wasn't to fear her. She was very close to him, though. He couldn't help but to be a bit unnerved.

"May I ask you something?"

"Sure. Ask me anything." She replied.

"I remember. Everything that happened."

"Do you want to?"

"I don't understand what that means."

She put her hands on her hips and groaned. "Samuel. You are so much like your father. You make me mental!"

As said that, she smacked Samuel across the chest.

Startled that she had hit him, he woke up with a start. He had felt her strike him. He rubbed his chest and then realized that Karen had actually hit him in her sleep as she had rolled over. He relaxed and lay back on the pillows. He wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her arm that lay on his chest. His fingertips begin to tingle as the electrical current began to move between them.

He sighed as he realized he had missed his opportunity to ask the Bad Wolf what the current was.

Karen took a deep breath and smiled in her sleep. "Samuel."

He kissed her head again. "Rest, Karen. I'm here."

She relaxed in his arms and continued to sleep.

He ran his fingertips up and down her arm. The familiar sensation crept up his hand, up his arm, and into his shoulder. He closed his eyes and started to drift off to sleep.

Just as he had almost drifted back to sleep, he heard The Bad Wolf complain in his head, "And this doesn't look like reading letters."

He opened his eyes and sighed. "Damn it."

He kissed Karen's head again and slipped out of bed.

He walked over to the dresser and pulled on a pair of pants and shorts. He opened the top drawer and took out his wallet. He quietly walked out of the room, and down the steps of his flat.

The flat was dark, and he yawned as he scratched his chest. It was 5:39 am and the wind blew the palm trees outside of the kitchen. He made himself a cup of tea and sat down at the bar.

He took the letters out of his wallet and tapped them on the bar as he blew his tea. He really didn't want to read them, but remembered that he had promised Karen. At least she was still asleep if something in them made him cry, she wouldn't see.

He sipped his tea and took a deep breath. "Man up, Samuel." He fussed at himself.

He unfolded the letters and sat the one from himself to the side. He looked over the letter from Karen and smiled. He turned it over and saw Caroline's drawing. He ran his hand across the page.

He flipped the page back over and read the letter from Karen.

 _Dearest beloved,_

 _Well, there you are. Probably sitting there looking very handsome and scratching your chest._

Samuel laughed and stopped scratching his chest.

 _First of all, your chest. It will continue to itch as long as you wear certain fabrics from Earth. So, take yourself to Plentitude and go shopping._

 _You, are changing, but know that you are always the same wonderful man who I love more than anything. Don't be frightened and know that you can talk to me about all of these odd things that are happening. I'm not going to run away in fear of anything you say. You need me, as much as I need you. I'm not sure when I'll read this letter but know that I am always, here for you._

 _Samuel. You will be the reason Rose finally accepts who she is. And you'll have to be the one who figures out how to use these unique gifts you have, and then make her comfortable using them, too. Don't worry, I'll help you as much as I can. It's helpful because, as Arles says, "Your children are as strange as you!" It's great fun, and there is never a dull moment with this brood._

He smiled as his heart swelled with pride. "My children."

 _When I was preparing to write this letter, you and I spoke a lot about this time in your life and the fears you had. Sweetheart, one thing I will tell you that you have to do immediately is to stop living in the future. You're life is here now, and wishing you are back in the future only breaks your heart. Life does that enough with the daily ups and downs. Don't unnecessarily put that worry on yourself. Take a deep breath, and know that everything is going to be alright. It's a long road to there, but it's worth every step. And I'm with you, holding your hand, the entire time._

 _I love you and you've been 'cheeky' as you say, and asked me to give you something that you will find helpful. So, the next page is that. A Karen Cheat Sheet, as your Uncle Tony called it._

Samuel pulled the next paper out and looked at it. It was in Karen's handwriting. "What about the letter from Mum?"

He returned to reading the letter.

 _And Rose wants to finish this letter, but wants me to write it in my handwriting so you will actually read it._

He laughed. "I would have read it, Mum."

 _She says, "Samuel, I'm so incredibility proud of you and Karen. Please know that I'm not sitting here, broken hearted as you have told me once that you thought I was. Give me some credit, son. I'm made of tougher stuff than that._

He laughed. "You're right. Tough as leather."

 _In fact, the way everything has happened has worked out beautifully. You can trust me on this. (wink) The way the lines have moved, I don't actually remember you lot leaving. But, you are here, twice. It was as if it was always met to be this way._

 _And your brother will be determined not to read his letter. He's so much like his Papa, that it doesn't surprise me at all. So, please tell him that I'm not cross at all, with any of you. Even Genie and Legate. My brother, Tony, well….he had his reasons._

 _Jack was just here, and I'll try to write you again soon and send the letter with him. As soon as I have sat down to write this, I have forgotten so many things I wanted to say. And I suppose that's to be expected._

 _Know that I love you. I'm proud of you. And even though I'm not the Rose from here, I am still your Mum and you can come to me about anything. Alright? In fact, when you come to talk to me about you changing, this is how you will need to handle it."_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	6. Chapter 6 - Cookie Dough Cherries

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 6 - Cookie Dough Cherries

Legate woke up and yawned as the sunlight from the dawn crept into the windows that he had forgotten to close. He couldn't believe he had slept so well, and then remembered him and Genie's celebrations a few hours before. He turned his head and saw the empty champagne bottle that he had enjoyed with his new bride. He rose his head and quickly stopped as the pain from his head reminded him how much he had drank.

He held his head and groaned. He closed his eyes tightly and rolled over on his side. He reached out and found Genie's nude body lying in front of him. He ran his hand down her side and smiled remembering that they had made the Life Promise only hours before. He had asked, begged, and waited for this moment when he would wake up and see her as his wife. He took a deep breath and opened his eyes.

Genie lay in front of him, mouth opened, drooling, and her hair all over the place. He couldn't help himself and laughed at her. She had clearly drunk too much, too.

He caressed her cheek and she slowly spoke. "Legate?"

"Who else are you lying nude in a bed with?" He whispered.

She rubbed her face. "Oh, my head."

"Mine, too. I think it's the champagne."

"Or the wine." She moaned. "Oh, such a headache."

He leaned over and kissed her, holding his lips to her forehead.

She still hadn't opened her eyes. "Legate. I'm so sorry that this happened."

"What are you sorry about? You have nothing to be sorry about."

She opened her eyes and looked in his. "This with you and the other Legate."

He smiled at her and rose his eyebrows. "He's probably done me a favor."

"How's that?"

"I only want you. I only see you. And now, there is only you."

She smiled, "Legate."

"I've wished for someone who I know was you. You are my everything. The one I adore more than anything. The one who I would do anything for."

She smiled as she continued to look in his eyes and whispered. "Even get up to get me some medicine for my head?"

He grinned, "Sure."

She closed her eyes as he got out of bed and rubbed his face. He must have been walking with his eyes closed because she heard him stumble and hit the side of the door as he went into the loo.

She held her head, "Are you alright-"

"Alright!" He told her and grunted from the pain of his shout.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor wrapped baby Samuel in a towel that morning. He had just finished giving the little boy a bath and was drying him off as he sat on the bathroom cabinet.

"Daddy! Dog!" Samuel insisted.

The Doctor grinned, "Yes, we'll go see the mad dog."

Samuel clapped his hands together. "Yay! Sam play dog!"

Rose walked into the bathroom with a nappy and some clothes for Samuel. "And Mum has brought you some clothes."

Samuel blew his tongue at his Mum.

The Doctor fussed at him. "Ah! No. Tell your Mum, 'Thank you'. You can't just wear a towel, son."

"Wook, Daddy." Samuel pulled the towel over his head.

Rose smiled at him. "You have to wear something. Is this not what you want?"

The baby babbled and held the towel out.

The Doctor turned his head to keep his son from seeing him laugh.

Rose noticed, "Are you going to tell me what he said?"

The Doctor cleared his throat, "And anyway. Son. You need a trim. What do you think, Rose?"

Rose sighed. "I've always been told he will look less like a baby when that happens."

"It's true. He'll look like a little boy, then. A Time Tot."

Samuel held his hands over his head and babbled at top speed.

"Yes, we know you are a little boy." The Doctor insisted. "The fact has not escaped us."

Samuel pulled his hair and babbled again.

The Doctor grinned. "No, if we don't get it trimmed, you won't turn into a little girl."

Samuel clapped his hands together.

The Doctor nodded, "Well, he's for a trim. What does Mum say?"

"It's your hair, Samuel." Rose leaned on the cabinet. "Dad rang and wants me to go to New York today with him."

The Doctor lay Samuel down and put his nappy on him. "Yeah, why?"

"He's selling Vitex and wants me there for photos."

The Doctor picked Samuel up and helped him stand on the cabinet top. Samuel danced and laughed as he hung onto the front of his Dad's shirt. "Daddy!"

"Do you need me to go with you?"

"Nah, Lewis is going. Guess who he's selling it to?"

He shook his head. "I have no idea."

"Samuel." She told him.

The Doctor looked surprised at the baby. "What? What did he do?"

Rose laughed, "No. Dad is selling Vitex to Samuel. Samuel and Arles-"

"Oh! I was with him all day yesterday and he never mentioned it."

"He was trying to stay out of the Void." Rose teased.

"Well, that wasn't all day."

Rose took Sam in her arms and put his shirt on. The Doctor took a hair brush and tried to get the blond, unruly hair on the baby under control.

Rose kissed Sam's face. "I think your Daddy is right. It's time for a trim, little boy."

Sam laughed, "Mum, Mum!"

Rose held him as he continued to dance on the cabinet. The Doctor leaned against it and crossed his arms. "Genie told me that the TARDIS in her room is hers. Properly hers."

Samuel spoke, "Mum, up, pleze."

Rose picked him up and kissed his face. "Hers?"

He nodded, "Yeah, and the other two in there are Sam and Arles'. And then there are four more. Guess who they belong to?"

"Baby, they have a lot of growing to do."

"Our granddaughter has a bloody TARDIS! And the only proper Time Lord here in Pete's World doesn't. Why? What the hell is that about?"

Samuel pointed at his Daddy. "No, Daddy."

The Doctor blew his tongue at his son.

Rose laughed, "Samuel, don't scold your Daddy. Baby, I think it's probably because Genie is spending so much time with the TARDIS plant."

"I could move her in our room." He thought.

Rose shook her head. "The TARDIS plant has always been connected to her. Moving it into our room will only make her more cross with you."

He groaned, "That's true. Damn it."

Samuel heard his Dad swear again and pointed at him. "No, Daddy!"

The Doctor shook his head and held up his hand. "Sorry. Adult language. You're right, son."

Rose kissed the baby's cheek. "In fact, I think it's time that our roommate gets his own room."

The Doctor rubbed his face and smiled. "Yeah, it's time."

"You're agreeing to this?"

He cleared his throat and smiled, "That's the reason he didn't want to put on clothes. He said I look too comfortable without them."

Rose slowly nodded her head and laughed, "Yes. Time for your own room, Samuel."

Samuel laughed and clapped his hands.

The Doctor pointed at his son. "And a bed, instead of a cot."

Rose looked surprised at Samuel. "Wow. Big day for you, little boy! A hair cut, a bed…"

"Clothing." The Doctor added.

Samuel insisted, "Sam play dog!"

The Doctor looked back at Rose and grinned. "I guess I need to ring up Henry's Mum."

"And try to go see Genie today."

He sighed. "Oh, I don't want to-"

"You are her father!"

"Which just makes the entire thing worse."

Rose handed the baby to him. He immediately calmed down. "You're telling me to take Samuel to see Genie, too?"

Rose put her hands on her hips and grinned. "That's what I'm saying. The longer you avoid this conversation with her, the worse it will be."

The Doctor closed his eyes and laid his forehead to his son's. "Oh, the younger they are, the easier they are."

Samuel hugged his Dad's head and kissed him.

The Doctor smiled. "Thank you, Samuel."

Samuel babbled something.

The Doctor kissed his son's face. "Daddy loves you, too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The adult Samuel was in a great mood. He danced out of the bathroom that morning after he had gone to the work-out room there at the school and trained. Neither Legate or Arles had shown up. He really hadn't expected Legate, but Arles? Where was he?

It was no matter. He had to teach his class and Karen had asked him to wake her up before he left. Remembering he was expected in New York later that day, he put on his brown suit and blue tie.

He stepped out of the closet, put his wallet, cell phone and such in his pockets before going down to the kitchen to make Karen some coffee.

He stood in front of the food replicator and danced as he hummed along to a song.

Karen giggled as she walked into the kitchen. "What has you in such a good mood?"

He continued to dance. "It's going to be a good day. I can tell."

She laughed. "You can tell, huh?"

He turned and saw her sitting at the bar, watching him. She was wearing his dressing gown and her hair was down. He pointed at her, "Yes, ma'am. A good day. You and me? How about a date tonight?"

She looked surprised. "Wow. A date?"

"We haven't been on a proper date in ages. What would you like to….actually. Never mind. Let me surprise you."

She laughed as he put toast and coffee in front of her. He sipped his tea and continued to dance and hum.

"What are you singing?"

"I don't know. It was playing this morning while I was training. Now, I can't get it out of my head." He told her as he leaned across the bar.

"Training, huh? After last night?"

"Yep! I woke up and couldn't go back to sleep, so I went to train….after…."

She rose her eyebrows at him, "After what, Samuel?"

He sat down his tea and walked over to stand in front of her. He took both of her hands and she stood up in front of him. He wrapped his arms around her and they danced together as he hummed.

"Geez, I've never seen you in such a good-"

He cupped her face and kissed her. The electrical sensation went through both of their bodies and Samuel was sure his hair had stood on end. The energy entered where he touched her with his fingertips, palms, and moved up his arms. His lips seemed to light up as his tongue danced with hers. He could taste the coffee she had sipped and feel her hands on his back.

He looked into her eyes and grinned, "And good morning."

She looked at him, breathless. "What the hell?"

He kissed the end of her nose. "Thank you for making me read those letters."

She threw her hands up, "That's what has you like this!"

He laughed as he walked back over to the food replicator and asked for some fruit salad and a bowl of some odd, purple pieces of something.

"Well? What did they say?" She asked.

He sat down next to her and put the bowls down in front of them. He stabbed some odd, purple bits with a fork. "Here, baby. Try this." He fed it to her.

She closed her eyes and moaned, "That is amazing. What is that?"

He stabbed a few more bits of the purple bits with the fork, and fed them to her. "It's a fruit that grows on Photoria. Like cherries. They are good for the baby. And I read someplace, that you liked them."

She covered her mouth and smiled. "I really do. Tastes like….cookie dough?"

He looked surprised. "Cookie dough? Really? You think?" He asked as he put one in his mouth.

She giggled. "Okay, maybe because I'm eating it with coffee."

He pushed the bowl of the purple fruit to her. "There. Your cookie dough cherries, then. Mad woman."

She smiled, "If you could program that thing to give me these-"

"I'll do it. And you just have to call them that. Cookie dough? Really?"

"Yeah." She smiled and ate another one. "I bet they are good with chocolate."

He hung his tongue out. "Oh, rubbish."

She laughed. "So, you finally read the letters?"

He sat in front of her and nodded. "I did. Thank you."

She continued to eat the fruit. "Well, you're welcome."

He grinned, "No, really. Thank you, Karen. Your words there, has put my mind at ease."

She moved closer to him and smiled. "Isn't that what I'm supposed to do?"

He leaned down and caught her lips again. He could feel her hands on his thighs as they kissed one another. The electrical current began to move between them again. Samuel rose his hand to her cheek as he continued to kiss her.

Someone knocked on the back door, which brought them back to reality. Samuel looked up and saw the figure of someone standing behind the drapes of the glass doors that had been drawn.

He quickly looked in Karen's eyes and told her, "You are everything I need and make this place home. Do you know that?"

She smiled, "You make me breathless, Samuel."

He kissed her lips again and walked over to the glass door. He pulled back the drapes and saw Anne standing there.

"Oh! Lovely! Anne, you have perfect timing." Samuel told her as she pointed at a basket of laundry. "Let me grab that, then."

Samuel picked it up and Henry ran up the steps into the flat with them. "And washing! Brilliant! Thank you, Anne."

"It's nothing. Gave me something to do."

Karen smiled and ate some more of the purple fruit. "Good morning, Mom. Come over here and try this odd fruit."

Samuel asked as he sat the basket of washing on the kitchen table, "Coffee, Anne?"

She smiled, "Please."

Samuel went over to the food replicator and Anne sat down next to Karen. Karen offered her the fruit which made her Mom smile. "Something besides toast?"

Karen continued to eat the fruit, "I really like this."

Anne tried it. "Tastes like…a flower."

"A flower?" Samuel sat the coffee down in front of Anne.

Anne nodded. "Yeah, I don't think I like it."

Karen smiled, "I think I want another bowl of it."

Samuel grinned and walked back to the food replicator to get Karen another bowl of the fruit.

"Would you like something else, Anne?"

She shook her head. "No, thank you."

Samuel leaned on the cabinet after handing Karen her fruit. "Umm. Anne, have you heard from John?"

She sipped her coffee. "He text me this morning and said he was going to sleep for a while."

Samuel scratched his chest. "Text? Not actual speaking?"

"That's how he usually communicates. It's just easier with all of the sailors around."

"Did he mention anything about a message from me and Dad?"

Anne shook her head. "No."

Samuel continued to scratch his chest and became lost in his thoughts. "Hmmm."

Karen fussed at him. "Stop scratching-"

He held up both of his hands. "Right. Sorry. Ugh."

Karen smiled at him. "Samuel, you're going to be late for your class."

He glanced at his watch. "Yeah, science waits for no man. Umm. Karen, date. Us. As soon as I'm finished in New York. I know I was gone all day yesterday and I'm going to try to return as soon as I can today. Alright?"

She sipped her coffee. "Are you going to tell me what we're doing?"

"No." He smiled and bounced on his feet. "But, if you hear from your father, will you please let me know? Just text me or something."

Karen smiled. "Sure. What if I hear from _your_ Dad?"

Samuel grinned and tossed some of the odd fruit in his mouth. "I doubt you will see him. This entire thing with Legate and Genie has him avoiding the area."

Anne smiled from behind her coffee. "He asked to come by today to let Sam and Genie play with Henry."

"He did?" Samuel asked.

Anne grinned. "Apparently, Sam has been asking about him."

Samuel looked down at Henry, who sat in the floor, panting at him. "Well, you are a popular guy, aren't you?"

Henry barked.

Samuel looked surprised. "A biscuit?"

Henry barked again.

Karen stood up. "I'll be straight back. Don't leave just yet."

Anne sipped her coffee as they both watched her walk out of the room.

Samuel reached into the cabinet, and gave Henry a biscuit. The dog jumped at it and ran into the other room.

Anne smiled, "He really likes you. He's never been one to jump or run like that."

Samuel rubbed his hands together. "Ah. He's fun."

Anne spoke. "You are worried that the Commander has come back? John told you about that didn't he?"

Samuel nodded and looked back at her. "Yes. And I don't know how to tell Karen, but she needs to know."

Anne sat down her coffee. "Let me tell her, Samuel. It might be seen as something….different from you."

Samuel scratched his chest. "Alright. Cheers."

She pointed at him. "What is wrong with your chest?"

He stopped scratching. "I think it's hair growing back. Oh, it's itchy."

"You might want to get some cream."

"It's not that bad."

She brought her coffee up to her lips and teased, "Or, see a Doctor."

"Phhh." Samuel insisted.

She handed him her phone. "These are the texts I have gotten from John. Nothing really alarming."

Samuel looked over the texts. "Yeah, except he may not be the one writing them."

"You think they have come back?"

"They are going to come back. It's only a matter of time."

Karen walked back into the room and Samuel handed the phone back to Anne. He turned and looked at her as she slapped his hand away from his chest. "Stop scratching."

He grinned, "Sorry. We need to go to Plentitude and get me some new shirts. What are you doing this weekend?"

Karen smiled. "Sounds like I'm going to Plentitude."

"And we'll get you some new things, too. Lots of…brown…"

She giggled.

Samuel smiled, "Anne, would you like to go?"

Anne shook her head. "No, thank you! My feet are firmly planted here on Earth."

Karen and Samuel smiled at her.

Karen pat his chest. "Class."

"Right." He said and tossed some more fruit in his mouth. "Bye, Anne."

Anne sipped her coffee. "Have a good day, Samuel. I'll take care of that."

Samuel held Karen's hand and they walked into the sitting room together. Karen fixed his tie and smiled at him. "You are so handsome."

He took both of her hands and kissed them. "I wish I didn't have to leave."

"If you didn't have to go, what would we do?"

He pointed with his eyes back upstairs and laughed under his breath.

She giggled. "Go to class. I'll see you later today."

He kissed her bye and walked out of the door. Henry barked and he turned to wave at him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	7. Chapter 7 – Poltious' Visit

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 7 – Poltious' Visit

Legate had taken a hot shower and found he felt a bit better.

He tucked Genie back into bed and went downstairs to make himself a cup of tea. He wore a pair of grey sweatpants and no shirt. His wet hair was all over the place and his head was still questionable if he was going to be able to recover in time to do anything productive with his day.

He sipped his tea and leaned against the cabinet. He closed his eyes and sighed. "Oh, that's good."

Then he heard Poltious speak in his head. _'Legate?'_

He didn't answer. Surely, he meant the other Legate. What would his father have to say to him this early in the morning?

 _'Legate?'_ He asked again.

Legate didn't answer. Then he heard a knock on the flat's door.

He groaned and walked into the sitting room. He wasn't surprised when he opened the door and saw Poltious standing there with his hands held out in surprise. "Your head alright, son?"

Legate rubbed his head and groaned. "Possibility the worst hangover of my entire life."

Poltious laughed as he walked into the flat and closed the door behind him. "Yeah, I suppose you don't want me to call John."

Legate led his father back into the kitchen. "I'd rather you didn't, thanks."

Poltious nodded and sat down at the bar. "Yeah, I heard about that. I came to see you as soon as I could."

"As soon as you could? Where have you been?"

Poltious groaned. "Someone is causing a lot of trouble for some settlements around here. I was trying to track and see if I could figure out who it was."

"Any luck?"

"No. Whoever is doing it, has a kick ass cloak on their ship. Which makes me think I may know who it is. But, I won't say until I'm certain. But, enough of that. I came here to talk about you."

Legate rubbed his head.

Poltious smiled at his son. "Have you taken some medicine?"

"Yes. And believe it or not, I'm feeling better."

Poltious laughed, "Good party, huh?"

Legate nodded, "Oh, yes. One, I'll never forget."

Poltious nodded, "Son, it's not fair what they have asked you to do."

"I understand why they have-"

"Yes, but it's still not fair to you. I was not consulted. And my opinion doesn't count as it turns out-"

"Yes, it does-"

"Not in this. Lartius has always done the opposite of what I have ever suggested, and this would have been no exception."

"You're his One-"

"Which doesn't mean I'm an advisor." Poltious told him. "I stepped away from that role years ago."

Legate shook his head. "That doesn't make any sense."

Poltious closed his eyes tightly. "I know it doesn't and please don't ask me to explain. I thought, after Lenox was born, that I wasn't capable of…..making a decision worthy of advising anyone. Let alone the King. So, I removed myself from that role. I couldn't have the fate of the Kingdom, rest on my shoulders."

Legate looked confused. "Poltious, that makes absolutely, no sense at all-"

"And I won't explain why. You just have to trust me, that it was the best decision for everyone at the time. But, this." He sighed. "This is something none of us could have foreseen. Two of you. One the heir. One in love."

Legate rubbed the side of his head.

"I want you to be happy, Legate. I know she makes you happy and you want to exchange the Life Promise with her. I'm supportive of this decision. Even if it's against what Lartius wants."

Legate grinned, "Makes it a bit more appealing, huh?"

Poltious laughed. "It does. Everything about you, son, has always been about the royal blood that you have running though your veins. You possibility stepping into that role of heir, all of the title you have ever used and all you have ever been known by, was from the Royal House."

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying, that I am your father, Legate. And my house has never been brought into this. You are the honorable Praetor Legate-"

"I was. I can't use the status any longer. So much for Praetor."

Poltious nodded. "You, son are also the Grandson of the Noble Primus Panthino, and heir to the Seventh House of the Quauthin."

Legate shook his head. "I've never heard of this-"

"Of course you haven't! The houses haven't stood for centuries. They were all lost in the wars. But, my father, was in charge of spotting new talent there at the Academy, and training them before they started their career as Quauhtin. The same thing you have agreed to do here at the school."

Legate smiled proudly. "I never knew this."

"The testing of new Quauhtin used to be done in one of the Ten Houses, before they were allowed to train. His was the Seventh. He was Seven of the man who started that. After the wars, it was eliminated. We needed anyone who would sign up."

"His name was Panthino?"

"Why do you think my name begins with a P? Poltious? This was centuries ago. Before the wars. Back when the planet was thriving and colonies were necessary because there were so many Quauhtin. Now, well, Legate. You know we're a dying race."

Legate shook his head. "I don't believe that."

"Believe it or not, son, it is the way of things. There used to be so many Quauthin in the galaxy, that it was easy to go out and protect everyone. Now, we struggle to protect ourselves. Lartius is considering recalling everyone to the home world."

"He can't do that."

"Oh, he can. If war breaks out, he will be forced to. All Quauhtin, even the Prime Guard, will have to go."

Legate sighed. "There's no way I could go."

"No. I believe, he would recall you in such an event. Even with the loss of your status as a Warrior. "

"No, Poltious. You're not hearing what I'm telling you. I couldn't go. My place is here. With Genie."

"I understand that, but –"

Legate rubbed his face and groaned. He cleared his throat and held out his hand. "No, Poltious. Genie and I have made the Life Promise to one another. I'm bound to her, and her to me. I won't leave her."

Poltious rose his eyebrows in surprise. "When did this happen?"

"Last night. Sammy evoked the Right of the Patriarch and performed the ceremony."

Poltious looked confused. "Hang on. Sammy is married?"

Legate nodded. "He and Karen are expecting a baby, and he has made the Andromedan Promise to the Child."

Poltious' covered his mouth in surprise. "Oh, wow."

Legate sipped his tea and nodded. "He offered to do it-"

"And no one knows?"

Legate shook his head. "No one. Just us who were there last night. Well, and you."

Poltious shook his head in surprise. "Wow. Playing with fire, son. Going directly against what your King has told you do to."

Legate rubbed the side of his head and moaned. "What Lewis has told me to do. I hate this idea of his. Have you heard it completely?"

Poltious nodded, "I have. The important question is, has your bride heard it?"

Legate closed his eyes and shook his head.

"She hasn't." Poltious realized. "Legate-"

Legate sighed. "I'll explain, if I have to. I hope I never do."

"That makes two of us. Oh, son." Poltious covered his mouth and took a few seconds to collect himself. "So, this is it. A secret marriage?"

"Yes, sir." Legate told him.

"Well, who was present?"

Legate counted on his fingers, "Sammy, Arles, Karen and I named their child as my Fourth."

Poltious nodded, "Well, Four is better than none-"

Legate grinned, "Sammy wouldn't hear of it. He insisted I name my Ten."

Poltious smiled proudly, "Good man. Who are they?"

"You're Five."

"And it is my honor."

"Thank you. Six, Lenox. Seven, Lewis. Eight, Lance. Nine, John. Ten, Lartius."

Poltious smiled proudly. "Congratulations. Hang on, that only works if he's a Quauthin."

"He's allowed to use the title if he wants. He just doesn't. Normally."

Poltious nodded. "I see. Well, I'm sorry to say I haven't thought of that, otherwise I would have offered to do it."

Legate smiled at him. "Thank you."

Poltious laughed. "Where is your bride, then?"

"She's upstairs. We celebrated a bit more than we should have-"

"Nonsense! Sounds like you did it properly. Take her some water and go back to bed. You and I can chat more later."

Legate grinned. "Thank you for coming to see me about this. You are the only one who has felt it necessary."

He pointed at himself. "I am your father. I had to come. And we'll chat more later. You, bed. Recover and we'll get the rest of this sorted."

Legate stood up and they hugged one another.

Poltious looked proudly at him. "My Legate is bound by a Life Promise. Gosh, with a Rixalarian. You are a lucky man."

Legate smiled. "She's amazing."

Poltious nodded. "I look forward to getting to know her better. I'm on my way to see Lenox. I'll tell him, and he'll send his congratulations. I worry about his colony there, and want to speak to him about these attacks."

Legate held up his finger. "About that. A few years ago, several of us came up with things that would help protect that place. I made a list, and want you to take it with you to discuss with him."

Poltious followed Legate into the sitting room where he picked up a notebook and handed it to his father. "It's all in there."

Poltious nodded. "Right. I'll discuss this with him."

Legate put his hands on his hips. "How likely is a recall to the home world?"

"Extremely, if they can't get this sorted. Summus is working on it, but-"

"You think it's her? The Queen who claims that Soli is hers?"

"No." He told him. "But, I'll discuss that later. I've never been a man to make accusations against someone unless I'm sure."

Legate ran his hands through his hair. "Right."

Poltious smiled proudly at his son. "Tell Genie that I said, 'Welcome to the family.' She's good for you. Keeps you honest."

Legate laughed and then grabbed his head.

Poltious pat Legate's chest with the notebook. "I'll be in touch. Bed. Rest."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	8. Chapter 8 - Chandra

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 8 - Chandra

Arles sat on a table top in his classroom. He was wearing a nice suit, with the jacket hanging on the back of a chair. Nine children, of various ages, sat around another round table listening to him.

"So! That's what we need to do. Imagine, I have taken a dump truck, loaded down with dirt and dropped it in Doctor Bennett's office."

The children laughed.

Arles smiled. "And it creates a lovely square box of dirt. The box measures 6 feet by 8 feet and is….ummm, 2 feet high. How much dirt have I thrown in his office? Write it on your papers."

The students continued to laugh as they worked out the problem.

Samuel walked into the classroom and stood against the wall.

Arles smiled, "And here is my brother now. Doctor Bennett, we're just discussing a hypothetical situation that involves you."

Samuel crossed his arms and smiled, "I really hope it's hypothetical."

One of the students asked, "Well, have you been to your office, Doctor Bennett?"

The students laughed.

Samuel grinned, "Just came from there. Okay, Arles. What have you hypothetically done?"

The students continued to laugh as Arles repeated the problem. "So, how much dirt is in the office?"

The children wrote down their answers on a bit of paper.

Arles waved his hands, "Alright! No one say! Because this is part two of the problem. Doctor Bennett, returns to find this box of dirt and says, 'What? Why is this here?'"

The students laughed again.

"But, he knows it is me who has done such a thing."

Samuel smiled, "Oh yes. Without a doubt in my mind."

Arles continues. "So, he moves it back to my office. But, he puts it into a cone shape. Now, if he didn't lose any of the dirt, I want you to tell me how tall the cone of dirt is if the base is…ummm. Doctor Bennett?"

"Seven feet in diameter." Samuel decided.

Arles pointed at his brother. "Perfect. And that's all I have for today. Go outside and play before you do anything in a book. It's supposed to rain later today."

The children all gathered their things.

Arles stood up and rubbed his hands together. "And if any of you see the Headmistress, be sure to shout, 'Congratulations!' Very loud. And if you speak to her, remember that she can't hear because of her cold. So, speak loudly to her."

The children all filed out of the room as Samuel rubbed his face to hide his laughter. "The Headmistress has a cold?"

"Well, I'm not telling them she's hung over. As much as she had last night? She has to."

Samuel laughed. "I'm talking to a dead man."

Arles grinned and buttoned his top button to his oxford, and tightened his tie. "Yes!"

Samuel smiled, "So, did I miss surfing this morning?"

Arles wiped off the board. "No. I didn't go. I knew Legate wouldn't make it, I guessed that Karen would have you busy, too."

Samuel nodded, "Two married men-"

"Nah, not that. Just…it was a late night."

Samuel wasn't buying his excuse. "Whatever, Arles. You weren't home this morning when I came by."

Arles sat down his eraser and looked at his brother. "Are you sure about that, man-"

"Hell yeah, I am. Where were you?"

Arles grinned and shook his head as he pulled on his jacket. "I was probably in the shower, Sammy. I didn't hear you. Was Tony still there?"

"Oh, I have no idea. I popped my head into your room, not his. You know, with the bed that hasn't been slept in?"

Arles grinned and looked back at his brother. "Maybe, I just know how to make up a bed properly."

"Phhh. Tony is back?"

"Yeah, and he says that he owes you an apology. So, give him a few minutes before you hit him."

"Not promising that-"

"Give the man the opportunity. He's your…uncle. He deserves at least that."

Samuel crossed his arms and sighed.

"It is possible that we're making too much out of his….recent behavior?"

Samuel nodded. "It's possible. I don't think so, but it's possible."

Arles pat his brother's shoulder. "I'm going with it's possible. You know how he is-"

"That doesn't excuse it."

"I'm not saying it does-"

"Please tell me you were not out fighting again last night." Samuel said quietly.

Arles sighed. "I wasn't. If you must know, I went to Florida. Slept on a ship I have copied there in the bay."

Samuel rose his eyebrows. "Really, then? Alone?"

Arles grinned. "Sammy! What is with all of this interest in me? Come on. We have papers to sign. We need to get to New York. Grandfather is waiting!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Soli sat on at the bar of the island home. "Ice cream, Pepper!"

Pepper shook her head. "Nope. I think it's time for real food."

Soli groaned. "Really?"

"A full day of nothing but ice cream can't be good for you."

"But, my leg is completely better!"

"All the more reason." She told him as she put a plate of pasta in front of him.

Soli picked up his fork and started to eat as Tony walked into the room. "Do you need to go to New York today?"

"No, that's tomorrow."

Tony nodded. "Okay, tomorrow. I can work with that."

"And CNN is going to do a video interview at 5:00."

Tony groaned.

Soli asked, "Can we go play in the water?"

Pepper smiled at him. "Yes. After you eat."

"What is this?" Tony grumbled and tossed some of the pasta in his mouth.

"Tuscan Pasta Salad." Pepper told him without looking up from her phone.

Tony made a face of disgust to make Soli laugh. He pointed at him. "We'll go play in the water together. I need to do something first, so eat. I'll be right back."

"And Jane says she can do today." She looked up from her phone. "What are we doing with Jane today?"

Tony picked some more of the pasta Soli ate and tossed it in his mouth. "Pictures. She's taking our pictures."

Pepper smacked his hand. "That's barbaric-"

"What? Eating?"

Soli smiled. "You're supposed to use a fork, Tony."

Tony grinned. "And you're right. Okay, eat. I'll be back."

Pepper looked back at him, "Where are you-"

He popped away.

She sighed and shook her head. Then pointed at Soli. "Eat, young man."

XXXX

Tony popped to the back deck of Arles' flat on the island. He slid open the glass door and called inside. "Hello?"

No one answered.

He looked down at the display that the bracelet printed on his arm. He didn't see anyone in the flat.

He jogged up the steps and looked inside the bedrooms. He put his hands on his hips. "Which one is Tyler's?"

He walked into one room that looked the most unused. He opened the top dresser drawer and found rolls of cash. "What the-"

He closed the drawer and opened the next one. Inside, he found a box that contained rolling papers and a large bag of weed. "What are these guys into?"

He closed the drawer and walked into the bathroom. He picked up the trash and saw the receipt from a restaurant in Florida. He put it back in the rubbish and decided that this must be Arles' room. After all, he had been staying in Florida with Karen's family while Samuel had been gone.

He walked out of the bedroom and into the next one. The bed was made and the windows were opened to allow the breeze inside. Tony opened the top dresser and found a notebook. He opened it up and saw a list written. Tony didn't recognize any of the words such as "Caracalla", "Lostuyria", and "Chandra" along with several more.

"Chandra?" Tony asked quietly. "Sounds Buddhist."

He closed the notebook and put it back in the drawer.

He looked around the room a bit more, but didn't find anything but clothing.

Pulling something out of his pocket, he fastened a small, black device to the side of the window, and then another one to the headboard of the bed. He looked around the room again and nodded. "I've got you now, you shit."

He typed something on his bracelet and popped away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	9. Chapter 9 - In the Tower

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 9 - In the Tower

Samuel and Arles popped to New York with Pete Tyler. Adriano, Lewis and Rose were also there.

After a quick limo ride over to Pete's offices, they had signed some papers and took some photos. The entire thing took less than ten minutes and Samuel wasn't surprised when Pete insisted they go to Stark Tower for a quick hamburger to celebrate.

Of course, Pete and Rose were recognized by the press as they walked into the Tower.

"Working on a deal with Mr. Stark, Mr. Tyler?"

"What do you think of his marriage, Mr. Tyler?"

"Mr. Tyler? Who are these men you are with?"

"Mrs. Tyler. How is Doctor Smith? Where is he?"

Pete turned and replied, "Listen. I'm here to have a burger with my daughter, and associates. If you want to know why I'm in New York, there will be a press release in the morning."

Samuel took a deep breath as Arles pat his brother's shoulder. "It was bound to happen."

They walked into the Tower and one of the Stark employees quickly joined them. She was a lovely lady who wore a dark red, skirt suit. "Mr. Stark told me of your arrival, Mr. Tyler. Mrs. Tyler."

Pete grinned as they walked along together, Rose on his arm. "Brilliant. Is he here?"

"No, sir. I'm afraid he's not."

"That's alright. We're just here to eat."

"Yes, sir. I've been told to show you, and your associates, to the restaurant."

They were escorted together to the restaurant and were seated at a round table towards the back, away from the many eyes that had noticed they had came in.

Rose took off her jacket. "And I've been here so often with Tony, and I don't even get looked at."

Pete suggested, "Maybe we should have had him come, too."

Arles sat between Samuel and Lewis, and drummed his knuckles on the table top. "I could create a distraction-"

"No!" Samuel quickly told him. "Don't. You. Dare."

Rose laughed at them. "What is that about?"

Samuel looked up at her and grinned. "Trust me. You don't want to know. But, they wouldn't be looking at us any longer."

Lewis asked his son, "Lartius' Escape?"

"Lartius' Pop. Yes, sir."

"Shit." Lewis laughed. "Absolutely not."

Samuel laughed as he looked over the menu.

Pete asked, "Rose, where is John? I'm surprised he isn't here."

Rose smiled as the waitress poured her a glass of wine. "He is at Anne's. He says that Samuel did great getting his hair trimmed and he's playing with Henry."

Lewis rubbed his hands on his trousers. "John has his hands full. He has Arles, Samuel, and Genie."

"It's good for him." Rose told them.

Adriano grinned. "Reminds him of his age."

Rose smiled, "Does he complain to you about that, too?"

Adriano nodded. "Oh yes."

Samuel looked back at Arles and raised his eyebrows as he groaned.

Arles cleared his throat. "So! Press release tomorrow?"

Pete sipped his wine. "Yeah. I think that would be best. What do you think, guys?"

Samuel shrugged his shoulders. "Ah. Doesn't matter to me."

Arles agreed. "Stock market is already closed."

Pete nodded. "Well, that's true." He took out his phone and sent a text. "And that's sorted."

A lady walked over to their table. "I'm sorry. But are you Rose Tyler?"

Rose smiled, "It's actually Rose Smith, now."

She covered her mouth. "Oh, yes. Of course. May I have your autograph?"

Rose smiled and took the lady's paper.

Lewis grinned back at Arles as Rose gave it back to her and she walked away. "This is what it was like before John arrived."

Pete nodded, "All of the time. Couldn't take Rose anywhere."

Rose rolled her eyes. "And see? Some things are the same."

Samuel sipped his water. "It's odd. Back home, she would have asked for Arles' autograph."

Arles sipped his water. "And Sammy's. Oh, and then she would have noticed you."

Rose laughed, "I bet you are both enjoying this."

They both nodded energetically and replied, "Yes!"

Pete smiled at both of them. "Well, hopefully you will be able to continue to enjoy a bit of….ummm…"

"Obscurity." Samuel finished his sentence.

Pete pointed at him. "Yes. That's the word."

The waitress smiled at them. "Mr. Stark sends wine and says to tell you that anything you want, is on the house."

Rose smiled, "Sounds like him."

She nodded, "Anything else?"

Samuel sipped the wine and smiled. "Oh, I like this one. Arles, try this."

Pete spoke to the waitress as Arles tasted the wine. He nodded and poured himself a glass. "That's not, terrible."

"Doesn't make your toenails curl." Samuel grinned.

Arles laughed and drank his glass.

Lewis rubbed his hands together. "This is nice. Too bad John isn't here."

Rose smiled as Samuel poured her another glass of wine. "He says that Karen is playing with the children."

Samuel smiled at her. "That sounds like her. Would you please ask him to tell her that I'm with you lot, and I'll be back later?"

Pete asked his grandson, "Need to get back, son?"

"No, sir." Samuel grinned. "I was gone all day yesterday with Dad, and I told Karen we'd go out on a date tonight."

Pete nodded in understanding. "Oh, I see."

Rose smiled, "She says to tell you that she's thinking about taking a nap."

Samuel laughed under his breath. "Please tell her to go ahead and sleep."

"She says to wake her when you return."

He shook his head and laughed. "I'm not going to do that. She needs to sleep."

Rose smiled and drank the rest of her wine.

Lewis spoke. "So, Tony Tyler? Has he been back?"

Arles nodded, "He has. He was there…what, was it last night?"

Samuel shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I didn't see him."

Arles tapped his brother's arm and pointed at Rose's empty glass. Samuel quickly refilled it.

Rose thanked Samuel, "And how is Genie? Your Dad explained all of that to me."

"All of what?" Samuel asked.

Rose narrowed her eyes at her son. "I can feel that. What is going on?"

"Phhhh." Samuel insisted. "I think I need some more wine. Arles?"

Arles was already pouring more into Samuel's glass. "I'm here for you brother."

Lewis smiled proudly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lance had taken Jane to breakfast in Paris, and they had walked along the river, with her stopping to take photos until lunch. They had returned, and she promptly had gotten to work editing the photos that she had taken until her alarm on her phone had alerted her of the time.

"Oh, shoot." She complained. She wasn't through half of the photos, but had promised Pepper that she would take some photos for them.

She saved what she was working on, and walked down the steps of their island home. "Lance?"

She heard his voice call from the lower floor. "Yeah?"

She walked through the sitting room, and down the steps to the basement workshop. She arrived at the bottom step and her mouth dropped open. "Wow."

The large room was dark and the windows that made up one side of the room, had been dimmed. It appeared that Lance was using them as computer screens and read-outs ran across them. A large blueprint of something was drawn in the middle of the room using red lights.

Lance looked up at her and smiled. "Already finished? I thought you took more than that?"

She shook her head as she looked around the room. "This is amazing. Is this entire room a computer?"

Lance smiled as he walked over and took her hand in his own. "Sortof. How about this? I'm still downloading stuff from the ship, but..."

She pointed at the blueprint in the center of the room. "What is that?"

"Ah. Some…Zeppelin idea Stark has. I think it will work. Brilliant idea he has of using the lift of a ship, and the exterior of a Zeppelin. He's right, ice is going to be a problem. But, I'm working on that."

Jane laughed. "Gosh. I don't think I've ever seen you happier."

He brought her over to the desk where four monitors were set up. "And look. I've tied it into the ship's sensors. I can see more than even the base on the moon can."

"There's a base on the moon?"

He nodded. "Yeah. The ship had a sensor upgrade just a few months ago. State of the art stuff. Stark will want to look at this. It's brilliant!"

She giggled at his excitement.

He pointed at the windows. She saw tiny lights floating by. "I'm running a program there on that first one, but I'm also tied into the moon's traffic. I can see everyone in the lane. It's rather a slow day."

She shook her head, "Lance, this is amazing."

He looked back at her and smiled. "What did you need me for?"

She remembered and hugged his arm. "Oh! Right. Tony wants me to come take photos of them."

"Oh. When?"

She grit her teeth. "They rang a bit ago, so we actually need to leave."

He kissed her lips quickly. "Got caught up doing something, huh?"

She giggled, "Yes. I'm sorry. I should have told you before-"

He pointed a remote to the wall. "It's okay. I need to get out. Are you ready to go?"

She smiled, "Yes. I just need to get my gear."

He nodded. "Alright."

She became serious and ran her fingertips up his arm. "Lance. I feel that you're not telling me something."

He laughed, "Like what?"

"Is there something?"

He held out his hand, "I don't think so."

She nodded. "Okay. But, if there was something-"

"There's not. There's no reason to worry." He smiled at her. "So, tonight. Where are we eating dinner?"

She giggled. "I think….here."

"Here?" He asked in surprise.

She smiled. "I'm sure Tony and Pepper will want their photos very quickly-"

"Oh, yeah. Right." He nodded.

She smiled and looked around the room. "And you can….continue doing this."

He grinned and nodded, "Yeah. And there are some things on the ship I would like to do. I may do that tonight while you are sleeping."

"Just….wait, until I actually go to sleep. Okay?"

He smiled. "Of course. Or….?"

"Or what, Lance?"

"Maybe, we can sleep on the ship. We haven't done that."

Jane's face spread into a huge smile. "Oh, that does sound lovely."

"Brilliant! We'll get our suite sorted tonight. I'll even get a computer in there so you can edit your photos and link it to this one here. Well, that one there….umm. Don't worry, I'll work it out."

She giggled and held both of his hands in her own.

He smiled, "You have such small hands."

"Matches the rest of me. And you, with these huge "Tough Guy" hands."

He brought her hands up to his mouth to kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The crowd around the table in New York had finished their hamburgers and had drunk too much wine from the sound of laughter coming from the table.

Rose told them of the time that the Doctor and her had been on the strange ship that they had found in space with Pre- _revolutionary_ France onboard. She laughed as she told them, "And I was standing there, as he walked around the corner with a white horse following him."

"A horse?" Samuel repeated, sure he had misunderstood.

"Like, a proper horse?" Arles asked.

Lewis laughed and began to drink his beer that the waitress had brought him.

Rose jumped as the Doctor pulled a chair between her and Samuel. "Oh! You're here!"

He smiled she sat down beside of her, leaned over and kissed her lips. They looked at one another for a moment, and smiled causing Samuel and Arles to groan.

"So, gross." Arles complained.

"Nasty." Samuel insisted and refilled his wine glass.

The Doctor looked back at them in surprise. "Just me kissing your Mum-"

Both of the boys waved their hands in determination for them to start talking about something else.

Pete grinned. "Rose was telling us about you having a horse on a spaceship."

The Doctor smiled back at Rose. "Arthur. Yes."

They all laughed again.

Rose rubbed his thigh. "What happened to him?"

The Doctor rubbed his hands together and looked back at her. "Oh, I imagine he's still traveling through time and space with….someone."

Rose sipped her wine and smiled just as the waitress appeared. "And Doctor Smith! I'm sorry, I didn't know you had arrived."

"Just got here. Not to worry!" He smiled.

"May I get you something?" She asked.

"Ah. Perhaps, a…ummm.." He looked back at Rose. "What are you drinking?"

She handed him her glass. "Wine."

Pete decided, "Bring us two more bottles, and my son in law a glass."

She smiled and walked away.

The Doctor drank the rest of Rose's wine. "We should get some horses. Genie would love that."

"Speaking of Genie," Rose looked back at him

He shook his head and held up his hand. "I went to see her and Legate, and they were not at home."

"Not at home?" Rose asked.

The Doctor shook his head. "Not there. Legate says he's taking her for a quick trip around Jupiter, or something."

Rose smiled, "And where are our children?"

He refilled her glass, "With Grand. Except for Samuel. He's with Karen."

Samuel looked back at his Dad. "Karen has Samuel?"

"Yes. They are asleep. Hang on, I have a photo."

He reached in his pocket and brought out his phone. After a bit, he showed Samuel a photo he had taken. Karen was lying on a white sofa, with baby Samuel sleeping on her chest. Henry was sleeping at her side, with Samuel's hand lying on his back. A blanket covered all three of them.

Samuel took the phone and smiled. Rose could feel his happiness.

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "It didn't make any sense for me to keep Genie and Arles' there. They wanted to play and be rather loud. Tony Tyler was thrilled to see them. Anne told me she'll let me know when Samuel wakes up. I know you want Karen to sleep as much as she can."

Samuel grinned and handed the phone back to his Dad, "Yes. Thank you."

The waitress brought more wine and the Doctor a glass.

Lewis drank the last of his beer. "Karen needs to sleep? Is she alright?"

Samuel nodded, "She's fine, Papa."

Rose laughed, "I know I slept a lot when I was pregnant. Geez."

Samuel grit his teeth and closed his eyes.

Pete looked surprised back at Rose. "Pregnant?"

Rose quickly covered her mouth. "Oh no."

Lewis looked surprised, "Who's pregnant?"

Arles pat Samuel on the back proudly, "And the secret is fully out! You can thank Mum for that."

Samuel hadn't opened his eyes and grunted, "Yeah, thanks for that."

Rose shook her head. "Samuel, I'm so sorry. I thought everyone knew."

Samuel rubbed his hands on his trousers and smiled. "It's alright."

Pete was thrilled, "This is brilliant!"

Lewis was still confused, "So, we're having a baby? Is that what we're saying here?"

Arles looked back at his Papa and pointed with his thumb. "Samuel and Karen are having a baby." He looked back at Samuel, "A boy!"

Samuel rolled his eyes. "It's a girl, Arles."

"I still maintain that it's a boy." He insisted.

Rose shook her head. "Gosh, I'm so sorry. Really, Sam-"

Samuel smiled and shook his head. "It's really alright. I was trying to figure out a way to tell everyone, and now I don't have to."

Arles poured him and Samuel another glass of wine. "And we should have a toast! To my nephew-"

"It's a girl!" Samuel insisted.

Arles shook his head. "It's a boy, and you should name him Arthur after Dad's mad horse!"

They all laughed and Pete Tyler cleared his throat to get their attention. They looked up as he held up his glass. "And a toast."

They all grabbed their glasses.

Pete continued, "To new beginnings. All around this table."

The Doctor nodded, "Here, here."

Pete smiled at them proudly just as his phone dinged in his pocket. He groaned, put on his glasses and looked at the message. "And Torchwood. Ummm. Hey, son. Look at this for-"

The Doctor tossed some chips in his mouth from Rose's plate. "I'm drinking. That's what you told me to tell you."

Rose took the phone from her Dad and read the message. "Another attack. Chandra? Did I say that right?"

The Doctor took the phone from her. "Chandra? There's nothing there."

Pete looked confused, "Chandra? Is that what you said?"

The Doctor nodded.

Pete sipped his drink. "Sounds Buddhist."

Lewis rubbed his hands together. "Chandra? That's a storage yard."

"Yeah. Why attack that?" The Doctor asked.

Pete groaned. "Why attack anything? They want us back in London to look over this."

The Doctor pointed at his glass of wine. "I'm drinking, Pete."

Pete stood up and looked around. "Where is Adriano?"

Adriano had faded into the shadows while they had been eating. He reappeared and put his hand on Pete's shoulder. Pete nodded. "Right then. Son, when you're done drinking-"

The Doctor shook his head. "It will be….several days."

Pete rolled his eyes and walked away with Adriano to a place where they could pop.

The Doctor sat back. "Chandra?"

Lewis shook his head. "It has to be a mistake."

Arles sipped his wine. "Well, Chandra may not be it now, but it's a rather large storage yard for ships from….where, Sammy?"

Samuel sat back and crossed his arms. "Iota Zealae and ummm…"

"It sounds like your back-" Arles helped.

Samuel snapped his fingers. "Luminar! Yes. That's right."

Lewis ran his hand through his hair. "Luminar? Why does that sound familiar?"

Arles drummed his fingers on the tabletop. "Lartius and the mayor there had a bet that the mayor didn't honor."

Lewis nodded, "That's right! That's been just recently."

Arles shrugged his shoulders. "It's something he complains about a lot."

The Doctor groaned. "I'd feel better about this if I knew my Genie was safely on the ground, someplace."

Lewis nodded, "Legate says he's taking her to Photoria. They are within two hours of it now."

The Doctor nodded in approval. "Perfect."

Rose took his arm. "Let's go to Torchwood-"

He groaned, "Rose-"

"And see if we can help. Come on."

The Doctor took her hand and they walked away to find a place to pop away without being seen.

Lewis was left with Samuel and Arles together at the table. He smiled back at them. "And our Samuel is going to be a father."

Samuel smiled, "Yes, Papa."

Arles pointed at his Dad. "That makes you a grandfather!"

Lewis laughed. "It does."

Arles pointed back at Samuel. "And tell this mad man he's having a boy."

Lewis held up his hands. "That's not up to me. But, I imagine this will move your wedding date."

Samuel rubbed his face. "It did, Papa."

"Did?" Lewis asked. "Something you want to tell your Papa there, son?"

Samuel sipped his wine. "This is turning into one of those days."

Arles laughed. "Oh, I'm glad it's you and not me, brother."

Lewis rose his eyebrows at Arles. "And what do I need to chat with you about?"

Arles sat up and rubbed his hands on his trousers. He cleared his throat. "I….just wouldn't know, Papa."

"Phhhh." Lewis insisted. "I'll find out-"

"You always do." Samuel added.

"And when I do!" Arles declared and looked back at his Papa. He suddenly stopped being silly and became serious at the look on Lewis' face. "Right, then."

Lewis grinned and shook his head. He swore in Quauhtin.

Samuel's watch blinked and suddenly sent some information to his bracelet.

Arles and Lewis both noticed.

"What's up with your watch, Sammy?" Arles asked.

Sam rose his eyebrows. "Something is upstairs, in Tony's penthouse."

"Yeah, Tony probably." Lewis excused.

"Something….has triggered a complete lock-out." Samuel told them.

Lewis and Arles looked at one another and a grin spread across their faces.

Arles sat back and pulled out some cash from his wallet to toss on the table. "Fancy a look, then?"

Lewis rubbed his hands together in excitement. "Hell yeah, I would."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samuel, Arles, and Lewis popped together to Tony's Penthouse inside of the Tower. The lights were red inside of the rooms, and Lewis held his finger over his lips. Whatever had triggered the sensors was probably still there.

The three men split up. They walked quietly around the flat, looking for what could have triggered it. Just as Samuel walked in front of the office door, Tony Stark grabbed him from behind.

Samuel didn't know who it was, and flipped Tony over his head. Slamming him hard onto the floor.

Tony lay on the floor and groaned quietly. "Fucker!"

Samuel held his hands out and whispered, "You started it!"

Tony allowed Samuel to help him up off of the floor. He looked down at the read-out on his arm and pointed upstairs to the bedrooms.

Samuel and Tony walked up the stairs and just as they got to the top, Arles stood to the side of the doorway of Tony and Pepper's bedroom. He pointed in the bedroom and disappeared.

Tony rolled his shoulder and looked back at Samuel. He pointed at Samuel's bracelet and made the motion to turn up something.

Samuel rolled his eyes and counted on his fingers. Just as he got to two, the sounds of a fight started from the bedroom.

Tony and Samuel rushed in to see Arles on the back of a Vesuos. It was huge and was trying everything it could to throw Arles off of him. Arles had managed to get a good grip and was punching the Vesuos in the face as he tried to get Arles in his fists to throw him off.

Tony shook his head. "Now, that's just going to piss him off, man!"

Arles disappeared off of the Vesous' back and it glared back at Tony and Samuel.

Tony held his hand out, "See. Now, it's pissed!"

Samuel spoke, "Jarvis, lights at 300%"

The lights came up, blinding everyone temporarily. Tony and Samuel had closed their eyes and had taken position on either side of the Vesous. Tony dove on the ground and kicked the Vesous' back, which made him lose his footing and fall to the ground. Samuel dove on top of him, but it had already recovered enough that it caught Samuel, and threw him out of the room.

Tony jumped up and quickly tapped something on his watch. Just as the Vesuos had drew back his fist to hit Tony, Lewis appeared out of nowhere and wrapped his legs around the Vesuos' neck. Caught off balance, he fell to the floor. Lewis kicked under the Vesuos' chin and the back of his head, pushing his skull apart from his spine. The Vesous' neck popped loudly and it lay silent.

Tony looked impressed. "Damn. Welcome back, Lewis."

Lewis looked around. "Where are the boys?"

Tony and Lewis rushed out of the room and found Arles kneeling next to Samuel, who was lying on the floor downstairs in the sitting room.

"Oh, shit." Tony insisted and both he and Lewis ran down the steps to them.

Samuel was unconscious and lay on his back. A bit of blood could be seen coming from his back.

Arles held Samuel's hand, "Give him a minute. I've already told Dad."

Tony checked Samuel's pulse on his neck. As soon as he touched him, Samuel's eyes flew open and he gasp.

Lewis jumped, "Damn it, kid!"

Samuel groaned. "Oh, that hurt."

Arles smiled. "And I think you gave Papa a heart attack."

Tony sat down on the floor, "He's not the only one. Shit, kid."

Samuel closed his eyes. "So, we got him."

Arles held his hand on Samuel's chest and smiled. "Sure, we did. Stay still. Don't get sparkly, Sammy. Dad's on his-"

The Doctor popped into the room. One look at Samuel lying on the floor and he rushed to his son. He pulled out his screwdriver and scanned him. "Oh wow. What happened here?"

Samuel smiled dreamily. "I was kicking ass."

Arles continued to hold his brother's hand. "And got his ass kicked in the process."

The Doctor put his screwdriver back in his pocket. Tony already had the remote teleport trigger in his hand.

The Doctor glanced up at Lewis. "You have this here?"

Lewis nodded in shock. "Yes. Get him to the ship."

The Doctor, Tony, and Samuel transported away as Arles held his brother's hand.

Lewis, left alone, sat back and sighed. "This used to be more fun."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	10. Chapter 10 - Back in the Med Bay

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 10 - Back in the Med Bay

Rose and Lance walked with Karen through the hallways of the ship. Rose held baby Samuel in her arms. Lance held Karen about the shoulder and assured her that Samuel was alright. She was trying not to cry, especially in front of Rose Tyler.

Lance walked with them into the med bay, and down the hallway. Karen saw Samuel sitting on the side of a bed, without his shirt on. The Doctor sat behind him, doing something to his back. Arles held his hand as he grunted.

"Samuel!" She gasp and ran to him. She took his other hand and he smiled without opening his eyes.

"Karen. Oh, I'm glad to see you." He told her without opening his eyes.

Rose handed baby Samuel to Lance.

Lance kissed his face and smiled. "And who has you now?"

Baby Samuel held his hands out to the room. "My Ren."

Rose pointed at the baby. "Karen loves you, Samuel. Mum will be with you in a bit."

Samuel poked his lip out and Lance playfully kissed his face. "Come with Lance."

Baby Samuel clapped his hands together. "Don, Wance, Pleze."

Lance took the baby back down the hallway.

Karen became more frightened as Samuel gripped her hand tighter. He looked as if he was in a lot of pain. "Are you alright?"

The Doctor spoke, "He is a lucky guy. Hang on. Nearly have it. There!"

Samuel opened his eyes and seemed to be relieved. "Oh, that's better!"

The Doctor quickly tossed whatever was in Samuel's back to the side and quickly went to work on repairing the wound. "And more blood."

Rose fussed, "We don't need a play by play, please."

The Doctor grit his teeth as he continued to work on Samuel's back. "Sorry. Oh, this is a mess."

As soon as Samuel's eyes had focused on Karen, he laid his forehead to hers and closed his eyes again.

Arles put Samuel's other hand in Karen's and pat her back. "He's going to be alright."

Karen gripped Samuel's hands tighter.

The Doctor spoke to him. "Hang on, son. Is the pain blocker still working?"

Samuel didn't open his eyes and grit his teeth. "Yeah."

Arles shook his head. "This doesn't look like it's working, Dad. I'm getting him another one."

Karen stroked Samuel's face. "You're alright, Samuel. He's going to make the pain stop."

Samuel didn't open his eyes and told her quietly. "Stay with me. Please."

"I'm here, Samuel. Everything is alright." She told him.

Arles put another pain blocker on Samuel's back and turned it on. Samuel's eyes opened widely. "Oh! That one is working."

Arles put another one on the other side of where his Dad was working on Samuel's back. "Some added insurance, brother."

Rose walked over to the where the Doctor was closing the wound. "What happened?"

The Doctor continued to work. "Somehow, he landed on the side of a table. The glass broke, and the edge of the leg, broke off, and went into his back."

Samuel seemed to relax as the pain blockers did their job. His breathing steadied and the color returned to his face.

Karen kissed his face and told him quietly, "You're alright."

The Doctor nodded, "Okay. Let's lay you down, son. On your side."

Arles and the Doctor worked together to lay Samuel down. Karen moved a chair on wheels over for her to sit on. She ran her hand through Samuel's hair as he looked into her eyes and reassured him that he was alright.

Rose rubbed his leg. "Gosh, how did this happen?"

The Doctor groaned. "Oh, how things always happen. Rose Tyler, your son is as jeopardy friendly as you are."

Rose pat Samuel's leg. "He certainly looks it."

Samuel closed his eyes and groaned.

"Feel that?" The Doctor stopped working.

"Yes." Samuel told him.

The Doctor looked up at Karen. "I'm going to put him to sleep."

Samuel griped Karen's hand tighter. "Don't leave me."

She kissed his face. "Samuel, I'm not going anywhere. I'm right here. Shhh…. Let him work."

Arles put a device on Samuel's forehead and pressed a button. Samuel relaxed as he drifted to sleep.

Karen held her lips to his head and whispered, "You're alright."

Rose put her hands on her hips. "And someone needs to explain how this happened."

Arles moved his eyes over to her. "Ummm."

She rose her eyebrows. "Arles? What do you know about this?"

The Doctor grinned, "That's amazing, Rose."

"What?"

He continued to work on Samuel's back. "Arles is only two months old, and you're already progressed to parent the adult version of him, too."

Arles held out his hands. "He's alright, Mum-"

"And I'd like to know how he ended up on this table." Rose insisted.

Arles dropped his head dramatically and handed his Dad some more gauze. "Mum. Dad is sorting him out-"

She rose her eyebrows at him. "So, this is you, not telling me what I'm asking. Does this ever work with me?"

Arles shook his head. "Not usually, no ma'am-"

"Then you had better start talking, young man!" She pointed at him.

Arles reached up to get a hyper spray container and handed it to the Doctor. The Doctor looked at it in surprise. "Oh, yeah. Thanks, son."

Arles sighed. "We were fighting a Vesuos-"

Karen lifted her head up, "A Vesuos?"

Arles nodded, "Yes. Sammy's watch told him that one was inside of Stark's penthouse. Me, him, and Papa went to sort it out-"

"Whoa." Rose insisted. "Where is Lewis?"

The Doctor didn't look up. "He's disposing of the body with Tony."

"The body?" Karen asked in disbelief.

Arles bobbed his head in excitement, "Yes! The body. Papa has one more Vesuos on his record, now."

The Doctor looked back at Arles, who immediately stopped celebrating and cleared his throat. "Right. That's nothing to celebrate, Dad. You're right."

Rose turned her head to keep them from seeing her grin.

Arles continued. "I phased to keep him from getting his hands on me, and Sammy….well, he got tossed."

"Tossed?" Karen asked.

Arles nodded. "Right through the door like a softball. He fell to the sitting room and broke Tony's table."

Karen kissed Samuel's face again. "Oh my gosh. Samuel, you are alright."

The Doctor continued to work. "Fell from the top landing, huh? That explains a lot of what I'm seeing back here."

Rose shook her head. "Should we even be in here-"

"I have a sterile field on him. You're fine."

Rose looked back at her son and pat his leg.

Karen continued to run her fingertips through his hair.

The Doctor worked in silence for a while and Arles handed him things to assist before he even would ask for it. Rose watched and crossed her arms. "Arles?"

He held up his hands, "I've told you everything I know, Mum!"

She smiled, "Are you a Doctor, too?"

"No way. Why would I want to do that?" He asked as he turned and pulled another device out of a drawer to hand to his Dad.

Rose grinned. "Seems like you know your way around this room."

"I've been here a lot." Arles told her. "Sammy is usually the one out of our lot who gets hurt. Well, no that's not true."

Karen looked up, "It probably seems that way because he can heal you guys when you get hurt."

Arles nodded, "Yeah, that's probably it. And when he gets hurt, Sammy really gets hurt."

The Doctor continued to work on his son. "This rib is broken. Hand me that…."

Arles handed the tool that his Dad needed to him just as he found something in Sam's back, "And what is this? Metal bits?"

Arles shrugged his shoulders. "That's probably shrapnel from when he was shot."

The Doctor looked up at him. "Why is it still here?"

Arles shook his head. "Tony took him to the hospital when he was shot. You were someplace with Ashena. The Doctor removed as much as he could, but said he would probably find more…"

The Doctor groaned. "This is such a mess."

Rose looked up at Arles, "Sam was shot?"

Arles nodded, "Yes, ma'am. But, see. He's fine!"

Rose shook her head. "Mum is not convinced here, Arles."

The Doctor groaned, "He was with Tony when it happened. He's told me about it."

Just as he said that, Tony and Lewis walked into the room.

Tony made a face. "And that looks more involved than I thought."

Rose immediately questioned him. "And what is this about Samuel being shot-"

Tony held up his hands, "He hit a table! He wasn't shot-"

"He was, too! And he was with you when it-"

"You're pissed. I can see that-"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

The Doctor looked up and hushed them. "Oi! Go fight out in the hallway."

Tony didn't hear the Doctor. "Rose, I haven't done anything yet-"

"Yet! How did he get shot?"

"He was flying in one of my suits-"

"Has he been flying in the suits since he's been here?" Rose asked.

Tony rubbed his face. "Ummm…yeah-"

"Tony! I'm going to kill you-"

"It was just once! I think, maybe twice! And he's fine-"

"This isn't fine-"

Karen stood up and pointed at Rose and Tony. Her look of determination could have rivaled the Oncoming Storm in that moment. "You two. Take it outside."

Tony rose his eyebrow and cleared his throat. He held his hand out to invite Rose to walk through the door first, and then he closed the door behind them.

The Doctor looked up at Karen and grinned. "You're tough."

Karen sat back down and kissed Samuel's head again. "He's been through enough without hearing that."

The Doctor nodded. "I agree. Although, I'll admit that I would like to see if Stark can block Rose's punch."

Karen grinned and began to run her hand through Samuel's hair again.

Lewis moved to stand beside of the Doctor and look at Samuel's back. "That's a lot of damage."

"Ah, it's not that bad. I had to open it up in here to get some metal out."

Lewis nodded and looked up at Arles. "Are you alright?"

Arles looked surprised, "Yeah, Papa. You?"

Lewis crossed his arms and watched the Doctor work again. "Yeah. I'm fine. Why wasn't his personal shield on?"

Arles held his hands out. "Couldn't tell you."

Lewis rose his eyebrow at his son. "What is yours' on?"

"Right now? It's on maybe 30%-"

"Check it and tell me."

Arles sighed and looked at his bracelet. "It's turned off."

"Turned off?" Lewis repeated. "And do you-"

Karen pointed at Lewis. "Ah! Take it outside, Papa. I'm not even kidding."

Lewis stood up and held the door open. Arles put his hands in his pockets and walked out of the door. Lewis joined him as the door closed behind them.

The Doctor looked up and seeing it was just him and Karen there with Samuel, grinned. "Really tough."

"Samuel would tease me about this. He calls me the 'Black Mumba'."

The Doctor laughed. "That sounds appropriate."

She watched him work for a bit, "If you need me to hand you anything, let me know-"

"Nah, I think I'm nearly finished here. It's looking better. He has, several chipped places on his spine. Do you know what that's from?"

She ran her hand through his hair again. "I don't know."

The Doctor nodded and reached in to heal the spots that he could using his regeneration energy. Karen was so busy looking at Samuel's sleeping face and reassuring him that he was alright, that she never noticed.

The Doctor continued to work. "And Rose owes you an apology that I'm going to give for her."

"Why?" Karen asked.

"She let the secret slip when we were at dinner tonight."

Karen smiled and continued to run her hand through Samuel's hair. "I told him it was alright to tell everyone. He thinks I need a big ceremony, but I don't."

The Doctor stopped working and looked confused at her. "So, no big ceremony?"

She kissed Samuel's head again. "I don't want that. Gosh, the stress of that with the baby on top of it. School. This dig."

The Doctor grinned and went back to work. "Yeah, I see what you mean."

Karen looked up at him. "Did you and Rose have a big wedding?"

He smiled, "No. Just a very small thing. We had Howie marry us there in London at our flat there. Just family were there. Quauhtin. That sort of thing. We weren't even wearing shoes."

Karen laughed.

The Doctor continued to work. "I admit. I told Rose she was completely mental when she told me that she wanted to exchange the vows the way we did. Howie was drunk. Gosh, so drunk that he had to be coached on the words."

Karen giggled and played with Samuel's hair again.

The Doctor smiled, "But, seeing these huge wedding plans that Jackie Tyler has now. I'm very grateful that Rose didn't want that. Especially, with all of this….security problems and such."

Karen smiled. "That's what I wanted. Something small. Just between me and him. He did the…umm….where he makes the promise to the baby?"

The Doctor continued to work. "The Andromedaen Promise to the Child. That's appropriate."

"I thought it was very sweet. He made me cry."

The Doctor smiled proudly, "What did he say?"

"There aren't actual words to that?"

"No. It's whatever you want to say."

She smiled at Samuel again and ran her hand through his hair. "Oh, I might start crying again. I didn't know that."

The Doctor continued to work and nodded. "He says you've decided on a name. Halley."

"Yes. We haven't thought of anything to go with it. But, it's a start."

"When I was deciding what my name would be, Rose insisted we write it down. I was surprised how many names that eliminated. That's what I would suggest."

"Writing it down?"

"Yep." He popped.

Karen held her hand on Samuel's head and watched the Doctor work. "You are Johnathan…what?"

"Johnathon Alexander Storm Smith." He told her without looking up. "Rose felt that John Smith was too oblivious of a false name."

"I agree. Where does Alexander come from?"

"Samuel probably has told you."

"He said he didn't know."

The Doctor stopped working and looked up at her. "Really?"

"He said he had no idea."

"That's interesting. I wonder why I never told him why." The Doctor asked as he went back to work.

"My guess is Alexander the Great."

The Doctor mumbled. "He was great. Without question. A much better man than I'll ever hope to be."

Getting the impression that he didn't want to talk about it, Karen looked back at Samuel and ran her hand through his hair again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Rose and Tony had gone into the main room of the med bay. She rounded on him as soon as she felt they wouldn't be heard.

"And he was shot!"

Tony put his hands in his pockets and shrugged his shoulders. "Not today."

"He's hurt-"

"Because he's a brave kid! He saw that something was my place, and went to see what it was. He knows these Vesous are coming back for him, or my Soli. Rose. Have you seen one of these things?"

She sighed. "I just don't want him hurt."

"Of course you don't. I don't either. But, they _are_ coming to take Soli. To take my son. He's trying to stop that. Do you see how brave this guy is? Or are you too busy screaming at me?"

Rose put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"He's not the baby that Lance just left out of here with, Rose."

Rose wiped her eyes. "He's my baby."

"You can tell! He's…..wow."

Rose smiled and wiped her eyes. "Thank you."

"This guy…..Rose. He rushes right into a situation. Doesn't stop to think that he may get hurt. Believe me. It's something on my mind, too! I want to keep him safe, along with these other kids. I'm not the enemy here. I am trying to help."

Rose nodded and took a deep breath. "You're right. Tony, I'm sorry."

Tony waved his hand to excuse her. "Ah. All of us are worked up. I picked a terrible time to stop drinking."

Rose looked up at him and laughed.

He grinned at her. "So, we're good?"

She nodded. "Yes."

Just then, the doors slid open to the med bay and little Samuel ran in chasing a light ball. Lance was right behind him. Rose and Tony both turned to see Samuel running.

"Oh my gosh!" She exclaimed.

Samuel stopped running and stood briefly before he fell back on his backside. He laughed and clapped his hands together. "Mum! Mum! Sam go!"

Tony and Rose looked back at one another and smiled.

Tony rose his eyebrows. "Can you see? No fear. Already."

Rose willed herself not to cry and rushed over to take baby Samuel in her arms.

He laughed. "Mum!"

She kissed his little face. "You are such a brave little, boy. Do you know that?"

Samuel hugged his Mum.

Lance recalled the light ball to his hand. "Samuel doing better?"

Tony ran his hand through the baby's hair. "John's still working. Did he get a haircut?"

Rose held her face close to Samuel's. "He did."

He looks more like a little boy than a baby, now." Tony grinned.

Samuel clapped, "Nee!"

Tony smiled at him. "Hey, man. I like your haircut."

Samuel hugged Rose again and laid his head on her shoulder.

She rubbed his back and kissed him.

Tony looked back at Lance. "I'd like to have a look at something in the control room while I'm up here."

Lance nodded. "Sure, man. I'm going to return to the island with the ladies. Umm, Rose?"

Rose continued to hold Samuel in her arms. "I'm alright. Go ahead."

Tony and Lance walked out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	11. Chapter 11 - Photoria

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 11 - Photoria

Legate sat on a chair in the garden at his brother's Photoria home. The silver moon hung low that night and almost took up the entire sky. Legate looked down at his empty glass and sighed. What a mad few days it had been. He was grateful he was in such a familiar place where he felt safe. Where he didn't have to keep his guard at its highest. Where Genie was safe.

He stretched his long legs out and crossed them. He wondered what Arles was up to, and was thankful that Lewis had updated him on Samuel's injury. He smiled as he remembered Samuel's words of how he had always thought of Legate as a brother. And how Samuel had insisted that he name Ten. "No Quauhtin is worth less, and you are no different."

He certainly felt like less. He had looked forward to a large wedding, there on the homeworld. Making the Promise in the room of the Life Promise, with Lartius there and his Ten standing just outside of the door. He thought of how he used to stand in the room, nearly a century ago when he was small boy, and look up at the ceiling at the lights. Martiea had told him stories about how the lights would come down and surround the ones making the Promise. They whispered advice from the previous Kings and Queens to the happy couple. In that moment, they woke and walked with them. He knew his mother would have been there to see them. He wondered if he would have even recognized her voice if he had heard it.

From behind him, he heard Poltious and Lenox speaking as they walked over to join him. He turned and saw they were bringing out two more pitchers of a drink that Lenox's wife, Phipps, had made them earlier that evening.

Poltious smiled and took Legate's glass he held to pour him another drink. "And Genie?"

Legate nodded and swallowed the lump in his throat, "She went back to the ship. She was exhausted."

"That tiny ship?" Poltious poured another glass and sipped it as Lenox sat the next pitcher on the table. They sat down around the table with Legate.

Legate nodded, "Ah, it's a ship. It gets me where I need to go."

Lenox sipped his drink. "Yeah, I suppose it does. Still sucks not to have your own."

"Well, he has it." Legate groaned. "Like my name."

"But, let's keep this in perspective." Poltious told him. "You have Genie. And your health."

Legate grinned, "That's true. She's worth more than a ship."

"And I hope you have let her know that." Poltious insisted.

Legate sipped his drink and grinned. "I have. Anyway, Phipps is an amazing cook."

Lenox smiled. "That she is. Thank you. She says you are welcome here anytime for her famous, 'Hangover Recovery Special.'"

Legate laughed. "It seems to have done the trick."

"It always does." Lenox insisted.

Poltious drank the drink and exhaled slowly. "Oh, that's brilliant. I'm so full from dinner, and now this. I think your wife doesn't want me to leave."

Lenox smiled. "Well, there's not much way you're going to be piloting anything drinking that."

Poltious poured himself another glass. "Oh, this is my favorite. Remind me to thank her."

Legate sipped his drink.

Lenox grinned at him. "And my brother has made the Promise. I'm…Five?"

"Six. Poltious is Five."

Lenox bowed his head, "And it is my honor."

"As it remains mine to be Two." Legate smiled. "Thank you."

Lenox nodded. "But, I agree with Poltious. It wasn't fair what they asked you do to."

Legate sighed. "I understand why they did-"

"But. It's still. I'm sure it's difficult. You worked so hard to become Praetor, and only to have that stripped away."

Legate sipped his drink. "You need to work on your 'cheering up' speeches, brother. Do you speak to your children like this?"

Lenox groaned and looked back at Poltious' who was laughing. "Help?"

Poltious laughed, "I agree. You suck at this, son."

Lenox shook his head. "Well, you can't be good at everything."

Legate grinned. "I appreciate your words and your concern. I'm alright. Genie and I have an agreement, and she's happy-"

"But, you're not happy." Lenox insisted.

Legate shrugged his shoulders. "I'm happy. I can….adapt. Isn't that what Quauthin do? Adapt to their surroundings?"

Poltious rolled his eyes and poured himself another drink. "I agree with Legate. Do you speak to your children like this, Lenox? You need lessons."

Lenox sipped his drink. "I'm honest with them. All of them. Well, most of them."

Legate looked up at his brother. "That is true. I've always admired that about you."

Lenox bowed his head. "And thank you. However, I haven't told them about this."

"About what?" Legate asked.

"About there are now two Legates. I don't want them to think their Pa has gone completely mental." Lenox grinned.

Legate smiled. "Well, that's probably best."

"As far as they know, there is only one of you. And this beautiful Rixalarian of yours, simply, fell out of the sky."

Legate laughed. "Well, that's not untrue. In fact, she broke her wrist when she crashed."

Lenox pointed at him with his drink. "And I'll add that to my story. Thank you. Details! Those make the best stories. The ones the children believe at least."

Poltious sipped his drink. "I'm going to see Legate next, over on Kaitos."

Legate rubbed his eyes, "I think that would be a very good idea, Poltious."

Poltious continued, "Poor guy. He's putting on a brave front, but I don't think he's enjoying this. Not at all."

Legate nodded. "Yes, we've spoken. A lot actually."

Lenox smiled, "Genie is even more beautiful than I thought she would grow to be. And so…."

"Careful there-" Legate warned.

"She's my sister. I'm her Five."

"Six."

"Whatever. Seriously, how did you ever get her to agree to this?"

"What? To go out with me?"

Poltious smiled. "I'm curious about that, too."

Legate laughed and looked up at the moon. "I'm not going into that tonight."

"Come on, man-" Lenox begged.

"No, way." Legate smiled. "I will just say this. Somethings, were just meant to happen."

Lenox looked back at Poltious. "What does that mean?"

Poltious grinned, "That he's not saying anything more."

Lenox groaned. "I'll get this story at some point, brother."

Legate grinned, "Not tonight."

Poltious sipped his drink. "And what's the update with Samuel?"

"John says he'll be fine. Karen is with him, and he's sleeping from the….I suppose it was a surgery."

Poltious nodded. "What of the Vesuos that attacked them?"

"It wasn't a Vesuos. Lewis was able to find his ship in orbit rather quickly. He was a bounty hunter that had come to see if he could fetch Soli. Lewis was able to take his ship and put it there in the hanger of John's. That..umm….Arcite….is working through the computers and readings there. He's keeping me updated. So far, he's hitting a lot of an odd language."

"Ah, John will be able to sort that out." Poltious told them. "Don't allow him to hook up a translator anywhere close to that Control Room."

"Why?" Legate asked.

"Most bounty hunters encode everything for a reason. It will have an information scrubber on it-"

"Shit. I didn't think of that." Legate groaned and closed his eyes to speak to Arcite in his head.

Lenox sipped his drink. "A bounty hunter means she's expanded her search."

"It means she's growing desperate." Poltious told them.

Legate opened his eyes and rubbed his hands together. "Brilliant. Arcite had already been told that by Lewis. They have a sensor field on it. I didn't think about."

"You have other problems, otherwise, you would have thought of that." Poltious grinned. "It's nice to have Lewis back to himself."

"Do you think this Queen the one behind these attacks?" Lenox asked.

Legate nodded, "Makes sense. The Quauhtin send a delegation and then people start getting attacked."

Poltious shook his head. "Nah. It doesn't. Everyone who has been attacked doesn't like us."

"But, that's the thing. She sends her guys out to attack these places, blames the Quauhtin, and then….war?"

Poltious shook his head. "Nah. That's too elaborate of a plan. If she was attacking these people in aims to get her son back, she would make that known that's why."

Legate nodded. "That's true. I haven't thought of that."

Lenox sighed. "And these attacks have Lartius on edge. He has asked me to bring the family. Children. To the homeworld, to keep everyone safe."

"You're safe here!" Legate insisted.

Lenox ran his finger across the top of his glass. "Yeah. Phipps' father sides with Lartius though. And my beloved Phipps, or rather I should say, 'Princess Phipps Mirabelle Addison of the Royal Court of Hista Dynasty', is due for a trip back to her homeworld. I'll take her and the children there for a few weeks. Let these attacks stop, and then we'll return here."

Poltious grinned. "I think that's a great idea. Gets you out of harm's way."

Lenox nodded. "Yes. It's safe there on Hista. The children have been asking to go there. It works out."

"You've not told them why the sudden holiday?"

"I'm honest with my children. The ones who are old enough to understand, know. The younger ones. They are just excited to ride in the ship. Phipps tells me that I don't do that enough with them."

Legate smiled. "Can any of them pilot?"

"My oldest ones can. Mari, is particularly a good pilot. Not as good as you were at her age, but not bad. Hell, not bad at all. She has…. Poltious' natural talent."

Poltious smiled proudly. "At least one of the grandchildren got it."

Lenox smiled. "I'm sure some of the others will have it. Mari loves space, working on craft, I don't think I've ever seen that young lady's hands properly clean."

Legate laughed. "That's Mari. She's always like that. Brilliant. Brave. Just….Mari."

Poltious grinned. "Tell me about-"

"Not answering questions about the future. Nope."

Poltious groaned. "Damn kid."

Legate laughed.

Lenox sighed. "So, what are we going to do about this Legate problem?"

Legate grinned. "I don't see it as a problem. I've always wanted to be in two places at once, now I am."

Poltious smiled proudly at him. "Always seeing the best of every situation. You certainly don't get that from me, son."

Legate laughed and sat down his drink on the table. "Thank Phipps for me, but I think I'll join Genie. I need to get some rest. It's clear from this discussion that I'm not thinking too clearly."

Lenox sat back and crossed his arms. "Right. Well, lunch is at eleven."

Legate laughed and threw his hand up as he walked away.

Poltious sighed, "Do you think he'll be alright?"

"Legate always lands on his feet."

"Yeah, but this is a lot to ask of anyone. And you know how he is. He's so damn stubborn that he will never admit that he may just need some help from someone."

Lenox chuckled, "No DNA test necessary to see where he gets that from, huh?"

Poltious groaned and sipped his drink.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Legate walked down a long, grassy hill to the small ship he had flown to Photoria with Genie. A small Dosmotov was hardly what he ever saw himself flying in. The small, boxy shaped craft reminded Legate of an escape pod with just a bit more room. Still, it was comfortable for them to sleep in and kept them from being underfoot in Lenox's home with his huge family who would certainly rise early. The younger children always did, and sleep was impossible from that point. Not to mention, the older children who stayed up rather late at night, playing games and laughing.

Legate stopped as he got to the craft and looked back up the hill to the village. Lenox's home was so much smaller than what Legate was used to seeing. So many more adoptions in the future lead him to expand his home and add several more. Legate wasn't even sure how many children Lenox was currently responsible for. He knew if he had asked, Lenox would simply have told them, "All of them."

He grinned and pressed a button on the side of the craft. A thin door slid open and he stepped in quickly.

"It's just me." He said quickly to Genie as he closed the door.

Genie was lying on the bed, propped up on a mountain of pillows and covered with a light blue blanket to her waist. She had braided her hair and it lay on her shoulder. She wore a lacy, white tank top that was meant for sleeping.

The ship was so small, that there was only one room. One corner was the bed that had folded down, and took up the majority of the space inside, and the other side of the craft held the two chairs and the control panel. Genie had already darkened the windows for privacy.

Genie smiled at Legate as he sat down in one of the chairs to take off his boots. She was speaking on her phone to someone. Legate heard Arles' voice and smiled knowing that Genie was taking care of school related business. Some things made him feel right at home.

He pointed to the food replicator and mouthed, "Want anything?"

She smiled up at him. "No, thank you. Now, Arles. Are you certain you have this under control?"

Legate ran his hands through his hair and yawned. He unfastened his trousers and laid them on the chair he had just been sitting in. Then, undressed down to his pants.

Genie continued to speak to Arles, as she pulled the blanket down and pat the bed beside of her. "Arles?"

Arles laughed. "Gene. The world isn't going to implode because you and Legate take a holiday."

Legate lay down beside of Genie and was able to see Arles' image on the phone. He pulled the blanket over himself. "You forget who you're talking to, mate."

"Gene says you guys will be back tomorrow." Arles informed him. "I can hold things together until then."

Legate grinned. "Yes. Tomorrow. I'll let you know when we're on our way."

"Cheers, mate! I've been with Scott all evening. We've got some stuff you have to try."

"Oh, I look forward to that." Legate grinned.

Genie rolled her eyes and became serious. "No, teaching class while you are stoned. These are children!"

"Ugh! Gene. For your information, Scotty and I are working on something. It's helping our creative juices-"

"I'm serious, Arles-"

Arles blew smoke towards the phone and ended the call.

Legate took the phone and laid it on the shelf beside of them just as Genie started to complain. "That nutter! Can you believe what a pot head he's turned into?"

Legate turned on his side to face her. "He's going through some stuff. It's how he's processing it."

"You're going through some stuff and I don't see you completely stoned off your ass."

He rose his eyebrows at her. "That's because I'm good at keeping it from you."

She rolled her neck back in surprise. "You're not kidding."

He ran his finger under the shoulder's thin strap of the shirt that she wore. "What is this? I've never seen you wear this."

She sat up and pulled the blanket down to show him. "It's a night shirt. It's meant for sleeping."

He gently pulled one of the straps off of her shoulder and watched it fall. The buttons between her breasts seemed to invite him to unfasten them. He glanced back at her beautiful face and asked her quietly, "Are you planning on going right to sleep?"

She smiled warmly. "I hadn't planned on it."

He nodded. "Alright."

She watched him run his fingertip across her shoulder, "Legate?"

"Hmmm?" He didn't look back up at her.

"May I ask what you, Poltious and Lenox discussed?"

His lips met her shoulder and began to kiss her. "These odd attacks. The other Legate. That sort of thing."

She smiled and watched him sit up and unbutton her shirt between the breasts. "Did you sort anything out?"

"No. Just. Talked about it."

"Is the other Legate alright?"

His eyes met hers. "I suppose I give you twice the worry, don't I?"

She smiled, "Yes. Sortof."

He rubbed his nose to hers, "Legate and I are fine. There's no reason to worry."

He had worked through the buttons and the shirt was opened, exposing her breasts to him. He rubbed her nipples.

"You look tired, Legate."

"It's been a long few days." He told her as he gently kissed her face and neck.

She pushed him on his back and sat on his waist. She took off her shirt and tossed it to the side of the bed. He cupped both of her breasts as he began to snog her, teasing her nipples, gently.

She ran her hands through his hair and was surprised when he stopped snogging her and looked into her eyes.

"Genie. I love you. And I feel that I will never have the words to tell you how much you mean to me."

She smiled, "Legate, I know-"

"Really. Genie. Are you sure that this is what you want? That…I'm…what you want?"

Genie sat back and looked at him in surprise. "Legate, what are you on about?"

He sighed. "I just…Genie, you deserve so much more than me. A man who has to remain secret. It's as if….I don't know…..I'm some sort of villain or something."

Genie smiled and held him close to her again, "Legate. You are tired."

"Genie, I'm serious. No one but our Ten will ever know of this marriage. That's so unfair to you. You deserve-"

Genie put her finger over his lips. "Legate. You are exhausted."

He grinned, "Baby, you can't tell that-"

"I don't have to feel your emotions to know. Legate, I've known you my entire life."

"And am I truly the man you have known that entire time?"

Genie rested her forehead to his. "You are."

He closed his eyes. "I don't feel like I am."

"How do you feel?"

"Confused."

She looked into his eyes. "Legate. You are my Legate. The one who I love more than anyone."

He cupped her cheek and seemed to swallow the lump in his throat.

"Legate. You need to rest. Come on."

She wrapped her arms around him and they both lay down. He rubbed his eyes and told her quietly. "Damn, I was looking forward to where I thought that was going."

She pressed her breasts to his chest and giggled. "Sleep Legate. And when you wake up, wake me. Then we'll continue this."

He smiled. "Oh, that sounds really nice."

She giggled and kissed his lips quickly. He was already drifting off to sleep. She pulled the blanket over them both and lay down in front of him. Just as he was almost asleep, she took his hands and pulled them to cup her breasts.

He grinned, "And this is going to give me dreams that I'm going to enjoy."

"Wake me up in a few hours." She whispered.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	12. Chapter 12 - Primus' Orders

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 12 - Primus' Orders

Samuel lay under a thin white sheet inside of the med bay. He had been asleep for several hours after his Dad had repaired his wound in his back. Karen had stayed there with him, running her fingers through his hair as she sat on the side of his bed, and watching him sleep.

The television played the news that hung on the wall.

The reporter spoke, getting Karen's attention. "And tonight, we had planned to have guests Tony and Pepper Stark, but unfortunately they were unable to make it. Mrs. Stark's office sent several photos to be released immediately. Take a look at these."

The screen showed a photo of Tony standing in the sea, with Pepper on his back. He was looking back at her and both of them were laughing.

The reporter spoke to another one. "Maybe they are still on their honeymoon."

"That's what the images look like." The first reporter agreed.

The next image showed them both lying on the beach together. Pepper's head was on Tony's shoulder. She was smiling as he leaned over to kiss the top of her red hair.

The first reporter spoke again. "We hope to see them soon on the program."

Karen smiled at the screen.

The reporter smiled as another image of Samuel, Arles, Pete and Rose was shown, "And in other news. Peter Tyler and Doctor Rose Tyler-Smith announced today that the Vitex Company has been purchased by the unknown brothers Doctor Samuel and Arles Bennett. Both of Malibu, California. Neither party was available for immediate comment.

Samuel's voice spoke, "And now everyone knows."

Karen looked back at him and smiled. "And you're awake."

He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Yeah."

"How are you feeling?"

"My entire body is tingling." He stretched.

"I've been playing with your hair for hours."

"That's why, then." He smiled at her. "I love it. Thank you."

She smiled, "You know, next time you ask me on a date, I'm going to pick what we're doing."

Samuel laughed and rubbed his eyes.

"You asked me not to leave, and I thought it might help."

"It did. I'm sure of it." He opened his eyes widely. "I'm…..hang on. Why are we moving?"

She treaded her fingers through his. "Your Dad is taking us to Plentitude."

"Why? I'm not injured that badly, am I?"

"No, he says he has to meet someone there. It's a quick trip out, and I know you needed something to wear that doesn't make you itch."

He relaxed back on the pillow. He noticed that she had lifted the head of the bed up for him to sleep. "Talked to him about that?"

"I spoke to Rose about it. She just left."

"What did she say?"

"Well, I asked if they had any problems with the baby's clothes. They said that he didn't have any clothing from Earth. Your Dad thinks it's something with…petrol? I don't understand that."

Samuel grinned. "Yeah, they are still using that in clothing here now."

"Petrol? Gasoline?"

He nodded. "Yeah. Where do you think polyester comes from?"

"I've never thought about it."

Samuel smiled, "I should be thankful we didn't crash in the '60s. That's where Dad first landed. And I've been told by Mum, to never ask about his wardrobe."

Karen giggled. "That sounds like all parents."

Samuel rose the sheet up and looked under it, "And I'm without any clothing again. Karen, we have to stop meeting like this."

"What? With you in the med bay? Absolutely!"

He rose his eyebrow at her. "Are you cross-"

She quickly held up her hand. "I am determined to not be upset about this."

Samuel nodded. "You're upset. Alright…well, hmm…"

"And your Dad cut your clothes off."

"When did he do that?"

"He had to….go a bit lower on your back. He found something with your spine?"

Samuel rose his eyebrows and took a deep breath. "Oh, that's going to…."

He looked back at Karen and cleared his throat. "I'm fine, Karen. See?"

Karen groaned, "I'm not getting into this right now with you-"

"Yes, you're cross-"

"I have everything that was in your pockets. I'll have to get you something to wear. Little Genie is on board, and your Dad insisted you are not to walk around in just a sheet."

He laughed, "So, Dad said I could go to our suite?"

"Yeah." She told him just as someone knocked on the door.

Lewis poked his head inside. "And he's awake?"

Karen smiled, "Just woke up. You have perfect timing, Lewis. I need to go get him some clothing. Could you stay here with him?"

Lewis nodded. "Happy to."

Karen kissed Samuel's lips quickly and whispered. "I'll be straight back."

Samuel told her quietly. "I'll miss you."

Lewis held the door open for her as she left.

He sat at the end of the bed and grinned at Samuel. "How are you feeling?"

He sighed, "Thick. Karen is proper cross at me over this. Papa, I don't know what I was thinking."

Lewis nodded. "Your Dad says you will be fine from this. No, long lasting damage done."

"Where is Arles?"

"Arles went back to the island. He's covering your class tomorrow, and handling the introduction from Pete at Vitex. John wanted to keep an eye on you, just in case."

Samuel rubbed his face. "Yeah. I'm anxious to hear everything he had to do."

"It was involved. There was some, other injuries that he took care of while he was there."

Samuel scratched his chest and groaned when he realized his Dad, or someone had put cream on it. "Oh, yuck."

Lewis grinned. "So. I have spoken to Legate. And know why Genie and him have disappeared to Photoria."

"They are on Photoria?"

"You didn't know they had gone there?"

"No. I really didn't."

"I'm thinking, it's because someone has evoked the Right of the Patriarch and performed the Life Promise ceremony for them. They have left so Legate can inform his brother, and speak with Poltious, regarding this entire decision about the Legate who is heir."

"That is a good theory-"

"Because, it's true. And let me explain how this works, son. You, see your sister, upset and of course you want to make her happy. Stop any pain."

"I'm her brother. It's my job to help her in any way I can."

Lewis nodded. "And I agree. But, the way you have done it. You would have had to use your status as a Quauhtin. Convenient. You can use it when you want, and the rest of the time….."

Samuel sighed. "So, you've told Dad?"

"No. That's for Genie to tell him. He's not going to be pleased that he wasn't included. I imagine Rose will be disappointed, too."

"This is guilt? Is that it? Papa, she felt as though the only people who cared for her and Legate were me and Arles."

"And she will explain to us all that it's because we're not from your time, and we're different people. And that's true. Samuel, I'm not the same man I was…..two months ago. And I'm sure, I'm not the same man, eighteen years from now. We grow. We change."

"So, you're alright with this-"

"Didn't say that." Lewis told him. "But, this is the thing. You, Quauhtin son of mine-"

Samuel grinned, "I don't use the title of Quauhtin-"

Lewis held up his finger to make his point, "Unless it suits you, and gets you what you want. This, has made my job, very easy then."

"What are you talking about?"

"I am your Papa-"

"Uh oh."

"And I'm also the Primus of the Prime Guard both here and in the future. So, as such, I can order you do something and you have to obey me."

Samuel sighed. "Oh great. Papa. Just being Papa is enough-"

"No. It's not. I want to make sure this sticks, son. See, I've only properly known you for a very short period of time. And it is remarkable how many times, I've had to look over your nearly, lifeless body. And I'm just not prepared to do that ever again."

Samuel rose his eyebrow. "I'll be more cautious-"

"No. You won't. I know that people are a product of their environment, and I see so much of myself and Rose in you that it frightens me. As your Primus, I'm ordering you to keep your personal shielding on at a minimum of 30%-"

"30%!?"

"I've spoken to Tony and John both, and 20% would have prevented this from happening-"

"So, let me keep it at that-"

"No. And that's not all. You, in these suits of Tony's, riding in a car, flying at top speed in a spacecraft, all of these things you love to do in which you have no idea how dangerous they actually are, that personal shield will be at 100%."

Samuel sighed and dramatically rubbed his face. "Papa. Can't we discuss this?"

"What do you think we're doing?"

"I'm lying here getting ordered by a Primus-"

"Good! Then you understand. Because if I find that you aren't keep that personal shielding at the settings I have asked you to, your status as a Quauhtin will be revoked by me. Primus and one of the four sons of Lavatch who was heir to the throne of the Quauthin which still makes me a Prince. I have control, even if I don't normally use it, to do just that."

"You've never spoken like this before-"

"Which will mean that this entire Life Promise between Genie and Legate will not be valid."

"Papa. Couldn't you contact Luce and create Legate a new identity? Then, they could properly wed."

Lewis was already shaking his head. "I'm sorry I can't."

Samuel sighed. "Papa. I just….can't believe that her happiness-"

"Her happiness is a very small price for what is at stake."

"A kingdom."

"A people. A dying race who could very well be headed for war and there can be absolutely no doubt when it comes to who orders these soldiers into battle. Samuel. This was not a decision that was made lightly. The consequences of what happens now means lives that could be saved later. One couple's happiness. One, knowing that he has always been born into that role, is a very small price to pay."

"Papa! How could you do that?"

Lewis closed his eyes tightly. "Samuel. I don't want to do that. The point I want to walk out of here having made, is that we're not meeting like this anymore. You, son, are a husband. And a father. And you are simply, not bulletproof. Do not leave Karen to do this on her own."

"Papa. I think that perhaps-"

"Perhaps, this is something I know something about!" Lewis insisted. "So, you have your orders. Quauthin. And when you speak to your sister, please tell her that Papa is very happy to hear of her recent marriage, and I wish her and Legate all the best the universe has to offer. Tell her, 'Welcome to our mad family'. Royalty sucks, and she has already had her first taste of that. Her choices, are very rarely her own."

"Papa. I really think we need to chat about this-"

Karen knocked on the door and opened it. She carried with her some clothing for Samuel. She was certain she had interrupted something as she looked at the two men. "I can, step back out."

Lewis stood up and grinned. "No, Karen. As you told me, you have perfect timing. I am needed in the Control Room."

Samuel rubbed his lip in annoyance.

Lewis looked back at him. "Any questions?"

Samuel shook his head. "No, Papa."

"So, we're clear?"

"Crystal clear." Samuel nodded.

Lewis smiled at Karen. "John says we'll be there in less than an hour. He's speaking with the dock now. Samuel and you should eat at Nebvan's. He has rang ahead and has a table waiting for you there."

Karen smiled, "Oh, thank you, Lewis!"

He kissed her cheek and then left the room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	13. Chapter 13 - Advice from Arles

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 13 - Advice from Arles

Tony and Arcite sat inside of the odd ship that Lewis had pulled aboard that had belonged to the bounty hunter.

Arcite read out a screen. "This is the navigation here."

Tony nodded. "Is there anything in there that our computers don't know?"

Arcite shook his head. "It appears to be outdated."

"Running on outdated information." Tony groaned as he looked at a device he had in his hand. "That's how those freaky aliens first landed on Earth."

The Doctor quietly walked up the gangplank, eavesdropping on their conversation.

"Aliens with bad navigation?" Arcite asked.

Tony didn't look up. "Yeah. Little, odd, brown looking guys with skinny, long necks. Chest glowed when they were together. Weird."

Arcite sat back and rubbed his chin. "I'm not familiar with his species."

"Hell, I can't remember what they were called, either. Well, I said crashed, and that's not really true." He looked up at him. "Do you really want to know about this?"

Arcite nodded. "Yes. Continue."

"See, they landed in the forest there in Northern California. And accidently left one of their people, behind. Poor guy hung out in the woods for a while, until he was befriended by a boy. Around the same age as Soli. He had wild hair like my son's. He fed him candy, to gain his trust. They became connected. Joined. What one of them felt, the other felt."

The Doctor laughed under his breath. He knew Tony was talking about the movie E.T.

Arcite was still processing this information. "Interesting. I am not familiar with a species that can do this. What happened?"

Tony went back to his work. "Well, the boy and the odd alien, made a transmitter out of toys, to send a signal to tell the alien's family that he was left behind. They arrived the next evening, and picked him up. Simple."

Arcite nodded. "Interesting. I've never heard of this. Maybe because the situation was resolved so easily?"

Tony grinned. "Most likely."

The Doctor stepped into the ship. "Find anything?"

Arcite shook his head. "Nothing more than I've already reported, Primus. We really need you to look through all of these transmissions and such. I have it on the screen there."

The Doctor rubbed his chin. "Lovely. I'll take over. Thank you, Arcite. Go have something to eat. Take a rest."

Arcite bowed his head. "Yes, Primus. I stand relieved."

Arcite walked away.

Tony continued to work on the device. "This is showing everywhere he's been. I think."

The Doctor sat down and put on his glasses to better see a screen. "You forgot about the flying bicycles."

Tony grinned. "Well, keep it simple, right?"

The Doctor smiled. "That's my favorite part of that story."

Tony laughed, "Mine, too."

Lewis stepped into the ship. "Find anything useful?"

"Still reading." The Doctor rubbed his chin as he looked through the logs.

Lewis nodded. "So, you can read this language?"

The Doctor replied slowly as he read. "I know….every language. This is nothing important."

Lewis looked back at Tony. "Soli and Pepper alright?"

Tony nodded. "Yeah. I just spoke with them. She was a bit pissed I was gone, but, hell. It's not like I planned this."

Lewis sighed. "Yeah. I should have checked to see who was onboard before we left. John said Plentitude, and I thought it was something to do with Samuel. My apologies-"

"Ah. Don't worry about it. Lance is there. I know they are safe."

Lewis grinned, "That's who I trust my son with. They will be fine."

Tony sat back and turned off his device he had been using. "Anything John?"

The Doctor pointed at the screen. "This here says that Queen Kazimir of Cromia has offered a reward for the return of her beloved son, Soler, who is being held against his will by a gangster named Tony."

Tony grinned. "Gangster! I've never been called that before."

The Doctor continued to read. "This vicious gangster has been known to take children for his own enjoyment-"

"Well, that sounds terrible." Tony groaned.

"…and for the well being of the Prince of Cromia, the Queen has issued this reward to return him to the palace….dead or alive."

"Dead or alive?" Lewis asked.

Tony groaned. "Very loving. Great. I was enjoying this up to the 'take children for his own enjoyment' part."

The Doctor turned off the screen. "Don't worry about it. She's going to say anything to get someone do her dirty work for her."

Lewis agreed. "Yeah. What was the price of the reward?"

The Doctor looked back at Tony. "Do you want to know?"

"Sure, I do. How vicious of a gangster am I?"

The Doctor rubbed his hands together. "You could probably buy a small planet with it-"

Lewis whistled.

Tony groaned. "This isn't going to be the last one we see."

"Not for a while." The Doctor agreed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samuel and Karen had gone back to their suite on the ship. Samuel was still reeling from Lewis' words and was trying not to show how angry he was at his Papa's lack of understanding to Genie's present situation. What was worse, Karen was also very quiet, which led him to think she was proper cross with him.

If only he had Arles' charm.

Karen had excused herself to take a quick shower to get ready to go to the surface. Samuel didn't invite himself, and noticed that she hadn't extended an invitation to him, either.

Less than a week, and he had already screwed this up. Maybe Denise had been right. She had told him that no one would ever want to stay with him after they truly discovered how he was.

He decided to make himself a cup of tea. After a couple of sips, he also decided to get a plate of cannolis.

"Perfect." He mumbled.

He sat down at the table and enjoyed his tea. He felt comfortable in the clothing that Karen had brought him. He wore a pair of trousers, a black shirt long sleeved shirt that fit him rather tightly, with a grey t-shirt over the top. She had also brought his favorite trainers.

His thoughts turned to Genie and Legate as he ate a cannoli. Legate had always managed to get out of any scrap he had found himself in. Just his survival of the ship wreck was amazing, let alone his recovery.

Friday spoke. "Doctor Bennett. There is a transmission for you."

Samuel snapped out of his thoughts. "Right. You can put it on the telly in here."

He stood up and left the remaining cannolis on the table. His tea in his hand, he sat on the arm of the sofa. His face spread into a smile as soon as he saw Arles on the screen. "Arles!"

Arles returned the smile. "Good to see you awake."

"Yeah, I need to work on my landing-"

"You need to work on your attack." Arles told him. "So, anyway. Dad said you were awake. Any pain?"

"Nah. Seems like everything is back together. I'm in one piece."

Arles nodded and blew smoke. He was sitting on the back deck of his flat. It was night, and the lights on the deck illuminated Arles and the chair he sat in. He brought up a drink and sipped it.

"So, Legate and Genie landed safely. They are on Photoria." Arles told him.

"Yeah, Papa mentioned they had went there. Why?"

"Ah. They were just out for a quick flight. Translation. Privacy."

"Translation. Avoidance of Papa and Dad."

Arles pointed at him and sat down his drink. "I agree. And then there was the attack, so Legate used the excuse to haul ass to Photoria. If you ask me, he was headed there anyway."

"Lenox?"

"And Poltious."

Samuel nodded. "Well, it makes sense. He would want to tell them. And he should. And you wouldn't believe the chat I had with Papa."

"I bet I would. What did he say?"

Samuel grit his teeth. "Oh. Bloody….shit."

"Bloody shit, huh? Sounds like you may need to go back to the med bay." He laughed.

Samuel rolled his eyes. "Oh, I don't even want to get into it at the moment."

"I agree. Let me be more sober." Arles sipped his drink and nodded. "So, the headmistress has left me in charge!"

"Oh boy-"

"Ah. We're fine. She'll return tomorrow. I need to figure out something to do to wind her up before she arrives. I am taking suggestions."

Samuel sipped his tea. "Well, let her speak to me. I seem to be good at winding people up today."

Arles took another hit off of a joint he was smoking and grunted. "What are you on about?"

Samuel turned and made sure he still heard the shower running. He looked back at the screen. "I think Karen is cross. Because of the….fight."

Arles sat back and relaxed. "Did she say something?"

"No. But, she's been quiet."

Arles nodded. "Let me think on this. Umm. Dad told me about the Commander showing up at the Lieutenant's home."

"Yeah. Has anyone heard from him?"

"I just came from Anne's. Dinner. I love your mother in law." Arles grinned. "She's an excellent cook."

"She's heard from him?"

"Yeah. She got a few texts while I was there. Something about an inspection. I don't know. A bunch of acronyms. She didn't seem to think it was anything to worry about."

"I'm just not comfortable with this. Could you go to Florida? Do your phase thing and see if you can put eyes on him?"

"I'll have to sober up a bit to be able to do that-"

"I thought your phase worked better when you were high?"

"I need a clearer head to completely disappear."

"Oh, right. Thanks."

"And about Karen. You're a moron."

Samuel nodded. "I accept this as fact."

"Everything isn't about you. Anne told Karen about the Commander. She could be worried about that and her husband who is a clot."

Samuel groaned. "A clot?"

Arles continued, "She's pregnant. She's hormonal. I'm surprised she hasn't…busted up in tears over nothing yet."

Samuel looked surprised. "Yeah?"

"How are you a Doctor?"

"I question that myself."

Arles blew smoke and sat down his joint. "Look brother. This is how it works. You need to catch this woman, off guard. This is the perfect time to do that. Just because you have won her, doesn't mean the work stops."

Samuel nodded. "Okay."

"Do I have to spell it out for you?"

Samuel sat down his tea. "Could you?"

Arles laughed. "Sad, man. Where is she?"

Samuel pointed with his thumb. "Shower. We're going down to the surface for dinner and shopping-"

"Perfect. This is what you do." Arles proceeded to explain.

Samuel grinned. "Seriously? How are you single?"

Arles pointed at him. "Because, coaches never play. Man up, Sammy."

Arles ended the transmission.

Samuel shook his head and grinned. "He's right."

He stood up and walked into the bedroom. He looked in the closet and surprisingly found only his clothing. Well, he wasn't sure why that surprised him. This was only Karen's second trip into space, and both times had been unexpected.

He went back into the sitting room to the general replicator and quickly got to work finding a dress that he thought Karen may like. He spoke to himself. "Brown. She likes brown."

The items he selected appeared in a mist of yellow light. He took the items with him.

He knocked on the bathroom door and waited until she asked him to come in. He slowly put his head through the opened door. She was still in the shower.

"Samuel, you can come in." She told him.

He stepped inside and sat down his burden on the cabinet. "Umm. I realized that you probably didn't have anything to wear, so I got you something."

She opened the door to the shower to look at him. He stood there, holding a rose out to her.

She smiled, "Samuel."

He tapped the rose to his chest and smiled. "Do you need anything?"

"A toothbrush would be nice."

He nodded. "I have a yellow one for you. I guessed you would want to go with the one you know."

She turned off the shower. "Samuel. That was thoughtful."

He sat down the rose on the cabinet and quickly fetched her towel. As she stepped out of the shower, he wrapped it around her.

"Right then. And you need one for your hair. I remember you telling me that."

She giggled as he handed her another towel. "Thank you, Samuel."

He turned and pointed. "Right. So, hmm. Everything, I think you might need, is just there on the cabinet. If you find that you need something else, let me know."

She smiled as she dried herself off, and held up a hairbrush. "I believe you may have thought of everything."

He grinned. "Umm. I'm sure I've forgotten something. I'll be out here. Privacy. Yeah."

He closed the door back as he left the bathroom.

Karen picked up the rose and held it to her nose. She smiled.

XXXXXXXX

The Doctor and Lewis transported together to another ship, and were met by Queen Ashena.

"John! Lewis! It's so wonderful to see you both." She smiled.

The transporter room was full of Quauhtin with their Queen. The Doctor and Lewis both kissed her in greeting.

The Doctor looked around. "Where is Logan?"

"Logan is training, and regrets not meeting us. If you would like, I can send for him."

"It's not necessary. I'm sure there will be time for that a bit later." Lewis smiled.

"Indeed. Come then." She turned and walked with them out of the room.

XXXXXXXXXXX


	14. Chapter 14 - Legate and Prince Legate

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 14 – Legate and Prince Legate

Legate woke up and rolled onto his back. The environmental controls of the ship had kept the ship a comfortable temperature as they slept. He rubbed his eyes and looked out of the main window. It was still dimmed and the clock that sat on top of it told him that he had been asleep for four hours. The sun wasn't due to rise for several more hours.

He looked at Genie sleeping peacefully and covered her shoulder up with the blanket. He rolled over on his side and caressed her face. He remembered her request for him to wake her. He kissed her forehead.

She didn't move.

He grinned and continued to watch her sleep. Then he heard in his head. _'Hey, you. You awake?'_

Legate smiled. It was the other Legate speaking to him. _'I'm awake. What's on your mind?'_

The other Legate sighed. _'I just heard about this shit with you. Legate. I wasn't involved.'_

He moved Genie's hair from her face. _'I know. Wait, who told you?'_

 _'Poltious.'_

 _'What? He's there already?'_

 _'As drunk as he was? What the hell was he drinking?'_

Legate continued to caress Genie's sleeping face. _'I couldn't tell you, man. Something Phipps made. It was strong. I had to quit.'_

He laughed. _'Phipps can be heavy handed.'_

 _'Yeah, especially when she's trying to keep a Quauhtin grounded from flight.'_

 _'Yeah, not her first day doing that.'_

Legate continued to watch Genie sleep. _'I know you didn't have anything to do with it, Legate. It's alright. I'm not cross.'_

 _'Hell, I am. Lartius told me-'_

 _'Well, it makes sense-'_

 _'It's a terrible idea!'_

Legate sighed. _'Well, that's the decision.'_

 _'How did Genie take it?'_

 _'Oh, she was pissed.'_

 _'As am I! Please tell her that I had nothing to do with it.'_

 _'She knows. We found a solution that works.'_

 _'Yeah, Poltious told me about that, too. Samuel is a good man.'_

 _'Samuel and Arles are the best. Tony….ugh. '_

 _'I've always got on well with Tony Tyler.'_

 _'Wait until he gets older.'_

Legate sighed. _'How is Genie? Really, man?'_

He smiled as looked at her. _'Absolutely beautiful.'_

 _'That I know. How much of this does she know?'_

 _'Everything I think she needs to at the moment. Let us hope she never has to hear the full reason.'_

 _'That makes two of us. And I'm sorry.'_

 _'It's nothing that either one of us thought about. But, it makes sense.'_

 _'Lewis always makes sense, even if I don't agree with it. The man thinks about twelve steps ahead of everyone. The kingdom is secure. But, enough of that. So, you're on Photoria?'_

Legate rolled over on his back and ran his hand through his hair. _'We are.'_

 _'So, some top secret family meeting?'_

Legate grinned, _'Nothing like that, man. I assure you. We can't be in the same place at the same time.'_

 _'At the current moment. If I have to put up with this shit, there should be some benefits to it.'_

 _'What are you talking about?'_

 _'Lartius and I have spoken. He's rather adamant about you two. This entire heir thing has really screwed you guys up.'_

 _'Lenox is drunk enough, we could probably talk him into it.'_

Legate laughed. _'I've tried. He's not that drunk.'_

 _'Yeah, well-'_

 _'And I've also spoken with Lewis. And you should know that he knows about the Promise, and has threatened to revoke it if Samuel doesn't follow his orders that he has issued as both a Papa, and a Primus.'_

 _'Oh, shit. He's pissed.'_

 _'Really. He wouldn't even go into with me. But, that's them…and I'm sure you know why.'_

Legate nodded. _'I have my suspicions.'_

 _'So, having said that. I can't do anything at the moment. But, one day I will be able to. I know what this would have to mean to you, what she means to you, in order for you to ask her enter into the Promise.'_

Legate turned and looked at Genie again. A smile spread across his face. _'She's amazing, Legate. More than I can even describe to anyone. More than I can even make her see.'_

 _'As soon as I'm made King, I'll have you both make the Promise. There in the Room of the Life Promise. Just like you always wanted.'_

 _'But, that will screw you up.'_

 _'There are things that can be done, that no one will ever know.'_

Legate grinned. ' _Thank you.'_

 _'So, consider Lewis' threat empty. Although, I know Samuel probably needs something to get his attention if Lewis has enacted his Right as a Prince.'_

 _'He has?'_

 _'Yes.'_

Legate rubbed his face. "Damn." _'Man, I'll find out what was discussed. Wow.'_

 _'Which, brings me to my next subject. You, need a ship. Hell, where are you and Genie even staying?'_

 _'Ah, this little ship of John's.'_

 _'That thing? It's tiny!'_

Legate grinned, _'It's….intimate.'_

 _'Well, that's true. Anyway, you need something. Something, that can be yours. I've rang up the space port in Kestapus. They have a ship waiting for you there.'_

 _'What?'_ He asked in surprise.

 _'Hey, man. It's the least I can do. It's a Shapus 637T-'_

Legate sprang straight up. _'I've always wanted one of those!'_

 _'I know. Lucky you know an heir. Please accept it as a wedding gift and ask your beloved to give it a name. Slip over here and see me sometime. I love speaking to myself.'_

 _'Well, sometimes you need expert advice.'_

The other Legate laughed as the Legate sitting on the bed with Genie danced and celebrated. "Oh, hell yeah!"

His movement woke Genie. She yawned and rolled over on her back. "Legate?"

He grit his teeth and looked back at her. "Oh, geez. I'm sorry. I really didn't mean to wake you."

She rubbed her eyes and smiled. "It's al-"

He quickly lay down on top of her and kissed her. When he brought his head up, she saw that he had the biggest smile on his face that she had ever seen.

"What is this?" She laughed.

He stood on his knees and exclaimed. "Legate….is…..brilliant! Bloody brilliant!"

"You know. With anyone else, I would think their ego had ran away with them."

"He has given us a ship!"

"A ship?"

"Yes! Oh, Genie. And it's one I've always wanted. He said he wanted to be sure to tell us both that he had nothing to do with this entire….problem. In fact, when he's made King, he's going to have us make the Promise in the room of the Life Promise!"

Genie laughed at his excitement.

He leaned back down and rubbed his nose to hers. "I'm sorry I woke you."

"I asked you to wake me."

He stood back up on his knees. "Genie! Seriously! A ship! A Shapus 637T! Oh, it's beautiful! Engines faster than even John's ship!"

She giggled as he explained how much engine power, and all of the specs the ship had. He was positivity happier than she had ever seen him. He threw his arms up and around and made motions with hands to demonstrate piloting it.

"You know, Legate. I already know what I would like to name this ship."

He sat back on his feet and nodded. "That's right! I need you to name her. It's lucky!"

She stood up on her knees, allowing the blanket to fall from her bare breasts. Legate's eyes quickly looked from her face, southward. As she wrapped her arms around his neck, he managed to peel his eyes off her chest and look back at her beautiful face. He put his hands on her hips, running his fingertips under the elastic of her knickers. He cleared his throat. "Yes, Genie. What do you want to name this ship?"

"Well, I'll have to …..meet her, before I agree to anything."

Legate nodded. "That's reasonable. Odd. But, okay."

"And some of the names I'm thinking of are…."

Legate rose his eyebrows, "What?"

She grinned, "The Other Woman."

"Okay. I think I owe you an apology-"

She shook her head and smiled. "No, you don't-"

"I think, I may have given the impression that the ship was more important than us actually being able to wed."

Genie rubbed her nose to his. "Legate. We are married. I am your wife. I'm yours, forever. You're all that matters to me. Remember what I told you. You, Legate, are what burns brightest in my soul. You are always there. You are the reason I draw each breath. Feel, it Legate."

She moved his hand to her chest as it rose. "Every breath is for you. And the reason my heart beats. Feel it. Every beat, says your name."

Legate smiled. "Genie."

She moved his hand to cup her breast. He glanced down at it, and then back to her. "You, Legate, are the reason my skin can feel. You are the one that I choose to be mine. No matter what anyone ever says, and no matter who tells us that we can't. The one who I live to serve. The one who I want share my life with. Every part. Both, the good, and the bad. There will be both. Because, I will always protect what is most dear to me, your love."

Tears formed in Legate's eyes at her words.

"Legate, I've made this Promise. And I meant it. I don't need to the Room for it to be official, or for it to be written down any place. I am yours. All of me. Every piece. Everything that is me."

Legate told her gently. "I accept this as your Promise. Genie, I adore you."

She smiled, "I know you want to make the Promise in the room. That's alright. But, don't think it's something I have to have."

"It's something I've always wanted. Since, I was a small boy."

"Then, we'll do it. And who knows? Samuel and Arles are just reckless enough to break into that room with us."

Legate laughed and wiped his eyes. "That's true."

She lay back and relaxed against the pillows. "So, a ship?"

Legate nodded and laughed again in disbelief. "A ship. Yes. I already feel more like myself."

She giggled. "When will you get it?"

"We'll leave here, and pick her up on our way home."

"So, Carissimi-"

Legate looked surprised at her. "Carissimi? I didn't know you knew that word."

She grinned. "I hope I said it correctly."

Legate nodded, "You did. 'My dearest'. Carissimi."

"Will this ship, need to be, broken in?"

Legate's eyes were back on her chest. She noticed and started to rub her breasts causing him to groan. "Oh, when you do that."

She slipped her knickers off and handed them to him.

He rubbed his chin and turned on a dim light.

"What is it?" She smiled.

He looked at her as she lay in front of him. "Oh, this is amazing. How am I this lucky?"

She giggled at him. "I love how you are looking at me."

"The reason my skin can feel." He smiled as he lay down and his lips met hers. They smiled so much, that they kissed one another with difficultly.

Genie slid his pants down just as he began to suck one of her nipples as he teased between her legs. She wrapped her legs around his back and whispered to him. "Maybe, Sex God."

He laughed and looked at her. "No, that's my name."

"Maybe…ummm. Let me get this right. 'Altera Mulier'."

He rolled his eyes. "No. That's just 'the other woman' in Basic."

"Latin-"

"Basic. Latin. Same thing." He told her as he returned to kissing her neck.

She teased his staff and felt moisture coming out of the tip.

He moaned as he continued to kiss her neck. His hand found its way back between her legs and began to tease her again.

He slipped himself into opening and stroked as he continued to tease her.

"Legate." She gasp.

He stroked and teased her. "This isn't space. If you shout, they are going to hear you."

She moved his hand from between her legs. "Then you need to stop that."

He rose up and grinned at her. "We're getting a ship we'll need to break in."

"Every room. How many rooms does it have?"

He laughed, "That's a surprise."

She rolled her eyes. He pulled himself out of her and put his head between her legs. He began to suck and tease her clit with his tongue.

"AND, you need to stop that, too." She told him.

He sat up on his knees and held his hands out. "Genie! You are very limiting -"

She pointed at him. "You know how to make me shout! And you are trying to do just that!"

He grinned and wiped his mouth. "Maybe, I want you to wake up the colony-"

She pointed forcefully. "You are going to get us kicked off of this planet-"

"Ah, I've been kicked out of better places."

"Better than this?" She asked.

He rubbed his chin as he looked her up and down. "Nah, never better than this."

She rose up and began to snog him again. As she lay down, he moved with her. Within seconds, she had pulled him back into her opening and he had began to stroke again.

She closed her eyes tightly and moaned. "Do not make me shout."

He grinned. "Yes, Genie."

Her lip quivered, "Oh that's so…"

"I'm doing my worst, here."

She opened her eyes. "You are still doing it too good!"

"I can't help it!" He laughed. He returned to his movement, "Damn. Never thought I would get that complaint."

She closed her eyes again and began to moan. "Oh, that's…."

He grinned and whispered, "Just relax. Let it happen-"

"Not shouting-"

"So what, if you shout-"

She didn't open her eyes and held him tightly. He continued to stroke as he felt her breath stop against his shoulder. "Genie?"

She still hadn't taken a breath. He stopped and looked at her face. "Genie?"

She opened her eyes. "What?"

"Are you breathing?"

"I'm attempting not to shout."

He stroked a bit more as she pulled him to her tightly. He felt her press her face to his shoulder and moan into his skin.

He whispered to her, "Genie, I love you."

She moaned into his shoulder, steadily growing louder. He quickly muffled her moans with his kiss. He lay down on top of her, gently, and continued to snog her. He could feel her relax.

He looked into her eyes and laid his hand on the side of her head. "May I?"

She smiled. "Yes."

He kissed her lips again and closed his eyes. He thought of the moment he wanted to show her and focused on that.

Xxxx

Genie stood inside of a small, circular room that she recognized as the Room of the Life Promise on the Quauhtin homeworld that she had never visited, but had heard about. A small boy wearing the traditional brown trousers and white oxford without a collar walked slowly into the room. He put his hands on the table and looked up at the lights that danced in the tall ceiling.

Genie covered her mouth as she realized she was seeing Legate as a small boy. His face was the same, and his hair was long. It fell in long curls around his head.

The young boy stood for a while, looking up at the lights.

Genie heard someone approaching and saw Lewis, just as he looked now. He grinned. "Here he is, Martiea."

The Queen, wearing long flowing robes, rushed into the room. She knelt down and hugged the small boy. "Prince Legate. What are you doing in here?"

He looked up at her. "I just wanted to see the lights."

The Queen smiled and looked up at the lights. "They are beautiful."

"Are they always there?"

Lewis stood in the doorway and smiled at him. "So, many questions."

"It is how one gains knowledge." Martiea insisted. "Ask all the questions you want, young Prince Legate."

The little boy looked back at Lewis.

Lewis smiled warmly at him. "Ask questions, Prince Legate. It's alright."

Legate relaxed.

The Queen wrapped her arms around him and pointed up. "The lights, are the Kings and Queens, who have gone before us. It's not polite to speak their names to prevent them from their rest. But, when someone comes to exchange the Promise, it is such a beautiful thing, that they all wake to see it. They will float down, and whisper advice to the happy couple. Even if they don't realize they are hearing it at the time. As the time passes, they will hear their words spoken in their heads."

Legate asked. "Do you still hear them speak in your head?"

She smiled, "Yes, young Prince. I do. Your cousin, Prince Lewis, would agree that living with Lartius would probably require a lot of advice to be given."

Lewis laughed, "I would never speak of the King in such a way."

The Queen smiled, "That's what he says. The King is just a Quauhtin, like you. Like Lewis. He needs to be reminded he's not perfect."

Legate smiled and looked back up at the lights.

Lewis clapped his hands together. "Come on, young Legate. Your father approaches and requests to see you."

Legate ran over to Lewis, who picked him up and kissed his cheek. "Oh, you are getting so big. So strong! Just like Poltious."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

Genie blinked and saw Legate looking into her eyes as he took his hand away from her head. "Did it work?"

She smiled, "Prince Legate?"

He groaned, "I hate that. No one has called me that since I entered the Academy."

"That was amazing. It was as if I was really there."

He smiled and looked into her eyes. "I'm glad it worked."

"Why have you never shown me things like that before?"

"It's….just such an intimate thing." He moved beside of her and propped himself up on his elbow. "It's not something I would do with anyone but my wife."

She smiled. "Your wife."

He beamed. "I love calling you that. I've waited for so long."

They held one another's hands.

"Legate. We'll exchange the Promise in the room. I just don't want you to think it's necessary for me."

"I know, Genie. Thank you for being so understanding about this." He leaned down and kissed her again. "You need to sleep some more."

"Can you sleep knowing you're going to get a ship?"

He smiled like a loon, "The best sort of ship! Genie! It has…."

And he was off telling her all about the features again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	15. Chapter 15 – Meeting with Ashena

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 15 – Meeting with Ashena

Queen Ashena walked into a room with the Doctor and Lewis onboard her ship. The walls were brushed silver and everything about it reminded them they were among royalty. Queen Ashena's hair was wrapped in an ornate crown and cloth that matched the robes she wore.

A servant brought in a tray of drinks and light biscuits for them. The Doctor glanced back at Lewis when he saw the tray sat down on the table between the chairs they sat in.

 _'Oh no. Nibbles at a meeting. Something is really wrong.'_ He told Lewis telepathically.

Lewis grabbed one of the biscuits and tossed it in his mouth. _'At least I'm properly fed and can think clearly. I'm starving.'_

 _'Why haven't you ate on the ship?'_

 _'I just kept putting it off.'_

 _'Are you feeding Arles?'_

 _'That's what I've been doing! All he does is eat!'_

 _'Oh. Must be growing then. Eat, when the baby eats.'_

 _'Sleep when the baby sleeps. Trains when the baby trains. Fight when the baby fights. Got it.'_

The Doctor laughed. "So, your Majesty-"

She groaned, "Oh, please. Call me Ashena, John. That's the reason I brought us in here, so we could actually speak."

The Doctor grinned. "Of course. So, what did you need to see me and Lewis about?"

She sat back. "Several things, actually. First of all, these attacks. There were two more this morning."

The Doctor shook his head. "What? Where? I've not heard of this!"

"From our information, which I'll have sent to your ship to review, a small craft came into orbit with the colonies on Achorix and Bachorix."

The Doctor sighed. "There's nothing there that would promote an attack."

Lewis shook his head. "Those colonies aren't even well established."

Ashena sadly replied. "From the primary reports, there are no survivors in either one."

The Doctor rubbed his face. "I'm sorry, I hadn't heard of this. Why would someone attack these places?"

Ashena shook her head. "We had just sent assistance to both colonies and it is thought, by some of my advisors, that the fear of the plague may have played some role."

The Doctor shook his head. "I just can't see this. Lewis?"

Lewis considered, "The plague threat could be used in this instance, but not the others. I'm not ready to believe that is why."

Ashena asked, "Any idea who is behind it?"

"No." The Doctor told her seriously. "And it's rather odd, too. It's not something that happened in the Dimension where I came from. I'm afraid I'm rather at a loss along with everyone else."

Ashena nodded. "I accept that."

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "It's true. Ashena. I have no reason to lie to you. Or the Andromean people."

Ashena leaned forward to pick up a drink. "Thank you for your honesty. You're one of the very few that I trust with some of the information that I plan to discuss."

"What's wrong?" Lewis asked.

Ashena sighed. "The outbreak of the disease that took my father and brother. Now, with the destruction of the station that was being constructed has left our allies with questions."

Lewis nodded, "As to your wellness?"

Ashena sat her cup down. "We've already lost so much trade. No ships want to approach the Andromeda in fear they will be infected."

The Doctor shook his head. "This is unfounded. There is no reason to assume there is any sort of outbreak there."

Lewis ate another biscuit. "Well, it makes sense. The Queen hasn't been home in months. Have you?"

Ashena sighed. "I haven't. That was exactly what I was told was a reason given."

The Doctor nodded. "I can issue a statement of health. As Princeps, I'm sure-"

"It will not work. The name Doctor Johnathon Smith is still associated with the attack of the Jeclaonides, and young Tony Tyler being taken."

The Doctor groaned. "Damn it."

Lewis tossed another biscuit in his mouth. "Samuel could do it."

Ashena nodded. "That was my thought. You name him as Princeps. You certainly can't do it any longer that you properly own the hospitals."

The Doctor reached forward to make himself a cup of the liquid they were drinking. "I've thought about it. But, I haven't mentioned it to him."

"Then that is settled. And there is another problem."

Lewis rose his eyebrow. "You're full of good news, aren't you?"

Ashena smiled. "I think I would rather discuss that problem with the Doctor who will declare if I'm well or not."

The Doctor looked back at Lewis and then at Ashena. "Would it be something you would prefer to discuss with just me?"

"No." She smiled. "I believe I'll wait and have it be part of the exam. When do you expect to speak to Samuel?"

"As soon as he returns to the ship. He and his wife are shopping on the surface."

"Samuel has taken a mate! How wonderful!" She smiled. "Oh, I am pleased that some good news has come from this meeting. How is he recovering?"

The Doctor grinned. "I believe he's going to be fine."

"Splendid." Ashena sat back. "Samuel, I understand, is from the future. Along with your Arles and Genie."

The Doctor nodded. "Yes. The time line has split and there are now two of each of these persons."

"So, fathers of three are now fathers of six."

Lewis grinned, "The expression that they grow up overnight, couldn't be truer in our case."

Ashena rose her eyebrow. "I'll remind you that we are behind closed doors, there is only me here, and you said you are honest with me."

Lewis rubbed his chin.

Ashena continued. "Legate, being named the heir of the Quauhtin people? He's also one of two, isn't it?"

Lewis glanced back at the Doctor.

The Doctor took a deep breath. "You can understand why that wouldn't be something the Quauhtin would want known as common knowledge."

"Absolutely! But wow! What a dream situation for a Kingdom. Two heirs? The same man?"

Lewis sipped his tea. "We hope we only ever need the one."

"But, still! What an amazing thing to happen. Please extend my congratulations on his choice to be heir, to both Legates and Lartius."

The Doctor nodded, "The heir and the spare. Yes. It is something that the Quauhtin kingdom will deny if anyone speaks of it."

"And you know you don't have to worry about that with me. Like I said, this is a meeting that I knew we couldn't have over open space transmissions. I had to see you both in person. I know all of this is extremely sensitive information. I believe that Logan has been told, but he refuses to tell me. He simply said that he couldn't be 100% sure, and didn't want me to make decisions, based on his lack of knowledge or understanding."

The Doctor grinned. "Logan is a good advisor."

"We're molding him into one. Even if it's just someone for me to…toss my hands up to after a long day. He is very kind and patience."

Lewis smiled. "We all need that."

Ashena smiled, "Yes. Well, I won't keep you gentlemen. I actually have several other meetings to attend to while I'm here. But, speak to Samuel. I can work into my schedule for an exam at his earliest convenience."

The Doctor stood up and bowed. "I'll let him know."

Lewis and the Doctor walked out of the doorway and several aides rushed in to attend to Ashena.

The Doctor walked with his hands in his pockets next to Lewis. Several Quauhtin walked behind them.

Lewis spoke to him, telepathically _. 'So, Samuel is the Princeps without even his consultation.'_

 _'You're getting that, too?'_

 _'That's exactly what she said. Makes sense. I don't know of another Doctor anywhere.'_

The Doctor shook his head. _'And his name being so far from mine, does nothing but help him. Makes me wonder how much of young Arles and Samuel we should let people know about.'_

Lewis sighed. _'That is something to consider. Have a chat with Rose and see what she thinks.'_

The Doctor nodded.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor and Lewis transported back to the Doctor's ship, and went to the Observation Deck to find Rose. Young Samuel was running all around the large, open room and laughing. The Doctor smiled when he saw him. "And who is this guy?"

Samuel stopped running, stood up unsteadily on his feet, and then fell on his backside. He laughed. "Daddy! Sam go!"

Genie spoke from the top level of the play system. "No, Sam. You say, 'Sam is going.' It's better."

The baby threw his hands over his head and babbled just as Rose, holding a sleeping baby Arles in her arms, walked over to meet them.

Lewis took Arles from her and kissed his sleeping face. "And he's still asleep."

"That didn't take long." Rose told them.

The Doctor kissed her lips quickly. "Yeah. Just a quick meeting. Is Samuel still here?"

"No. He and Karen have gone down to the surface already. Why?"

The Doctor sighed. "Well, if you see him, tell him I'm looking for him."

Rose grinned, "What has he done?"

Lewis chuckled.

The Doctor and Rose looked at Lewis in surprise.

The Doctor asked, "What do you know?"

Lewis laughed and shook his head. "Oh, these children of ours. I'll just say, I've told him to tell you. And….rather handled it. Well, one of the problems."

Rose asked, "There's more than one?"

"Handled it? What was there to handle?" The Doctor asked.

Rose waved her hand. "Oh gosh. I don't think I want to know."

Lewis kissed Arles' sleeping head and smiled. "And I've already said too much."

Baby Samuel ran over and hugged Lewis' leg. "Papa!"

Lewis smiled down at him. "So, we're skipping over walking and going straight to running?"

Samuel let go and ran back to the play system. "Nee! Nee! Down, pleze."

Lewis nodded towards the play system. "I have this lot."

He walked over and shouted up at Genie. "Hey! Are you on patrol up there, or are you going to slide, young lady?"

Genie covered her mouth and giggled.

Rose smiled at Lewis' complaining. "What in the world is Lewis on about?"

The Doctor shook his head, "I don't know. First thing he's said about it."

"Where is Genie? At the school?"

"She's on Photoria with Legate. They were, flying around Jupiter or something when there was an attack. Legate diverted and took her there."

Rose put her hands on her hips. "Diverted? Photoria is further away than Earth would be from Jupiter."

The Doctor grinned, "Yes, it is. Which makes me think they were headed there anyway."

"Why wouldn't she just tell us that's where they were going? What's the big deal?"

"I don't know. But, I do know that in addition to you being a grandmum, you are also a mother in law."

"What? Legate and Genie gone rogue?"

"No. But Karen tells me that Samuel has made the Promise of the Child."

"What is that?"

"It's a way that people can marry. It's an Andromedan tradition that isn't used often. It's a rather, old tradition. Still valid, though. Our Samuel, is wed."

Rose shook her head, "Why would he do it like that?"

"I don't know."

"He is probably so hurt right now. Confused. He's probably looking to make something, permanent in his life. I suppose….?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yeah, maybe."

"Wait. How do you know this?"

He grinned, "Karen told me. She thought I was asking about something else, and I just let her talk."

Rose rolled her eyes. "You are a bad."

The Doctor laughed just as baby Samuel caught himself from falling by wrapping his arms around his Dad's leg. "Daddy! Up, pleze!"

The Doctor picked Samuel up and kissed him. He could see the sweat on Samuel's brow. "You are working hard, young man."

Samuel laid his head on his Dad's shoulder and started to suck his fingers.

Rose smiled and rubbed the little boy's back. "Do you think that's what Lewis is talking about?"

The Doctor glanced back at Lewis who was throwing a ball up to Genie, and still holding Arles in his arm. "Maybe."

Rose nodded. "Well, I'm not going to worry about it, until I know what I'm worrying about. I'm rather at my limit."

"Why?"

"Oh, Samuel getting hurt. And has no one told Mum about Tony doing a runner?"

The Doctor shook his head. "I'm not telling her!"

"Well, I'm not!"

He pointed at her. "You're the daughter."

She groaned and tucked her hair behind her ear. "So. This is why we have Dad. He'll handle it."

The Doctor laughed, "If he hasn't yet, I doubt he will-"

"And just what are we going to tell her when he doesn't show up to this party of hers? Gosh. She's determined to….well…"

"To what?"

Rose stopped and looked up at him. "Fix him up."

The Doctor nearly doubled over laughing. If he hadn't been holding Samuel, he was certain he would have. "Oh, shit."

Rose laughed with him. "You know how she is!"

"Yeah, I do. In fact, I should probably tell you something." He said quietly.

She rose her eyebrow at him. "What?"

He cleared his throat and told her quietly, "She offered to fix me up, if you and I didn't work out."

Rose looked shocked, "No, she didn't."

He laughed and bounced on his feet as he rubbed Samuel's back. "Yes, she did. She really did."

Rose put her hands on her hips. "Well, that's just like her! What did you tell her?"

He rubbed Samuel's back. "I thanked her. Of course. And then, backed slowly away-"

"And?"

He grinned at her and Rose could feel his playful attitude. "Ask her to save the numbers-"

Rose playfully pushed him. "Oh, stop. You did not."

He laughed, "Nah, I didn't. I knew it was going to work out. And if it didn't, I didn't want anyone else. I only wanted you."

She smiled up at him. "I love you, too."

He kissed her lips quickly. "So, having said that, may I take the only other lady in my life out on a date?"

"Tonight? It's rather late."

"It is. But, I think she's getting overlooked by babies and baby adults."

Rose looked back at Genie who standing on top of the play system deck, holding the ball, and waiting on Lewis' attention to go back to her. He had gotten distracted by baby Arles who had woke up and was coo'ing.

Rose nodded. "Yeah. That's fine. Poor kid."

The Doctor looked back at baby Samuel and smiled, "Well, this one is asleep."

Rose smiled, "Is he?"

The Doctor grinned proudly. "Worn himself out running. I love it."

He put Samuel in Rose's arms. He snuggled into her shoulder and continued to sleep. "Mum's sweet boy. Do you want me to talk to the other Samuel?"

"Nah. Lewis has told him to tell us. Let's give them the opportunity to do that."

Rose nodded. "Okay."

"And, something I want you to think about. Samuel Bennett, not having my name. There's no way things I do will affect him."

Rose looked confused. "Yeah?"

"What do you think about these other children? Should that be something we're concerned about?"

Rose shook her head. "I'll give it a think-"

"Yeah, give it a think."

She rubbed Samuel's back.

He reached in the pockets of his suit's jacket. "Ummm. Hang on. I have one here."

He pulled out a pack of sweets from his pocket. "Ugh. That felt like a flower."

Rose laughed. "The thought counts. I'm going to put this one to bed, and have a glass of wine. A tall glass."

He grinned, "Right. Relax. I'll be back later for the vampire shift."

Rose rolled her eyes, "Our son is not a vampire."

He kissed her lips again quickly. "Mind your neck."

"Mind your pockets."

She walked out of the room.

He laughed. "My Sara Gene! What are you doing?"

Genie looked down at him. "Watching Papa, Daddy."

He started to eat the sweets he had found in his pocket.

Lewis stood next to him. "Jelly Babies?"

The Doctor held the bag out for Lewis to grab a handful. "Yeah."

Genie pointed at him. "Daddy! You're eating sweets!"

He shrugged his shoulders in complete disconcern. "Papa is, too."

"It's nearly bedtime!"

"We'll give you some." Lewis smiled.

Genie crossed her arms. "Mum would not be happy. Daddy, you and Papa eat too many sweets."

Lewis grabbed another handful. "That means she doesn't want any?"

"That's what I'm hearing." The Doctor agreed and tossed some in his mouth. "More for Papa and Dad!"

Lewis laughed as Genie slid down the long slide and stood in front them.

"And there she is!" The Doctor announced.

Genie looked confused. "What?"

"Lewis, or rather, Papa. Have you ever in your life met a better, older sister to two boys in your life?"

Lewis smiled, "I have not. This one is the best one I've ever seen."

"And I worry that she doesn't even realize how special she is!" The Doctor said as he stood behind Genie and put his hands on her shoulders.

Lewis tossed another sweet in his mouth. "Genie. We're both so proud of you."

Genie rose her eyebrows in suspicion. "And you're going to tell me it's time to go to bed, aren't you?"

Lewis laughed. "Hardly."

The Doctor knelt down in front of her. "Would you like to go to the surface? I promised you we would buy a lot of dolls, or whatever you want."

Genie laughed and clapped excitedly. "Yes!"

The Doctor took her hand. "And we're off to the toy shop, Papa. Do you need anything?"

Lewis tossed another sweet in his mouth. "Blocks. I like to play with those."

Genie pointed at him. "Blocks for Papa! Yes! Let's go, Daddy!"

The Doctor smiled back at Lewis. "And we're off."

"I'll keep an eye out for Samuel. Let him know the Queen is looking for him." Lewis told him as he held Arles in his arms a bit tighter.

"Cheers." The Doctor called as he followed Genie out of the room.

Lewis looked back down at his sleeping son and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	16. Chapter 16 - The Toy Store

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 16 – The Toy Store

Samuel and Karen transported down to Plentitude's shopping area. It was afternoon there, and the wind blew Karen's hair. She grabbed it and looked back at Samuel, who took her hand.

"Wow. Windy today." He told her.

She looked around and realized they were in a park with lovely flowers, trees, and statues. "This isn't where we arrived the last time I came."

"Oh. Yeah, Genie prefers to arrive near the fountain. There's a restaurant there in the lake."

They began to walk together, Karen hugging his arm. "Yeah. We ate there, sortof."

"What do you mean, sortof?"

Karen told him about Tony's chat with the odd man, and how they all felt unsafe. "So, we all left."

He stopped walking and looked at her. "Do you feel safe, now?"

She smiled, "Of course. I'm with you."

Just as she said that, some odd furry creatures walked by, growling at one another. She followed them with her eyes. "And a family of bigfoot."

Samuel playfully scolded her. "Now, now. Think what you must look like to them."

"Like I shaved?"

Samuel laughed with her and they walked towards the shopping arena, hand in hand.

As they stepped into the huge shopping mall, Karen looked around at the tall, circular building. "There are so many stores here. I remember Genie knew just where to go."

"Well, let's do this logically. We need to get you and I both some clothing."

"You mostly. I'm alright."

"Nah. You need some new things. And I thought that we might get Halley some stuff, too."

She smiled back at him. "Baby stuff?"

"It's a lot easier to get things here than back at home." He reasoned. "Or would you prefer to eat, first?"

She smiled. "Let's get some of that dish you love."

"Postronoe? Yes! They don't have that Nebvan's. Okay, we'll get that first. Then do the shopping. Then go to eat, again."

Karen giggled as Samuel put his arm around her waist and they walked down the hallways together.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

After eating as much Postronoe as they could, and enjoying some odd drink that Karen insisted was her new favorite, Samuel took her to a few shops. They purchased nearly a complete new wardrobe for both of them. Dresses of different colors and such beautiful things for her. Things to relax in, things to wear on the beach at home, and some beautiful pieces of lingerie. Shoes, and jackets along with a few formal dresses that she insisted he would simply have to take her someplace where that would be appropriate to wear.

"With so much brown." Samuel teased. "Maybe you're Quauthin?"

She had giggled at his teasing.

Samuel's clothing was much simpler. He took her to a shop where he was digitally scanned. He then told the clerk what he wanted. At least that's what Karen imagined he had done. The clerk had her rather distracted. She, if she was a she, looked more like a large praying mantis who stood upright. She didn't move too far from Samuel the entire time, in fear of the five foot tall insect that was apparently speaking to Samuel, who didn't seem to find the situation strange at all.

He smiled back at her, "And that's sorted. They will package it together and send it to the ship for us."

"That's it?" She asked in disbelief.

He grinned. "Yep. Oh, the guys will want some more pants. Thanks for reminding me."

Karen giggled, "You're welcome."

Samuel turned back to the odd clerk and ask for something else in the same strange language he had used before. Karen had been so distracted by the clerk that she hadn't noticed that Samuel was even speaking a different language until now. She couldn't help but to be impressed.

He turned back to her and took her hand again. "Right then. Where next?"

She smiled and shrugged her shoulders. "Samuel, you totally have me a loss with this."

He laughed. "Toy store! Yes! My favorite one is just up the hall."

They walked together with their arms around one another's waist. Samuel was positivity smiling ear to ear when they walked inside of the toy store. Karen knew immediately they had arrived from the bright primary colors and smaller species with their parents. To the side, there were several children jumping on a large, enclosed trampoline. Next to it was a glass enclosure that held a zero gravity room. Samuel smiled at it. "There's one of those on the ship."

Karen smiled as he rose her hand to his mouth and kissed it. They walked over to the side of the store where everything was pink.

"Pink is a universal thing, huh?"

Samuel was looking at the shelves. "Yeah, however….green is what you get for boys. Blue is just a tradition from earth."

She looked around. The shelves were loaded with all sorts of odd, brightly colored toys. Samuel knelt down to take a closer look at an orange, monster looking toy that had blocks in his mouth. "Oh, I remember this."

He took it off of the shelf and showed it to Karen. "I had one of these. Arles would have it pick up our blocks."

Karen smiled as he twisted the wheels on it, and the monster's mouth moved and it growled furiously. "That didn't scare you?"

"Nah." He told her. "I loved this. We're getting one of these for sure."

A familiar little girl with bouncy curls ran around the corner. "Daddy! Let's look over here -"

Genie's eyes lit up as she realized who was standing in front of her. "Doctor Sam!"

"Hi, Gene." Samuel greeted her.

Karen smiled at her. "Hello, Genie."

The Doctor appeared right behind her. He smiled at his son and shook his hand. "Imagine me finding you lot in a toy store."

Samuel laughed. "Yeah. Getting some things for Halley."

Genie put her hands on her hips. "Who is Halley?"

The Doctor cleared his throat. "Umm. Well, Doctor Sam, and Karen are going to have a baby."

Genie covered her mouth in surprise. "Are you really?"

Karen laughed at her reaction. "Yes. We're looking for somethings for her. Would you like to help?"

Genie put her hands back on her hips. "You're sure this is a girl, right? A boy named Halley would be strange."

Samuel laughed. "Yes. It's a girl, Gene."

Genie was already a pro at shopping in the store by then. "Well, I know what she needs. I have two baby brothers, and they love things that are bright. Sam likes this!"

She pulled a teddy bear out that held a rectangular mirror.

Samuel took it in his hand. "He does?"

Genie nodded, "Yeah. He looks at it and talks to himself."

Karen giggled, "Yeah, I've seen someone do that."

Samuel rolled his eyes at Karen as the Doctor laughed.

Genie continued. "And, she's going to need some dolls. I know where they all are. Daddy, I'll take Karen over there."

The Doctor pointed at her. "Stay with Karen. Yes."

Genie took Karen's hand and they walked away.

The Doctor pointed at the monster block toy Samuel still held. "That's weird. Looks like animated bacteria."

Samuel laughed, "I used to have one exactly like it."

"Did you?"

Samuel nodded. "Yeah. Arles and I would use it to pick up blocks and frighten Genie with."

The Doctor smiled and pulled another one off of the shelf. "Well, I just put a large package of blocks in our bin. I'll toss this in there, as well."

Samuel grinned. "Yeah, we probably should have gotten at least a basket. I haven't been here in years."

The Doctor nodded. "Ummm. Where are you and Karen going after this?"

"I thought we might go see about a cot. The other necessary things. Then Nebvans-"

The Doctor pointed at him. "They are holding that table all night, so no rush. Umm."

"Want to join us?"

"Nah. But, thanks. I have to get Genie back and to bed. When you return, no rush, I need you to give someone an exam."

"An exam? Why?"

"Because….well." He cleared his throat. "I suppose congratulations are in order."

"Congratulations? Why?"

"Well, ummm…."

"You're rather frightening me, Dad-"

"Ashena has met with me, and your Papa-"

"Oh, shit-" Samuel mumbled.

"And she's declared you-"

Samuel closed his eyes and sighed, "Oh, please not that-"

"Princeps."

Samuel was sure he had misheard. "Princeps?"

"Yeah, what did you think I was going to say?"

Samuel laughed in relief. "Not that. Wow. Princeps? Why? That's what you do."

"I rather got into a bit of trouble recently, and my involvement with an exam to the Queen of the Andromedans, well…. You just have to do it."

"What the hell did you do?"

The Doctor groaned, "Ah. It's a misunderstanding."

Samuel grinned. "A misunderstanding? Funny, that defense never works for me."

"Noted. What the hell is Lewis on about with you?"

"Why? What has he said?"

"What should he have said?"

"I'm not confessing to anything."

The Doctor nodded. "Whatever you need to confess to, he says he's spoken to you about it."

"Oh, that. Well…."

Karen and Genie couldn't have had better timing. Genie bounced back to them holding a basket full of small, plush dolls. "There! She'll love those! They are small, like Sam's rabbit that he loves."

Samuel looked confused to his Dad. "A rabbit?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yeah, it's this, small white, plush rabbit. About as big as your hand. We probably should get another one while we're here."

Genie was looking at the shelves where they were standing. "Oh! Daddy! Can we get this?"

"Try ' _may we_ get this?'" he corrected her.

Genie pulled out a bright drum. "May we get this?"

"For who?" The Doctor asked.

"Sam!" Genie smiled.

Samuel knelt down beside of her and pulled out a toy guitar. "Get this for Sam. Get the drum for Arles. Trust me."

Genie smiled and handed the drum to her Dad. "Okay. This will be easy for Arles to play. He'll love it!"

The Doctor complained. "Genie, Arles can't even sit up yet."

"Then, Sammy can play it. What else should we get Sam and Arles, Doctor Sam?"

Sam grinned at her. "Trains. And little starships. The ones that make that noise."

Genie clapped her hands and became excited. "Oh! Those sound like fun!"

Samuel turned and pointed to another part of the store. "They would be over there."

Genie cheered. "Come on, Daddy!"

She grabbed his free hand and drug him away. "Genie. We're supposed to be getting toys for you?"

"We'll get back to that. Besides. I didn't know they had trains."

The Doctor groaned at Samuel, "Yeah, cheers."

Samuel laughed, "Sure."

They disappeared around the corner.

Karen turned back to him and smiled. "What was that about?"

"Oh, the trains and starships are really loud. I remember them being ban from the sitting room because they drove him mental." He grinned.

"Just remember, he's going to be giving stuff to our children."

Samuel laughed. "Oh, that's true. And I know I'll pay for that. Anyway. What else here to you think we should get?"

She looked at the shelves. "Gosh, I just don't know. It will probably be a while before she can play with any of this sort of thing."

"Yeah, and we'll be back soon. I'm sure."

Karen pulled out a drum and grinned. "For Arles and Halley?"

Samuel smiled. "Absolutely. For Uncle Arles. And in fact, we may want to get him an abacus to help him with his maths."

Karen laughed as Samuel put his arm around her and they walked out of the aisle.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was late at night and Lance stood at the bar of his and Jane's island home. He was looking over some notes and scratching his head.

Jane walked into the kitchen and wrapped her arms around him, "And hi."

He smiled as he rose up to look at her. She put her hand on his hip and slowly slid it over to his back as she looked at his notebook. "Still working on that?"

"Nah. Something else. An idea I had." He told her and turned around to face her. "How did the photos turn out?"

She walked over to the refrigerator and poured herself a glass of wine. "They are…stunning. There's one of Soli that you have to see."

Lance smiled. "I can't wait to see them."

"And there are two of you."

"Me? You were taking photos of them."

She poured him a glass. "I was taking photos of everyone. And I got one of you that just….wow."

He grinned. "Yeah?"

"I'm getting a frame. Putting it next to the bed." She told him as she handed him the glass of wine.

He smiled, "That's mad. I'm lying there next to you."

She sipped her wine. "In case I maybe, roll over?"

He laughed.

"Or maybe, you have to leave while I'm sleeping?"

He smiled and looked her up and down. She hadn't changed from her tank top and skirt that she had worn to the beach. Her skin looked darker. He was even still in his t-shirt and shorts, and could use a shave.

He told her, "I'm not planning on leaving."

"If Pepper and Soli need you-"

"Well, yeah. That's just because Tony is out. I'm his 'Fourth'."

"I'm not complaining Lance." She smiled.

"Well, I know we had planned to be on the ship tonight."

"There's plenty of time for that. We'll do it another night."

He almost said something and stopped himself.

"Okay, what is that?"

He sipped his wine. "Tomorrow. I want a date. I'm picking the place."

She sat down her wine and wrapped her arms around his neck. "A date, Tough Guy?"

He sat his wine down and rubbed her bum. "Yes. I'm thinking….a surprise."

She smiled and Lance felt his heart skip a beat. Before he knew he had done it, he had picked her up, and sat her on the cabinet. His lips crashed into hers and they began to snog. She pulled his t-shirt off and continued to kiss him as his hands found their way up her shirt.

"Lance." She said as he kissed her neck.

He didn't hear her. His mind was full of only one thing. He stepped back and pulled off her shirt. He returned to kissing her and managed to unfasten her bra without looking. She had already removed her skirt and knickers without him noticing. He was snogging her so heavily, she doubt he had even noticed he had also knocked over both wine glasses. She could feel the wine that she now sat in on the cabinet.

Lance's hands ran down her back and pressed her closer to him. He looked at her, startled. "Jane? Why are you so-"

She giggled. "You knocked over the wine."

He groaned, "Oh, that's made a mess."

She started to snog him again, and he forgot completely about the wine all over the cabinet, now dripping on the floor. He pushed his shorts down, and pulled her to him. She wrapped her legs around him as he easily slipped inside of her.

They continued to snog as he thrust inside of her. He rotated his hips, causing her to shout his name between her moans.

He looked at her. "This can't be comfortable for you-"

"Don't stop! What the hell!?"

He began to thrust again. "Right."

She moaned, "We'll….just….oh, do it here….and….then go someplace else…."

He continued to thrust and picked her up, still with him inside of her. She held onto him tightly as he walked into the sitting room. He sat down, gently, on the sofa and she took over, giving them both the friction they were enjoying.

After a few minutes, Lance laid his head on the back of the sofa and looked up at her. "Oh wow."

"Knickers have to come with us in space."

He laughed and closed his eyes.

She kissed him and ran her hands across his face. "I love this."

He didn't open his eyes. "I need to shave."

"Nah. Give it another day. Please?"

He opened his eyes and smiled. "Sure, Jane."

"Are you tired?" She asked.

"Are you?"

She giggled. "Not really. I know it's late, but-"

He flipped her where she was lying underneath him on the sofa.

"Lance!"

He rubbed her breast with one of his hands. "Tell me when you get tired of this."

She smiled, "It's going to take a while."

He began to snog her again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	17. Chapter 17 - Nebvan's

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 17 – Nebvan's

Samuel and Karen arrived at the restaurant Nebvan's, and were seated on the balcony that overlooked the city. The small table sat in front of them, and the chairs were rather close together. Karen was grateful she didn't have to sit so far from him because of a table. He held her chair out for her, and then sat down beside of her.

The stars twinkled in the sky and the buildings around them where lit up in various colors. Above them, in the distance, Karen saw a long line of lights.

She pointed at it. "What is that?"

Samuel glanced back, "Cars. Traffic."

Samuel ordered something for them, speaking an odd language, and the waitress disappeared through the small doorway.

Karen sat wearing her brown dress, with a light jacket they had just purchased for her to wear. The small, odd floral print on it made her look stunning. Samuel had told her, several times that evening that she was glowing. "Clearly the most beautiful woman on this planet, or any other."

Samuel propped his head up on his fist and looked back at her. "Are you alright? How are your feet?"

The waitress returned and poured them both glasses of some sort of liquid.

Karen waited until Samuel had thanked her and had left before she answered. "I'm grateful I took a nap today when I did."

Samuel teased. "Yeah, I saw the photo of you sleeping with another man."

She sipped her drink and laughed. "Hardly. So, we're to think of him as your brother?"

Samuel took a deep breath. "Yes. My brother. That's what the letters said. I can live with that. I have a little brother. Who is me."

Karen grinned. "You know, I love this."

"What exactly?"

"This crazy life of yours."

He smiled. "Really? So, if you had actually known who I was, that night in the club, would you have still bought me that drink?"

She grinned, "Probably not."

"What? Why?"

"Because, I would probably be too scared. I mean, everyone knows Rose Tyler. Pete. And….then you?"

He nodded. "You see why I tried to keep it secret for so long."

"Arles told me it was because of something someone said, as they broke up with you."

He sighed. "He's right."

"And I swear, Samuel. If I could just meet this girl in a dark alley-"

Samuel laughed. "She's probably an infant currently. I think you could take her. The PR department at Vitex would have a hard time with that. Keep it in mind."

Karen groaned and sipped her drink. "You know what I mean. Samuel, what did she say?"

"Ah. It's hardly worth repeating."

"Something tells me it is. Would you please tell me?"

Samuel sat back and rubbed his hands on his trousers. "She told me that no one would ever want to be with me, once they actually discovered who I was. Or _knew_ who I was. Gotten to know me. That sort of thing."

Karen shook her head. "What a cruel thing to say."

"Well, we've established that she wasn't the nicest person."

"Samuel. I know who you are. I feel like I actually know you better than a lot of people do. Especially here. Even your parents. Sadly."

Samuel sighed. "You're right about that. Genie had a good point last night. It does feel…I don't know."

"Like all you have left is her, Legate and Arles?"

"Well, and you."

"And I'm not running away, Samuel. Except to her crib possibility to dump her on her head."

They both laughed.

Samuel sipped his drink. "Thank you for that. I think I did need to hear it. It's something that has…rather….chewed away at me. Especially, these last few days."

"Well, Genie saying what you are all probably feeling, just brought it to the surface."

"Yeah. I did. These. Changes. I'm grateful for the letter. Your advice was…..needed. And really put my mind at ease more than I would have thought."

"What did I say?"

"Well, you told me that I would need to sort out how to use all of these things that I can do. And that you would help me. It also said that our, children, are as mad as me."

She smiled slowly. "Children? So, more than one?"

"It said children."

"How many?" She smiled.

"It didn't say. A brood? How many is that? I'm not familiar with strange, American terms."

"More than two. On goodness. You poor man."

"Me? How about you? I'm not the one actually growing these children. Are you sure you're feeling alright?"

She smiled, "I'm alright. I'm tired."

"We'll get something to eat and go back to the ship. I ordered appetizers like you asked. But, if you want something more."

"Gosh, I really can't even think about eating. That Postronoe was amazing. I can't believe I ate so much of that."

He crossed his arms and smiled. "Halley will change your mind in a bit."

Karen giggled. "Yes, she will. I feel like I eat all of the time. I'm worried I'm going to weigh a ton."

"Eat what you want."

"And I want to talk to you about that. Arles said you see the future."

"In small bits. And I can't look for something specific. It's….annoying."

"But, I'm not a huge cow?"

He grinned, "No, Karen. You look like you do now. And I would still love you even if you turned into a cow."

She giggled. "Careful what you say, Angus."

He smiled at her. "I'll rub your feet when we get back."

"Or my back."

"Is it hurting now?"

"No." She smiled. "It's just…a back rub sounds heavenly."

He smiled and leaned on the table. "Whatever you need. Seriously, please just tell me if something hurts. I don't want you to be in pain."

She smiled at him. "After you finish with your patient, Doctor Samuel, you can rub my back."

He grinned. "Yes, ma'am. I'll do it."

She smiled. "I've not had the chance to tell you my good news."

He looked surprised. "Good news?"

She giggled. "Yes! Actually, three things."

"Three? How long was I asleep?"

She teased as she sipped her drink. "I should make you guess."

"Oh, please don't make me. It's been a hell of a day."

She laughed. "Okay, well first of all. I actually spoke to _my Dad_."

"You spoke to John? He's alright?"

She smiled. "My Mom told me about the Commander coming to see him. Samuel why didn't you tell about that? I understand why you were so worried now."

"I didn't want to wind you up about it. But, I should have told you. I'm sorry."

She took his hand, "Samuel. I trust you. You need to know you can tell me things like this. It doesn't matter if it will upset me."

"This though. Karen. I feel like they will be back. I don't want your Dad to be on his own."

"Dad is fine."

"Your Dad, isn't safe. These guys won't take no for an answer-"

"Samuel. Dad has known this Commander forever. He has known me forever. If he had wanted to take me, why wouldn't he have done it before?"

"Karen, I don't know. But, that's just how I feel about it."

"I think that perhaps, your mind goes…just straight there."

"I can't help it. It's reasonable-"

"Samuel. Everyone is not out to do you harm."

"I have to think they are! How can I keep you and Halley safe, otherwise?"

She smiled, "I know. Samuel…"

"But, you spoke to him. Okay. What did he say?"

"That he had been working. A lot. Sleeping on the ship there. Then some more stuff happened that demanded his attention. It's just been one thing and another."

"I know how that is."

"I told him that you had gotten hurt, but were better."

"Completely better. Actually, let me tell Arles this. He was going to look in on him for me."

"You're sending your brother out to check up on Dad?"

Samuel quickly texted his brother. "I am. He had to sober up a bit before he was going to be able to phase, but…." The phone beeped back a message. Samuel grinned. "Arles says he just took your Dad back to the island. He's with Anne."

He tossed the phone on the table and sighed in relief. "Oh, that's good news. John is alright."

Karen looked at him in surprise. "Wow. He really had you worried."

"Karen. I know you think I'm mental. But, I feel like these guys will be back."

"Samuel, do you see what I'm saying?"

He sipped his drink and nodded. "Yes, that my environment has made me completely mental-"

"Didn't say that." She sung.

"Karen. Seriously. Ugh. This is actually, something I know about."

"Okay, now you're winding me up."

He held out his hands. "Anyway. It's over. I'll stop. My apologies. Umm. You were saying you told him I got hurt?"

"And he said he was going to chew you out later about it. And how you need to be more careful."

"Well, Papa has beat him to it."

"That was why you two were so-"

Samuel nodded. "Yeah. He knows about Genie and Legate. Knows that I did it. He has ordered me, as a Primus…do you know what that is?"

"Like an Admiral is how they explained it to me."

Samuel pointed at her and took a deep breath. "I don't know. I'm not familiar with Navy ranks."

Karen smiled. "The highest you can achieve is a Fleet Admiral. Just below that is an Admiral. Which is _my rank_ with my Dad."

"And then a Commander?"

"Oh no. I'll make you a chart. That's rather far down on the list. Dad is a bit further down."

Samuel nodded. "Thank you. I need some help with this. American. Navy. Learning curve."

Karen sipped her drink. "You can't know everything. Anyway, so Lewis is a Fleet Admiral?"

"Basically. A Primus. Apparently, the same sort of thing. And I'm a….well, what's the lowest you can be?"

"A recruit. A seamen recruit."

"Seamen?"

She pointed at him. "Do not start. I've heard every snotty thing anyone has ever said about that."

He grinned. "I'm a rank above that."

The waitress returned and sat some plates of odd appetizers in front of them. Samuel thanked her, and she left them again. Karen recognized the odd purple fruit that he had given her that morning for breakfast.

"Oh, I love these! They are so good." Karen said as she ate the fruit. "But, going back to this. You're actually in this Quauhtin thing?"

"Yeah. I am. And I'm not. To marry them, I used the title. It got me what I wanted. So, Papa is using his title to get what he wants."

"What is that?"

"He demands that I keep my personal shielding at 30%."

"Well, I agree with that."

He sighed. "30%. Karen, that's hard to hide."

"Oh, come on." She told him.

He held up a finger. "Watch this, Karen." He took a piece of the fruit, tossed it in the air to catch in his mouth. As it flew inches from his mouth, the field activated and the fruit bounced off of it and fell onto the floor.

"See?" He insisted.

Karen shook her head as she ate some more of the appetizer. "He was angry. Let him cool off and speak to him about it in a few days."

He sighed and took an appetizer.

She grinned, "That looks like shrimp."

"This is shrimp. It's not unique to Earth."

She smiled. "Alright, second thing. I am a student again."

He looked surprised. "You are? Where?"

She giggled. "On the computer. Your Dad and my Mom talked about it today. He made a few phone calls and I'm enrolled in some online courses at Cambridge."

He laughed proudly. "Really? Still majoring in history?"

"Yes! And the look on your Dad's face. Oh, he moaned and groaned about that. I knew you would have enjoyed it."

Samuel laughed loudly. "Oh, that's bloody brilliant, it is! Seriously! That alone, has made my day."

"He paid for the entire thing. Insisted. Makes me crazy. I'm trying not to think about that."

Samuel grinned. "Don't think about it. Wow. So, what classes are you taking?"

"Well, Latin. I knew you would love that. And John insisted on that for some reason."

"Latin is also called Basic out here in space. Believe it or not, you will actually speak it traveling around out here."

She covered her mouth and smiled. "Oh, I'm going to need a lot of help then."

"I'm here for you. Anything." He smiled. "What else?"

"Math, oh that's just, too much right now for my pregnant brain."

He nodded. "I understand. Wait on that. Yes."

"And, history and psychology."

"Three classes? What about the dig?"

"Your Dad suggested I wait until Halley gets here, and hurricane season is over."

"Dad is clever. Yes. That is a great idea. I hadn't considered that."

She tried another appetizer that looked like cucumber and bacon wrapped around a pepper with a strange blue sprinkling.

Samuel told her quickly, "Careful, those are hot."

Karen sat it back down. "Thank you. I don't like hot things."

"Neither do I. Umm. Let me see. Umm." He pointed at the plate. "These, and those are brilliant. These are terrible. These are like cheese. Ignore that they are green. They are fine."

"Green cheese? I'm not eating that."

"You sound like Arles. And then these are very sweet. Similar to your purple cherries. And then, this. Well, it's better than alligator tail."

"When did you try that?"

"Yesterday. We were in Florida. That is terrible. Absolute rubbish. I would be offended if I was an alligator who had given up a tail for them to make that."

Karen rolled her eyes. "Geez. Tell me how you really feel."

Samuel seemed to become lost in thought as he ate some of the green cheese. "Psychology? Why are you taking that?"

"It's required for the major. How about that? I will have something to talk to Kelly about besides her and Arles."

"What is she saying about him?" He smiled.

"That they are just friends. But she enjoys hanging out with him."

"Phhh. I really don't believe they are friends."

"They can be!"

He shook his head. "My brother? And a girl? Nah. Well, hang on a minute! Kelly is going to school to do what?"

Karen laughed, "She's going to be a psychiatrist."

Samuel's expression was comical. He covered it with both of his hands and howled laughing.

Karen laughed at him. "I thought I had told you that."

He didn't uncover his face and shook his head.

Karen had time to eat several of the appetizers while Samuel laughed. He sipped his drink and took her hands.

She smiled at him, "What is this?"

"Please. If you never do anything else for me. Please, do not tell Arles about this."

"Problem with a psychiatrist?"

Samuel laughed, "Yeah. Well, the way Dad feels about archeologists, is how Arles feels about psychiatrists. Well, maybe he's not that bad. But, I feel like he needs one. Not trying to be funny. I think he does."

"So, you're fine with psychiatrists?"

He tossed some more shrimp in his mouth and nodded. "I'm a Doctor. I see the value in mental health. My brother, he's from the old teaching of just 'maning up' to get over your problems. Quauhtin. They are the worst about that. I fully believe sometimes you need help. And I really wish he would meet one he can get on with. It may change his entire attitude about that. This could be a perfect match."

"They are just friends."

"Friends. Ha! I still call shit on that." He pointed at her. "This is how this could be brilliant. He stays 'friends' with this girl. He finds that he can actually talk to her, maybe open up, and who knows? We may have a Quauthin on our hands who can phase without smoking weed."

Karen rose her eyebrow at him. "This is a terrible idea-"

"This is a brilliant idea. Trust me." He made the motion of zipping his lip and throwing away the key. "I never heard this."

Karen smiled, "I'm not getting into that at all."

He wiped his mouth with a napkin. "Right. So, your third thing. What is it?"

She looked up at him and smiled slowly. "Oh, it's the best."

He rose his eyebrows at her. "Saved the best for last then? What is it?"

She giggled and sipped her drink.

"What could be better than my brother sleeping with a psychiatrist?"

She shook her head and smiled behind her drink. "I don't think they are sleeping together-"

"My beautiful wife lives in the land of Denial. They _are_ sleeping together."

She giggled at him.

He propped his head up on his fist. "You're killing me, woman."

She sat down her drink. "I have a bump."

"A bump?" He asked.

She rubbed her stomach. "It's small, but I noticed it today."

He opened his mouth in surprise. "Oh! A bump!"

She laughed. "Yes."

He leaned over and kissed her lips several times. She held his cheek and smiled. "I knew you would love that."

He smiled, "I do. I love you. May I?"

"May you what-"

He moved his head to kiss her stomach where she had pointed out where it had begun to curve outwards. "Mummy and Daddy are so proud of you Halley." He rubbed her stomach and smiled. "She's moving around."

Karen smiled. "She loves her Daddy. The gushy guy."

He sat up and held out his hands as he shook his head. "Totally not a gushy guy."

She giggled. "I love that you are a gushy guy."

He smiled and looked impressed with himself. "Well, maybe a bit of a gushy guy."

She laughed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	18. Chapter 18 - The Space Port

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 18 - The Space Port

Arles stood in the kitchen of his island home, cooking some bacon for breakfast that morning. He reached in and pulled out a piece and tossed it in his mouth.

"Awww! Awww! Damn, that's good!" He said as his mouth burned.

Arles' phone dinged next to him. He exhaled from the heat of the bacon in his mouth and held the phone to read the message.

 _'Kelly: Good morning.'_

He smiled and pressed the button to ring Kelly. He held it up to his ear.

"Hey. Good morning. You're up early." He smiled.

She was smiling. He could tell by how she spoke. "Yeah. I needed to get some work done before I went to work this afternoon."

"Work? Where's that?"

"Oh, my old job called and asked me to fill in the shift. It's this….bar on the beach here."

"Bar on the beach? Like a pub, then?"

"I suppose you could call it that."

"So, you're a bartender?" Arles smiled.

"For now, yes. A beer wench." She giggled.

"Just like Shakespeare would have stated it. You read Shakespeare?"

"Of course. I have to for school."

"Yeah, that's the reason I read it, too." He smiled and pulled out a plate from the cabinet.

"I think I hear, plates. What are you doing?"

"Making a spot of breakfast. I have to teach two classes today. Mine and a science class."

"What do you teach? You've never said."

He tossed another piece of hot bacon in his mouth and spoke around it. "Maths."

"You're a math teacher?"

"Maths. There is more than one. Mad American." He teased.

She laughed.

"So, do you like maths? Or math?"

"Not really. Ugh, but I have to actually do some for school today. That's the reason I'm up so early."

"Sounds like you are procrastinating, beer wench."

"Hey, I just text you. I didn't think you would actually call me back."

He smiled, "You wanted me to ring you up. I'm glad I did."

"I am, too. So, any plans to get down here anytime soon? How many states are you from me?"

"Ugh. Don't say it like that. That's terrible."

She giggled. "Right."

"That's actually a good maths question. I'll have my students work on that today."

"Let me know what they come up with."

He leaned on the cabinet. "You know, Kelly. Perhaps you need to take a course in geography."

"Oh, you just wait until I see you, Arles!" She playfully threatened.

He laughed, "I look forward to it. I'll ring you soon."

She smiled, "Have a good day, Arles."

He told her quietly, "You, too. Bye, then."

He ended the call.

"Who is this Kelly?"

Arles nearly jumped out of his skin. He hadn't seen Tony Tyler standing in the doorway behind him. "Bloody hell, Tony."

Tony grinned. "Kelly?"

Arles tossed another piece of bacon in his mouth. "A friend of mine."

"That you can't wait to see, man?"

Arles sat the plate of bacon between them, and pointed at it to invite Tony to share it with him. "Yeah. That's what friends say to one another."

"You've never told me that." He smiled as he took a piece of the bacon.

"Well, she's a bit prettier than you." Arles smiled.

Tony nodded. "I'll accept that. Anyway. Samuel home? I need to apologize to him."

"Nope!" Arles told him as he sat down and tossed another piece of bacon in his mouth. "He's off with Dad and Papa."

"Doing what? I didn't know they had gone."

Arles rubbed his hands together. "I don't know. Sammy got hurt yesterday."

"Vesuos?"

"Bounty hunter."

"Is he alright?"

Arles blew around the hot bacon. "Yeah. He says he's back in one piece. I spoke with him last night."

Tony nodded.

Arles continued to explain. "Karen is with him, but Dad was called to Plentitude for something."

"Oh." Tony nodded. "Well, he's still Princeps, isn't he?"

Arles tossed another piece of bacon in his mouth. "I think so. I'm not sure." He stood up and rubbed his hands together. "I need to get to class. Will you be around later?"

Tony crossed his arms. "I don't know. Maybe."

"Maybe?"

Tony smiled. "I don't want to tell you something that isn't true."

Arles put his hands on his hips. "Right then. Okay, well, perhaps I'll see you then."

Arles walked out of the room.

Tony sipped his tea and pulled the plate of bacon to himself. "And I'm eating the rest of this-"

"Eat it, then!" Arles called from the other room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Legate and Genie had gotten up, ate breakfast with Lenox, Poltious and the rest of the family, and flown to Kestapus to pick up the ship that the heir Legate had gotten for them.

Genie had been to many space ports over the years, but the one at Kestapus was very impressive. A huge, silver platform floated in space. Underneath it was a long tube that was very large. Brand new space craft could be seen inside. Star liners, and huge freighters, along with tiny speeders and things that Genie had heard her brothers and Legate all talk animatedly about.

"Wow. Where it is?"

Legate smiled. "They would have probably already brought it up from the docks below. Oh, I think that's it."

Genie looked at what Legate was pointing at. Down on the platform was a ship that looked familiar to her, although this one was much newer. "It looks like Poltious' ship."

"Same body style. A Laterus is popular. Stark's is even modeled after that. Hell, the people of Luta know how to make a ship." Legate agreed. "Oh, the _Corvus_ is fast."

"How old is the _Corvus_?"

Legate shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. Older than me."

Genie smiled and looked back at the platform. Legate spoke to the landing controllers. Genie was surprised when he slowly approached the side of what appeared to be the largest glass doors she had ever seen in her life.

He gently landed the ship and pressed some buttons overhead. "Alright! Let's get this sorted."

Genie laughed at his excitement.

They both climbed from the seats to the door on the side of the ship.

He started to press the button to open the door, and stopped. He turned to Genie and took both of her hands in his. "Genie. Remember, I'm the other Legate. We can't be…umm."

She rose her eyebrows in surprise. "Oh! I haven't thought of that. Right."

"I'm sorry. But, I promise I'll make it up to you. Okay?"

She smiled. "Legate. I understand."

He looked into her eyes and placing his hand under her chin to raise her lips to his, he kissed her as if to seal his promise of making it up to her later.

When he stopped and looked back at her, he pointed at his lips. "Lipstick?"

She wiped it from his lips. "You're alright. Back to living a secret."

"Let's hope this one doesn't give me another concussion." He teased.

He turned and took a deep breath, then pressed the button to open the door.

A man wearing a suit stood in front of the door. "Prince Legate! It is my honor to see you."

Legate stepped out and helped Genie. She stood beside of him and Legate shook the man's hand. "Thank you for your quick service."

"Ah, not at all. The heir to the Quauthin kingdom? In my space port? Amazing." He looked at Genie. "And who is this?"

Genie smiled at him. "Hello."

Legate took over introductions. "This is Lady Sara Genevieve of Jalikapo-"

The man smiled in surprise. "You've brought a Rixalarian! Prince Legate! You have no reason to think I would tell you something that is untrue."

Legate smiled. "It just keeps us both honest. King Lartius has allowed me to bring her along for this."

"Indeed. And she is quite lovely. Even by Rixalarian standards." He said as he looked Genie up and down.

She couldn't help but feel like a piece of meat and almost wished he would try something so she could hit him.

"Is she promised as your mate?" The man asked.

Legate smiled, "The Lady is free to make her own decisions."

The man seemed to get excited at his words. "Oh really? Ma'am. May I, touch you?"

Genie glared at him. "I would prefer if you didn't."

The man held up his hands. "Right then. Well, if you would like to wait-"

Legate insisted. "The Lady will remain with me at all times."

The man sighed.

Genie and Legate glanced back at one another. Legate rose his eyebrows and asked the man, "Is that a problem?"

"Not at all, Prince Legate. Come, I'll show you to your ship."

Legate and Genie joined the man as they walked to a small speeder that was standing by. They were taken to the other side of the platform, miles away from where they had parked, and past at least twenty large ships that had been brought in.

Legate pointed at each one and told Genie what they were, and a bit about them.

The man couldn't help but notice his excitement. "Prince Legate. I had no idea you enjoyed craft so much."

Legate grinned. "It's something you can count on."

"Indeed. In fact, your great grandfather was the same way. A bit of a lover of speed, wasn't he?"

Legate nodded. "That's the story."

"And how about the young lady?"

Genie glared at him. He had not even troubled himself to remember her name, granted she hadn't even heard him say his. She popped her knuckles as she made a fist and dared him to make a move.

He noticed her determination, cleared his throat, and turned. "Ah! And there she is. Your ship, sir! The Shapus 637T from the Luta System."

The speeder stopped. They all stepped off, Legate helping Genie down, and walked up the gangplank.

Genie didn't have to know any specs to know it was fast, elegant and brand new. She was beautiful. Simply breathtaking, and she understood why Legate had been so excited. The walls were curved, just like Poltious' ship. She had a large center room for recreation, and several bedrooms towards the back of the ship. There was also a cargo hold large enough to be used as another bedroom if needed.

The man pointed out. "This room is often used as a brig."

"Well, hopefully we'll never need to use it as that." Legate told him as they continued to walk around and look at everything.

Legate asked about several features only to be told, truthfully Genie noticed, that they had been updated. Legate would look at her from time to time as the man spoke, and she would nod her head.

"Prince Legate! I assure you that I am nothing but truthful with you!"

Legate grinned, "Which I appreciate. Thank you."

"She is truly one of a kind. As you requested, sir. Lot of speed. Lots of security. Lots of space. Both inside and on the computer. The navigation system was updated just this morning with the latest maps, and even your smaller ship you arrived in will fit nicely in the rear cargo hold."

Legate was impressed. "Brilliant. Engines warm?"

"I personally did a pre-flight check on her myself only hours ago. We're currently sitting on the launch now. I will have someone pilot the smaller craft into the cargo hold for you, and transport them out."

Genie asked, "Excuse me, Prince Legate?"

He rose his eyebrow at her.

She smiled as she knew she had annoyed him by calling him that. "There are a few things I would prefer to bring out of the small craft if it convenient to you, sir."

Legate grinned at her. "It is convenient. And I have something I need to get, as well. Will we be able to get to the cargo hold from inside of the ship?"

The man nodded. "Yes. The entry is just outside of the main room. I'll show you. And we also have one more room to see before we get you underway. I saved the best for last."

He turned to walk down the circular hallway.

Legate took the opportunity to exchange a look at Genie.

Genie smiled and winked at him.

He rolled his eyes and smiled. They followed the man into the Control Room. He stopped and pointed before he walked in to a door. "That goes directly into the cargo hold."

Legate nodded. "This is a computer on the older ships."

"The computer is inside of the cargo hold. Just there on the other side of the wall. Much better use of space."

Legate nodded and he and Genie followed him into the Control Room.

The room was nearly exactly like Poltious' ship. Four chairs, two in front, and two behind them for passengers. Legate stood between the two front seats looking at all of the instrumentation.

Genie knew he was impressed and trying not to let his mouth gape open.

The man stood in the corner, unable to see Legate's expression. "I understand that the most Honorable Praetor Poltious, Savior to a thousand worlds, the One of the Quauthin King, and protector of the Princess Maria, flew one of these."

Legate nodded, "He does. He's had it forever. Hell of a ship."

"I had heard he had destroyed it."

Legate grinned. "No. It still flies. Even if some wish it didn't."

The man nodded. "Very good then. Are there any questions you have?"

Legate looked back at him, "I don't think so."

The man smiled. "Well. I'll just get your identification and you can be off."

Legate held out his hand to Genie, who took a seat in the co-pilot's chair. She flipped a few buttons to check things.

Legate looked back at the man's surprised face. "The lady knows what she's doing. She won't blow out of your showroom, sir."

The man recovered from his surprise. "Right. The man outside has the panel."

The man bowed to Genie and walked out of the Control Room.

Legate pat the seat Genie sat in. "Go ahead and run first protocols and I'll be right back."

She smiled at him. "Yes, Prince Legate."

Legate silently groaned and stepped out of the Control Room.

She knew he would want to run a foreign scanner on the craft to make sure no one had put any trackers or explosive devices on it. She also programmed the computer to check the smaller craft for similar things once it arrived onboard. Habits Genie had picked up from living with Quauhtin most of her life.

XXXXXXXXXXX

After Legate left his handprint on the panel for the man, shook hands, and walked back up the gang plank. He pressed the button on the side to close it and walked towards the control room, barely able to contain his excitement.

Genie was nearly finished with her pre-flight checks when he arrived in the Control Room. She looked back at him as she flipped a switch over her head to bring up the navigation monitor. "I've ran security checks, fuel, batteries, and well….protocols."

Legate sat down in the pilot seat next to her and clicked a few more buttons. "Okay. Anything odd?"

"It's fast." She noted her impression. "The computer refreshes so fast I didn't think it had actually understood me at first."

Legate laughed as he experienced the same thing. "Wow. Yeah, I see what you mean."

A voice was heard in the control room. "Prince Legate. We are closing the barrier. Stand by."

Legate clicked some buttons. "Copy that."

Genie looked out of the wind screen as large metal walls encased them on all sides. The glass in front of them began to glow. "Oh. It's a force field. I thought it was glass."

Legate nodded. "Yeah. That's what it looks like. The wind screen is actually a force field, too. Not glass."

Genie looked back at him and mumbled. "I'm not sure if I like that or not."

"So, much safer of an option." He clicked a few more buttons. Then he stopped and looked back at her. "Okay, so you've met her. Do you have a name?"

Genie grinned. "I think I do. But, you can tell me no."

He smiled at her. "That's not going to happen. What is it?"

"I like, _Caelvus_."

Legate smiled, " _Caelvus_?"

She smiled, "Similar to your father's, but your own."

"I like it. _Caelvus_ it is _._ " He pressed a button. "Departure. What is our exit vector?"

The lights in front of them turned off, and it was clear that there was nothing in front of them. The man on the speaker answered, "Head over to 432 to retrieve your ship. Up is go, at your leisure."

Legate replied, "Copy that. Up is called."

Genie clicked a few buttons and slid her finger across a screen. "It's just over there."

Legate looked back at her. "And here we go."

He lifted off of the ground and slowly moved the ship out into space. He turned the ship as Genie opened the cargo hold. Someone piloted the smaller ship they had arrived in, gently into the ship. There was a recognizable bounce of the ship as it touched down under them.

Genie clicked a button. "That wasn't as bad as I thought it would be."

Legate grinned. "Good landing bubble for them, Genie."

Genie clicked another button. "The security barrier is 557."

Legate typed in something. "Launch control. You can have you pilot back. Security on the hold has your code."

The voice spoke, "Copy that, Prince Legate."

Legate groaned. "Oh, I hate this."

Genie bit her lip to keep from laughing as she ran through the security protocols. She changed all of the passwords to the ship and ran another security sweep through it. "When are they going to transport him back?"

"Give them a bit." Legate told her.

Genie waited and ran the program again. She shook her head. "Legate, it's still reading there is a life form down there."

Legate pressed a button, "Launch Control? Do you have your guy?"

The man replied, "Yes. He's here. Your exit vector is being determined."

"Stand by." Legate clicked a button and pointed at Genie. "Stay here and if I scream, bring your death glare you were using on that man."

She rolled her eyes. "I didn't look at him any certain way purposely-"

"You did too! Mad woman. If looks could kill, you would be a Primus."

She shrugged her shoulders. "Something to keep in mind."

"Geez. Okay. I'll be straight back."

Genie clicked a few buttons as Legate walked out of the Control Room.

She mumbled. "I should have hit him. Looking at me like I am a steak." She clicked few buttons and sighed. "Dirt bag."

Legate walked around the corner and opened the door to the cargo hold. He stepped inside and pressed a button on the wall. "Genie? I'm in here."

"See anyone? It's still reading someone is in there."

"Where? I'm all over this room." He asked as he looked around.

"Umm. Center of the room."

He looked back at the small craft. "Well, that's in the ship. Let me look."

He walked around to the side of the ship and pressed the button for the door. It slid open and Legate stood ready to attack. No one was there.

He slowly climbed inside and looked around the cockpit where he and Genie had sat on the way out. Nothing was there.

He rubbed his chin and turned to the back of the ship. The bed had been folded and put away, and four chairs sat there, two holding their overnight bags they had taken to Lenox's.

Legate pat the bags thinking that maybe a small animal had climbed inside. But, nothing moved. He crept between the seats and looked at the back row.

There, leaning against the wall was a little girl of about ten years old. She wore the familiar brown trousers and white shirt of the Quauhin and was sound asleep. She her hair was in a long braid that Legate remembered Genie braiding before they had left that morning.

Legate knelt down in front of her and rubbed her knees. "Mari? Mari? Wake up."

She rubbed her eyes and yawned. "Legate?"

Legate smiled and picked her up. "Oh, Mari. What are you doing here?"

He stepped out of the small ship carrying his niece. She laid her head on his shoulder and continued to sleep.

Legate spoke, "Genie, everything is alright. Go ahead and get us underway."

"Copy that." Genie's voice was heard over the speaker.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	19. Chapter 19 – Ashena's Problem

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 19 – Ashena's Problem

Samuel finished his exam of the Queen and typed in a code on the computer. Ashena sat on the side of the bed in the med bay wearing a long, white robe, and her hair in a dark cloth.

"And that's done. Ashena, everything looks fine. Even your brush with sickness is completely gone. I wouldn't know you had dealt with that if it wasn't in the records."

"Well, that's a relief." She smiled.

Samuel wrote her name on the side of a tube of blood and put it in the computer on the wall. "And this will just take a bit."

He stretched his back and cracked his neck as he stood in front of her.

"So? You have taken a mate. Officially."

He looked at her in surprise. "How did you know that?"

"Your father told me. He is very proud."

Samuel looked surprised. "How does he kn-. Papa. Ugh."

"It is this, Karen?"

He nodded as he sat down on the stool, "Yes."

"And she's with child?"

"Yes. A little girl." He smiled proudly.

Ashena nodded. "I must say, Samuel. You are much like your father. You simply don't waste time."

Samuel grinned and blushed. "It wasn't planned."

"Babies rarely are. My mother tells me that they come, when they are ready. She reminds me how annoying of a pregnancy I was. She wanted me for many years. I was stubborn. Still am."

"Not the worst quality for a Queen."

She smiled. "Yes. That is true. I've met this Karen. That night we watched you play football. I like her."

"So, do I." Samuel grinned.

"Well, I would hope." She laughed. "Oh, Samuel. I wish you and her long life and happiness together. And many children, who are not as stubborn as me."

"Stubborn as a Queen? May be useful." He teased as the computer beeped. He turned to look at the print outs. "And this shows that everything is fine. Ashena, you are in perfect health."

"Perfect?" She asked in surprise.

"Yes. Why? Does that surprise you?"

She took a deep breath and looked at him. "Anything I tell you…"

"It doesn't leave this room. I'm your Doctor and you can tell me anything Ashena. I won't tell anyone. Not even Karen or Logan."

"Logan knows. He told me to come see you."

"Whatever this is, it is safe with me. Ashena, where I'm from, you and I are friends. Close friends. I'd like to be that here. Even if I wasn't your Doctor, I would keep this secret. You have even asked me to be your second mate."

Ashena laughed through her tears.

Samuel stood up and took her hands. "Talk to me, Ashena. Why does me pronouncing you in perfect health surprise you? What's wrong?"

She wiped her tears and dropped her head. Samuel watched as she pulled the cloth from her hair and he realized it wasn't glowing.

He pointed at it. "Okay. That's interesting."

She shook her head and looked devastated. "I can't let this be known. There are those who would take the crown from me because of this."

Samuel sat back down and had to take a minute to get over his shock. "Okay. Well. Let's sort this. When was the last time you wore the crown?"

She shook her head. "I wear it all of the time. I know it's something with a chemical that makes it glow. It simply doesn't work."

"Are you sure it's a proper crown?"

She wiped her eyes. "As far as I know. My ladies' maids don't even know. Logan has helped me dress since it stopped glowing."

"How long as it been?"

"Two weeks? Maybe? I'm not even sure." She wiped her tears.

"It could be stress."

Ashena nodded. "It could. Oh, all of this is much more than I ever thought it was. Don't ever put yourself in such a position. My father made it look so easy."

Samuel reached over and grabbed a box of tissue to hand to her. She thanked him and wiped her tears. "I haven't been home. Logan believes a holiday will make it better. If I can relax. So, we've been everywhere. It's only gotten dimmer until it finally went out completely. Now, I have little choice but to return home. I worry, that I won't be able to hide it once I'm there."

Samuel rubbed his lip. "Well, it could be a number of things. Environment of the ship. Stress. Body chemistry. You're not pregnant-"

She laughed and wiped her eyes. "That's a relief."

He smiled. "That baby isn't ready yet. Don't worry about that."

She relaxed when Samuel took both of her hands again and smiled. "We'll fix this. Alright?"

Tears rolled down her face and said quietly. "Okay, Samuel."

He wiped them with his thumb. "Okay. I'll take some samples of your hair. I'll run some tests and get them to glow again."

She smiled. "Okay."

"And when I've sorted it out, I'll come to Andromeda."

She wiped her eyes. "And bring your Karen."

He grinned, "We're rather a package deal now. Okay, and as for you. Keep having Logan dress you, I'm sure he enjoys that."

She giggled. "He does. Yes."

"Tell him it is now Doctor's orders that he undresses, and attends to the needs of his Queen."

"You are making me blush."

"And in the meantime, wear something on your hair to keep it unseen. Sit in the throne and try another crown. We can't speak of this and be 100% secure of course, so we'll disguise it as Logan losing his hair."

"What?" She laughed.

He smiled. "When I get it to glow, I'll tell you that Logan's hair is growing. If you can't get it to glow, Logan is losing his hair. He'll be on board with us. Not to worry. And he's not bald in the future. Reassure him."

She laughed and shook her head. "This is madness. Thank you, Samuel."

He kissed her hands. "My friend, Ashena. You are precious to me and I would do anything for you."

She teased, "Except, agree to be my mate."

Samuel pointed at her. "Except that. You and I are too stubborn, and it would never work."

She laughed. "I can accept that. Okay."

He reached in a cabinet, put on some gloves, and slipped her hair into a tube. He trimmed it where it wasn't noticeable that it was missing. "When it started going out. Was it all over, or from the head to the end of the hair?"

She thought. "I noticed it at the ends, but then Logan noticed it all over."

Samuel put the sample into the wall and spoke, "Friday. I need this sample put away until I need it. My voice print only."

Friday spoke, "Yes, Doctor."

Samuel went back to stand in front of her. He helped her put the cloth back on her hair and sat back down, pen in hand and ready to write.

"Okay. Anything in particular you need me to put in this statement?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	20. Chapter 20 - Ice Cream and Tea

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 20 - Ice Cream and Tea

Rose walked down the hallway of the suite on their ship. She wore her pajamas with her dressing gown and ran her hand through her hair.

When she arrived in the kitchen, Lewis was standing there holding her a cup of tea. The Doctor sat in a chair, sipping a cup of tea. Tony lay in the floor with his head propped on his arm. His tea sat on the table. Baby Samuel crawled around the room.

Lewis asked quietly, "So, Genie is asleep?"

Rose sighed, "Genie sleeps more than my son does. Gosh, that's so strange. I wonder if it's something she grows out of?"

Lewis chuckled. "I don't know. Her and Legate are on their way back to Terra. They will be there before us."

Rose smiled, "Is he speaking you at the moment?"

Lewis looked back at her. "Not at the moment. Why?"

"Would you ask him what Genie is doing? I find that I miss her."

Lewis sipped his tea and Rose watched the familiar expression on his face as he spoke with Legate. Then he looked back at her. "Genie is flying the ship back."

"Flying the ship?"

Lewis nodded and sipped his tea. "Yes. Legate and her went to pick up a new ship that the heir Legate has given to them."

Rose smiled. "And Genie is piloting this?"

Lewis shrugged his shoulders. "It's not surprising to me. Growing up with us?"

"I suppose you're right." She looked back at Samuel crawling in the sitting room. "And this child. Our vampire."

"Arles just went to sleep. He's over there in the cot."

"Gosh it's late." Rose sipped her tea. "Hopefully, Sam won't wake him. Oh, what is he doing now?"

Samuel pulled himself up on the table and Tony quickly moved his tea glass.

"Nee!" Samuel said.

Tony sat up and shook his head. "No. Tea. Say it. Tea."

"Nee!"

"No, tea." Tony corrected him.

Samuel looked confused. "Nee."

Tony sighed. "Like my name. It's 'Tone-nee'. Not just 'Nee'."

The little boy stood holding onto the table, looking at him. "Rone…."

"Tone." He said. "With a T. Ta-Ta-Ta. Try that."

"Ton-wee."

Tony pointed at him. "This is progress. Now try tea."

"NEE!" Samuel lifted his hands over his head and fell on his backside.

The Doctor laughed as Rose sat down next to him.

"Samuel. Ta. Listen to Mum. Ta."

Samuel sat on the floor and threw his hands over his head. He began to babble at top speed.

Lewis walked over and looked in on Arles in the cot. "Really, Samuel?"

Samuel crossed his arms and poked his lip out.

Tony looked back at the Doctor. "Alright, translate. Baby Whisperer."

The Doctor shook his head. "He says he's saying what you ask. You just aren't listening properly. Samuel, you're not."

"Nee, Daddy!"

"He's not Nee. He's Tony. And that's a tea cup."

"Nee Cup."

"Tea cup." The Doctor told him slowly.

Tony grinned. "And Englishman who can't say tea. Lewis! I need a bet here."

Lewis sat in a chair and grinned. "$1,000, you can't get him to say it. Tonight."

Tony sat up. "You're on!"

Rose groaned, "It's the middle of the night. Well, it feels like it. What time is it?"

The Doctor considered. "At home? You probably don't want to know."

Rose sighed and laid her head on his shoulder. "Why are we all still awake?"

He wrapped his arm around her and kissed her head. "Go to bed."

"Nah." Rose yawned.

Tony had returned his attention to the baby. "Samuel, there is ice cream in the fridge-"

"Wait, no." Rose told him. "No, ice cream. He should already be asleep."

Tony wasn't listening. "Tony will go get you some, and we'll share it…if you say my name and 'tea' before you go to bed tonight."

The Doctor groaned, "Oh, it's going to be a late night."

Tony got up and went into the kitchen. He grabbed a container of ice cream and a spoon and then walked back into the sitting room, taking his spot back on the floor.

The Doctor complained. "You're going to eat the entire container?"

Tony put the lid on the table. "No, Sam and I are sharing it. Aren't we Sam?"

Samuel crawled over to Tony. "Dat, pleze."

Tony scooped some of the ice cream on a spoon and fed it to Samuel. Samuel sat on his knees and clapped his hands together. "Dat, pleze!"

Rose groaned, "Didn't I say no to ice cream?"

Tony looked up at her, "Sorry. What?"

Rose sipped her tea, "And apparently I have another child."

The Doctor laughed under his breath.

Tony ate a bite and shook his head. "No, that's a free sample. You have to speak properly so I can understand you."

Rose shook her head. "I don't know if this is going to end well."

The Doctor rubbed the side of his head. "I'll stay up with him. I should have stopped this before it started."

Lewis was excited. "Oh, this is brilliant! I'm going double or nothing. And you're going to piss him off."

Tony shook his head. "I know I'm going to piss him off. That's the point."

Samuel threw his hands on the ground. "No, Nee."

The Doctor grinned. "He doesn't like swearing."

Tony blew his tongue at the baby and ate another bite of the ice cream. "Ta. Ta. Ta. Ta. You do it, you get a bite."

Samuel held his hands out, "Dat, pleze."

"That, please. Ta. Do it." He ate another bite.

Samuel grew angry. "No! Nee! Dat!"

Tony took another bite and shook his head. "Ta. Ta. Ta. Say it."

Samuel's eyes flooded with tears. "Nee?"

Tony took another bite. "Ta. Do it. And you can have some more."

Samuel started to cry and fell on the floor.

Rose started to get up to comfort him. "Tony, you jerk! Why are you being so mean to him?"

The Doctor grabbed her hand. "Hang on. This could work."

Tony lie down on the floor and put his face to Samuel's. "You can be as stubborn as you want. I'm worse. You can cry. But, it doesn't get you what you want. I know you can do this. Come on, buddy."

Samuel rubbed his eyes and cried. "Dat, Ton-wee."

Tony smiled. "That, what?"

"Dat!" Samuel pointed at the ice cream.

"Tone Nee." Tony said again. "Do it. Come on. I know you can."

Samuel threw his hands up and cried. "Tony, dat!"

Tony smiled and gave Samuel a bite of the ice cream. "Good job. Tony. That's me."

Rose seemed to relax. "I can't believe this is working."

Lewis grinned and shook his head. "Tea?"

Tony took another bite and then gave Samuel one. Samuel clapped his hands together and was happy again. Tony wiped his tears and gave him another bite. "Tony isn't being mean to you buddy. I'm trying to teach you something. So, remind your Mom of that when she kicks my ass."

The Doctor smiled back at Rose.

She pointed at him. "Don't start-"

"I didn't say anything, Mum."

Tony and Samuel had several bites of ice cream. Then Tony propped himself up on his elbow, and looked at Samuel. "So, you know what would be good? A nice cup of tea. Tee. Ta. Just like Tony. Say it slow if you need to. Tea."

Samuel laughed, "Nee."

"No, tea."

"Nee."

Tony put some ice cream on the spoon and bounced it on Samuel's lip. "Tea. Tea. Tea! Some on, you're English. You have to say this."

"Said the American." The Doctor teased.

Tony grinned and pulled the spoon back. "Tea. Say it, Sammy!"

Samuel jumped forward, determined to get the ice cream, "TEA!"

Tony smiled, "That's it!"

Rose smiled, "Oh, Samuel. That's a great job. Now, stop on the ice cream."

Samuel had already climbed into Tony's lap and put his hands in the container. "Mum. Tony Sam. Ice Deem."

Tony groaned. "Oh, this is going to be a mess."

The Doctor grinned, "And you can give him a bath, mate-"

"Hell, no! I don't do baby baths." Tony told him.

Lewis threw his hands up. "I can't believe that worked. Damn it, Stark."

Tony grinned. "My mom used the same trick with me."

The Doctor rose his eyebrow. "You would have to be older to remember that."

Tony nodded, "It's a problem when your brain works faster than your mouth. You have to learn to slow it down. Doesn't work for everyone, but ticking me off always worked."

Samuel continued to dig into the ice cream and eat it off his fingers. "Num!"

Rose smiled, "I bet they are numb."

Friday spoke. "Doctor Samuel is at the door, Doctor Spock."

The Doctor held his hand out, "Doctor Spock?"

Rose laughed. "Tell him to come in, Friday."

Tony shook his head. "Rose's idea. Live long and prosper."

The Doctor groaned and sipped his tea.

The adult Samuel walked in. When he saw the group gathered and looked surprised. "I thought most of this lot would be in bed. Have all of you been bitten by the vampire toddler?"

The Doctor pointed. "The Nosferatu is eating ice cream."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Our baby is not a vampire."

Samuel leaned on the back of the sofa and smiled as he looked at the baby. "And making quite the mess."

The baby grabbed two handfuls of ice cream and licked his hands. "Tony! Ice Deem. Good!"

Tony complained. "And it's all yours, man. Tony isn't eating after you slobber all over it."

Rose pointed at him. "I'm giving you just a few minutes on that, then Tony is giving you a bath."

Tony immediately complained, "No, I'm not!"

"You are the one who gave him the ice cream!"

"Lewis bet me-"

"Then maybe you should have bet who would give the baby a bath, rather than money." Rose insisted.

Tony looked back at Lewis, who smiled and rose his hands. "And I've lost, and won. On the same bet."

Baby Samuel clapped his hands together and sent ice cream all over.

Tony groaned. "Oh, this is a mess-"

"I'm glad you recognize that-"

"Oh, this sucks. I need Pepper." Tony complained.

The Doctor laughed. "Ha! I knew it! I win!"

Tony rose his eyebrow, "Win what?"

The Doctor smiled, "Rose and I had a bet just between us just now. If you mentioned Pepper giving Sam a bath, I win." He turned to Rose and smiled. "So, Rose has to give him a bath."

Tony threw his hands up in celebration. "Yes! I'm off the hook! Score one for co-dependency!"

Samuel laughed, "Personally, I'm happy it's Mum and not you, Tony."

Tony looked surprised, "What? Why?"

"Well, you've always told me that you dropped me once. Giving me a bath, or swimming pool, or something."

Rose shook her head, "Oh no. Mum will be giving Samuel a bath."

The baby smeared ice cream through his hair and laughed. "Wook, Mum!"

Rose groaned. "Oh geez."

Lewis rubbed his chin. "Maybe he will need to run around again."

The little boy Samuel continued to eat the ice cream with his hands.

The Doctor looked back at the adult son. "Come in and sit down, son."

"Nah. It's okay." He told them as he leaned on the back of the sofa.

Rose asked, "Karen alright?"

Samuel's face spread into a smile. "She's asleep. Exhausted. I think we may have done a bit too much shopping. And I've kept her up too late."

Lewis sat his tea down and crossed his arms. "What's on your mind?"

Samuel rubbed his lips and stood up. "Well, I was…having a think."

Lewis sighed. He knew Samuel wasn't about to confess to marrying Legate and Genie with an introduction like that. Samuel pointed at him. "Not tonight, Papa. But, I'll get to that."

"When?" Lewis asked.

Rose looked from Lewis to Samuel. "What is this about?"

Samuel waved his hand. "Nothing. Umm. Us. The older children, being around the younger children. If we call you Mum, Dad, or Papa. Even Uncle Tony. These younger children are going to figure this out."

The Doctor sat his tea down and nodded. "You're right. It's something I've thought about tonight after seeing you in the toy shop."

Rose asked. "You saw him in the toy shop?"

"He's the one who told me to get those bloody trains that drive me mental!"

The baby Samuel threw his hands up and splashed Tony's face with ice cream.

The older Samuel grinned and rubbed his eyebrow.

The Doctor pointed at him. "Which you knew would, didn't you?"

Samuel shrugged his shoulders. "It's been a while since I've played with a train."

The Doctor groaned.

Lewis laughed. "I need to see these trains."

Tony picked the baby Samuel up and held him out. "And he's ready for his bath, Mom."

Rose took the baby in her arms and smiled as Tony reached up and wiped the ice cream that had been spattered on his face.

"You deserved it." Rose told him, matter of factly.

Tony grinned sarcastically as Rose turned and walked away to the kitchen to wash Samuel off.

Lewis crossed his arms. "This is the least of our problems-"

"Right now it is. But, it should be addressed before it continues. Should these younger children actually know who we are?"

Lewis rubbed his lip. "It is Quauhtin tradition to start calling your parents by their first names once you reach a certain age."

Tony looked surprised. "Really? That's strange."

The Doctor spoke, "It's something they've always done."

Lewis added, "It's normal."

Samuel stood up and crossed his arms. "Have you ever in your life heard Legate call Poltious anything else?"

Lewis sipped his tea. "Well, I have. But, I've known Legate his entire life."

Tony sat back down on the floor. "I've never thought about it."

The Doctor sat his tea glass down and crossed his arms. "Usually they are older before that begins."

"Yeah, but in this case…" Lewis added. "Might be something to consider allowing a bit early."

The Doctor groaned. "I still don't like this entire idea of treating these children as adults-"

"Baby, they are adults!" Rose called from the sink were she was giving baby Samuel a quick bath.

Little Samuel threw his hands over his head and laughed. "Mum Mum! Ice Deam!"

Rose wiped his face. "Ice cream is everywhere."

The adult Samuel closed his eyes and moved his neck from side to side.

The Doctor noticed. "Back alright?"

Samuel nodded, "It's fine."

Genie's little voice was heard. "Hi, Doctor Sam! Why aren't you in bed?"

Samuel smiled and put his hands in his pockets. "Good evening, Gene."

Genie walked into the sitting room and climbed into the Doctor's lap. He held her and kissed the side of her head. "Did we wake you, Sweetheart?"

She nodded that they did as she rubbed her eyes and yawned.

Samuel rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, right-"

Genie asked. "Where is your Karen?"

Samuel leaned on the back of the sofa and smiled like he always did when someone mentioned her name. "She's asleep. It's a lot of work to grow a baby."

The Doctor asked. "Everything alright with Ashena?"

Samuel stood up and stretched his back. "It was a simple exam. I made the statement, and she's headed home."

Rose groaned, "So, she's not coming to Mum's party either?"

Samuel looked back at her and shook his head. "She's not."

Rose wrapped the baby in a towel and shook her head. "I'm not telling Mum."

"What exactly do you tell your Mum?" The Doctor asked.

Rose walked over to Samuel and smiled, "Not much."

Samuel smiled at her. "Good night, then."

She smiled. "I think it's wise to think ahead about this problem. I'll think about it, and give you an answer tomorrow."

Samuel nodded. "Thank you. Whatever you decide."

She kissed his cheek and took the baby out of the room to dress.

Samuel pat the back of the sofa. "Okay. Well, I'm going to….do something-"

"We'll be leaving in a few hours. Do you need to be back at any particular time?" Lewis asked.

"No. Just sometime today. Karen wants to see her Dad."

"You finally heard from him?"

"She has. He's on the island with Anne. He's fine."

The Doctor sighed and held his lips to Genie's sleeping head. "Oh, that's a relief."

Lewis shook his head. "I'm sorry about that John, Arles told me and I forgot to inform you."

"It's alright." He smiled at him.

Tony walked over and pat Samuel on the shoulder. "I'm on my way out. Come on."

Samuel nodded. "Right, night then."

They told him good night as he and Tony walked through the door together.

Lewis turned and looked back at him. "And….?"

"Did you notice how he was moving his shoulders and back?"

Lewis shrugged his shoulders. "He's been on his feet all day."

"He's been injured and I don't know the extent of how badly."

Lewis took a deep breath. "So, this pattern of him getting hurt-"

"I don't think it's a recent thing. No."

Lewis nodded and walked over to pick up baby Arles.

The Doctor rubbed his lip. "And what the hell does he know, that you know, that I need to know?"

Lewis shook his head. "Not my thing to tell you."

"Lewis-"

Lewis held Arles in his arms. "And I need to get Arles back to our suite. I might sleep for a bit, myself."

The Doctor watched him walk through the door, "Lewis. I'll find out. And when I do, I'm going to kick your ass."

Lewis grinned, "Oh, I dare you to try, John. That sounds like a lot of fun."

He closed the door.

The Doctor laughed. "Oh, what have these children of ours done, now?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	21. Chapter 21 – A Drink with Arles

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 21 – A Drink with Arles

Arles stood in his closet. He had just returned from meeting the people at Vitex with Pete Tyler, and was surprised at what little time it had taken. He had spoken to Samuel, who told him that they wouldn't be home for a few more hours yet. He changed out of his suit, and into a t-shirt and a pair of shorts just as he heard a voice in his head.

 _'Hey, kid.'_ He said.

Arles grinned, _'Lance. I'm hardly a kid, man.'_

 _'Good. That's what I was hoping you would say.'_

Arles sat on a chair and put on his socks and trainers. _'Training?'_

 _'I should go train. I've only done a bit today.'_

Arles grinned. _'Better than me. I've not done anything.'_

 _'What are you planning on doing in the next hour or so?'_

Arles sat up. _'Running.'_

 _'Ah. New plan. Let's go out for a drink. My treat.'_

 _'Why?'_

 _'Jane's editing photos and I well….'_

Arles grinned. _'Jane's watching telly and telling you to go do something with me.'_

 _'So, this is an established pattern?'_

 _'Well, established. Yes. Pop over here and we'll go someplace.'_ He said as he stood in front of the mirror and looked at his hair.

 _'Brilliant. Let me tell her bye.'_ Lance insisted.

Arles shook his head and decided to change his shirt.

He looked at himself in the mirror and nodded. _'Yeah. She's not seen this one.'_

An explosion rocked the flat and nearly knocked Arles off of his feet. "What the-"

Lance was already speaking in his head, _'You?'_

 _'Not me. I'm fine.'_ Arles insisted.

 _'Chiron says smoke is coming from the science lab.'_ Lance told him.

Arles groaned and popped directly there.

XXXXXXXXX

The science lab was missing every glass from the windows that lined one wall. The tables had been blown over in the explosion, but there didn't appear to be any fire. The books, papers, and such littered the room. One of the overhead lights had been knocked loose and hung from the ceiling at an angle.

Chiron was already there and looking around the room. His small form didn't stop him from walking through the rubbish. "Do you know if anyone was in here?"

Lance stood in the doorway and shook his head. "I don't know."

Arles used his bracelet's proximity detector and lead Lance over to a table that showed a life form. As he got closer, he heard a groan.

Lance and Arles picked up a table and flipped it back over. Peter Parker lay on the ground, rubbing his head. "Oh, that was stupid."

"Parker? Are you alright?" Arles asked.

The teenager looked confused at him. Apparently, the blast had damaged his hearing. "Mr. Bennett. I'm sorry. I believe I got my math wrong."

Arles asked him again. "Are you hurt?"

Peter was already attempting to get up, "No, it didn't work. Dang."

Lance helped him to his feet and dusted him off. "He seems fine."

Arles shook his head in disapproval. "Hearing damage."

Peter looked at him, "I'm sorry. What?"

Lance laughed. "Yeah, I think you're right."

Arles grabbed Peter's shirt and brought him over to the board. He held up his finger and wrote, _'You have hearing loss.'_

Peter read it and nodded. "Yes, sir. I think I do."

Arles wrote. _'It's temporary, but we'll have Doctor Bennett look you over when he returns.'_

Peter shrugged his shoulders. "I'm sure I'm fine, thanks."

Chiron and Lance were looking around the room.

Arles wrote on the board, _'Was anyone else in here with you?'_

Peter shook his head. "No, sir. There was only me. I was working on an experiment that Doctor Bennett and I had spoke about, and boy. My math was really wrong."

Arles grinned and wrote on the board. _'Go rest. Don't worry about this.'_

"Are they going to kick me out? I mean, look at this. I destroyed the lab!"

Arles shook his head and smiled. _'Don't worry. You're alright, and the lab can be repaired.'_

Peter still wasn't happy about it. "The headmistress is going to want to know what happened. Is she back yet?"

Arles waved his hand frantically and held up his finger. _'If she asks, I did this.'_

"You did this?" Peter asked.

Arles smiled. _'I love winding up my sister and she was certain something was going to go wrong when she left me in charge.'_

"But-"

Arles shook his head. _'Trust me! You're fine. I did this. And I'll get it sorted. You wasn't involved.'_

Peter nodded. "Yes, sir. I'm going to rest. Ummm. Thank you."

Arles pat him on the back and dust flew all around. It caused them both to cough.

Lance shook his head as he rejoined Arles. "Chiron. Keep an eye on Parker and make sure he's really alright. I don't want him dropping dead on us. Damn, I'd have to deal with that aunt of his."

Arles laughed. "Problem?"

Lance groaned. "I'm ready for that drink."

Arles took a photo of the room. "And for the Headmistress. Oh, I love this."

"Winding her up?"

Arles sent the photo. "And I'm letting her know there are no casualties."

Lance put his hands on his hips and laughed. "Yeah, be sure to include that."

Arles put his phone back in his pocket. "We'll sort this out when Dad brings his ship back. It's still in the computer and we'll be able to recopy it."

Lance nodded. "Legate says they are in a new ship without a booster. But, he'll let us know when she gets it."

Arles grinned, "I doubt he'll have to do that."

Lance pat his nephew on the back. "And that drink!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arles sat down at a sea side bar with Lance next to him. Both of them wore sunglasses, shorts, and short sleeved shirts.

The ocean breeze tossed their dark hair.

Lance, hadn't shaved for several days and had a fair amount of stubble. He wore gel in his hair and looked very handsome with a tan he had managed to get while he had been on the beach the day before with Jane as she took photos.

Arles smiled at him, "You know, this is how you look at home."

Lance took off his sunglasses and rubbed his eyes. "Jane, asked me not to shave."

Arles grinned. "Jane. And the gel?"

Lance smiled, "Jane put it in my hair."

Arles laughed. "Yeah. She likes that stuff. She's always putting it in mine, too. Looks good in yours."

Lance smiled and looked around. "So, what is this place?"

Arles and Lance's attention went immediately on a child who screamed nearby. They both turned to see a small water park, with several small children running around and splashing with their parents.

Lance grinned. "That looks like fun."

"Yeah, we should copy that for the children. Lenox's would love it."

"And what can I get you?" A familiar voice asked and then laughed. "Arles! I didn't know you were in town."

Arles held his hand out to present him. "Lance, this is Kelly. Kelly, this is Lance."

Lance smiled and shook her hand. "It's nice to meet you."

"And you. So, are you here for a drink or-"

Arles rubbed his chin. "Do you have any of that beer that doesn't taste like beer, ma'am?"

Kelly wiped her hands on a bar towel. "Beer that doesn't taste like beer?"

"Someone told me about it." He grinned.

"I know the one." She looked at Lance. "And what would Lance like?"

Lance tapped his sunglasses on the bar and smiled at her. "I'm not so picky. I'll have the beer that tastes like beer."

Kelly smiled and poured two pints. She sat them in front of the men and leaned on the bar. "You two look alike. You could be brothers."

Arles grinned. "I would be the better looking one."

Kelly giggled.

Lance smiled, "Arles is my nephew. Does he come here enough that you know him?"

"No, he doesn't. We play softball together."

Arles sipped his pint and looked surprised at it. "I like this one, Kelly."

Kelly grinned, "I thought you might. Tastes like fruit. Do you guys want anything else?"

Arles shook his head, "Not at the moment, but thank you."

She gripped his arm and smiled.

Both Lance and Arles sipped their pints and watched her bounce away in her short shorts and tank top.

Kelly began to speak to another customer at the other side of the bar.

Lance sat down his pint, "So, that's Kelly-"

"Before you get any ideas, we're just friends."

Lance rose his eyebrows in surprise. "Just friends?"

"Yeah." He shrugged his shoulders and sipped his beer again. "I really like this."

Lance looked back at Kelly and sipped his beer. "And so. Jane and I are planning on going to see a few things."

Arles sat his drink down and smiled proudly. "Just like you do at home. So, it begins."

Lance laughed and nodded. "I suppose. And I want you to know, that if you need me-"

"I'm to tell you. No matter what. Yes, Lance. I know that. Why do you think we came to you and Jane's place that morning we crashed?"

Lance grinned. "Good. So, how are you doing here?"

"I'm flat mates with Tony Tyler, who is rarely here."

"So, he's turned up again with Tony's ship?"

"He's in and out. It's…odd. He was there this morning. After I finished class, he was gone again."

"Where is he going?"

"Oh, I have no idea. Just…out. Doesn't bother me, either. It's nice having a flat mate who is never there."

"Especially one you don't really get on with. I've spoken to John. Does anyone get on with Tyler?"

"Well, I suppose I would be the closest to it. But, he's just….a very angry person. Him and Sam are always at one another's throats. Tony actually has told Sam that he's not John's son, and Rose and Lewis had a thing-"

Lance shook his head and laughed. "Oh no. He's John's. There's no denying it. Hell, he looks just like him!"

"That's what I told him. But, the entire Papa/Dad thing. It's always been a pressure point Tony wants to use. Anything to get Sammy wound up. And now that Karen and Sammy are having a baby-"

"Whoa! Karen is pregnant?"

"How do you not know this? I think everyone does."

Lance covered his mouth in surprise. "Oh, wow."

Kelly had returned with a plate of chips. "And here you go. On the house. They are hot, so they will burn your mouth like you like."

Arles tossed a chip in his mouth and exhaled slowly as it burned. "Oh, that's brilliant. Thank you, Kelly."

Lance sipped his beer and shook his head at his nephew. "Just like your Papa. Geez."

Kelly smiled. "How long are you in town for?"

Arles glanced back at his Uncle. "Ummm…."

Kelly grinned, "Because if you want to go, there is this concert tonight on the beach here. Lots of local bands, loud music, dancing. It sounds fun."

"When are you done working?" He asked.

She smiled. "Six."

He smiled like a loon. "I'll be here at six to get you."

Another customer sat down at the bar. Kelly squeezed Arles' forearm again, "Excuse me."

Lance sipped his beer and watched her bounce away.

Arles found himself daydreaming about her shorts and wondering if she was wearing a thong like he taken off of her a few nights ago.

Lance looked back at the look on his nephew's face. "You're just friends?"

Arles seemed to snap out of it. "Well, yeah! Karen doesn't believe me, either."

Lance pointed at her. "You are telling me, that isn't-"

"It's not! Geez. Everyone wants to get into my love life."

Lance nodded and grinned. "Right. Never mind. It's just…."

"She's attractive. I'll give you that. But, relationships. They aren't for me. I'm not like you. Or Legate. Or Sammy."

Lance watched his nephew sip his beer. "I'm not convinced."

"You don't have to be. No one else is."

Lance stood up and pat his shoulder. "I'm going to give this playground a closer look. Order me another one."

Arles watched him walk away and tossed another chip in his mouth.

Kelly returned, "Another round?"

He nodded. "Please."

"So, this uncle. Staying with you?"

Arles leaned on the bar and smiled at her. "No. Why? Would you like to?"

She smiled and poured him another couple of pints. "Well, maybe."

"Maybe? Already grown bored of me?"

She giggled and sat the pints in front of him. She leaned close to his face and told him quietly. "You talk in your sleep-"

"I'll try not to-"

"And you have to get up so early for the Bullet-"

"Thank you for a ride to the station."

"And….I'll think of some more excuses-"

"I'm here all day. Stay with me tonight and all of tomorrow. I don't have to catch the Bullet until tomorrow evening."

She rose her eyebrows. "What about your classes-"

"What about yours?"

She giggled and walked away.

Arles watched her walk away as he sipped his beer.

Lance sat back down next to him. "Oh, that is a brilliant playground! I'll go up and copy it to keep it in the database. John will want it on the island, and we might as well put it on ours with the school."

Arles didn't take his eyes off of Kelly, "The Island of New, New York?"

Lance tossed a chip in his mouth. "Yeah."

Kelly looked back at Arles and smiled.

Arles' face slowly spread into a smile.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	22. Chapter 22 - How Sweet It Is

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 22 - How Sweet it Is

Samuel stood facing a table with vials of blue liquid. He was in the med bay and the computers on the walls were working on several complex programs.

He wore his baseball cap, backwards on his head, as he filled each vial. Cautious with each one, to get exactly the same amount into each one.

Tony Stark sat on the chair behind him. "Let me know if I'm bothering you-"

"You're not. It's fine." Samuel told him.

Tony crossed his arms and pulled a chair over to prop his feet into it. "I could help."

Samuel smiled, "It's alright. Your hands get shaky when you get tired."

Tony looked down at his hands. They weren't shaking. He ran his hands through his hair. "Whatever. So, you are a married man, then?"

Samuel grinned, "I am."

"What? She….didn't want to wait?"

"I didn't want to wait."

"Hmm. Yeah. Sounds like you."

Samuel continued to work. "You know, it's so odd."

"What's that, man?"

"Being back here. Everyone is the same, but…so different."

"Me? I'm the-"

Samuel laughed, "You, Tony. Are exactly the same guy. You are actually the only one that doesn't seem to have changed at all over the past 18 years. Well, and Lance."

Tony looked impressed with himself. "Well, why mess with perfection?"

Samuel laughed. "Exactly."

Tony rubbed his hands together. "Rose told me that you and John don't get along."

"No, we're fine."

"But, that's here."

"Yes. So far, so good-"

"Lewis?"

Samuel groaned. "Papa is completely different here. Gosh. We….well…"

Tony narrowed his eyes at him. "Level with me, man. I'm the same person."

Samuel closed his eyes and nodded. Then returned to work. "We were on Calhiri, you know. Lance's place-"

"Yeah? I hear it's nice."

"Oh, you love it there." Samuel told him and continued to work. "Papa and Grandfather well…."

"What?"

Samuel sighed. "Actually, nah. Never mind."

Tony nodded. "Alright. Well, can I ask you something?"

"Sure."

"How much weed are you smoking a day?"

Samuel stopped and looked back at him. "Wow. You are rather blunt-"

"Like a spoon. Talk to me."

"Ugh-"

"Karen is alright with this?"

"I don't smoke around her-"

"Good. I don't want my niece to be a pothead-"

"I'm not a pothead. Arles though-"

"Yeah. It looked like it. How much is he smoking?"

Samuel sighed. "A lot."

Tony nodded. "When did that start?"

"When we got here. I think he's….well. He isn't one who deals with things well."

"Well, I'm not one to talk."

"You don't smoke."

"And you know why-"

Samuel laughed, "Because Pepper would kill you."

Tony looked shocked. "Is that what you think?"

Samuel nodded. "That's what I know."

Tony rubbed his face. "I have a question for you."

Samuel's attention was back on his project. "Yeah? What's that?"

"You, will be a father in a few short months. I'm not saying there anything wrong with it, or drinking, or anything like that. But, what sort of father do you want to be?"

Samuel glanced back at him. "Really?"

"It's worth you thinking about. This person is going to think you know everything about everything. Look to you to fix whatever goes wrong. Look to you to teach her and prepare her for anything."

Samuel rose his eyebrow at Tony. "Have you been drinking?"

Tony held his hands out in surprise just as the doors to the med bay opened. Karen walked into the room wearing one of her new outfits that they had gotten the day before on Plentitude. It was a beautiful white, linen-like dress that came to her knees like a large shirt. A lime, linen-like jacket with half sleeves, hung open on her. She wore her long hair down.

Samuel smiled. "Well, hey!"

She met him at the table and he dramatically leaned back to meet her lips. "Sterile field."

She giggled. "Okay."

She turned and saw Tony sitting in the chair. "Hi, Tony."

He stood up and pulled the chair next to him. "Pretty dress."

She sat down next to him and smiled. "Thank you. Samuel took us shopping when we were on Plentitude. And then apparently decided I needed to sleep forever."

Samuel was busy with his work again. "You went to bed late. You needed to sleep."

She pushed her hair to one side and shook her head. "Have you slept?"

"Nah. Too busy to sleep." Samuel told her.

Tony looked back at her and smiled. "He's been keeping me company. I didn't want to sleep either. When will we be home?"

Samuel stopped working for a bit and appeared to be thinking. "We're here."

Karen smiled. "You can feel it, huh?"

"Yeah. Dad didn't stop for fuel. That's not like him. Someone else must be flying."

Tony rubbed his face. "What time is it?"

"8:43 in the evening." Samuel told him without looking up.

Tony stood up and stretched his back. "I'm going to tuck in my son, and peel Pepper off of a computer. $1,000 says she's still working."

Samuel grinned. "I'll take that. She's not working."

Tony put his hands in his pockets. "She is working. That woman is a work-a-holic."

"And you wish she would stop." Samuel finished his sentence.

"Well, not stop." Tony told them. "Just….not as much. That's all she's ever known. Work and worry, all of the time."

Samuel glanced back at him and nodded. "Karen and I would like to go to the vineyard."

"What vineyard?"

"Pepper's vineyard-"

Tony snapped his fingers, "Oh. You two know about that. Right. Okay. Whenever."

Karen pointed at her stomach. "I'm not drinking-"

"At a vineyard? Why go?" Tony insisted.

"Is this part two of your conversation from earlier?" Samuel teased.

Tony groaned. "Kid. You suck."

Samuel laughed as Tony walked by him and playfully smacked him in the back of the head. "I'm going home before I'm abducted by aliens again. Good night, Karen!"

Karen was laughing at his remark. "Good night, Tony."

He walked out of the med bay.

Samuel glanced back at her. "Come over here, I can't see you back there."

She rose up and walked over to join him. Using his foot, he pushed out a stool for her to sit on. "And there, then."

He continued to work on the vials.

Karen sat on the stool and smiled at him. "This is how I imagined you, after you told me you were a Doctor."

He smiled and looked up at her. "This is probably my favorite bit. A mystery and the discovery of why."

She smiled at him. "Yes, that's you."

"How did you sleep?"

"Oh, I was exhausted. If you had even came to bed, I doubt I would have known."

He grinned. "That's what you needed."

"To wake up in the same position I fell asleep in. Seriously, Samuel. I don't remember anything after you kissed me good night."

He smiled.

"Did you do something?"

He glanced up at her and shook his head. "No."

"Well, I know your Dad can put people to sleep. How does he do that?"

"He pushes them into sleep. It's….a chemical reaction in the brain. Huh. I wonder if I could do that?"

"Let's practice this other stuff before you do that."

He nodded and looked back down at the vials. "Good plan."

She rubbed her thighs, and watched him work. "I've been awake for a while."

"Everything okay?" He asked as he measured out another vial.

"Yes. I….just….well."

He looked back at her just as she started to cry.

He sat down his equipment and pointed at her. "Hang on! Don't move! Just a bit!"

She covered her face and continued to cry as he quickly washed his hands. He put them under a device and groaned, "Come on! Damn it-"

"Hands are sanitized." Friday spoke.

"Finally!" He groaned and rushed to Karen, taking her in his arms.

"Okay, I'm here. Tell me what's wrong."

Karen continued to cry. "I was thinking about school."

"Okay?" He held her tightly.

"And then I thought, about how I probably will never sit in a class again. And how I will probably disappoint everyone-"

"Hey!" Samuel insisted as he held her out to be able to see her face. "You will never disappoint anyone. Especially me. This is a lot to take in all at once."

"Your Dad has paid for school-"

"Which I should have done-"

"Samuel. It's so much money and I can't even think straight. Why did I think I could do this?"

"You can do it, and you will be brilliant." He smiled at her.

"Samuel. I really can't think. All I want to do is sleep."

"It's normal."

"Would you please check and make sure everything is alright? Please?"

He smiled, "Of course, I will. Karen, it's normal to cry and be upset. But, don't think you're going to disappoint anyone.

"I need to help you-"

"We'll get there."

"And I need to….oh, Samuel. I just feel overwhelmed."

"What if we….postponed school? How would you feel about that?"

"I just don't want to be one of those girls who quit school because they meet a boy."

"I know. I'm sorry about that."

She groaned and wiped her eyes. "Gosh. I feel stupid."

"This isn't stupid." He held his arms out and they embraced one another again. He kissed her face and held her closely. She had taken a shower using the lavender water and smelled as beautiful as she looked. Arles had warned him that she would probably cry for no good reason at some point, he had just not expected it this early. All he wanted was for her to feel better and be happy.

He stroked her hair and after a bit, felt her relax in his arms. She looked back at him and smiled. "And my entire body is tingling."

"Yeah?" He asked in surprise.

"Yes. Just like when we're…."

"We're what?"

She laughed, "You know."

"That? Really? Just from me stroking your hair?"

She wiped her eyes. "Oh goodness. I'm sorry. I think I've lost my mind."

He smiled, "You have nothing to apologize for. I shouldn't have let you wake up alone. I'll try not to let it happen again. Alright?"

She nodded and his lips met hers just as the door to the med bay opened again.

The adult Genie walked in with a lovely, young lady of about ten years old.

"And it would be Gene!" Samuel cheered.

Genie giggled and hugged them. "Oh! I've missed you both!"

She stood back and took Karen and Samuel's hands in her own. "How are you feeling, Karen?"

Karen smiled. "I'm alright."

Genie's attention was back on her brother. "And you? All in one piece?"

"I'm pretty tough, Gene. Don't worry about me."

Genie shook her head, "Keep thinking that, and Karen and I will smack you."

Karen nodded. "I like this plan."

Samuel pointed at the young lady who was with Genie. "And who is this?"

Genie took her arm and pulled her to them. "This is Mari. Mari, this is Karen and Samuel."

Mari smiled and shook both of their hands. "It's nice to meet you."

"Mari's father, Lenox-"

Samuel pointed at her. "Lenox's Mari?"

"Yes. Has agreed to allow her to attend school with us."

Samuel still looked confused. "Gene-?"

Genie put her finger over his lips. "Hush!"

Karen looked back at Mari. "So, that would make Legate your Uncle, right?"

Mari smiled, "Yes, ma'am. He's teaching me all about space craft and such."

Samuel spoke from behind Genie's finger. "Karen, why don't you take Mari into the exam room and I'll be just there."

"Why?" Karen asked.

"I thought you may want another photo of the baby?"

Karen smiled, "Oh, Samuel. You read my mind."

Genie watched them walk away, "And we'll be straight there."

Samuel waited until they had left the room. "And you are completely mental. Mari? Here?"

Genie held out her hands. "Legate thinks it's brilliant."

"Brilliant? She drown! And we're taking her to an island? With water all around. Are both of you mental?"

Genie pointed at her brother. "This is the best thing we could do. Legate is going to teach her to swim to prevent that. You said yourself that you didn't think it was a fixed point."

"Oh, Gene. This is such a bad idea!"

"No, it's not! That little girl there has an entire future ahead of her now. We can prevent this from happening."

Samuel put his hands on his hips and sighed. "Gene-"

"What did Papa say to you? Legate told me to ask."

"Has he spoken to him?"

"You know they are always speaking to one another. I have no idea what's been said."

Samuel nodded. "That's probably for the best-"

Genie pointed at him. "We'll talk about this later."

Samuel grinned. "And did Arles tell you about the school."

Genie threw her hands up. "I can't even believe him! I leave for one bloody day and he blows up my damn school! What the hell is wrong with your brother-"

"Oh, he's my brother?"

She groaned. "He's with Legate. Recopying it. Oh, I'm going to smack him. What was he thinking? He could have hurt someone!"

Samuel smiled. "That's true."

"Ugh! I'll deal with him later! I want to see this baby. Come on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor carried the young Samuel into his nursery. His head lay on his Dad's shoulder as he slept.

The cot sat to one side, and there was now a small bed in the room, too. Samuel's elephant and rabbit both lay wanting for him. Rose pulled the blanket down, and the Doctor gently laid the sleeping toddler on the bed. He rubbed his face with his tiny fist and took a deep breath.

 _'The Nosferatu is asleep.'_ The Doctor teased.

Rose rolled her eyes and tucked the blanket around their son. _'He's not a vampire. Look, he's sleeping when it's dark.'_

The Doctor stood up and put his hands on his hips. _'I know this guy. He'll be awake in about three hours. That's before the sun rises.'_

Rose stood up and looked at him.

 _'That's when he'll be out for blood. He'll need to feed.'_ He put his hands up and made a face. "Blah!"

Rose laughed.

He looked around. _'Notice, there's no mirrors in here. I'm just saying-'_

 _'Oh, shut up. Gosh.'_ Rose knelt down next to the bed and ran her hand across the baby's head. _'Is he telepathic?'_

The Doctor shook his head, _'Samuel says he's not.'_

 _'How could that even be possible?'_

 _'Oh, it's possible.'_ He nodded.

Rose sighed. _'Could I sing in his head?'_

 _'Yes. But-'_

 _'He wouldn't hear it?'_

 _'Oh, no. He'll hear it. But, he will also rise from his unearthly rest-'_

 _'Oh, stop-'_

 _'And begin to look for his next victim-'_

Rose rolled her eyes.

 _'….to keep up all night.'_

Rose's attention went back to their son. She ran her hand across his hair. _'He does look less like a baby.'_

The Doctor could feel her sadness. _'He's getting older. Yes.'_

 _'Are you sure he's old enough to sleep in his own room?'_

He shrugged his shoulders. _'If you're not okay with it…'_

 _'No. He should be in his own room. You're right.'_

The Doctor's bracelet lit up. _'I need to ring Pete. I'll step out.'_

He rang Pete, holding the phone to his ear, as he walked back into the hallway. He pressed a button at the top of the stairs that turned on the force field.

"Hey, Pete." He said as he walked to his and Rose's bedroom.

"Hey son. Torchwood is-"

"I'm drinking." He told him as he fell backwards on the bed and sighed.

"I knew you were going to say that."

The Doctor rubbed his eyes. "Yep."

"So, you can just check your messages." Pete ended the call.

"Ugh." He groaned as he flipped through the messages on his phone just as Rose walked into the room.

"What did Dad want?" She asked as she climbed onto the bed and lay next to him.

"Ah. These attacks that Ashena told us about already. Torchwood is just hearing of them." He rubbed his face.

Rose lay next to him, "Anything new?"

"Nah. Just more, mystery. Lartius wants to put an alert out for everyone, but Lenox feels that will make it look as though he's responsible for this."

Rose groaned. "I just can't even believe this. Who could be doing it?"

The Doctor shook his head as he looked through something on his phone. "I don't know."

The song, 'How Sweet it Is' started to play.

Rose rubbed her eyes. "How are you going to find out?"

He rolled off of the bed and took her hand. "First, I'm going to dance with my wife."

Rose smiled. "And that's going to help?"

"Yes." He told her as he danced and held out his hand. "Helps me think."

She gave him her hand and he pulled her into his arms. They both danced together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	23. Chapter 23 - Poltious and Prince Legate

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 23 – Poltious and Prince Legate

Poltious had landed his ship, the _Corvus,_ on the Royal landing platform of Kaitos. The beautiful, desert planet that had been settled a few years before, was humid. Adobe buildings and metal platforms made up the many structures of the colony that had also taken advantage of the large mountains there. So many of the buildings had been constructed into the sides of the hills, both for defense, and to keep the occupants cool in the environment.

Poltious was met by two Quauhtin when he walked down the gangplank of the _Corvus._ Both of them bowed respectively which immediately made Poltious roll his eyes. The father of the heir demanded respect, certainly, but he didn't feel as though he deserved it at all.

Maria's world. Not his.

The Quauthin were both dressed in the traditional clothing of brown pants with a white shirt. Both wore vests with many pockets to hold equipment they used there on the colony.

The first Quauthin smiled, "Honorable Praetor Poltious-"

Poltious held his hand up to stop him. "That's me. Yes."

The man nodded. "Yes. I am Limoges and this is Melun."

Poltious looked back at the man, "Melun, huh?"

He smiled, "I was born on a colony."

Poltious grinned, "No judgment. There are only so many names that begin with an L. Where is Legate?"

"Prince Legate has asked us to bring you to the residence. Right this way, sir." Melun bowed and turned towards the door.

Poltious slipped his hand in his pocket and pressed a button that closed the gangplank on the ship as they walked into the large structure. Two guards wearing gold and brown held the doors open for them.

As soon as they stepped into the building, the cool air forced Poltious to take a deep breath. The hallways had been tunneled into the mountainside and every few feet, an archway had been placed. The floor was grey stone and the further they walked, the cooler it became.

After a bit, the two Quauhtin led Poltious to a doorway which was opened again for them by two guards dressed elegantly. Poltious walked into the residence with them.

Limoges smiled, "Prince Legate has asked that you make yourself comfortable. He'll be with you as soon as-"

"Yes. He's finished with a meeting. He's speaking to me, as well." Poltious told them as he looked around the room. "You can go, do something. I'll be alright."

The two men bowed and closed the door to the residence.

The residence where Legate now lived was stunning. Tall columns and mosaic floors made up the lovely room that was trimmed in hand carved wooden corners and iron doors that stood open in arched doorways. The entire place was the beige color of the mountain's earth.

Ornate tables and furniture decorated the rooms. A large window brought a lot of light into the room that was already well lit. It was the perfect place to find an heir to the throne. Poltious understood immediately why Legate was so uncomfortable here.

Poltious was also uncomfortable. This was Maria's world, and the world of the Quauhtin he had served before Lartius. He made his way to the kitchen, and poured himself a glass of Hebridan from a crystal decanter. The glass twinkled in the sunlight and Poltious looked closer at it. It was made of crystal with small jewels in throughout.

He sipped the drink and sighed. "Poor kid."

Just as he poured himself another drink, he heard the door to the residence open, "Poltious?"

He called, "Pouring you a drink."

Legate appeared around the corner and as soon as he saw his father, his face lit up like the young boy Poltious remembered from long ago. "How are you, son?"

Legate threw his arms around his father and embraced him tightly. "Oh, am I glad to see you!"

Legate was dressed in the traditional Quauthin, but with a stash of gold.

Poltious smiled proudly at his son and slapped his shoulders. "Where's your crown?"

Legate groaned, "I'm not wearing that thing all of the time. No way."

Poltious laughed. "I hear it's heavy."

"It is. Makes my neck hurt. If I'm going to do this, there's going to be rules."

Poltious handed him a drink. "Your rules, son. Yes. Lartius never wears his either-"

"His is the one he sent out here!"

Poltious smiled proudly at him. "My boy. The heir."

Legate took a deep breath and sipped his drink. He held his hand out to invite his father to sit down at the kitchen table together. Poltious brought the bottle of Hebridan with them.

"Poltious, I don't know what I was thinking to agree to this."

"You, son…I believe you caved from the pressure."

Legate sighed and poured himself another drink. "And now this with the other Legate and Genie. They are wed?"

"As long as Samuel does as Lewis wishes."

Legate shook his head. "I've spoken to Legate about that. They are wed. That's the end of that."

Poltious looked at his son in surprise, "You're going against the ruling of the King already?"

"Yeah. And he's not really pleased about it. Although, he was happy to know he was one of the Ten."

Poltious laughed, "Oh shit! You've told Lartius?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "It came up."

Poltious groaned and threw his drink back. He shook his head from the strong drink and grunted. "What was said, then?"

"Not a lot." Legate sat and propped his feet up in the chair next to him. "He asked if I had been told that he didn't want them wed, to which I told him no."

"Legate. If something happens to you, he's it!"

"Which is the worst idea I've ever known Lewis to have. I have more Quauhtin here than on the homeworld. And all of these attacks are happening to other people."

"You don't think he'll agree to it, if he has to?"

"He was almost talked into it before I decided to do it. He'll do it."

"Then why don't you switch places? He and Genie could marry."

He shook his head. "He doesn't want to force Genie into that."

Poltious sat his drink down. His head was already swimming. "Well, hang on. Has he even told her this arrangement?"

"No. He hasn't."

"Oh, this is not good." Poltious sighed. "Gosh, both of you guys. You are so confused."

"Legate is confused?"

Poltious counted on his fingers, "He's lost his title. His name. His ship-"

"And gained a woman. His freedom! A better ship! I'd love to be that Legate rather than this one. Waking in the arms of a beautiful woman?"

Poltious smiled, "Have you seen her?"

"I've snogged her!"

"What?!"

He waved his hand to excuse himself. "She thought I was him. Oh, wow. He's a lucky guy."

Poltious' rose his eyebrows and rubbed his face in surprise. "Oh, this is madness-"

"And I have a really good imagination."

"Careful, you're talking about another man's wife there."

"Which is why I had to be the one to come do this. Seeing her as a child. Having her…throw her arms around me. It felt…wrong."

Poltious sadly nodded. "I understand."

"Let him go and live his life. With her. One of us was meant to do this. I'll do it. And she'll be happy."

"But, your happiness?"

Legate looked at his father and smiled. "She will be happy. He's the one she wants and that's what matters."

"You love her? Already?"

Legate smiled. "I can't explain it. It's as if…."

"It was meant to be?"

Legate nodded. "Yes. She's the other part of Legate. And she has that."

"But, you don't."

He sipped his drink and shook his head. "I don't have to have it."

Poltious sat back and looked at his son. "So, you've lost a woman that was never yours."

"I feel like I've lost my mind." Legate admitted. "Please don't let him know-"

"No." Poltious said. "You're love sick for her?"

"I've not been able to get her off my mind since that kiss. She's, so beautiful. So, perfect. So…"

"Another man's wife." Poltious finished.

Legate nodded. "Yes. Me being here, keeps me from her. From doing something….stupid."

"You're not capable of that, Legate."

"I don't trust that I'm not. She's all I think about."

"We need to get you a woman-"

"I've had other women. I just, close my eyes and pretend they are her."

Poltious sighed. "This is disturbing."

"Poltious, she has nothing to fear from me. Neither does he. It's just….all I think about."

Poltious nodded. "I'm going to stay here. With you for a while. Sounds like you need me."

"What of the other Legate?"

"He has her. You, son. Need your father."

Legate took a deep breath. "You are right. Thank you, Poltious."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jane stood at the bar of their flat, looking at the wine stain on the rug in the kitchen. She wore a pair of blue jeans that she had cut to be short shorts, and an oxford shirt. She sipped a glass of water with a lemon and ran her bare feet across the rug.

Lance slid the glass door open and stepped inside. "Hey?"

She smiled. "Hey. I'm in here."

He slipped off his shoes and walked over to join her. A quick kiss turned into a playful snogging which Jane ended as Lance's hands found their way to her bum.

"You said a date tonight."

"I have a few minutes-"

She giggled. "And you have been drinking. I can taste it."

"Yeah, Arles took us to a bar."

"How is he?"

"He's…." He struggled to find words.

"Drunk?"

"Lying to himself."

"Lying to himself?" She asked.

He ran his hand through his hair. "Yeah, I think he is."

"Why?"

He stepped back. "There was this girl. Beautiful girl at the bar that he knew. He told me that they are just friends."

She shrugged his shoulders. "Maybe they are-"

"Not the way he was looking at her, Jane."

She grinned. "The way you look at me?"

He looked her up and down, rubbing his chin.

She giggled. "Exactly what I mean."

He seemed to snap out of it. "Sorry, what?"

"If he is looking at her like that, I think you may be right."

He cleared his throat. "Well, let's think about this logically. Umm."

She sat on the stool and crossed her long legs. "Primus strategic training. Yes. Go."

"You make it hard to think."

She sipped her water, "I'm supposed to. Okay, logically."

He crossed his arms and planted his feet. "Okay, go, Jane the Quauhtin. What do you have?"

She laughed. "Lance! I wasn't there! I don't know!"

He held his hand out in surprise. "Well, I just explained."

"Our nephew is friends with a beautiful girl-"

"Who touches him."

"Friends can touch one another."

He groaned. "I'm telling you they have body language-"

"Maybe she's just a touchy person! Lance, really-"

"He says he's not the sort of person to want a relationship." Lance told her and put his hands on his hips. "Why would he declare something like that?"

"From my understanding of him, he likes girls. Maybe he's just young-"

Lance snapped his fingers. "Holy shit. He's Lewis. Lewis was just like this. Damn him. You know he slept with one of our instructors wives at the Academy? Nearly got his ass kicked out! Him and Arles' Mom slept together for months. They didn't even speak the same language!"

Jane sipped her water. "Lewis isn't like that-"

"Not anymore. But, seriously. That guy. Wow. The brothers always have said that before you sleep with any woman, make sure Lewis hasn't."

She laughed, "So, you and Lewis have never slept with the same woman?"

He shook his head and groaned. "We're talking about Arles. Not me and Lewis-"

Jane looked at him in surprise. "Oh, you are telling me about this. Who have you and Lewis both slept with?"

Lance sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "Do we have to do this?"

"You brought it up. Lance?"

Lance looked back at her and crossed his arms. How had he managed to steer himself into this conversation?

Jane sipped her water and continued to look at him.

He rubbed his lips and cleared his throat, "So, yeah, never mind. They are just friends-"

"You hang on a minute right there, Lance! I want to know."

He closed his eyes and looked at the ceiling. "I shouldn't have said anything, Jane. It doesn't matter-"

Jane quickly grabbed his hand and pulled him towards her. "Lance. If this is something you need to talk about. I'm here."

He hadn't opened his eyes and laid his forehead on hers. "I know. But, I don't want to talk about it."

She kissed his lips. "Lance, I'm sorry."

He smiled at her and shook his head as he mouthed. "It's really alright."

She covered her mouth. "It's really not. I shouldn't have-"

"Jane. I'm really fine. I'm not cross."

"You're sure?"

He nodded and swallowed hard. "I'm fine. Umm. We have a date, and I don't want to put a damper on this by talking about something that happened a very long time ago."

She smiled. "Okay. But, if you need to talk-"

He laughed, "Oh, I know. Thank you Jane the Quauhtin."

She giggled. "So, I need to change-"

He shook his head. "No. You don't even have to put on trainers."

She smiled at him. "No trainers?"

He looked in her eyes and told her quietly. "Your lips. This black hair. You make my heart sing."

She rubbed his chest. "Lance?"

He laid his forehead to hers and closed his eyes. "Ummm?"

"I think we can postpone our date for say, thirty minutes?"

He looked at her and smiled, "Upstairs?"

"Yes." She kissed the end of his nose.

He grinned. "The best start to any date."

"Especially, ours. And try not to get arrested."

He held her and laughed. "Can we make it an hour?"

She giggled. "Whatever you need, Lance."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The adult Samuel slid the door open to his and Karen's island home. His lungs were immediately filled with the aroma of brownies baking. "Oh, that smells so good."

Karen and Genie sat at the bar looking at a photo of baby Halley.

Genie gushed, "She looks just like you, Karen."

Arles laughed, "Thankfully, huh?"

Karen giggled, "I think she looks like Samuel. Her nose is the same."

Samuel grinned, "She's not even born yet. She's going to change a bit."

Genie smiled, "Oh, but she's going to still be adorable. I can already tell."

Karen was eating batter out of a silver bowl. "This is exactly what I wanted. Thank you, Arles."

Arles nodded. "You're welcome. I'm sorry you didn't get to see your Dad before he left."

Karen shook her head. "It's alright. I'll see him a bit later."

Genie asked, "How is Parker's ear ache?"

Samuel stood next to Karen and grinned. "Oh, he's fine. He'll be back in class tomorrow."

Arles gave Samuel a thumbs up. "Cheers for that."

Samuel rubbed Karen's back. "These aren't your 'special brownies' are they, mate?"

Arles wiped his hands on a towel and laughed. "Nope. I haven't done that yet. Huh."

Genie leaned on the cabinet. "Good. One pothead per family is enough. And you are rather filling that role nicely."

Arles pointed at himself. "I'm not a pothead."

"How much have you had today?"

"Today?" He asked.

"Yes."

He rolled his eyes and thought. "I don't believe I've had any today."

"You haven't?" Karen asked.

Samuel rubbed Karen's back. "None?"

Arles shook his head. "Nope. Busy day. Oh! I have something to show you!"

Arles walked out of the room and Samuel continued to rub Karen's back. "Brownie batter?"

She smiled. "Yes. He mixed a bowl just for me."

Samuel dipped his finger into the bowl to eat some of it. "Raw eggs?"

"No eggs, Doctor." Genie smiled.

Legate slid the door open, and walked into the kitchen with Mari. "And I have it!"

Samuel asked, "What?"

Legate held out a black tube with silver down the side of it. "With a ship thief on the loose, I'm not going to keep mine unlocked."

Mari smiled, "It's a DNA encoder."

Samuel nodded. "Oh! That's a really good idea."

Legate pointed at Karen. "Explain what it does, Mari."

Mari smiled. "Legate will turn it on, and it will take a small sample of people's DNA who he will allow to pilot his ship."

Karen continued to eat the batter off of a spoon. "Sounds like it hurts."

Mari giggled. "No. It doesn't, ma'am. It's painless."

Arles came back into the kitchen and handed Samuel a file. "And a new flavor of Vitex. Review it, and sign something in there for me. Everything is marked."

Samuel nodded his head and sat it on the bar next to Karen. She turned and fed him a spoonful of batter.

"Okay, Legate." Samuel grinned. "Who do you trust with your ship?"

Arles held his hands out. "Which is a beauty, I'll add."

Genie giggled. "Yes, she is. I find I'm a bit jealous."

Legate laughed, "She's your ship, too! Genie. Really?"

Genie laughed. "I can't help it. I loved flying her."

Legate held out the tube and pressed a button on the side. A silver rod extended. They all gathered around.

Legate nodded, "Right then. Everyone in this room can fly the _Caelvus-"_

 _"Caelvus?"_ Samuel asked.

Genie smiled proudly. "Yes."

Arles rose his eyebrows. "I like it!"

Legate smiled, "So, we'll do it all together. Genie, Sam, Arles, Karen and Mari."

Karen looked surprised. "Legate! I don't know how to fly a ship!"

He laughed, "It's easier than you think, Karen. And I'll show you how. Come on, then."

She put her bowl down and turned in her chair.

Mari explained, "This will also give any children you and Samuel have access to the ship."

Karen looked back at Samuel. "This crazy life."

He smiled at her proudly, "I think you like it."

She laughed as he kissed the side of her head.

Legate held out his thumb. "Alright. Everyone's thumb out in a line. We'll do it all at once."

Everyone held their thumbs out in a line, side by side together. Legate pressed the silver rod to it and pressed a button. It beeped and a voice spoke in an odd language. Legate spoke back to it and the rod went back into the black tube.

"And that's done! Cheers!" Legate rocked on his feet in excitement.

Arles rubbed his hands together. "Brilliant! Well, I'd love to stay, but I need to go."

Karen went back to her bowl of batter. "Where are you off to?"

He smiled, "Nowhere."

"Terrible liar." Samuel teased. "Off on another non-date with Kelly, then?"

Genie rose her eyebrow. "Who is this Kelly?"

Arles sighed and typed something on his bracelet. He popped away without any explanation.

Genie looked at Karen. "Kelly? This woman you were telling me about?"

Karen nodded and continued to eat the batter.

Legate pat Mari's shoulder. "Well, I'm going to show Mari to her dorm room. And-"

Genie shook her head. "Hang on. Legate, would you rather she stay with us?"

Legate rubbed his chin. "Well…"

Mari shook her head. "I asked Pa to let me stay. He has only agreed because I'm to attend school. I think the dorm room is part of that deal."

Legate looked back at Genie and rose his eyebrows. "Well?"

"It's late, Mari. Maybe just stay with me and Legate tonight? Then tomorrow, we'll get you sorted with a dorm room. How about that?"

Mari nodded. "That will be acceptable with Pa."

Legate grinned. "Good. Alright, I'm taking her to our place. Excuse me."

Genie watched them leave together.

Samuel walked over to the refrigerator and took out a bottle of water. "And what did Pa say about her stow-awaying on your ship?"

Genie shook her head, "Oh, he was not pleased. Legate and he spoke all of the way back. Suited me, I got to fly the ship."

Karen shook her head and continued to eat the batter. "Oh, I would be livid. I can't believe he agreed to let her stay."

Genie explained, "They had already found that she was missing. I believe they were so happy she was alright, that it eased the blow."

Samuel nodded as he opened the file that Arles had left for him and sipped the water. "Yeah."

Genie leaned on the cabinet. "And my understanding is that our Promise is null and void if you don't play along with Papa's orders?"

Samuel didn't look up from the file. "And you heard right."

Karen looked across the bar at him. "He explained it to me. He has to keep his personal shielding at 30%."

"30?" Genie exclaimed. "You can't even play football with that."

Samuel continued to look over the file and sipped his water. "Nope. It's very limiting."

Genie sighed. "Oh, Sammy. I'm sorry-"

"Don't worry about it, Gene. It will blow over."

Karen looked back at Genie. "I recommend he give it a few days, and then go to speak to Lewis about it."

Genie nodded. "I'll go with you."

Samuel looked up at her in surprise. "You will?"

"At some point, I probably should tell Mum and Dad."

Samuel groaned and shook his head. "And then Dad will blow up on me, too-"

"Sam, they have to be told!"

Samuel groaned and dropped his head dramatically.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Lance surprised Jane by taking her to a concert at a beach. The sun had gone down, and there were bonfires all over to illuminate the crowd.

There were a lot of people, mostly students, who had gathered to listen to the band. They played a variety of music, and Jane found that she loved all of it. She danced with Lance as she sang along. Lance didn't know the words to the songs, but danced with her and seemed to be having a great time, too.

After they took a break to go find a couple of pints, they returned and the crowd had grown. Jane, being so small, couldn't see anymore and Lance insisted that he put her on his shoulders.

"I'm not that tiny of a person!"

He wouldn't hear of it, and before she knew it, she was on his shoulders with his large strong hands on her thighs. The band played, 'What You Need' by Inxs and the crowd sung along. Jane looked down to see Lance smiling up at her. She leaned down and kissed him.

"Having fun, then?" He asked.

"Oh, this is great!" She told him.

She looked over and about 25 feet away, she saw Arles dancing with a girl. He hadn't noticed them there and probably, from the way they were dancing, hadn't noticed anyone there.

Jane didn't shout to him, but instead watched as Arles moved behind the woman. She ran her hands through his hair, and his hands moved from her hips to her breast. He breathlessly kissed her ear.

Jane leaned down and Lance, thinking she wanted to kiss him again, puckered his lips. She laughed and kissed him.

"Lance."

"Yeah?"

"Arles is over there." He pointed.

"Oh, really? Shout at him-"

"No. He's with his friend."

From the way she said that, Lance knew she was thinking the same thing he was about this friend. "So, what do you think?"

She sat back up just in time to see Arles take Kelly's hand and say something in her ear. She nodded and they left together.

Jane leaned back down. "We need to work on our friendship, Lance."

Lance laughed. "That's what I thought, too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	24. Chapter 24 - Recklessness

_Everyone have a great 4th of July! I'll be out of town, so savor these last few chapters. I'll update as soon as I return. Thank you for all of the reviews and reading this. Wow. I love writing. It's been my escape for how long now? I'm grateful you've decided it's yours, too._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 24 - Recklessness

Arles and Kelly left the beach party and went to the yacht. Arles moved the yacht out to the open ocean and anchored them, miles away from everything.

He walked up the steps to the top deck. Kelly sat on a chair there, looking up at the stars overhead. "Arles, this is wonderful."

Arles spread out a blanket and motioned for her to join him. They lay down and Arles pointed up. "And there is the Big Dipper. See there?"

She laughed. "Yes. And a lovely storm cloud."

"Ah. That's not a storm cloud."

"Wishing it away?"

He turned his head and smiled at her. "Maybe."

She sat up and leaned on her hands.

Arles sat up next to her. "I should have gotten us something to drink while I was downstairs-"

She smiled and shook her head. "It's really alright. I'm fine."

He nodded.

"You only teach one class a day?"

He looked at her in surprise. "Well, yeah. Now. The school only just opened and there are twelve students currently."

"Oh." She realized. "Okay, that makes sense."

He lay back on the deck and smiled. "Yeah. As time goes on, we'll have to actually have several classes a day. It's something I put together this morning for the Head Mistress."

"A schedule?" She smiled and looked back at him.

"A what?" He laughed. "That's not how you say that."

"It is if you're American."

"I am American, and I don't say it that way."

She leaned down and kissed his lips. "You sound English."

He smiled, "I'm that, too. You can be both."

She sat up and smiled. "I love being out here. Seems like, all of my problems are just….miles away."

Arles propped his head up on his arm. "What problems?"

She shook her head. "I don't want to really get into it."

He grinned. "You know, I have this friend."

She looked back at him. "Yeah?"

"She's really easy to talk to. You might find you want to talk to her."

"Like in a mirror or something?" She teased.

He laughed. "Works for me."

"Do you talk to yourself in the mirror?"

"Who doesn't?"

She nodded. "You know. You're interesting."

"So are you."

"I want to know more about you."

"Okay." He smiled. "What do I get out of this?"

She giggled and turned back to face him. "You answer a question, and…"

He watched as she unbuttoned a bit of her shirt.

She looked back up at him and smiled. "What do you think?"

He grinned. "Ask me a question and let me see how this works."

She giggled as the wind blew her hair around her head. She pulled it back. "Have you ever had a girlfriend?"

He rose his eyebrow, "Like, a steady girlfriend?"

"Yes. Not just a friend?"

He rubbed his chin and looked at her chest.

She cleared her throat, "Arles. I'm up here."

He looked at her face and smiled. "Yes."

She nodded and opened her shirt.

"What? You're not taking it off?"

She laughed. "It might fly away up here!"

He smiled and took off his shirt. He opened a box to the side and tossed it below the deck. "And there. That's the sitting room below us."

She giggled. "Alright."

She took off her shirt and handed it to him. He tossed it down the hole.

"Why is that there?" She asked.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. We use it to push drinks, towels, sun block through the floor. All of that. Keeps you from having to leave the air conditioning and walk up the steps."

She laughed. "Makes sense."

"Design flaw that works. Brilliantly."

She leaned back on her hands. "So, I'm easy to talk to?"

"Yeah, I think so."

"Arles? That's an odd name."

"No, it's not."

"I've never heard of anyone named that."

"Never?"

"No. Where's that from?"

"I don't know. Where is Kelly from?"

"Phhh. That's really common."

"Grace Kelly. You probably don't know who that is."

"Of course, I do. And yes. That's actually where it comes from."

Arles rose his eyebrows in surprise. "Grace Kelly? That's your name?"

She laughed, "Yes. I just go by Kelly though."

He looked impressed. "Wow. Good guess."

"Oh, Karen told you that-"

He laughed, "She really didn't!"

She smiled. "What's your middle name then?"

"Ummm. Well-"

"Come on. You know mine."

"Lovell."

"Like the astronaut?"

Arles looked surprised. "Astronaut? What?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yes. Gosh. He was on the Apollo 13 Mission and several others. I know that's the one he's most known for."

Arles leaned back, "I suppose it could be. Interesting."

She giggled and moved closer to him.

He ran his fingertips under the strap of her bra. "I think it's safe to be out here without sun block."

"At night? I would hope so." She teased. "Don't want to get a moon burn."

He laughed and met her lips to kiss her.

She smiled and looked into his eyes. "No expectations-"

He shook his head, "No expectations, Kelly. There are two bedrooms and you're welcome to either-"

She crashed her lips into his and began to snog him.

He felt her take his hands in her own, and bring them to her breasts. He looked down at her chest as she unfastened her bra and let it fall between them.

Just then, it began to pour rain on them. They both laughed.

"I thought that was a storm cloud."

"It's just rain." He told her as it continued to pour on them.

She looked up and smiled, "It's warm."

He kissed her and whispered, "Have you ever made love in the rain?"

Had he said 'love'?

She wrapped her arms around him and began to snog him again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samuel tossed a towel in the basket as he walked out of the bathroom wearing a pair of pants.

Karen sat up in the bed, watching television. She was wearing one of the night gowns they had gotten on Plentitude.

He glanced at the telly as he walked by. "What is this?"

"Oh, something….stupid." Karen groaned and turned it down.

Samuel sat on the side of the bed and ran his hand through his hair. "Oh, tomorrow is going to be a long day."

"Which I've been thinking."

He lay down next to her and smiled. "Tell me what you have been thinking about."

"You need to get back to the ship to work on your experiment."

"Yeah?"

"What if I taught Arles' class-"

"Maths? You hate that!"

"I do. And I'm terrible at it."

He propped his head up on his fist. "What's this really about?"

"I know you are going to have to start teaching more. And with this Vitex meeting now, and the experiment that you won't tell me about-"

"Baby, that's something I can't talk about."

She nodded and he could see tears forming in her eyes.

He quickly sat up, "I've got it. You want to help. Yes? So, I'll be finished sooner."

She wiped her eyes. "Yes."

"Perfect! You teach my science class and I'll teach Arles' maths."

"Samuel, I don't know anything about science-"

"Oh, yes you do. It's history!"

"What?"

"Yes! It is. Tell me about…what was it you were talking about? The yellow fever…thing."

She groaned. "Samuel, you know more about that than I do-"

"I don't! It happened closer to your time than mine."

She groaned. "Walter Reed led a team who discovered that the mosquito was the cause of Yellow Fever when they were digging the Panama Canal back in 1901."

Samuel smiled proudly, "And that's what you should teach. Teach them how he did that. The method he used. How he went about it to prove his theory."

"That's history."

"That's science, Karen."

She smiled at him.

"All of the subjects are really the same thing. Maths. You could do that, of course. Arles as just been doing formulas since we have such a broad group of ages. Once they are broken into years, it will be easier and we'll teach from a book. Most likely."

He wiped her eyes, "See? I have an extra hour tomorrow. We'll spend it together. What would you like to do?"

She shook her head and laughed, "I really don't know."

"Am I doing too much? Do I need to be at home more?"

She sighed. "No. I'm just….emotional. Gosh. I thought PMS was hard. This is….ugh. Is this normal? I feel like I'm on the verge of tears all of the time."

"Completely normal."

She took a deep breath. "I really wish I had got to see Dad. I want to tell him about the baby."

He smiled and caressed her face. He didn't want her to know he had already told him. "Do you think Anne may have told him?"

"She said she didn't. Oh, and I need to help you-"

"Oh, I'm fine-"

"Seriously, you need to practice." She told him and turned off the telly.

He groaned and lay back on the pillows. "Practice?"

She sat back and looked at him. "You said you move things under the skin using….what?"

"Telekinesis. That's Dad's theory."

"Have you done that outside of the body?"

He grinned, "Have I had an out of body experience using telekinesis?" He laughed.

She playfully smacked his chest. "Stop being a pain. That's what you're going to practice."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes."

"Tonight?"

"Right now."

He groaned and pulled the pillow over his face. "I think I need to sleep, instead."

She rolled her eyes and pick up her phone off of the side table. She turned on some music and sat it on his chest.

"What song is that?" His muffled voice asked from under the pillow.

She turned it up and he could hear it was Toni Braxton's 'You're Making me High.'

He laughed and moved the pillow off of his face. "That's sexy song."

She rose her eyebrows at him. "I want you to change the song, without touching the screen."

He scratched his chest and considered what she had said. "I like this song."

"Samuel."

"You're making me high." He sang in a high pitched voice.

She laughed, "You are crazy."

He sang along to it, animatedly, causing her to laugh. "Don't listen to your crazy Daddy, Halley."

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her as he continued to sing. She smiled and pressed the button to skip to the next song.

"Hey! I was singing that." He complained.

"Samuel. You need to practice. Come on."

He groaned and sat on his knees. "Karen-"

"There's nothing to be worried about."

He looked up at her. "What if, I can't do it?"

"That's the reason you practice. You try."

He sighed. "What is this song?"

She moved the phone away from him and looked at it. "Oh, that's a terrible song. Next one."

Justin Timberlake's song 'Future Sex / Love Sound' began to play.

"This is a very sexy song! Let me see this playlist, woman. Geez."

She rolled her eyes as he took her phone and lay back on the pillows. "Prince, Tina Turner, wow. I like all of this. The Black Keys. That's my Dad's favorite group. He took us to see them about a million times."

She lay back on his shoulder. "Give me this."

He handed her the phone. "We like all of the same things. Isn't that odd?"

"I don't think so. There are things we both don't like."

"Name five things." He insisted.

She looked through her music. "I'm sure there is something. Those purple cherries."

"I like those."

"But, I really like those! And in the brownie batter. Damn it. Now, I want that."

"That's Halley talking. Not you."

She groaned, "Samuel. I don't think it's strange. You like science, and I like history."

"It's really the same thing!"

She sat up and sighed. "Look. You are getting out of practicing. I know what you're doing."

He grinned, "The Black Mumba has caught me."

She turned back on the music on her phone. Prince's 'When the Doves Cry' began to play.

Samuel grinned, "Very sexy song."

She rose her eyebrows, "Focus. Change it to the next sexy song."

He took a deep breath and held out his finger.

"You can't touch it." She insisted.

"I have to at least point at it. Imagine that I do touch it." He explained.

"Oh. Sorry."

He held his finger up, about a foot away from the phone.

Nothing happened.

He looked confused, "I don't get it. This works when I move things under the skin."

"It's because I'm here."

"I don't think it is."

She sat the phone down and let it continue to play. She held her hand up in front of him. "Put your hand on mine and move the fingers."

"You can move your fingers-"

"You are practicing! Do it."

He put his fingertips to her hand and felt of her muscles. He watched as her finger moved as he pulled one of them.

He stopped and looked back at her. "That didn't hurt, did it?"

She smiled, "No. Now, doing the same thing, try to press the button on the phone."

"But, I'm not touching it."

"You're not touching the muscles, either. Have you thought of that?"

He rubbed his head. "Not really. No."

She smiled. "Next song. Go."

He closed his eyes and concentrated. The song continued to play.

"Karen, I don't get it. This should work."

She put the phone back on the table and turned off the music. "We should try something else."

"Like what?"

She lay down on his shoulder and closed her eyes. "I'm thinking."

He kissed the side of her head. "When I figure out this experiment I'm working on, we'll need to go Andromeda. Queen Ashena will have us stay there as her guests."

Karen sat up and looked at him in surprise. "Are you serious?"

"Yeah. I actually have a room there. Well, I did. Or do. Or whatever. Probably not."

She took his hand in hers. He threaded his fingers with hers and kissed her hand.

"This has to do with your new job, then?"

"I'm a Princeps. It's just a title thing. It's not like anything really changes. I shouldn't be away more because of it."

She nodded and looked at him sadly. "Samuel. It's really as if I'm having to make a conscious effort, not to be upset."

"Well, I've given you a lot to be upset about. Why haven't you shouted at me yet?"

She sighed. "What good will that do?"

"It may make you feel better."

She groaned and shook her head. "Something I learned from my parents, is those few times when you are together, you push that aside."

"They are rarely together! You and I….ugh. Karen, if something is bothering you, please tell me-"

"Why did you attack that Vesous!?" She shouted.

He rose his eyebrows. "You are cross about this."

She took a deep breath. "And then, Lance came to tell me you were hurt. Samuel…."

He rose up and put his forehead to hers. "I'm alright."

"And then your Dad found all of this other stuff wrong."

"Like what? He hasn't told me."

She was crying now. He held her shoulders and kissed her forehead. She wiped her eyes.

"He said your back had been broken."

He nodded, "Yeah, it has."

"How are you walking?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "It's a mystery. I wasn't able to for a while."

She reached over and grabbed a box of tissue.

He leaned on his arm and helped her wipe her tears. "You want to know how that happened."

She held her hand out at him. "Of course I do."

He sighed. "I don't-"

She took a deep breath and pointed at him. "Was it you being reckless?"

He ran his hand through her hair. "A bit. Yes. I don't think you want to know about this-"

"Samuel. I want you to be more careful. I'm already scared to death about this baby, and Dad, and now you-"

He wrapped his arms around her and lay back down on the bed. He kissed her head as she cried into his chest.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	25. Chapter 25 - Relationship?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _Finally back! Now for updates to the Doctor soap opera saga. LOL!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 25 - Relationship?

After a late night, Arles woke to find Kelly taking a shower. The light from the sun, beamed him directly in the eyes. He pulled the pillow over his face and groaned.

What a night it had been. He had never remembered enjoying someone's company as much as he did Kelly's. His sides ached from laughing, his cheeks from smiling, and his back from all of the sex. He smiled as he realized he had never woke up sore from having too much sex. He didn't realize that was even possible.

Then he remembered. He had misjudged a step as they came downstairs last night and had fallen. Maybe he was feeling that.

"Nah, it was from sex." He insisted.

As he lay there and replayed the night before in his mind, he smiled. They had lain on a blanket on the top of the ship, looking at the stars. He remembered the sudden rain storm and how incredible Kelly had looked as she climaxed with raindrops on her face.

They had thrown their clothing through the hole and then he had put it in the dryer as they had headed off to bed. There, they had enjoyed one another's bodies again until both of them had fallen asleep in one another's arms. He had woken up and smiled as he watched her sleep. He didn't even remember going back to sleep.

He turned and checked his phone to see if Sam or Genie had contacted him.

Kelly walked out of the bathroom, wrapped in a towel. He put his phone back on the shelf behind him and smiled at her. "Good morning."

She climbed back onto the bed with him. "Good morning."

He grinned and ran his hand through his own hair. "What time is it?"

"Nearly eleven. We'll have to leave in a bit."

"Nah. We can stay until….well, when did you have to go to work?"

She smiled. "One."

He groaned. "Kelly. Damn it. Must you?"

She giggled and rubbed his chest. "Next time give me more notice when you are going to be in town."

He rubbed his face. "Alright. Damn."

She took his hand in hers and became serious. "Arles. I need to talk to you."

He propped his head up on his arm and looked at her hand. "Okay. What's on your mind?"

"Are you happy?"

He smiled. "Very happy. Are you?"

"You talk in your sleep so much-"

"Ah. Happy people do that." He reasoned.

She nodded, "Yeah, they do. But, you talk about crazy stuff."

"Like what?" He became worried.

"Oh, crazy words. Sounds like German."

He grinned, "I speak German."

"You do?"

"Yeah."

"Why? That's odd."

"Is it?"

"Well, I guess it is. I mean. German?"

He waved his hand from behind his head, "What mad stuff do I say in my sleep?"

"Umm. You said, 'He's alright,' several times. And a strange word….ummm."

Arles rose his eyebrows. "What word?"

"Oh, I can't think of it. Umm. You said it about five times."

"And you can't remember it?"

She laughed, "It was a weird word!"

He smiled. "I'm sorry if I kept you awake."

"Arles. Sometimes, people who are troubled, talk in their sleep."

"What am I troubled about?" He asked.

"Hell, I don't know. Arles, I don't know anything about you."

"And that's probably best-"

She took a deep breath. "We're friends. You can talk to me."

"About stuff I talk about in my sleep?"

"Well…."

"Ask me when I'm asleep." He told her and rubbed his eyes.

"I did."

"What did I say?"

She sighed, "You answered in German."

He grinned. "And there's your answer."

She groaned. "Arles."

"Do you really have to go to work? Can you….call them or something?"

She smiled. "I'm the one they call when people can't come to work. I have to show up."

He groaned. "Damn it."

She rubbed his chest. "Arles. What are you getting out of this?"

He looked back up at her. "This what?"

"You told me you wasn't good at relationships-"

He pointed at her. "I'm not."

"Why do you say that?"

He sat up, "Because it's true! Kelly, I don't want a relationship."

Kelly considered, "Arles. Listen. I don't want to push you-"

"You're not-"

"But, is there a reason? I mean, is it me-"

He sat straight up to be closer to her. "No! Kelly, wow. No! It's not you-"

"Then what is it? Arles. This is amazing. You and I can talk for hours, about everything. I feel so comfortable with you."

Arles shook his head and sat back. "No. Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Bring feelings in this. Friends. We're friends. That's all."

"I'm not pushing you-"

"Maybe a little bit-"

"Arles. Stop! Just….tell me why."

Arles grabbed the pillow to cover himself and stood beside of the bed. "Kelly. Look. It's just something I can't do-"

"That's what you keep saying, but you won't say why!"

Arles sighed. "I can't talk about it-"

"Why?"

"What's with all of these questions? Kelly. Friends. That's all I'm capable of. Some guys are wired like that. I'm not."

Kelly nodded, "So, let me see if I have this straight. You, Arles. Are a guy who enjoys calling a girl on a phone. Speaking with her to see how her day is going, what she's having for dinner. And you also like to pop in to see her at work, traveling hundreds of miles to take her on a date, and then later you sleep with her."

Arles thought. "Umm. Yeah?"

"How is that not a relationship? What is different?"

He looked at the ceiling and groaned. "Ugh. It's not!"

"How is it not-"

"It's not!"

She rolled her neck back in surprise. "Then, what is a relationship, in your mind?"

He shook his head and was at a loss for words. "Hell, I don't know-"

"Then, how do you know this isn't one?"

Arles rose his eyebrow at her. "Huh. That's a good question."

Arles stood thinking for a few seconds and then walked to the bathroom.

"I thought we were talking about this." Kelly said.

He turned and looked at her. "I find I think better in the shower. Excuse me."

He closed the door.

Kelly slapped the mattress, "Damn it. What's with this guy?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	26. Chapter 26 - The Text

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 26 - The Text

Jackie Tyler sat at the kitchen table going over the guest list for the party and drinking a cup of tea. Pete walked into the room.

"And good morning."

She didn't look up. "And good morning. Rose just rang."

He poured him a cuppa. "Yeah? What did she want?"

"She was asking if Tony could come to the island today to play with Genie."

He sat down in front of her and sipped his tea. "If it's alright with you-"

She sat down her pad of paper. "Gosh, Pete. I just don't know what's going on with him."

Pete blew his cuppa. "Tony? Young Tony is who we're talking about, right?"

"Yes. Maybe I'm spending too much time doing other things around here. I'm thinking about enrolling him in that school."

"Really?"

"Caroline rang and they want to send Jacob there."

He sipped his tea and nodded. "It's a good school. What is Rose doing with Genie?"

"She's going to send her. I was surprised."

"Really?"

"Yes. Same thing that Stark is doing. Teaching her at home, and sending her there, too."

"I think it would be a good idea. He can be around other kids-"

"But, these aliens there."

"That would be the best thing. He's still so angry about….."

Pete stopped talking immediately as young Tony ran into the room. "What's for breakfast?"

"It's just here at the table. I've already made your tea." Jackie told him.

Tony sat down and tucked in to his porridge.

Pete watched his son. "So, what's new with you?"

Tony looked up at him. "Poltious just rang me."

"Did he?" Pete asked in surprise. "What did Poltious have to say?"

Tony blew his porridge. "He apologized. We were going to play football this afternoon. He's with Legate on…some strange planet."

Pete looked back at Jackie. "Is he? Did he say when he would be returning?"

Tony shook his head. "He said that he would have to stay there with Legate for a while. But, he would ring me."

Jackie smiled, "Well, I think that was very kind of him to think of you."

Young Tony complained. "It would have been more kind to think of this football club. Really, Dad. I don't know how I can be expected to get these guys in shape when no one respects me as the manager."

Pete bit his lip to keep from laughing. "Well, they are a busy lot, son."

Jackie sipped her tea. "And now that you don't have to deal with Vitex anymore, Pete, what will you fill your days with?"

"Well, I'm thinking I'll be needing an ice pack from all of the paperwork I need to sign today at Torchwood."

Tony smiled. "Right then, Dad. What is the paperwork for?"

"Ah. Jake is moving around security personal and such. Boring, protocol stuff."

Tony nodded, "Could I come?"

"To Torchwood?" Pete asked in shock.

Tony smiled and nodded energetically. "Yes! I'd like to see where you work, Dad! What do you think?"

Pete looked back at Jackie.

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's alright with me."

Pete nodded. "Sure."

Tony sprang out of his chair and ran out of the room. "I just need to get my trainers."

Pete laughed and looked back at Jackie. "So, maybe I need to spend more time with him?"

"Funny how that just worked out." Jackie smiled.

Pete rolled his eyes and sipped his tea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arles walked into the med bay onboard the Doctor's ship. Samuel was there, working with the vials. He wore his familiar cap backwards as he combined some chemicals together and shook the vial.

He held it up and groaned. "Damn it. That's not it, either."

Arles sat on a rolling chair and looked up at his brother. "Not going well?"

"I'll figure this out." He told him.

"You always do." He said as he crossed his arms. "Got a second?"

Samuel groaned and shook his head. "Just…. okay, I've regrouped. What's up?"

"I've got to break-up with Kelly."

Samuel held his finger out at him. "WAIT! This is not a second thing-"

"It is a second thing-"

"Fucker, it's not!" Samuel insisted and pulled a chair over to sit in. "You are just friends."

"She has decided it's more." He sighed. "And…she has a good argument. How can you tell if it's more?"

"You just know." Samuel smiled. "What did she say?"

"Ah. I don't want to get into it."

"Fight?"

"No. We get on, great. And….she's…..brilliant. I feel like I can talk to her. Even about, being strange. Karen says she would be accepting about it."

Samuel grinned. "Karen would know."

"Yeah." Arles shook his head. "I don't want this."

"How do you know-"

"I know. I have to break this off with her. Damn. And the sex is great. In fact, could you look at my back?"

Samuel laughed, "You've thrown out your back having sex? You need to review the basics man-"

"Yeah, while you're back there, kiss my ass." Arles complained.

Samuel laughed and stood up. He moved behind Arles and rose up his shirt. "Oh, nice bruise."

"I fell down some stairs."

"Really? Or did she beat your ass and that's your defense?"

"No, there were really stairs. I copied Dad's yacht out there."

Samuel put his hand on Arles' back and looked under the skin. "The smaller one?"

"Yeah."

"Oh yes. Those stairs are narrow. I've fallen down them, too."

Arles sighed. "I'm such an idiot. Sammy, how do I break it off with her?"

Samuel reached over and took out a silver tube to heal Arles' back. "Talk to her."

"No. I don't want to do that."

"What did she say?"

"She….she told me that she felt like it was a relationship."

"Well, maybe it's just a definition she needs?"

"We're just friends. She's talking about…feelings and shit."

Samuel shook his head and continued to work on his back. "Tell me what would be so bad about having a relationship."

He groaned. "Fuck. You, too?"

Samuel tossed the device on the counter and walked back over to his stool to sit down in front of Arles. "Have you read your letter?"

He pointed at him. "No-"

"Why not?"

"Look at how bad it messed your head up! No way, man. I'm good, not knowing."

Samuel nodded. "I read mine. Mum put a bit in there for me to please tell you that she knows you're not going to read it-"

"See? This woman knows me well."

Samuel smiled. "Yes. She does."

"Well, what did she say?"

"That she's not….sad. Like I thought she would be. She's made of tougher stuff than we give her credit for, and that you are so much like Papa."

Arles laughed under his breath. "Yeah."

"She said that she's proud of you. That's she's not cross. Not even a little bit."

Arles nodded and dropped his head to look at the floor. "I miss her. So much. All of them."

"She's here-"

"She's not."

Samuel sighed. "Do you want to return?"

"Well, that's not really an option. Even if we went back, it wouldn't be the same place we left. Would it?"

Samuel considered, "No. It wouldn't."

"Genie put it into words the other night when she said she felt like she had lost everyone."

Samuel took a deep breath. "I told Karen the same thing."

"Dad would have never agreed to this shit with Genie and Legate."

"But, notice. There isn't a letter from him to us. That rather makes me think he's not in any hurry to speak to Legate and Genie about their current situation."

"Does he know they are wed?"

"No. Papa does."

"Then, it's only a matter of time before Dad does." He groaned. "I've got to break up with this girl. Before I end up like you."

"What? Happy?"

"Ugh." Arles complained.

Samuel became serious. "Pregnant?"

"Nah. I'm taking that medicine and using a condom. I'm not ending up pregnant. It would ruin my figure."

Samuel rolled his eyes.

"What are you working on up here? That birth control medicine for guys? I'm surprised you haven't looked at that."

Samuel snapped his fingers. "Arles. You may be onto something here. Can I get a blood sample?"

"Sure." He told him as he held out his arm.

Samuel walked out of the room to get something to collect the blood as the adult Genie walked into the med bay. "Hi, Arles! Are you alright?"

He smiled at her. "Sure. Just helping Sammy with something."

Samuel walked back into the room and sat down in front of Arles. "And the Head Mistress is here."

Arles laughed, "Look busy!"

Genie smiled and crossed her arms. She looked so elegant in her long, flowing dress that she wore. "Yes, the Head Mistress is here. And I just popped in on your class, Sammy."

Samuel took a sample of Arles' blood. "Yeah, how is Karen doing?"

Genie sat down on a chair next to Arles. "She is brilliant. The children are all laughing and are engaged. She's separated them into groups and having them actually run the experiment. It's amazing."

Samuel grinned, "She's amazing."

Arles smiled, "Totally screwed up your head."

Samuel chuckled at his brother. "Keep talking, mate. You're going to be right here with me."

Genie rose her eyebrow. "What's that about?"

"Nothing." Arles sighed as Samuel finished taking the sample.

Samuel asked. "How long have you taken that medicine?"

"Before we got here. It's been a while."

Samuel nodded and put the blood into the machine at the table. "Dad came to see you or Legate, yet?"

Genie shook her head. "I'm avoiding him. I just don't want to talk about it. Legate is so hurt."

Samuel ran his finger across Arles' to heal where he had taken the blood. "Really? But, you're wed."

"Yeah. And he has his ship. And he's….he's just so sad. He's trying not to show it, but him losing his status as a Warrior has really hurt."

Arles nodded. "I need to get my brother stoned."

Samuel grinned, "A baked brother. Hey, it might help you with your problem too, Arles."

Arles snapped his fingers and pointed at him, "Brilliant."

"That's not going to help." Genie complained.

"Well, he was going to leave the Guard anyway." Samuel insisted.

Genie nodded, "Yes. Leave, not be told he can't be in it. Bit of a difference."

Arles sat back and sighed. "Yes. And I'm sure this entire thing with the other Legate is rather, hanging over his head."

Genie asked. "What other thing?"

"Well, it has to be odd. I mean, we have the other 'us' here, but they are so much smaller. Legate is Legate. Two of them. I'm sure it's strange."

Genie nodded. "Well, I haven't thought of that. Probably."

The phone on the table beeped to alert them to a text. Samuel nodded at it, but had returned to his experiment. "Check that, will you?"

Arles picked it up. "Yours?"

"Karen's. She gave it to me to keep up with while she's teaching my class."

Arles read over the message while Samuel continued to work.

Genie shook her head. "So, can you guys help this Quauhtin of mine? One and Two?"

Samuel smiled. "Sure. Let us think of something."

Arles shook his head. "This is Karen's Dad."

Samuel asked, "What does it say?"

"Darling. I am sorry I didn't get to see you before I left for the base. Where are you, currently?"

Arles looked up at Samuel. "He doesn't call her that."

"Are you certain?"

"I lived with these people for two weeks. He calls her 'Admiral' when she's bossy and 'Sweetheart' when she's not."

Genie rose her eyebrow. "Admiral?"

Arles glanced back at his sister. "Believe me. She gets called that more often."

Genie giggled.

Samuel shook his head. "I hate this. You know I do. Anyone could be sending those texts."

Genie asked, "Why doesn't he just call?"

Arles asked, "Why doesn't he have Quauhtin?"

Samuel groaned and looked up at the ceiling. "Welcome to my life. He doesn't want them. He says he's fine."

Arles typed something back to him.

Genie noticed, "What are you saying?"

Arles held the phone out and read, "I'm with Sam. When do you think you'll be done working?"

Samuel shook his head. "She doesn't call me 'Sam'."

"And the Admiral has ordered me to call you 'Samuel', too. I told her I wasn't in her Navy." Arles told him.

Samuel smiled. "She didn't take that well did she?"

Arles grinned. "Karen is a good sport about everything."

The phone returned a message. Arles looked at it and read aloud. "Not for a while. If you are close-by, could you have Sam bring you to me? I'm at our house. Where is your Mom?"

Samuel pointed at him. "Okay, that's not him."

Arles head the phone between his hands and nodded as he closed his eyes. "I agree. Just a bit. I'm talking to Papa."

Samuel looked back at Genie.

Genie pointed at him. "You aren't going anywhere."

Samuel threw his hands out. "That's not him! I'm sure of it!"

Arles nodded. "Alright. Dad stays you're staying here."

Samuel shook his head. "I'm going with you-"

Arles shook his head. "Nope. Dad, Lance and Papa said we're all to stay here. They've popped to the house."

Samuel sighed. "I could help!"

Arles held up his hand and listened. "They are all talking at once."

Genie crossed her arms. "Fight?"

Arles nodded. "Yes. It's confusing. They have called for more Quauthin."

Samuel's eyes became larger. "Who is there?"

Arles shook his head. "A lot of people. Everyone is popping in to help-"

"And I could be one of them!" Samuel insisted.

"Like hell!" Genie insisted. "You are staying here."

Samuel groaned. "Karen's Dad?"

"They are looking for him. Damn. Papa is kicking ass." Arles told them.

Genie covered her mouth. "Legate?"

Arles listened. "He's there."

Genie walked over to Samuel and he wrapped his arms around her. He told her quietly. "He'll be alright, Gene."

Arles rose his eyebrows. "And Legate is really kicking ass. Wow!"

Genie looked at Samuel. "Maybe you should go to Karen."

"And tell her what?"

"I don't know! Something!"

Arles groaned and shook his head. "Damn."

Samuel held his hands out. "What?! Tell me. What is going on?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	27. Chapter 27 - Bad News

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 27 - Bad News

Karen finished teaching the class to a tremendous applause from the room. Genie and Samuel stepped into the room together. The students were all getting their things to leave and Karen looked happier than Samuel had seen her in days.

Why did this have to happen today?

Mari rushed over to Genie. "She was amazing! They said she normally doesn't teach. Why?"

Samuel grinned. "Maybe we'll have to talk her into it."

Peter Parker walked up behind Mari.

Genie smiled. "How did you like it, Mr. Parker?"

He nodded, "It was wonderful. Mrs. Bennett says she prefers history. I'd love to have her teach that. Wow."

"Well, we still need a history teacher." Genie smiled. "Did Legate show you to your dorm room, Mari?"

Mari laughed. "Yes. And Peter has told me that he'll show me around."

Genie nodded. "Thank you, Mr. Parker."

Peter smiled at Genie. "Yes, ma'am. Happy to."

Peter and Mari left the room with the other students who were filing out.

Genie looked up at her brother. "Do you want me to stay?"

He shook his head and Genie kissed his cheek.

Genie looked at him sadly, "I'm here when you need me."

He nodded. "I know. Thank you, Gene."

She rubbed his back and turned to leave the room.

Karen sat on the top of the desk. "Well, hello you."

He smiled and walked over to her slowly. "How did it go? It sounds like you have a fan club already."

"It was interesting. I've never been on this side of the classroom."

He took her hands in his. "It's a bit different, isn't it?"

She laughed. "It is. But, it was such fun. I may have to speak to Genie."

"Teaching while taking classes?" Samuel asked her.

She held up her finger. "Maybe one. Maybe later. Maybe, I've lost my mind."

Samuel nodded and took a deep breath. "Maybe."

"What's wrong? You look…..strange."

The room had emptied out. He took a few steps back and closed the door. "Umm. I need to talk to you about something."

She smiled. "What?"

He took both of her hands in his again and kissed them. "Karen. I don't know how to tell you this."

"Then just tell me."

"It's going to hurt. And I want to spare you from any hurt you'll ever feel."

She stood up in front of him and shook her head. "Is it the baby?"

He shook his head. "No. Halley is fine."

"Then what is it?"

"Karen, I'm so sorry. Your Dad…."

Karen's eyes flooded with tears before he even told her. "You were right?"

He began to cry, too. "How I wish I wasn't."

She wiped her eyes. "Mom knows?"

"Dad and Papa have gone to tell her."

She bit her lip and sniffed. "We should probably go to her, too."

Samuel wiped her tears. "I'm so sorry."

They embraced one another and he held her tightly as they both cried.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

It was afternoon and the Doctor popped back into his island home with a sigh.

Rose sat at the bar having a glass of the Damn Whiskey. "Come on, I'll pour you one."

He sat down beside of her. She poured him a glass and slid it over to him. "How are they?"

He sipped the drink. "As you would expect. Arles is staying there with Anne. Gosh. She's devastated."

"Karen?"

"She's trying to be strong for her Mum. That's only going to make it harder when she has to face it herself that he's really gone."

She shook her head. "That poor woman. Well, both of them. And Samuel?"

"He offered to stay with Anne, but she thought it would be better for him to take Karen back to their place. They left when I did. Lewis is still there at the house in Florida. Tidying up. Well, what's left."

"That's where it happened? What actually happened? You haven't said."

He drank the rest of the drink. "Do you really want to know?"

"Yes." Rose decided.

He poured himself another drink. "Lewis, Lance and I popped there and realized really quickly that we were outnumbered. Lewis alerted the Guard and everyone who could come, did. Legate was, frightening. I haven't seen him as a Praetor, yet. Wow. He picked up a chair and pushed the leg of it through this guy."

"He did?"

He sipped his drink. "I've been drinking over at Anne's, but this is helping, too."

"And the Lieutenant?"

"They had already killed John. He was in the kitchen. Looks like they had been there a while. Well, since he returned yesterday afternoon-"

"Please. Don't give me details about that." Rose sighed and shook her head. "So sad. Did anyone-"

"Lewis ordered no one left to run back to whoever sent them to do this. They wasn't going to take any of us for questioning, either."

"Then what did you do?"

He looked back at her and sighed. "What do you think?"

"Destroyed the house."

He sipped his drink. "Leave no evidence. It was actually Legate's idea. I'm just rather good at it."

"Anyone hurt?"

"None of our guys. Which is rather remarkable. Or they are lying. With Quauthin, that's probably the case."

"Stark wasn't there?"

"No. He doesn't know. Pete doesn't either. I should probably go tell him." He watched her sip her drink. "Where are the children?"

"The boys are sleeping. Just over there in the cot together." She pointed to the living room. "Genie is upstairs playing."

"Telling the TARDIS more stories about how I'm going to fed it to a monster."

Rose rolled her eyes. "And the older Genie?"

"I've not went to see her."

"Doctor!"

He smiled at her. "It's almost worth you being cross at me to hear you say that."

She pointed at him. "You have got to go see her!"

He groaned. "I know."

She leaned closer to him. "You are her father. You have got to explain this to her."

"She's clever. She's already sorted out why."

"She needs to hear it from you."

He groaned and propped his head up on his fist. "Must I?"

She kissed his lips and whispered. "Do it."

He sighed and drank the rest of his drink. He looked down at his bracelet. "And Pete is at Torchwood. Big surprise there."

He stood up and Rose noted how handsome he looked in that moment. Wearing his tan trousers and light blue oxford. His hair was sticking up in all of the right places. He also had the appearance of just have left a fight. That always made him happy, even if he didn't act like it.

He popped his knuckles and typed something in on his bracelet. "I'm going to inform Pete."

"And then to see Genie." Rose finished. "I'm serious."

He leaned over and kissed her. What started as a simple kiss, turned into a passionate snogging which made Rose go weak in the knees. Thank goodness she was sitting down. He had always been the best kisser.

He looked into her eyes. "Rose, you know I love you. Don't you?"

She caressed his face. She hadn't thought about it, but John's death probably had upset him, too. "I love you, too."

He kissed her again.

"But, you still have to go talk to Genie and Legate. Stop trying to talk me out of it."

He laughed and typed something in on his bracelet.

She felt his sadness as he disappeared. _'Baby, I love you.'_

She felt his mood lighten a bit as he spoke to her in Gallifreyan.

She smiled. "No idea, what he just said."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pete Tyler sat on his sofa in his office at Torchwood looking through files. Young Tony Tyler lay on the sofa, sleeping. Pete had taken his jacket off of himself, and spread it across the small boy.

The familiar pop was heard.

Pete looked up from the files and smiled. "Hey, son! What brings you to see me?"

The Doctor walked over and sat on the chair next to them. "Oh, I bring bad news."

Pete sat back and pat Tony's leg as he slept. He took off the little boy's trainers to help him get more comfortable.

The Doctor smiled at him. "It's only the afternoon, what has him so tired?"

Pete smiled proudly. "My son here, has been down with the agents all day. They are shocked at his knowledge of self defense and how well he's able to defend himself."

The Doctor grinned, "Rose's self defense knowledge in his head."

"Yes. But, I didn't tell them that. If anyone asks, it's simply a 'Tyler trait'. Let's just hope I'm never called in to fight."

The Doctor smiled. "Sounds like a perfect explanation."

Pete pat Tony's leg. "I just got off the phone with Jacks. I sent her a photo and she accused me of drugging him."

The Doctor teased, "It was my…second thought."

Pete looked back at the small boy. "He has been busy all day down there with them. He had lunch, went back for more training, and then I brought him up here. Jacks told me to let him sleep as long as he will."

The Doctor agreed. "He's going to be up all night."

Pete sipped his tea. "Oh, I doubt it. I had to carry him up here. He went to sleep in the lift."

The Doctor laughed under his breath.

Pete looked back at him. "What has happened?"

The Doctor told him of John's death and the scene he had just left in Florida.

Pete sat back and sighed. "Samuel wasn't comfortable with him being on his own. I even contacted him to encourage him to have at least one Quauhtin. He thanked me, but insisted he didn't need them."

"The Commander that he spoke of, Anne says she would recognize him."

"He wasn't here?"

"We're not sure. Lewis counted twelve guys. They had John tied to a chair. They had taken their time with him."

Pete shook his head. "Poor bastard. What does Rose know about this?"

"Not much."

Pete nodded. "Rose doesn't need to know any specifics. She's been through enough."

The Doctor dropped his head as he felt a pang of guilt.

Pete quickly added. "I don't blame you son-"

"You don't have to. I blame myself enough for everyone for that."

Pete groaned. "This is terrible. I feel, responsible in some way for this."

"Why?"

"I should have done something. Samuel has been very clear that he wasn't happy about this situation at all."

The Doctor nodded. "I'm sure he's blaming himself, too. I've not gotten a chance to really speak to him."

"Gosh. I can't even believe this."

There was a knock at the door.

Jake Simmons walked in holding a file in his hand. "Oh. Hey, Doc'."

The Doctor smiled at being called what he preferred. "Hey, Jake."

Jake handed the file to Pete. "And another attack. This time, with a photograph."

Pete opened the file. "About damn time."

The Doctor sat back. "Where this time?"

Jake pointed. "It's all in there. Vesal. They managed to get a piece of whoever it was."

Pete handed the photo to the Doctor. "I can't make this shit out."

The Doctor put on his glasses and looked at the image. It was black and white with a time stamp in the corner. Clearly taken from a security camera. "Vesal is about 30 years behind where this planet is technologically speaking. Well, maybe 60."

Jake nodded. "Yes. But, it looks rather like a small craft there."

The Doctor saw the image of a triangular bit of metal on the edge of something. It looked as if some fire was coming from the bottom of the craft.

Pete asked, "What do you think?"

"It's so fuzzy, I really can't tell. But, the shipyard that was attacked on Chandra."

Jake rose his eyebrows, "Yeah?"

"They would have video from the surveillance. Is there anyone from there we can contact?"

Jake shook his head and held his hands out. "None of us speak their language."

The Doctor groaned and stood up, "And I have to go earn my pay. Damn it."

"Good thing you aren't drinking. But, I'll have one ready for you when you return." Pete smiled.

"Cheers, Pete." The Doctor said as he left the room with Jake.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Tony Stark sat in his workshop looking at a computer screen full of code. Sounds of small explosions could be heard behind him.

"That's it! Up a bit, though." He said without taking his eyes off of the screen.

He felt a small hand on his shoulder. "What are you looking at, Tony?"

Tony looked back at Soli and couldn't help but jump at his glowing, yellow eyes. "You have too much, Sparky. You're eyes are glowing."

"Everything looks, yellow."

Tony laughed at him and looked at the small boy's bracelet to check a reading. "Wow. You have absorbed a lot of electricity. Does it hurt? Anything?"

Soli shook his head and blinked. With his eyes glowing, it had a rather comical effect. "No. I feel like …. like I need to run."

"Do you want to do that? Run around the island really fast?"

"There's too much." Soli told him. "At least that's how it feels."

Tony took the little boy's hand and led him over to the side of the room with the large arc reactor that powered the house. "Want to feed it into that?"

Soli nodded. "I could try."

Tony grinned, "Alright. I'm right here. Put your hands just there on the posts, and….ummm. Do your thing."

Soli looked back at him and put his hands on the posts on the side of the side of the arc reactor. He closed his eyes and relaxed. Within a few seconds, Tony noticed the lights in the home blinked as the arc reactor's hum became higher pitched and changed color.

He rubbed his chin and just as he begin to think Soli may overloaded it, Soli stopped and looked back at him. His eyes had stopped glowing. "Oh, that's much better, Tony."

Tony held his hand out. He was as relieved as he was surprised that it had worked. "Brilliant! Great job!"

Soli laughed just as Pepper walked into the room. "The power blinked. What are you two doing?"

Tony ran his hand through his hair. "Nothing."

Soli ran over to pick up a basketball. "Has it stopped raining?"

"Not yet."

Soli groaned and went over to play basketball.

Pepper walked over to Tony. "Rainy days are never any fun."

"Especially when you are carrying extra volts around. Poor kid."

Pepper took his hand. "So, you."

He grinned, "Thinking of me?"

"You returned to find me in another man in our bed." She teased.

Tony nodded, "Yeah, about that. Did Soli drool all over my pillow?"

Pepper put her lips close to his ear and whispered something that made his mouth drop open.

He cleared his throat. "Yes! I'm all for that! I'll be up there in two minutes?"

Pepper smiled. "Two minutes."

He rubbed his hands together. "Go ahead and start without me. I'll finish it up."

Pepper laughed and walked out of the room.

Tony grinned as he turned back the computer and typed in some information. A program began to run. "Jarvis! You're on Soli duty, man."

Jarvis replied, "Wonderful! I have a new game for us to try."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	28. Chapter 28 – Two of a Kind

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 28 – Two of a Kind

Legate had returned to the island flat, taken a shower, and put on a pair of football shorts. He was running his hand through his wet hair as he walked into the kitchen where he found Genie watching news on the telly.

"Anything interesting?" He asked.

She turned and looked at him. "And that's bruising rather badly."

He picked up the toaster and looked at his eye. It was indeed beginning to swell shut.

"Ah, Genie. It's not that bad-"

"Not that bad?" She exclaimed.

"Yeah. I think my neck is worse. Will you look at it?"

Genie walked over and stood in front of him. She stretched her neck out to try to see where he was pointing.

"Where?"

He pointed at his neck. "I can't see it, just in here someplace."

She groaned. "Legate. You're too tall. I can't really see it."

He leaned down and she continued to look for an injury. He watched her eyes as she searched.

After a few seconds, Genie had grown impatient. "Legate. I don't see any-"

He caught her lips with his own and kissed her. She wrapped her arms around him. He grabbed her bum in both of his hands and pressed her to him.

She smiled. "You aren't hurt-"

He rubbed his neck. "It does hurt!"

She rolled her eyes. "I thought you were not being completely honest before. Now, I know you aren't."

He laughed.

She ran her hands across his beautifully chiseled chest. "Any of this sore?"

"Why? Have plans for me?" He grinned.

She smiled. "And you can probably guess what it is."

He grabbed her bum and met her lips again. "Oh, go on and show me."

She giggled as he kissed her lips again. "You are-"

"Yes, I am." He laughed. "You always make me that way."

Someone knocked at the door. Legate looked up and groaned. "Really quick. Umm. Not to alarm you, but…"

She held him around his neck. "What?"

He glanced up at the door. "There are two of me."

"I know this." She smiled.

He kissed her and whispered, "Please make sure it's me, before….."

She looked at him in confusion just as someone knocked on the door again. "Legate?"

He kissed her. "I'll get a shirt. You answer the door. It's John."

She groaned as he walked away. "Legate? What are you on about?"

He pointed towards the hallway. "Need anything from back here?"

"Legate!" She exclaimed.

He winked as he disappeared back down the hallway to get a shirt.

She groaned and walked into the sitting room to answer the door. Her Dad stood there with his hands held out. He quickly told her. "Please don't slam the door in my face, Genie. I can explain."

Genie crossed her arms and sighed. "Come in then."

He put his hands in his pockets and became grateful that he had enjoyed a few drinks with Pete before he had popped over. He really didn't know where to begin. "Umm."

Legate had put on a grey t-shirt and joined them in the sitting room. He was still elated from the fight. "John! Come in and sit down."

The Doctor grinned. "Thank you. But, only if it's alright with Genie."

Genie rubbed her face and seemed at a loss for words. "Of course, it's alright Daddy."

He sat down in the chair, and Legate and Genie sat on the sofa next to one another. The Doctor realized that was the closest he had ever seen them. He leaned forward and rubbed his hands together. "Right. Well, I really don't know where to begin."

Genie was ready for this. "Then, I'll start. What took you so long to come see us about this?"

"I had to go to Plentitude and meet with Ashena."

"You know what I mean, Daddy. You could have come here that night!"

He shook his head. "Not while it was being discussed."

"And Papa still hasn't came!"

"I've asked him not to."

Genie was taken aback. "Really?"

He nodded, "I have. Look, I won't try to tell you anything that isn't true-"

Genie nodded, "Thank you for that-"

"But, this wasn't completely his idea. I know everyone is saying it is, but I don't want the blame to rest completely on his shoulders."

Genie looked confused. "Daddy, that's not true."

He sighed and dropped his head. "Genie. Please, believe me-"

"But, it's simply not true!"

He groaned, "Alright. Fine! It's not."

"You tell me you're going to be honest and the first thing you do is lie?"

"Genie-"

"Daddy. Just be honest with me."

He glanced back at Legate.

 _'What?'_ The Doctor asked Legate telepathically.

 _'I haven't told her the complete reason.'_

 _'So, you don't want me to-'_

 _'Hell no!'_

Genie looked at Legate. "I would like to be part of this conversation-"

"What conversation?" Legate insisted.

Genie groaned and stood up. "I need a drink. I swear."

She threw her hands up as she walked into the kitchen.

Legate sighed. "Well, this is going well."

The Doctor groaned. "This day has been shit. Thursday afternoons in Pete's World. Ugh."

Legate rubbed his hands together and grinned. "Oh, I don't know about that. It was a good fight."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Quauhtin."

Legate laughed under his breath just as Genie walked back into the room. Both the Doctor and Legate stood up.

The Doctor began again. "Okay. Genie, this is-"

"Let me just stop you there, Daddy. There are two Legates. And there are also two Genies. I'm not the little girl that you are still telling your mad stories and tucking in at night. I'm an adult."

He nodded, "Yes, Genie. I know that-"

"I don't think you do! I think you see us as the same person. The same way you see Legate as the same person. The way that all of you have started to see him and the other Legate as one person. There are two! My Legate, and Prince Legate-"

Legate groaned, "Oh, he hates that-"

"And I understand why Papa has came up with such a declaration of us not being able to wed."

"You do?" They ask together.

"Of course! And you think it's such a great idea that you want me to believe it was actually your idea, too!"

"Well, Genie, I-"

"No, Daddy! You told me a long time ago that it was my choice. Don't think I don't see what is actually happening here."

Legate rose his eyebrows. "What's that, Genie?"

Genie held out her hand. "I'm not thick! We can't marry because if something happens to Prince Legate, my Legate will have to be the heir."

The Doctor and Legate looked back at one another in complete surprise.

"Ummm." Was all they could muster.

Genie put her hands on her hips and glared at them. "Tell me I'm wrong."

Legate cleared his throat. "You're not wrong-"

"Why didn't you just tell me this?"

Legate held out his hand. "Genie. It's not something that's likely to happen-"

"With all of these attacks going on? With Lartius thinking about recalling everyone to the homeworld?"

The Doctor crossed his arms and looked back at Legate. "How does she know about all of this?"

Legate shrugged his shoulders. "I have no idea."

Genie waved it off, "He talks in his sleep."

The Doctor rose his eyebrows, "He what? Sorry?"

Legate cleared his throat and ran his hand through his hair.

The Doctor looked back at him.

Legate held out his hands and backed away. "I think I'll get some ice for my eye."

The Doctor glared at him. "Really good idea. Step away."

Legate walked next to Genie and put his hand on her arm. "Do you want any-"

The Doctor groaned, "Oh! Will you just stop touching her!?"

Legate threw his hands up and walked into the other room.

The Doctor looked back at Genie and groaned. "And I'm sober."

Genie crossed her arms and glared at him.

A familiar pop was heard and then Rose said, "Okay. I'm here. What has you so upset?"

The Doctor held his hand out to Genie. "Your daughter, Rose Tyler!" He collapsed in the chair and mumbled. "Oh, I'm too old for this."

Rose walked over to Genie and took her hand. "Stop glaring at your father and sit down with me."

Genie and Rose sat down on the sofa together just as Legate walked back into the sitting room with the ice pack on his eye.

"Oh, that's better-"

Rose rounded on the Doctor. "You hit him?!"

The Doctor shook his head. "Why do you jump straight to that? I can control my temper."

Rose shook her head, "Phhh."

The Doctor mumbled. "Thought about it."

Legate sat down on a chair next to the sofa. "John didn't hit me. He came here to apologize-"

The Doctor complained, "Which she won't let me do-"

Genie yelled back at him, "You haven't even tried!"

"I have!" He shouted.

"You've been too busy explaining-" Genie stood up.

"An explanation which was leading up to an apology-" The Doctor stood up.

"Which I already knew about-" Genie pointed at him.

"Which I find surprising-" The Doctor exclaimed.

"Because I'm not a child!"

Legate had already jumped between them. "Alright! Calm down. Both of you."

Rose quickly grabbed the Doctor's arm and pulled him back. "You. Sit down. Now."

He groaned and collapsed in the chair. "Rose-"

She held her hand out. "Stop. Both of you. That's quite enough."

"Mum-" Genie began.

Rose pointed at her, "Shut it. We're all going to count to ten."

Legate took Genie's hand and pulled her over to sit in the chair he had just stood up from.

The Doctor noticed and pointed, "He's touching her-"

"He's going to do that!" Rose shouted.

Legate put his hands on his hips as he stood next to Genie. "Alright, shouting isn't going to solve anything."

Genie crossed her arms. "Makes me feel better."

The Doctor cross his arms and grumbled. "She listens when I shout-"

"Do you?!" Genie shouted.

Legate moved between them and held his ice pack in his hand. "Ah! We can have this conversation, without all of this."

Genie looked up at him and propped her face on her hand.

He turned and looked at her. "Genie?"

She closed her eyes, "One. Two. Three."

Legate rolled his eyes.

Rose continued to stand between them. "What is wrong with you?"

The Doctor pointed at himself. "Me? Not her?"

Genie growled, "Me?!"

Rose pointed at her to make her stop talking. "Doctor. You knew they were engaged, you were alright with it."

"I've had a chance to really think about it-"

Genie held her hands out, "What is there to think about?! Did you agree to this entire thing for that reason?!"

The Doctor sat on the edge of the chair and pointed at his daughter, "Genevieve! At some point in your life, you might want to listen to something I say!"

Genie shouted. "I promise I will, when you're not completely mental!"

Rose jumped between them again. "Alright! Stop! Both of you!

Genie and the Doctor both sat back in their chairs. The Doctor was so angry that he didn't even stop to think how badly he needed to get his temper under control.

Rose never realized the Bad Wolf was taking over. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath to try to push calm throughout her body. The Doctor was so wound up that her very soul felt as though it was vibrating inside of her body.

Legate encouraged Genie, "Start over. Count to ten. One. Two. Three."

Genie crossed her arms and groaned.

Rose grinned and no one noticed the yellow flash in her eyes. The Bad Wolf was now with them and no one realized it was her. "My gosh, you two are so much alike!"

The Doctor grumbled. "You're saying I'm completely mental?"

Genie fired back. "She's saying your stubborn, Daddy."

Legate sat down on the arm of the chair Genie sat in. "Clearly, we need a mediator."

The Doctor rubbed his face. "Or a referee-"

Genie crossed her arms, "Or a psychologist-"

The Bad Wolf pointed at her. "You, can stop being cheeky at anytime."

Genie groaned. "You're right, Mum. I'm sorry."

The Bad Wolf nodded. "Okay. Progress. Genie. Your father came here to apologize-"

"And I've not heard-"

The Doctor pointed at her. "Do not interrupt your Mum."

Genie held up her hands. "You are right. Mum. I apologize."

The Bad Wolf nodded. "Thank you." She turned to the Doctor. "And you?"

He looked up at her, "I didn't interrupt you-"

The Bad Wolf sighed and mumbled. "You were apologizing to your daughter."

He took a deep breath. "Genie. I'm sorry. I really am."

Genie crossed her arms. "Daddy-"

He pointed at her. "I REALLY AM!"

"You're not! I can feel that!"

The Bad Wolf turned her head to keep them from seeing her smile. Her eyes flashed yellow again and she stood between them with her hands on her hips.

Genie continued to shout, "You love this idea of Papa's! And how we are now unable to wed because of this duplicate! You hate the idea of me and Legate together! You have since the beginning!"

The Doctor stood up again and begin to shout. "You're right! I do! I can't see how something like this could have ever happened-"

Genie was back on her feet shouting, too. "You just go straight to that! Forget about who makes me happy-"

"He's older than you!"

"You're older than Mum!"

"That's what I just don't understand! Genie, this guy has looked after you since you were a little girl. How could he possibility think of you in that way-"

"How could a man who had taken care of me as a child see me as a woman when you clearly can't?"

The Doctor looked shocked.

The Bad Wolf looked back at the Doctor in surprise.

The Doctor collapsed in the chair, again. "Rose. I need to go home."

The Bad Wolf looked back at him. "You are going to stay here until this is sorted."

He groaned and rubbed his face. He was so cross it was taking everything in him to sit back down in the chair.

The Bad Wolf crossed her arms. "Genie. It may help your father to hear how this with you and Legate started?"

The Doctor grumbled. "Doubt it."

Legate put the ice pack back on his eye. "I'd rather not talk about, either."

The Doctor glared at Legate. "Oh, that tells me everything I need to know-"

Genie threw her hands up, "Daddy! Just because we would like to keep something about us private-"

He shouted. "Means there's something to hide!"

"It does not!" Genie insisted.

He took a deep breath. "Genie. It's just….so outlandish. I'm faced with a six year old version of you who keeps asking when she's going to see Legate."

Legate sighed and dropped his head. "Yeah. She's not happy about that."

"And I have to decide whether it's the best for her to."

Legate nodded. "I understand your position. And whatever you decide-"

"Well, I don't need your permission." He grumbled.

The Bad Wolf rolled her eyes. "Doctor. Really?"

He looked up at her. "Well, I don't! You forget who is actually in charge here, Rose Tyler!"

The Bad Wolf sat back. "Okay. Keep thinking that."

He mumbled under his breath.

The Bad Wolf stood up and rubbed her hands together. "So. You two may not be able to wed, but…"

Legate and Genie looked at one another.

The Doctor noticed the look they exchanged. "What is that?"

Genie bit her lip. "We actually are wed."

The Bad Wolf closed her eyes and bit her lip to keep from laughing. The flash of yellow across her eyes, unseen behind her eye lids.

The Doctor was certain he had misunderstood. "What?"

Genie held Legate's hand and smiled. "Samuel evoked the Right of the Patriarch and we have made the Life Promise to one another."

The Doctor laughed in disbelief. "Oh bloody hell. This shit keeps getting better!"

The Bad Wolf laughed under her breath and mumbled. "Oh, this is better than I remember."

The Doctor groaned and shook his head. "This is what Lewis already knows, isn't it?"

Genie nodded. "Yes. He figured it out and has threatened Sammy-"

The Doctor pointed at her. "Oh, you wait until I see Sammy!"

The Bad Wolf covered her mouth to hide her amusement. No one had suspected she was anyone else.

The Doctor stood up and threw his hands in the air. "This is just…."

Legate stood up and pointed at him. "John. I'll remind you that you-"

"Oh, kiss my ass, Legate. I don't give a shit what damn kingdom you come from or what authority you think you have. This is my daughter, and no one has a higher authority than me!"

Genie stood up and put her hands on her hips. "Now look here-"

"No, you look here young lady! There is an entire kingdom at stake here. This guy and you can have your fling, and then you just let him move on to his next one."

Legate grew angry. "Excuse me?"

The Doctor got into Legate's face. "You think I've forgotten about that damn tattoo? That woman you married over in Venniz-Beal-"

Legate pointed at the Doctor's chest. "That was ages ago-"

"That was a few months ago!" He shouted.

Genie asked, "Legate. What is he on about?"

The Doctor shouted. "Oh, no big surprise he hasn't told you about her! Do you even remember her name?"

Legate shook his head. "That has nothing to do with anything-"

"It has everything to do with this!" The Doctor growled. "So, that's all I'll say on the matter. There is no marriage! I don't give a shit what you two have promised to one another, I do not consent to this and furthermore, it is directly against what you have been told to do by your Primus, and your King! If you won't honor the duty of your responsibility of that, how can I ever think you will honor your role as a husband to my daughter?"

Legate closed his eyes and groaned as the Doctor continued to shout.

Rose typed something on her wrist and popped away.

The Doctor looked back to where she had been sitting and groaned. "And you've upset your mother!"

Genie began to cry. "I can't believe you!"

"Believe it!" He shouted.

He typed something on his wrist and popped away.

Legate turned to Genie. "I can explain."

She wiped her eyes. "You're married?"

"No. I was drunk. I woke up and we had been tattoo'ed. That's all. Genie, it was…. 19 years ago. I didn't even remember it until he….threw it in my face."

She continued to cry silently.

He took her hand, "Genie. There is only you. You know I'm telling you the truth. Since that night at the lighthouse. There has only been you."

Genie smiled and Legate wiped her tears. She could feel he was telling her the truth.

He smiled at her. "Genie. He's so angry, he would say anything-"

"I know." She said and took a deep breath. "Gosh. He's….I've never seen him like this."

Legate grinned, "I've never seen you like this. Wow. Shouting at your Dad like that-"

"Oh, that's not Daddy. That's…some mad man."

Legate shook his head. "Genie. That's how you feel now, but you'll change your mind."

Genie wiped her eyes. "Please don't make me talk about this. Not now."

He kissed her forehead. "I'm the same Legate you've always known."

She wrapped her arms around him and held him tightly. "Just tell me everything will be alright."

He kissed her head. "You know it will be."

She smiled as she felt that he was telling her the truth. "I love you."

"And I love you. Genie. This will be alright. At some point."

She laughed through her tears. "At least you're not walking away with a concussion this time."

He tossed the ice pack on the table. "See, a positive already. Headed in the right direction, Genie. What else good came from this?"

She wiped her eyes. "Oh, I don't know."

"They know! See! No more worrying about what happens when they find out!"

She groaned, "It is possible you are grasping here."

"Yeah. That's always possible." He danced in the same silly way that Sammy often did.

She giggled as he took her hand. She rubbed his tattoo of the lighthouse on his forearm. "I still can't believe you got this."

He smiled. "Something amazing happened to me there."

She looked back up in his eyes. "Me, too."

"We climbed the lighthouse that night, and it stormed. Remember?"

"Could you show me?"

He sat down on the chair. He pulled her into his lap and kissed her as he wiped her tears. She wrapped her arms around his neck and looked into his eyes.

"Are you sure this is alright?" He asked as he put his hand on the side of her head.

She smiled. "Why must you always ask? Legate you know it is."

"I'll always ask." He told her as he kissed her once again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Genie stood at the top of the lighthouse on the island. It was night and a storm was approaching. The wind blew strongly and thunder could be heard in the distance. She heard laughter as she turned to see her and Legate step out of the door.

"Oh, be careful." Legate told her as he grabbed her arm. "It's windy."

Genie smiled, "And what part of the light house is this?"

Legate was completely lost in looking at her.

Genie giggled. "Legate. You're doing it again."

"You're so beautiful, Genie. When did you grow up like this?"

She took both of his hands and asked quietly, "What part of the light house is this?"

He looked around. "This is called the galley deck."

She smiled, "And that's called the lantern room. Where the light is."

He was lost looking at her again. "I just don't know how anything could ever outshine your beauty. Genie, please tell me we can't do this."

She wrapped her arms around his neck. Legate put his hands on her hips. "Why can't we, Legate?"

He rubbed his nose to hers. "Genie, I'm just unable to lie to myself anymore."

She whispered. "Why are you lying to yourself?"

"Because, I don't want to admit this."

She looked in his eyes and smiled. "Legate. You can be honest with me."

He laughed, "Am I anything else?"

She giggled. "Sometimes. But, I can always tell."

He nodded and continued to look at her. "I want to kiss you."

She smiled, "Then kiss me."

"I want to tell you something. Admit something to you."

She continued to smile as they looked into one another's eyes. She whispered, "Legate. Please tell me."

He looked at her beautiful face, "I shouldn't."

She teased him. "Against the rules? Rather your style, huh?"

He took a deep breath. "If I tell you this, it will change everything."

She rubbed her nose to his and whispered. "Promise?"

He cupped her face and looked into her eyes. "Genie."

She smiled. "Legate."

"I've fallen, completely in love with you."

She smiled, "I love you, too."

He smiled in relief. "You do? Really?"

She giggled. "I really do. Legate, I'm so glad you feel the same way."

He met her lips with his own and Genie watched as she and Legate kissed one another.

The thunder rumbled and Legate and Genie grabbed one another's hands. Legate rushed her into the lantern room of the lighthouse, closing the door behind them.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Genie opened her eyes and saw Legate's handsome face inches from her own.

"I remember it stormed. Lighting struck the top of the lighthouse." Genie smiled.

"I remember we made love that night. There in the lantern room as it stormed."

"There's nothing I wanted more. My first time. You as my first. There's no one I've ever trusted more in my life."

Legate ran his hand across her breast and looked back in her eyes. "Do you still feel that way?"

"Legate, I'll always feel that way. I've trusted you with my life forever, how would I not trust you with my heart?"

He grinned as his hand slid from her chest, to her bum. He gripped in his hand.

She giggled, "Always with the bum."

"I love your bum. I love every part of you." He told her breathlessly. "I want you so much."

She leaned back and smiled. "Let's go to the bedroom. Do this proper."

He smiled. "I'll take you on that table. On the floor. In this chair."

Genie pointed down the hall. "In that bed! The last thing we need is someone popping in on us after this fight."

"You're right! New plan!"

"What is the new plan?"

He kissed the end of her nose, "On the ship."

She giggled. "Yes! On the ship. Where you can lock the door!"

He took the remote to the transporter out of his pocket. He kissed her as they faded away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	29. Chapter 29 - When It Rains

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 29 - When It Rains...

Arles quietly slid the glass door open to Samuel and Karen's flat. The telly was on in the sitting room and the lights where dimmed.

He whistled gently and saw Samuel's hand wave him in.

He closed the door behind him. He walked into the sitting room and saw Samuel reclined in the chair. Karen lay next to him, asleep on his shoulder, with his arms wrapped around her. He had covered her in the familiar quilt.

"How is she?" Arles whispered.

Samuel kissed the side of her head and said quietly. "I gave her something to make her sleep."

Arles sat on the chair next to them, "Really?"

"She asked me for it. She didn't feel like she would be able to stop crying, otherwise."

Arles nodded. "What can I do?"

Samuel shook his head. "I don't know. Tell me what do to."

Arles sat on the edge of the chair and rubbed his hands together. "Brother, you're doing it. Let her cry. Hold her. Tell her it's alright to be upset."

Samuel kissed the side of her head. "How is Anne?"

Arles sighed, "She went to bed. Well, went to take a long bath. Then she said she was going to bed. She told me she appreciated me being there, but she really wanted to be alone. Tomorrow will be a long day."

Samuel looked back at the telly. "I thought if I turned this on, I'd go to sleep."

"Not working, huh?"

"No. I can't turn off my mind. Arles, whoever did this could be at the funeral."

Karen took a deep breath.

Arles tapped his lips as she stirred.

Samuel held his lips to her head. "Do you want me to take you to bed? Are you comfortable?"

She hugged his chest, "Stay with me."

"I'm not going anyplace. I'm here, Karen."

She relaxed and drifted back to sleep.

Arles looked back at his brother. "Want anything to drink?"

"The less liquid in me, the better."

Arles grinned. "Got to piss?"

"So bad." Samuel told him and closed his eyes.

Arles grinned. "Alright. Well, I can't piss for you-"

"We really don't have to talk about it."

Arles smiled, "So, I'll just go home. Good night."

Samuel rubbed the side of his head. "Night."

Arles walked into the kitchen. He went to the fridge and pulled out a water bottle. He opened it and slowly poured it into the sink.

Samuel heard the water pouring into the sink and groaned quietly, "I fucking hate you, Arles."

Arles laughed hysterically and silently.

He put the lid back on the empty bottle and went back into the sitting room. He playfully smacked Samuel on top of the head with the bottle and whispered. "And don't say I never did anything for you."

Samuel took empty bottle in his hand. "Cheers."

Arles laughed as he walked back out of the flat.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor tapped his knuckles on the door of Lewis' flat.

Within a few seconds, Lewis opened the door with a look of surprise on his face. "There you are. You've been quiet."

He groaned. "I know about Genie and that Legate."

Lewis stepped back. "Come in. I'll get you a drink."

The Doctor closed the door and followed his friend into the kitchen. "Where is Arles?"

Lewis tapped his lips as he sat another glass on the bar. "Sleeping. There in the bedroom. I figure someone should use the bed."

The Doctor poured himself a drink in the glass as Lewis came to sit next to him.

"You're not using the bed?"

Lewis sipped his drink and shook his head. "So, you know. Samuel tell you, then?"

"No. Genie did. Oh, she's the most….stubborn, strong minded …."

Lewis grinned, "She's you. What do you expect?"

"Not this! I'm her father-"

Lewis nodded, "Yes. And wow. I can see it with her. She is a female version of you. Hard to believe she's adopted. She's. You." He pointed at him with his unsteady hand.

The Doctor rose his eyebrow at his friend. "How many have you had?"

"Enough. This will be my last one for the night. So, tell me. Did you hit Legate, again?"

"No." He groaned. "Although, Rose thinks I did."

Lewis laughed under his breath. "Where is Rose?"

"Oh, she got enough of us arguing and just….popped away. I'm so cross I can't even feel her. I think she's blocking her emotions from me."

"You need to calm your ass down before-"

"Damn it, I didn't even think about that." He confessed as he drank his Damn Whiskey and poured himself another glass.

Lewis leaned against the wall and propped his feet up behind where his friend sat. "You were alright with this-"

He pointed at him. "That was when it was just going to happen. I should have been a part of it! Why would they do it like this?"

"It would seem, they feel that they are on their own here."

"Us versus them?"

"Something like that."

He rested his face on his fist and sighed. "Why would she do it like this? Damn that Legate. This is him."

"I don't think it is." Lewis told him and sat down his empty glass.

The Doctor groaned, "Our Sammy has done the same thing. Why wouldn't they want us to be part of something like that?"

"Some people are private."

"Some people like to do the opposite of what their King orders them to do!"

Lewis smiled and looked into his glass. "He's so much like Poltious. Although, he had permission."

The Doctor sighed, "Rose will not be pleased. I think that's the reason she's blocking me."

"Well, let's try to see it from their point of view. They left a world where they had lost their grandparents. They were coping with that, and then arrived here. John, you know how it felt when you first arrived here…."

He groaned, "Yeah. Rose has said the same thing."

"Sam told me that Genie feels that she only has her brothers and Legate."

"Not Tony?"

"I don't think they get on."

"Maybe there was a fight?"

"I don't know. But, if she feels that way, the others probably do, too."

He sipped his drink and nodded. "Complex creatures. It's so hard to get to know….children. Grown children, who let's face it, don't really even know who they are."

Lewis grinned. "Yes. It is true."

The Doctor ran his hand through his hair and looked back at his friend. "Lewis, why aren't you sleeping?"

"I sleep. Just not a lot-"

"I mean in the bed."

Lewis poured himself another drink and took a deep breath. "I haven't. Since Arles was born. Just, doesn't feel right."

"It's not the same bed-"

"It doesn't matter." He sighed. "It's just….an odd thing."

The Doctor nodded. "Anything hurt?"

Lewis shook his head sadly, "Nothing that can be fixed with medicine."

"Lewis. It gets easier."

Lewis sipped his drink. "I spoke to Arles, the older Arles, about her."

"Really?" He asked in surprise.

"I know it's against tradition, but she wasn't Quauhtin. I thought about it and if it had of been me, I would want her to tell him about his father."

The Doctor propped his face on his hand and looked at his friend. "I understand."

Lewis sipped his drink and rubbed his face.

"How did it go?"

"He told me that I had never spoken to him about her. I couldn't believe that. In all of those years. Never. I think that woke her from her rest. She would not have been pleased by that. She would have, complained to me in that crazy language of hers and I wouldn't have understood a damn word she said."

"I don't think she would mind. She would want Arles to know about her. Humans don't have that tradition of not speaking of the dead."

He shook his head. "It's….strange though. Something you've been told not to do your entire life. A basic, belief. Then you met someone who makes you question that. She told me it was rubbish. Showed me this diagram that she had of her family."

He grinned, "It's a thing of pride here. Some people feel like it makes them…immortal. They live on. Even great leaders will sometimes have statues and artwork created years after they die."

"After?"

He nodded. "Yes."

"That is the maddest thing I've ever heard." Lewis insisted.

He shrugged his shoulders. "Everyone is different."

Lewis drank the last of his drink and pushed the glass away from himself. "And that's it for me."

"Does it help?"

"No." He confessed. "Well, maybe a bit. I just have to deal with the damn headache later."

The Doctor poured him another drink. "Yeah. Come find me, and I'll sort that out-"

Lewis hung his face in his hands. "Nah. I feel like it's her telling me to stop drinking. It's fine."

The Doctor sipped his drink.

Lewis' muffled voice could be heard behind his hands. "The Bad Wolf told you that she picked Legate for Genie."

The Doctor groaned. "She is neither her mother, and certainly not her father. I hadn't given my consent. And neither has Rose."

Lewis took his hands off his of his face and looked back at him, "You're going to argue this with the Bad Wolf herself?"

"I'm going to argue it with anyone! Lewis, we told them no-"

"And when do children always do what their parents ask? Particularly, these children-"

He groaned. "What did you tell Sam?"

Lewis pulled his glass back to himself and pointed at the bottle. "Refill them both. 'Absacker' as she would say."

The Doctor rose his eyebrow and did as he asked.

Lewis sipped his drink. "I had a long chat with our son, Arles."

"Yeah?"

"And our son, Samuel, seems to be a bit of a daredevil. Stark has only encouraged him, which is what's worse."

"What is he doing?"

Lewis shook his head and lowered his glass. "Gosh, name it. Racing cars, racing in those damn suits, cliff diving, surfing, rappelling, jumping out of Zeppelins, jumping out of helicopters, total thrill seeker. His excuse is that he can heal fast. But, it's not always what has saved him."

"The bracelet?"

Lewis shook his head. "No. An odd, yellow light. It's appeared several times. Arles has seen it. Samuel hasn't been told about Rose and her strange thing she can do, so he thought it was him when he was small. As the years went on, he only became more reckless."

The Doctor groaned. "Secrets have nearly killed this guy. And his back. I'm certain it was broken. Well, you saw it-"

"I don't know anything about that. Arles didn't say. But, I have told our son, Sam, that he is to keep his personal shield to 30%. At all times. And to 100% if he's doing something….interesting."

The Doctor shook his head. "Oh, that's just a waste of time. He won't agree to that."

Lewis finished his drink. "And you forget. I had time to think this out. I ordered him as a Primus to do this. If he wants to use his title to get what he wants, then so will I."

The Doctor smiled.

"It worked. He was cross, but he's safe. I told him that if he didn't keep it there, I would revoke this Right of Patriarch that he has used."

"You can't do that."

Lewis grinned. "Not as a Primus. But, as a Prince, I can."

The Doctor couldn't believe what he was hearing. "You would reclaim the throne of the Quauhtin over this?"

"Legate doesn't want to do it. Lartius knows. I've spoken to him about it a great deal."

"Well, if you become heir, Legate could marry our Genie."

Lewis nodded. "Yes. Let's hope that Samuel doesn't work that out. He's clever, like his Dad-"

"Hell, like his Papa. Wow."

Lewis grinned. "Legate and Genie could wed, and Prince Legate would be able to rejoin the Guard. Just like nothing had happened. Although, Legate from the future would probably have to have another identity."

"I can't believe this. You would do this?"

"I would do anything to keep my son safe. If that's what it takes."

The Doctor covered his mouth in surprise. "Lewis, my friend. You have clearly had too much to drink."

Lewis laughed and held up his glass for them to clang together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Adriano walked into Pete's office at Torchwood. "And Tony is awake?"

Pete held his phone to his ear. "And fed. He just stepped into the loo to wash his hands."

Pete held out his phone and ended the call. "Jacks must have given up on us and went to bed."

Adriano looked concerned. "Problem?"

Pete shook his head. "Bassanio is with her. I don't see any reason to worry."

Adriano nodded and put his hands in his pockets as young Tony Tyler walked in.

"I'm all washed up, Daddy." He smiled.

"Washed off your sleep. Are you going to be up all night now?"

Tony laughed. "I think one story will do it."

"Think so, huh?" Pete grinned and stacked back up some files on his desk. "And I'll handle that in the morning."

Tony leaned on the desk and looked up at Pete. "May I come back tomorrow?"

"Sure. If your Mum says it's alright."

"Brilliant! I'd like to go downstairs again and train with the agents."

Pete closed another file and smiled proudly at his son. "I think that sounds brilliant. I'll have to raise their pay if you're going to babysit you every day for me."

"I'm not a baby." Tony laughed as Pete playfully smacked him on the top of his ginger head with the file.

Pete looked back up at Adriano. "What has you so quiet?"

Adriano held up his finger. "I need you to stay here."

Pete nodded and smiled back at Tony. "You know, you drooled all over my sofa."

Tony laughed. "It happens."

Pete pointed back towards the loo. "Happen to find a towel and sort it out while we're waiting."

Tony busied himself with that and Pete walked to stand closer to Adriano. "What is going on?"

"Bassiano has gone silent. Aemilius has been sent to see….hang on-"

"What is it?"

Adriano looked up at Pete. "Bassiano has been found. He has been shot."

"Where is Jacks?" Pete asked quietly.

"Aemilius is popping about. Lewis and John have been informed. John is there now."

Pete glanced back and saw young Tony tidying up the sofa. He rubbed his lips. "Can I go to help?"

"No. You have to stay here. It's secured."

Pete sighed just as Tony bounced back over to him. "And I'm done!"

He smiled at him.

Adriano tossed Tony's hair. "We're still on hold."

"Why?" Tony asked.

Pete attempted to play it off. "Ah. Security. Protocol. You know how it is, son."

Adriano pointed out the window. "Will you go count the Zeppelins? Let me know how many you see?"

Tony rose his eyebrow. "Just tell me to get out of your hair, Adriano."

Pete looked at his son and smiled. "Get out of my hair, Tony."

Tony saluted his Dad. Then walked away to count the Zeppelins.

Pete took a deep breath and was becoming more anxious for information with each passing moment. "Please tell me some good news."

Adriano shook his head. "They are still looking for her. John has taken Bassiano to the ship. Lewis has called everyone who can come."

"Then go."

"No. I'm to stay with you."

Pete sighed. "I can send agents. Ask Lewis if he wants them."

Adriano rubbed his chin and listened. "Lewis asks for agents. Yes. Armed."

Pete pulled his phone out of his pocket and put it to his ear. "Jake. Lewis is at my place in London and needs agents there now."

Adriano nodded as Pete put his phone back in his pocket. "Okay. John wants me to bring you and Tony to the ship until the situation is sorted."

"Where is she?"

Adriano put his hand on Pete's chest. "I'm going to help put eyes on her."

Pete took a deep breath.

Adriano looked seriously back at Pete. "Get to the ship, and send Tony to play on the Observation Deck. As soon as we know something, I'll be the one to tell you."

Pete was fighting tears back. "Thank you."

Adriano clapped his hands together. "Tony! Come on. We're going to the ship!"

Pete put his hands on his hips and took a deep breath.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	30. Chapter 30 - Karen in the Bath

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 30 - Karen in the Bath

It was morning and Arles was standing at the counter in Samuel and Karen's kitchen, cutting up fruit. Samuel sat across from him, sipping a cup of tea.

"I think fruit salad is actually in the food replicator." He told him.

"Fresh is always better."

Samuel ran his hand through his hair. "Alright. I won't argue."

"Of course you won't! You know I make the best fruit salad!" He grinned and tossed a bit of apple in his mouth.

Samuel sipped his tea again. "Heard from Kelly?"

Arles sighed. "And here it goes."

"I'm just curious. John's house is destroyed. It's not something someone's not going to notice."

Arles pointed at his brother. "Unless Papa had me return to the ship and recopy it back."

"Did you?"

"Yep!" Arles told him and tossed another bit of fruit in his mouth. "No trace of any problem."

Samuel nodded, "With the exception of….."

Arles glanced back up at his brother, "How is Karen?"

"I drew her a bath and came down here. She said she just wanted to sit and think."

Arles continued to eat the apple, "Must be a Bennett woman thing. Bathe and think. Well, that's not good for the baby."

"It's not very hot. I was careful." He told him. "In fact, I'll go up and check to see if she needs anything."

Arles tossed another bit of apple in his mouth. "Take her some coffee."

Samuel nodded. "Good idea."

Samuel made a cup of coffee for Karen and went back up the steps of their flat. He walked through their bedroom and gently tapped on the bathroom door. "It's only me."

"You can come in, Samuel."

He opened the door and walked into the bathroom. The light from the morning sun shone through the window and onto her beautiful nude body. She lay in the bath with the water nearly under her chin.

Samuel smiled at her and closed the door behind him. "Comfortable?"

"I think that medicine you gave me as left me in a haze."

He sat on the side of the bath and handed her a cup of coffee. "Maybe this will help."

She smiled and sipped it. "Oh, that's good. Thank you."

"Arles is downstairs. So, if you have thoughts about walking around the flat in the nude…."

She smiled.

"…..just postpone it." He grinned.

She rolled her eyes and sat down her cup of coffee on the window seal. "I'll keep it in mind."

He looked at her face and noticed her eyes were puffy from crying. He took her hand that lay on the side of the bath. "Uncle Tony rang. Said if you needed anything."

She bit her lip and nodded.

"And your Mum rang. She said that-"

She closed her eyes and gripped his hand tighter. "Please. Samuel?"

He rubbed her hand between his fingers. He knew it was sending the pleasurable sensation through her hand like it was his. The lump that was growing in his throat was threatening to overtake him. He knew if he began to cry again, she would as well.

He ask her quietly. "Please tell me something I can do to help you."

She looked up at him. "This is what I need."

He opened his eyes wide. He was so clueless how to help her and valued any advice she had. "Tell me. Anything, Karen."

She swallowed the lump in her throat. "I want to pretend, at least for this moment, that everything is alright."

"Okay." He mouthed.

She wiped her eyes and looked out of the window. "It's going to be beautiful today."

Samuel took a deep breath and pointed at the window. "Do you want me to open it for you?"

She picked up her coffee and sipped it. "Could you? I didn't realize it opened."

He stood up and rubbed his hands together. "Yes. Easy thing."

She watched as he leaned across the bath and reached to open the window. His arms were just not quite long enough.

"Samuel-"

"Nah, I've got it." He told her as he stood up and stretched his back with a grimace.

"Are you alright?"

He smiled at her. "I'm fine. Window. Yes. I can do that."

Samuel leaned across the tub again to raise the window.

She sat her coffee back on the window seal just as the window lifted. Caught off balance, Samuel fell into the bath with her. Water splashed everywhere.

"Oh my God. Are you alright?" Karen asked in shock.

Samuel was equally surprised, "Are you okay? I'm sorry!"

Their eyes met one another as they sat in the bath together. Him fully clothed, and Karen nude. She covered her mouth and laughed. "Samuel! You are so clumsy!"

Samuel smiled in relief that she was alright. "It's so good to see you smile."

She laughed at him and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I love you."

He looked at her face and smiled. "Are you sure you're alright? I really didn't mean to do that."

She continued to laugh as she held him tightly.

He returned her embrace and kissed her. As soon as they had forgotten the huge weight of what they were facing, it returned. Samuel looked back at her and smiled sadly.

Karen sat up in the bath and pointed at her stomach. "And I have such a bump today. You should see it."

He sat back in the bath and looked at her. "You are so lovely."

She grinned and playfully splashed him. "You are just saying that because I'm in the bath."

He looked surprised. "I clearly need to tell you this more often!"

She smiled. "Thank you, Samuel."

He caressed her face. "I love you. So much."

"You are making my entire body tingle right now. Why does it change like that?"

He kissed her lips quickly and she playfully splashed him again.

"Oi! Water all over the place, Mum!"

She giggled. "You're in here in your clothes! Oh man, tell me your pockets were empty."

He groaned and stood up. "My pockets were empty."

"Somehow I think you're not telling me the truth."

"Well, that's what you told me to tell you."

"Ugh. Samuel!"

"It's just my wallet."

He stepped out of the bath and held out his wallet. "Oh, this is….damn it."

She pointed at him from the bath. "Stop."

"What?"

"Set it on the cabinet."

He sat it down and looked at her. "What are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to do anything. You change your clothes and think about how you want the wallet to be dry."

He rose his eyebrow at her. "Practice?"

"You need to practice."

He grabbed a towel. "Fine."

She sipped her coffee and watched him as he stripped off his wet clothes. "Now, this is nice."

He grinned at her. "Need to do this more often, then?"

"Samuel, you are a handsome guy. Do you know that?"

He smiled at her. "I'll let you be the president of my fan club."

She giggled and realized he probably wasn't kidding as he walked out of the bathroom. "You have a cute bum, Angus."

She heard him complain, "Angus. Ugh!"

After a few more sips, he rejoined her in the bathroom wearing a pair of jeans and a t-shirt. "Are you ready to get out, then?"

"No. Think about that wallet."

He leaned on the cabinet and crossed his arms. "Okay. Thinking about the wallet. Damn, I can't believe I fell in the tub."

She giggled. "That was so funny."

He grabbed a towel and wiped his face. "The bracelet is probably what kept me from hurting you and Halley. Gosh. I could have hurt Halley."

She sat down her coffee. "We are fine. You are thinking about your wallet."

He nodded. "Right. Wallet. Damn. I want that wallet dry."

"Think about what's in there. What a pain it is for that stuff to be wet."

"My identification, -"

"Letters." She helped.

"No, I put those in the safe."

"Oh, okay. Well, what else is in the wallet?"

"Photo of Halley. That photo of me and you."

She smiled. "You have a photo of me and you?"

"Well, yeah. That one we took in New York. Times Square."

She held out her hand.

He grabbed the towel and quickly came over to help her out of the tub. He wrapped the towel around her and she opened it to show him her stomach. "And see?"

He put his hand on her stomach and after a few moments, he smiled. "Everything is fine. She's jumping around in there."

She didn't take her eyes off of him. "I can feel it. She moves a lot when she hears your voice. She loves you so much."

He smiled proudly, "Already loves her Daddy."

Karen looked back down at her stomach and her eyes filled with tears again. "Samuel?"

He quickly wrapped his arms around her as she began to cry again.

The wallet. Dry. Sat forgotten on the cabinet.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	31. Chapter 31 - Tyler Returns

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 31 - Tyler Returns

Tony Stark sat at the controls of the Doctor's ship running a scan.

Lance walked into the room. "Still at it?"

"Yeah." He told him absentmindedly. "I'm determined."

Lance shook his head. "We should have found her by now-"

"It doesn't make sense! Her bracelet has a tracking device on it." Tony insisted.

Lance nodded and sat down in the chair at the other panel. "Yeah. Something is either blocking it, or it's been destroyed."

Tony didn't look up. "It's not been destroyed. Ours would have been notified if it had."

"If she's even still down there."

Tony shook his head. "That's my thought, too. I'm using every scanner I can."

Lance sighed and crossed his arms. "Bassanio needs to wake his ass up and tell us what happened."

"John looked in his head-"

"Yeah, and he's so pissed he didn't see anything. This shit with Legate and Genie has him so wound up."

"Pissed drunk or pissed angry?"

"Both." Lance rubbed his face.

"Worthless at the moment?"

"Well, I wouldn't say that."

Tony nodded and went back to his scans.

Lance sighed and rested his hands on the top of his head.

Tony's watch beeped. He looked at it and smiled. "Oh, I have you!"

Lance rose his eyebrow. "Jackie?"

Tony looked up at Lewis. "Tony Tyler. He's in his bedroom on the island."

"How the hell do you know that?"

Tony rubbed his hands together. "Take over here, and let me go punch the fucker out."

Lance held up his hand. "I'm going to pretend I didn't hear any of this."

Tony rubbed his hands together in excitement. "Just a ten minute head start. Then, come be the hero-"

"Done! Go punch him out." Lance told him.

XXXXXXXXXXXX

The bearded Tony Tyler stood in front of the mirror in his bathroom as the shower heated up. He rolled his shoulder and grimaced in pain. He pulled up the sleeve of his shirt, carefully, and looked at his arm that he had bandaged up.

"Fucking alien." He complained as he looked at it in the mirror and wiped it clean with a cloth. "Aw."

He walked into his bedroom and opened the top drawer to look for the small medical device he had used to heal himself so many times. Just as he located it, someone grabbed him from behind.

He stepped back and tried to throw them into the dresser. The attacker stepped to the side and put him in a headlock.

"And welcome back, Mr. Tyler." Tony said.

"Let me go." Tony Tyler grunted.

"Make me you shit!"

Tony Tyler reached around and kicked Stark's feet out from under him. He hit the ground hard, but he rolled over quickly and was back on his feet in time to block a swing.

Tony Tyler grabbed the back of Stark's head and pushed it into his knee that he brought up. Stark managed to turn his head to avoid having his nose broken, and brought his elbow up to strike Tony in the nose.

Blinded by his tears, Tony Tyler grabbed his face.

Stark already had activated his watch and it blew a charge of electricity, striking Tony Tyler in the chest and pushing him into the wall.

He grunted as he slid down the wall. Stark walked over and grabbed him by the front of the shirt. "Where is the ship?"

Tony rose up both of his hands and punched Stark's ears at the same time.

Stunned, Stark let him go.

Tony coughed and stood up. "Leave me alone, Tony."

Tony shook his head and rose his hands to ready himself to fight again. "I've been waiting on that phone call, kid."

Tony pointed at him. "I can explain-"

"And I really would like to hear this-"

"Then stop hitting me!"

"You started this!"

Unseen, Lance had transported in the room and hit Tony Tyler in the back of the head, knocking him out. He looked up at Stark. "Feel better?"

"That was more like two minutes, Lance." Stark complained and stepped over Tony's unconscious body to grab his wrist.

Lance knelt down and looked Tony Tyler over. "Two minutes was plenty of time."

"Override, Master User." Stark spoke.

The bracelet spoke. "Greetings, Mr. Stark."

"Unlock."

The bracelet opened up and Stark took it off of Tony's wrist. "I think he has a cell key."

Lance pulled out the transport trigger. "Noted. He can't get out of a rope."

Stark grinned and typed something on his bracelet that he read off of Tony's. "My ship is….."

Lance looked up at him. "Hopefully in one piece."

"On John's other island. Near Hawaii. Why didn't we look there?"

Lance shook his head. "The resort close-by lands ships. The moon base would have picked it up."

"It has a cloak on it!" Stark groaned. "Damn it. Let me go see what the hell."

He popped away.

XXXX

Stark popped to a large grassy area on the island where Rose and the Doctor first had built their home. The sun was setting and Tony stood directly under his ship. She looked perfect. He grinned up at her. "And hello there."

He walked over pressed his finger to the gangplank. It opened with a loud hiss and the lights inside came on. He walked inside and looked around. The temperature was a bit warmer than he would travel with, but he guessed it was because Tony had just turned it off when he returned. The heat from outside had came into the ship.

As he walked around, he didn't note any damage. He nodded, "This looks alright."

He turned and walked into the storage room where he had put three of his suits. Only two were there. One of them was missing an arm and had blast marks on the chest. He stood and looked at it. "What have you been shooting at, Tyler?"

He turned off the light and walked down the hallway to the control room. He sat down and powered up the navigation. "Jarvis-"

He remembered he had disabled Jarvis as soon as he found out that Tony had stolen the ship.

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed a number. "Hey Arcite, it's me. Are you still on the ship?"

He listened.

"Cool. I need you to transport me and my ship over to my home on the island. I'm sending you the numbers now. Yeah, I'm in it."

He looked out at the wind screen just as everything faded away.

"Fucker." Tony grumbled. "She's mine."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	32. Chapter 32 - Samuel

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _If you have never heard it, they are singing "Fruit Salad" by the Wiggles._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 31 - Samuel's Realization

Legate and Genie slid the glass door open and walked into the kitchen at Samuel and Karen's flat. Arles was sitting at the bar, enjoying a bowl of fruit salad. "And you're just in time!"

Legate rubbed his hands together. "Fruit salad!"

"Yummy, yummy." Arles and Genie said together and began to laugh.

Samuel walked back into the kitchen, "And I'm back."

Genie immediately looked back at him. "How is she?"

Samuel took a deep breath and put his hands on his hips. "Well, she's….coping."

Legate shook his head. "Coping. See, this is the reason the Quauhtin way is better than your strange human practice."

Arles rolled his eyes. "And here we go."

Legate shrugged his shoulders. "Well, it is. Now we have to wait several days before we can even say good-bye to him. Quauthin do it within the hour and never mention it again."

Samuel crossed his arms. "I don't feel like that's healthy."

"It's normal." Legate insisted as he started to eat the bowl of fruit salad he held in his hand. "Terra practices are strange."

Samuel shook his head. "This is not a conversation we need to have right now."

Legate looked up and nodded. "You're right. I apologize."

Samuel made himself a cup of tea and Karen another cup of coffee.

Arles made them both a bowl of the fruit salad. "I put these purple cherries in the bowl for Karen."

Samuel glanced back. "Thank you. Those are her favorite."

Karen walked into the room. "And everyone is here."

Genie took her hand, "Karen, I'm so-"

Karen put on her bravest face and nodded. "Thank you, Genie. I really don't want to talk about it."

Genie pulled her towards the bar stool where she sat. "I understand. If you need me-"

"I know. Thank you, Genie." Karen told her.

Arles sat the bowl in front of her. "Let's have some fruit salad today-"

Legate and Samuel both sang along, "Uh huh uh."

Karen looked up and smiled. "What is this?"

Genie giggled. "Oh gosh. This song that Sammy sang over and over when we were small. He nearly drove us mental."

Samuel suddenly remembered, "Oh! That reminds me. Arles. Karen and I have a gift for you."

Arles danced as he ate the fruit salad. "Brilliant! I love gifts. Go on, then!"

Samuel walked out of the room.

Legate sipped his tea. "Arles, have you heard from anyone in the Guard this morning?"

Arles shook his head. "No. Why, you?"

"No." Legate realized. "Everyone is being very quiet. It's strange."

Genie groaned. "Well, big surprise with that. Dad has probably told them to …..ugh!"

Legate rose his eyebrows. "What? Cut me off?"

Arles looked back at them. "What is this about?"

Samuel came back into the room with a beautifully wrapped box. Karen sipped her coffee. "Oh, I had forgotten about that. That's from Halley, Uncle Arles."

Arles grabbed the box and shook it. "You both are going to feel so silly calling my nephew Halley. He's Henry."

"Henry? You're naming our son after the dog?" Samuel laughed.

Arles dropped the box on the cabinet and pointed at him, "I KNEW IT! It is a boy!"

Karen looked at Genie and they both smiled.

Samuel threw his hands over his head. "It's a girl! Damn it, Arles! Girl! Halley! I can tell the difference between a girl and a boy!"

Arles laughed and unwrapped the box. "Yeah, whatever. Keep telling yourself that, mate. I'm going to say right now that I'm not changing any nappies. Man sausage does not need to see man sausage."

Legate spit his tea out as he laughed. "Arles!"

Genie giggled. "You are mad. It's a girl! Sammy would know! He can see if there is a…"

Samuel leaned in close. "A what?"

Legate laughed and shook his head. "Oh, see what you've done?"

Arles stopped unwrapping his gift. "A what, Genie?"

Samuel sat his tea down and held his hands out. "I will give you $2,000 to say it, Gene! Do it!"

Genie covered her face, "You guys are so annoying."

Karen laughed, "What is this?"

Legate laughed. "Genie can't say penis."

Samuel slapped the bar and leaned in her face. "Five thousand dollars, woman. Say it!"

Genie pointed forcefully at him. "Sammy! UGH!"

Karen shrugged her shoulders. "It's just a word."

Genie shook her head. "I seriously can't say it. My mouth doesn't move that way. It ends up sounding like…."

All three men hung on her next words.

Genie grinned. "Something else."

They all groaned in defeat.

"What does she call yours, Legate?" Arles asked.

Legate grinned, "We don't talk about anatomy."

Arles unwrapped the gift and pulled the child's drum out of the box. He smiled. "Oh! I used to have one of these! Remember, Sammy? You had the guitar!"

Samuel smiled. "Yeah."

Arles sat it on the cabinet and began a drum roll which sounded surprisingly good.

Samuel dramatically announced. "And Genie will now say….."

He stopped drumming and Genie pointed at Arles. "Arles, do you mind?"

Arles turned and flipped Samuel off. "With love from Genie."

Samuel groaned.

Karen had covered her face and was laughing. "You guys are crazy."

Samuel snapped his fingers. "I know what she calls it Legate, 'Little Quauhtin-"

Legate spit his tea out again. "Little?"

Genie rose her eyebrow. "I don't call it that."

Arles shook his head, "No one in my family has a little Quauhin. So! Genie. What's with you and Dad?"

Genie groaned. "Oh, we had a fight."

Samuel asked. "A fight?"

Legate nodded, "Oh yes! Wow. Shouting and in each other's faces. It was…."

Arles looked at Legate in surprise. "Yeah?"

Legate nodded his head. "Yeah. But, he knows we're wed now. Sammy, he's going to kick your ass. He was….cross."

Samuel looked at Karen and sighed.

Karen sipped her coffee, "You knew that was coming."

"I did."

Genie shook her head. "You lot just wouldn't even believe it. He actually told me and Legate that he did not consent to this marriage."

"Well, that's a big deal with him." Arles told her.

"And!" Genie continued. "He said, 'Go on and have your fling.' A fling!?"

Samuel looked shocked, "He said that?"

"Yes! Oh, I was already so angry by then…."

Samuel looked at Legate. "A fling, mate?"

Legate nodded sadly. "Yes. And there were other things said, but…well. You get the point."

Samuel sighed. "Damn."

Arles' phone dinged to alert him of a text. He took his phone out to read it.

Karen sipped her coffee, "Who is that?"

Arles slipped his phone in his pocket and smiled. "No one."

Samuel knew who it was. "Someone asking for definitions?"

Arles snapped his fingers. "I could tell her it's just a fling!"

Genie looked surprised. "What?"

Samuel held out his hand. "You should get some advice from your sisters about this. So-"

Arles added. "Hypothetically."

Samuel looked back at him and agreed. "Hypothetically, let's say that Arles has met a woman who is really pushing him into calling their….friendship….a relationship."

Karen sipped her coffee. "I know this woman, don't I?"

Arles pointed at her. "No."

Genie looked back at her. "You do."

Karen nodded. "Right."

Genie shook her head. "And you want to tell her it's just a fling?"

"Can I do that?" He asked.

Samuel and Legate both said, "Yes." At the same time that Karen and Genie declared "No."

Arles looked at all of them. "Getting mixed signals here."

Samuel leaned on the cabinet and looked at Karen's disapproving face. "Well, thinking about it, and-"

Legate shook his head. "Yeah, it wouldn't be a good idea."

Arles laughed under his breath. "You guys are already so whipped. It's sad."

Genie hugged Karen's arm and declared. "You have no idea how thankful I am for you, Karen. Do you see this madness I've lived with for years? And now I have a sister."

Samuel smiled at Genie and Karen. He was so pleased the got on together.

Legate sat the glass he sipped in the sink. "Genie. You need to talk to your brothers."

Genie took a deep breath. "Yes. You're right."

Arles and Samuel looked at one another.

Arles asked, "What's this about?"

Genie rubbed her hands together and looked at them. "Legate and I are thinking about, leaving."

"Leaving?!" Samuel asked.

Arles was equally shocked. "Karen and Sammy are having a baby!"

Samuel held his hand out, "And I'm really thick! You have to stay and help me with this!"

Genie held up her hands. "We're only thinking about it, but we both decided that we needed to tell you all that it's something on our minds."

Arles groaned. "Just because of one fight with Dad?"

Samuel shook his head, "Come on. Dad and I fight all of the time."

"It's not just because of that. Legate and I are worried about Lartius possibility recalling him."

"To keep you apart?" Samuel realized.

Genie nodded. "It is a very strong possibility."

Arles turned to Legate. "How strong?"

"He threatened it this morning. He's mad as hell. Granted, I think he was drunk. And he was talking to Lewis at the same time." Legate told them.

Samuel groaned. "So, you and Legate will do a runner? Is that it?"

Arles rose his eyebrows. "It's not a bad idea. There are places where Legate isn't known. Lartius would never find him."

Samuel shook his head. "Genie, please think about this."

"We are, Sammy."

Samuel looked back at Karen.

She looked stunned. "Samuel?"

Samuel shook his head. "I can't talk about this right now."

Karen covered her mouth and to everyone's surprise, Samuel walked out of the kitchen.

Genie shook her head. "Damn it. I'll go talk to him."

Karen stood up, "Let me."

Karen left the room and found Samuel in their bedroom, sitting on the bed with his back to the door. She slowly walked into the room and closed the door gently.

"It's just me, Samuel."

He lay on the bed and covered his face. "I'm sorry, Karen."

She lay down next to him and propped her head up on her fist. "What is this really about?"

He uncovered his face and continued to look at the ceiling. "It was just the last thing I was expecting. I can't lose Genie and Legate, too."

She took his hand, "You are all in it together, huh?"

"Except for Tony. He's always been the exception."

She sat up and leaned across him, "Samuel. You have talked about leaving."

"I'm not going to do that-"

"You will. One day. I know you will."

He looked at her in confusion. "How do you know that?"

"Your Dad told me that you will live a very, very long time."

How could he have been so thick? He had never thought about the possibility of outliving her.

He sprang up. "Karen, we don't know that!"

"Samuel. I'm human. You're not."

He began to cry. "But, you may not be!"

"I am!"

"We're not completely sure!"

"Samuel! This isn't something that is up for debate. One day..."

He grabbed her in his arms and held her tightly as he continued to cry. "No. I'm not letting you."

She wrapped her arms around him as she began to sob.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	33. Chapter 33 - Help from the Unexpected

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 32 - Help from the Unexpected

The Doctor and Lewis sat in the Control Room of the ship in orbit under Earth. The lights were dimmed and the Doctor sat with his feet up in the chair beside of him.

Lewis broke the silence. "So, Genie's primary is no longer Legate?"

"I don't want him around our daughter." He grumbled.

Lewis nodded. "I understand."

"How could this even happen?"

"Well, Poltious and his wife-"

"I should have seen it coming. Their little 'ice cream' dates. You know, Lewis, that's a good thing about these older children being here! I know where I go wrong!"

"Man, you have to let this go." Lewis rubbed his eyes. "Rose still sleeping?"

"Yeah." He sighed. "I'll go back to the island and wake her."

"You're going to have to tell her about Jackie."

The Doctor looked back at him. "When should we let everyone else know?"

Lewis shook his head slowly. "Not up to me. May want to ask Pete-"

"Pete's in no state of mind to make any decisions."

"Well, neither are you." Lewis told him, matter of factly.

He looked back at him. "I'm fine-"

"My ass you are."

The Doctor sighed. "It's a terrible time for a recall to the home world. I can't believe Lartius has decided to call everyone back now."

Lewis nodded. "It's voluntarily."

"Which usually follows with an order to do it."

"Nah. I think most of the Guard will go. These attacks are frightening."

"Yeah. I'm glad Tony Tyler is back at least. I'm going to keep his ass tied to the bed in the med bay to keep him here."

Lewis chuckled. "Good luck with that."

The Doctor rubbed his face. "His arm and shoulder was in bad shape. I'm keeping him sedated. That will help with his 'doing a runner' problem. I doubt Stark noticed his injury."

"He may have damaged it some more. Arcite transported the ship over to the island. Stark has it now."

The Doctor nodded. "It's been a hell of a day. I'll need to go to Florida with Anne and help with the funeral arrangements for John."

Lewis sighed. "I'll remain here. Keep the scans going."

The Doctor sighed. "Who were these people?"

"What people?"

He looked back at him. "That we fought yesterday. The ones that killed John-"

"That's all over-"

"Like hell! I can't believe you would say that."

Lewis groaned. "I spoke to Anne and she showed me photographs. The Commander wasn't among the ones we fought."

"Damn it. That means he's still out there. He is going to return. He may be the one that took Jackie."

"It's not the same problem. No one can pop from Florida to London, but agents and us."

The Doctor glanced back at him. "What if it was one of the Quauhtin?"

"No. I trust my guys."

"We have to consider everything-"

"I am. It's not our guys, nor one of Pete's."

"Howie?"

"If the state department has worked out a pop watch-"

"I worked out the pop watch! It's technology that I gave to Stark!"

Lewis nodded. "Right. I'm not thinking straight tonight."

"What's really going on?"

Lewis shook his head. "This shouldn't have happened."

"Lartius?"

"He's all over my ass about it. And he should be. The threat was right in front of us. Sam did everything but beg us to keep an eye on this man. And we didn't."

"We're already spread so thin-"

"Lartius reminds me that is one man, versus the President, First Lady, First Son, and President Harriet Jones that we're not covering any longer. This was my fault, John. He doesn't have to yell about it. And you don't have to feel that you need to justify my mistake."

The Doctor crossed his arms. "What about Arles going to see this girl, Kelly?"

"I hate that."

"I seem to remember you were fine with it when it was Sam-"

"No. I hated it. But, I wanted him to be able to enjoy the last few days of not being known by anyone. Plus, I can speak to Arles at anytime through our telepathic connection. Sammy doesn't have that. I've spoken to Arles about it, and I have….assurances. And before you start, even my King is complaining about this."

"What are the assurances?"

"There are rules these children have lived by for years. They don't tell people, certain things. Security concerns. That sort of thing."

"Still doesn't make me happy-"

"I can't demand him to remain on the island forever. I don't even ask Sam and Karen to do that."

"Maybe we should. Especially with this Commander looking for her."

Lewis groaned and rubbed his face. "And if he finds out that she's pregnant…."

"Yep." He popped.

"Karen is human, right?"

"Yes. I've looked at her medical files that Samuel has been working on-"

"How did you do that? Has he not locked them?"

The Doctor grinned. "My ship. My rules."

Lewis chuckled. "Wow, man."

"To me…and Samuel has probably figured it out already, but I'm not sure if he's told Karen or not, she's completely human. However, someone has messed with her DNA."

"What does that mean?"

"Like Stark-"

"Oh. Really?"

The Doctor bit his lip and nodded. "Yes. Although, hers looks different. And it….changes."

"Changes?"

"I want to do some readings myself, but I think Samuel may have found him someone just as damn strange as I have."

Lewis chuckled. "I'm willing to put money that it's the Bad Wolf that's mucked with her DNA, not a human. Talk to Karen about this-"

"Nooooooo." He insisted. "Sammy told me that I never approved of the way he practiced medicine, and it lead to many arguments."

"But, it's Karen-"

"And Halley. That makes it worse."

Lewis sighed. "So, you have to make up for arguments you haven't even had yet?"

"Well, and this one with Genie and that Legate. You don't think they would do a runner, do you?"

Lewis nodded. "Hell, I would if I was in his position-"

"Shit. Rose will blame me if that happens."

"My advice?"

He closed his eyes and sighed. "Get over it."

"Get over it, mate. Legate is a great guy!"

"That Legate is-"

"And stop with _that_ Legate. You trusted him with the younger Genie-"

"Which I shouldn't have-"

"Legate wouldn't have done anything!"

"He clearly did!"

Lewis threw his hands up. "Ugh! John! Perhaps Rose can talk to you."

"Doubt it." He grumbled. "Gosh, we need some good news. I don't know how to tell Rose about her Mum. I don't know how I didn't trigger her to change yesterday. I'm still just….cross."

"Are you sure she didn't? From what you've told me, that other woman is rather…."

The Doctor pointed at him and nodded. "Mind your words, that's a very powerful entity who could destroy the universe as we know it-"

"That you're sleeping with. Please keep her happy. It's been a hell of a day, already."

The Doctor propped his hands on top of his head. "Will you go?"

Lewis looked back at him. "To the home world? Nah."

"No?"

He smiled, "And miss Round three between you and Legate? Hell no. I've got money on it. A lot of money."

The Doctor swore and rubbed his face. "Well, there's that."

Lewis shook his head. "I should have told you-"

"No. I'm glad you didn't. I would have had to plead temporary insanity."

"John, this entire thing is just…."

The Doctor rose his eyebrow at him. "What?"

"Come on, man. You had to know they were sleeping together."

The Doctor groaned and closed his eyes. "Not helping."

"Seriously. From the moment you saw them snogging-"

He held out his hand. "I'm trying not to think about it."

"She's happy. She's safe. She's with a Praetor! Or former Praetor. He was prepared to leave the Guard for her."

The Doctor dropped his hands. "You're right. I need to get over this."

"Soon! Before they decide to do a runner. It has to be on their minds."

He nodded. "You're right. I'll go see Genie. But, I still don't want that Legate-"

"Again with _that_ Legate-"

"I can't help it. I don't want him around the younger Genie. Will you agree with me on that?"

Lewis held up his hand. "It makes life a bit easier for everyone involved."

"Except Genie." The groaned.

"How are we going to tell Genie? Young Genie?"

He sighed, "I'll handle it."

Lewis nodded. "Alright. Well, when you need me-"

The Doctor stood up and pat his shoulder. "I know. Cheers, mate."

Lewis watched him walk out of the door and continued to run scans on the computers.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor transported into his island home. It was raining outside and the house was dim even though it was morning. He put his hands in his pockets and walked down the hallway to the bedrooms. He heard the sounds of the children playing as he passed the nursery.

Genie sat in the floor with baby Samuel who was clapping and laughing at her playing peek a boo. The nanny, Cressida, laughed with them as she rocked baby Arles.

After a quick hello, and kisses from the children, he went to wake Rose. He could tell she was still sleeping through their connection.

He slowly opened the door and found her sitting on the side of the bed, looking at him. "About damn time you came home. Time Lord."

He closed the door and looked back at her in surprise. "Rose, you're asleep. I can feel that."

She stood up and walked over to him. She rubbed his chest and kissed his lips quickly. "She's asleep. I'm not."

He grabbed her hands and groaned. "Not this! Woman, do you have any idea the night I've had?"

The Bad Wolf put her hands on her hips. "I've been here the entire time. At least you didn't hit Legate this time."

"Oh, I should have." He complained as he sat on the side of the bed.

She climbed on top of him and began to kiss his neck. "Oh, I've been waiting for you."

He managed to climb off of the bed and get away from her. He held out his hands. "Ah! No. Rose would not like this."

"We are the same-"

"Oh, you're not."

She rolled her eyes as they flashed yellow. "Damn it, Doctor-"

"That's it! She has been calling me John. How long have you been here?"

"Long enough. Listen idiot."

"I don't want to get into this with you about Genie and-"

"Jackie is fine. Do you think I'm going to let my mum get hurt? Are you thick?"

He rose his eyebrows. "Apparently. Where is she then? We're running every scan we can-"

She tossed her hands up. "Where would Dad put something he wants to keep safe?"

"Can we please stop with the damn riddles for-" Then he realized where she was. He typed a number on his bracelet frantically and popped away.

The Bad Wolf smiled as she lay down on the bed and went to sleep. "And you're welcome."

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor popped into the Tyler mansion. Lewis transported with Pete Tyler and met him there.

The Doctor ran with them through the hallways and down the steps to the basement. "Jackie is in the safe!"

Pete ran with them. "There isn't enough oxygen in there for her to be in there this long!"

They arrived in the room with the safe. Pete rushed to the safe and immediately put his hand on the panel to open it.

Lewis bounced on his feet. "We found Bassiano in here. No one looked in the safe."

Pete growled, "Come on! Slow bloody thing!"

The Doctor shook his head. "The metal would have blocked her bracelet. I didn't think of this. Damn it."

The door sprang open and Jackie was lying on the floor, unconscious.

"Jacks!" Pete shouted as they all ran to her. Pete dropped to his knees as slid up to her, taking her head in his hands. "We're here. Jacks."

The Doctor had his screwdriver out, scanning her. "Let's get her to the ship."

Lewis transported them all away.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	34. Chapter 34 - Evening in the Med Bay

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 33 - Evening in the Med Bay

It was evening and the Doctor was back on his ship that orbited below the Earth. He walked along the hallways and rubbed his face. He was exhausted. The stress from the last 24 hours had taken a toll on him.

He walked past Lewis' suite and heard crying. He stopped and backed up. He stood outside the door and decided to press the doorbell.

Lewis called, "Come in!"

He opened the door and found Lewis walking with baby Arles in his arms. He was screaming his head off.

The Doctor held his hands out and Lewis gave him the baby. "Shhhh… calm down."

Lewis sighed. "Thank goodness. I was about to ask you to come. He's been screaming for an hour. I don't know what's wrong."

The Doctor bounced on his feet. "Arles. Calm down. Tell me what's wrong."

Arles wailed.

The Doctor looked back at Lewis and smiled. "I've never heard him cry!"

Lewis collapsed on the sofa. "Oh, he does. It's just not often. And never for this long."

The Doctor continued to bounce on his feet. "Arles. Shhhh….calm down and tell Daddy what's wrong."

Arles continued to scream.

Lewis shook his head. "My nerves just can't take it, man."

The Doctor nodded. "Let me take him."

"Oh, my dearest friend. Please." Lewis sighed.

The Doctor walked out of the suite with Arles and kissed his screaming face. "Arles. Arles. Ugh."

Arles continued to scream.

The Doctor walked the hallway with him and was certain he had significant hearing loss by the time he got to the med bay. Maybe he was hurt? Maybe he was feeling ill?

He lay Arles down in a cot and scanned him.

Rose walked into the room. "What is wrong with him?"

The Doctor looked back at her, "What?"

She picked up Arles and kissed him. "Shhhh."

He stopped crying immediately.

"Rose?"

She smiled, "What?"

"Just making sure."

"Making sure, what?"

He groaned and rubbed his face. "Oh, this day!"

Rose kissed Arles, who was sucking his fingers. "Mum is awake. Dad is with her."

"She's fine."

"She said you want her to stay here."

"Yeah, just for now. She shouldn't be alright at all. She should have suffocated. But…."

Rose nodded and told Arles in a playful voice, "Your Grand is completely fine. I bet she would love to see you."

Arles coo'ed.

The Doctor smiled and ran his hand across the back of his small head. "Rose-"

"And I'm still lost as to an explanation. What the hell happened?"

The Doctor narrowed his eyes at her. "Bassiano had her open the safe when someone got into the house. They shot him, and he wasn't able to tell us that's where she was."

"How is he?"

"He's looking better. He was shot close to his heart, and lost a lot of blood before we found him. He's still asleep."

"Who was it?"

"Don't know. He hasn't been awake. I looked in his head, but it's a mess. Blood loss for anyone is bad. But, Quauthins? Really bad. He should have notified us, immediately. But, we were in Florida."

"This happened at the same time?"

"Yes. Believe me. I have questions for him when he wakes up."

"Then how did you find her?"

He turned back off the monitor he had been using to check on Arles. "I had a bit of help."

Rose noticed Arles had fallen asleep. She cradled him in her arms and kissed him. He rubbed his face and took a deep breath.

The Doctor pulled over a chair for her. She sat down and kissed Arles' head. "He just needed to see me."

He pulled a chair over to her and sat down. "He just needed to scream. Sam was upset earlier, too. They do things together."

Rose shook her head to excuse it. "Samuel is fine. I can feel him sleeping."

The Doctor nodded, "What do you remember? From yesterday?"

"Umm. You went to see Genie and Legate and I felt you get cross."

"Oh really? Is that the last thing?"

"Yeah? What happened?"

He grit his teeth. "Oh that's just….sick! I can't believe she did that!"

She rose her eyebrows. "Are you going to tell me?"

"So, you don't remember the fight?"

"Who had a fight? Did you hit him again?"

He threw his hands up and stood. "Oh, Rose. I seriously can't deal with this right now!"

Rose giggled and looked back down at Arles. "Your Dad has gone mental."

The med bay doors opened and the adult Samuel walked in holding Karen's hand. They both stopped as soon as he saw his Mum and Dad. "I don't want any trouble-"

"That's two of us." The Doctor insisted. "Everything alright?"

"I'm running an experiment I need to check on."

The Doctor nodded. "Right. Umm. I spoke to Genie."

Samuel held up his finger. "I'm sorry, Dad. Just one bit." He turned to Karen. "Go to that second room and I'll be straight there."

She squeezed his hand and walked away.

Samuel put his hands in his pockets. "Sorry. She needs to get off her feet."

"She alright?" Rose asked.

"No. She's….we're….dealing with some stuff."

"Baby-"

He shook his head and walked over to join them. "Baby is fine. Umm. Did you tell her that I'm going to outlive her?"

The Doctor crossed his arms. "I didn't say it like that-"

"Dad! Why would you say something like that to her-"

"Well, it wasn't intentional-"

"So, you just open your mouth and words fall out?"

He nodded, "Yes! It's a damn problem today!"

Samuel looked back at Rose.

Rose rolled her eyes. "It's a proper problem. Trust me. And it's not just today."

Samuel held out his hand. "Ah. See there, then?"

The Doctor glanced back at Rose. "Admitting there is a problem is the first step."

Rose shook her head. "Try again. That's a terrible apology."

The Doctor sighed and looked back at Samuel. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have mentioned that. How is she?"

Samuel closed his eyes and groaned. "It's just been a really bad day. Two days."

Rose asked, "Shall I speak to her-"

"No. Thank you. We're…." Samuel groaned and put his hands on his hips. "Thank you for helping Anne…with that-"

He rubbed his face. "It's alright. Karen didn't-"

"She couldn't. After our morning, well….she checked her phone to send a text to Anne. She got a voice mail from her Dad. Apparently, after he got back to work. We've both just been…." He took a deep breath. "It's just been a bad day."

The Doctor looked back towards the hallway where Karen had just disappeared. "Damn."

Rose asked, "What did it say?"

"He told her that I had told him about the baby. And that he was happy about it. He wanted her to know that he loved her, and wished that he had gotten to see her before he went back to work. But, he would see her soon and he wanted the entire thing of her feeling like she couldn't tell him about the baby not to be between them. That sort of thing."

Rose sighed. "Poor girl."

The Doctor glanced back at the hallway. "Yeah. Have you seen your sister today?"

Samuel closed his eyes and took a moment. "I really don't want to get into that with you. I know you want to murder me-"

"Murder may be too strong of a word-"

"Just, make me wish I was dead-"

The Doctor shook his head. "No, Sam. I just-"

Samuel pat his Dad's shoulder. "I'm sorry. Let me get in here with Karen. I don't want to leave her alone for long."

The Doctor held up his finger in mid-sentence. "Sam, we need to talk about this."

He looked back at him. "We will. Just not now."

Rose looked back down at Arles in her arms. "Let him go. Everyone has had a long day."

He sighed. "Alright."

Samuel walked into the second room and closed the door. Karen sat on the stool with the wheels. "I nearly busted my ass on this chair."

"After I broke my back, that was one thing that frightened the hell out of me."

"Falling off of the chair?"

"Sitting on that damn chair." Samuel told her as he tapped some things on the monitor on the wall.

"It still hurts, doesn't it?"

He didn't look away from the monitor. "Sometimes."

She watched him type in some things on the monitor and then turn to open the cabinet. "And I want to get a blood sample."

She rose her eyebrows, "Is this a baby thing?"

He sat on a stationary chair in front of her. "It's a Karen thing."

He took a blood sample from her finger and healed it quickly. He put the sample into the computer and typed something on the screen. "Okay, that's running."

"Samuel. What are you doing?"

He glanced back at her, "I'm going to check on my experiment while I'm up here. Do you want to look at Halley?"

She looked up at him and rubbed her stomach, "I always want to look at Halley."

He grinned at her as she watched him take a blood sample of his own. He put it into the computer and nodded. "And that's done."

She pushed the chair she was sitting in, over in front of him.

"Karen?" He asked in surprise to her arrival.

"What are you doing?"

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. "Running an experiment."

She smiled, "Okay."

His attention went back to the computer screen. "Well, this is encouraging."

He tapped a few things and slid his finger down the screen. "Very encouraging."

She sat on the stool and asked, "Shall I lie on the bed?"

"Nah. It's not necessary." He told her.

She rose her blouse that she wore and he turned and put the familiar black disc on her stomach.

Samuel spoke, "And we'll look at this little girl of ours. Your Mum and Dad have had a bad day, Halley. I hope you never have such a bad one. Daddy will keep you from being so sad as we have been."

Karen wiped a tear from her eye. "Gosh, if only it was that easy. I want her to stay in there. I feel like she's safer than being out here with us."

Samuel turned on a monitor, "I agree."

Karen smiled as she saw the image of the baby she carried appear on the screen. "And there she is."

Samuel smiled proudly. "There she is."

"Is she jumping?"

Samuel didn't take his eyes off of the screen. "She has hiccups. That's common. She's practicing the movements she needs to do when she starts to breathe."

Karen giggled, "How big is she?"

He made a fist. "Like this. Our blueberry is an avocado."

Karen rolled her eyes. "I think you're hungry."

"I could eat. Yes. You are deciding on what we're eating for dinner still. Ideas?"

"I think Halley, wants a hamburger."

"With chips! She's her Daddy's little girl. Yes!"

Karen giggled. "And kicking."

"She has tiny feet like her Mum."

Karen laughed.

Samuel typed something on the screen. "And, her growth has slowed down. A lot."

"Why? Is something wrong?"

He groaned, "Oh, her Daddy is getting what he wants. Exactly the reason you said. She's safer inside of Hotel Mum. She's growing at a regular rate. Has been for, 38 hours."

"Samuel, you're going to be able to control that."

"With practice. Lots of practice." He looked back at her. "Because, I know what I want."

She wiped a tear from her eye. "And I hope you get what you want."

He printed off a photo of Halley and mumbled. "I always get what I want."

Karen reminded him. "Samuel, this is an awful big thing that you want."

He handed her the photo. "With practice, I think I can do it."

"Believe you can do it. Don't think."

He smiled at her. "I know I can. Karen, I'll do anything to keep you with me."

She nodded sadly and met his lips with her own.

Samuel stood up as she looked at the photo. "Of course you think I'm mental."

"No. I believe you can do this, Samuel."

He looked back at her and grinned. "Truly?"

She took his hand in her own. "Samuel. Listen to me. You can do anything. Have anything you want. Focus that, and your life can be amazing."

He nodded and sat back down in front of her.

She looked at the photo. "Our Halley."

He took the disc off of her stomach and sat it on the cabinet.

She looked back up at him. "Did you want me to become pregnant? Is that the reason I did?"

He looked back at her and grinned. "No. I can fully admit that Halley is an accident."

Karen put her hand on her stomach. "She kicked really hard hearing that."

He stood in front of her and asked, "Do you mind?"

"Need to be gushy?"

He grinned and held up his fingers. "Just a little bit. Hop up here on the bed for me."

She stood up and lay down on the bed. He stood beside of the bed and unbuttoned her blouse that she wore so that he could gently kiss her stomach. Each time his lips touched her skin, she felt a burst of energy.

He looked up at her and continued to unbuttoned her blouse. She smiled as his lips left where Halley was and he kissed Karen's chest and her neck.

"Samuel. You were speaking to Halley."

"Her Mum needs some attention." He smiled at her.

She grabbed his face and kissed his lips. "I love you."

He sat on the side of the bed and ran his fingertips across her chest.

"That feels so nice."

"Tingles?"

"All over my entire body. It's gotten stronger since yesterday."

He kissed her again. "How are you? Do you want me to get something to help you sleep?"

"Bring it with us. But, I'm going to try to not take it."

He nodded and continued to tease her chest.

"The visions you have. The things you see."

His eyes met hers. "Yes?"

"Will you tell me about them?"

He continued to run his fingertips across her chest and to her face, caressing her as he spoke. "Time, isn't a straight line. It's rather like a ball. Like a bit of paper you throw across the room into the rubbish bin. My Dad, knows a lot about this and can feel when people travel in time, when things have to happen, where things can be changed."

"And you can, too."

He nodded. "I can. One of the things we do, it's rather something we have to do, is see bits of the things that have to happen. And sometimes we see things that have already happened. But, they are all fixed points and things that can't be changed."

"Okay." She whispered.

"I see them when I sleep. Sometimes when I'm awake. Like daydreams. Since I've arrived here, sometimes they aren't clear. It's like looking through water. I'm not sure why. But, I see a lot with you."

She smiled, "And Halley?"

"There's a little girl. She has blond hair, like mine. She wears it in two braids on either side of her head. I need you to show me how to braid hair."

Karen smiled. "Okay. What else?"

"I've seen you showing her how to hit a ball with a bat. I've heard her laughing. She has this laugh that makes everyone smile."

"Like Genie."

He smiled, "Arles has her on his knee, playing his drums."

"Do we ever convince him that she's a girl?"

"I don't know."

She laughed. "What else? There's also bad things, aren't they?"

"Yes. And I'd rather not tell you those things."

"Why?"

"You should only have to face those once. When you have to. Good things, I'll tell you. So you can experience those over and over."

She smiled. "Alright."

He rubbed his face. "And I need to shave."

"Oh, let it wait until morning." She asked.

He continued to run his fingertips across her chest. "Still need me?"

"I just don't want to be apart. Not for one minute. I feel as though you need me, too."

He nodded sadly. "I do."

She took a deep breath, "And I really need to go to Mom tomorrow. Stay with her."

"I'll be there, too. For you. For her."

She whispered. "Thank you, Samuel."

He continued to stroke her chest with his fingertips.

She closed her eyes and savored the feeling he was sending into her body. "And I want you to take me home and continue to do that."

He leaned down and kissed her. "Anything you need."

She smiled at him. "And a hamburger."

"And a hamburger with chips! Yes! That's in the food replicator and we'll get that first." He stood up and walked back over to the monitor to check a few things. "Alright. That's good."

He slid his finger down the screen and the monitor turned off. Karen sat on the side of the bed and rebuttoned her blouse. "Samuel?"

He walked back over to her and took her hand. He rose it to his lips and kissed it.

"Will you tell me how you broke your back?"

He sat down next to her on the bed and held her hand. "It's fine, Karen-"

"It still hurts."

"It takes a long time to heal what I did to it." He reasoned. "Lying around as much as I did, didn't help it. Then, I landed on that table. It just mucked it up again. Irritated it."

"Samuel."

He rubbed his face. "Alright. We grew up on the island. You've been there. Lots of cliffs. Great for diving. Jumping. There is one in particular that when the tide is going out, there are rocks at the bottom. I managed to find one."

"Rocks? You jumped off a cliff-"

"It's called cliff diving. And yes. I have done it since I was a boy. I landed badly, and the rock was more exposed that it normally would have been. Well, exposed with water on top of it so no one could see it. It was like a….stalactite…there in the water."

"No personal shield?"

He rubbed his eyebrow and shook his head. "I didn't have it turned on. When you jump into the water with the shield on, it creates a bubble for you to land in. Similar to landing a craft. It's like…well, a pillow."

"What did your Dad say-"

"Oh, he was furious. 'If Tony Tyler dared you to jump to your death, you mean to tell me you would?' Every bad decision I've ever made somehow involved him. He had been on my case about 'maning up' and turning off the shield when I jumped off. The cliff in question wasn't the highest one, but it was one that required a shield for the landing because of the rocks. He had done it several times without the shield. Hell, I had, too. Never had a problem."

"How high is it?"

"46 feet. I went back to measure."

Karen covered her mouth. "Samuel."

"I'm fine. Everything back there is alright, or getting better. I heal fast which is why Dad says I'm even walking about. I never should have even made it back to the surface, but…"

"What?"

"There was this…odd, yellow light that surrounded me. I've seen it several times. When I've done something, stupid. Or was in danger. The light surrounds me and …well. In this case, it brought me out of the water, and to the boat. Arles spoke telepathically to Dad to get me to the ship, and I passed out. I woke up in hospital on Nimiset. They put a pain blocker in my back, which sat at the base of the spine."

"What was it made of?"

"Metal. I've seen the record and Dad removed some stray metal bits from my back."

"You destroyed it when you fell." She realized. "Oh, Samuel."

"I can have one put back. I think they have them now. But, hopefully it's healed enough that I won't have to."

"If it hurts-"

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "It's fine, Karen. I'm fine. It's to be expected that it hurts."

"Not all of the time, Samuel."

He nodded. "Something else to practice, huh?"

Karen took a deep breath. "Well, I know that your Papa has really annoyed you with this entire 30% thing."

He looked back at her. "You're going to ask me to keep it higher?"

"I'm going to ask you to at least keep it at that."

He nodded. "That's fair. I'll do that. After this morning, and falling on you and Halley, I'm grateful it was on. I need to think and realize that Tony lives to wind me up. I'm just…really quick to…." He grit his teeth. "Do stupid stuff."

"I think it's just part of growing up."

He nodded. "Yeah."

She held his hand tighter. "Is that what happened to Dad?"

He looked back at her. "I don't think we should talk about that-"

"I want to know. Did someone, take him? Hurt him?"

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed her. "It won't help you to know what happened."

"My imagination of what happened is probably going to cook up something worse."

He gripped her hand. "Karen. Your Dad died, protecting you. He refused to tell someone where they could find you. Or your Mum, or me. Everything that they found suggests that it was rather quick. He didn't suffer for a very long time."

Karen wiped her eyes and whispered. "Thank you. I just can't believe it. Mum said it's as if he's at work. That's how she's standing upright."

"You have been so brave for everyone, but you don't have to pretend. It's alright to be upset. No one will think differently of you. You won't disappoint anyone."

She looked back at Samuel, "Even Dad?"

"If it was my Halley, I would want her to know she could cry. As much as she wanted. As long as she wanted."

Karen wiped her eyes. "I feel like I've done nothing but cry since it happened."

"That's okay. But, it's also alright to laugh. Us laughing this morning with Arles, Legate and Genie. He would be alright with that, too. I would be alright with Halley being happy. I would want her to be happy."

She grabbed his hand with both of hers and whispered, "Thank you, Samuel."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	35. Chapter 35 - The Light

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 34 - The Light

Lance sat at the bar in his island home, sipping a beer from a bottle, and looking over notes he had made in a notebook.

"And there you are." Jane sang as she walked into the kitchen and made herself a cup of coffee.

He leaned on the bar and smiled at her. "Tony and Pepper happy with their photos?"

She danced in her excitement. "Yes! Well, I only spoke to Pepper. She said they had sent two of them to CNN. They were on television!"

He smiled proudly at her. "How about that? Your photos are being seen around the world."

She sipped her coffee and giggled. "I never thought that would happen. It's wonderful, Lance."

He continued to smile at her.

"She asked if it was alright to use another one. They want to send them in to a magazine. I told her to use whatever ones they like."

"Which one?"

"One with Soli. That one you liked."

He nodded, "That one is my favorite. Him swimming with that….what is it?"

"A dolphin." She smiled.

"Dolphin. That's a strange word."

"What would you call it?"

"I don't know. Not that. Sounds like... something...I don't know."

She giggled and sipped her coffee.

He smiled at her. "You're going to be up all night, drinking that now."

"It's not that late-"

"It is that late. You need to sleep."

She stuck her tongue out at him.

He laughed. "Did you sleep last night?"

"With you gone? Not really well."

He sighed. "I'm sorry about that."

She teased, "See. Having that photograph of you next to the bed came in handy."

He grinned. "How about that?"

"I'm just glad you lot found Jackie. Is she alright?"

He nodded, "John says she will be."

"And the one who was hurt?"

"Bassiano. He'll be alright. Lewis spoke to him."

"So, he's awake?"

"Finally. Yes."

"So, who was it?"

"A bounty hunter. He got a piece of him, but…"

"Why didn't he tell you guys? He needed help!"

"Oh, believe me, 'Quauhtin Jane'. His Primus has asked him the same thing."

"And his defense?"

"He thought he could handle it."

She groaned and shook her head. "Well, I'm not happy about that at all."

"Neither is the Primus. He's facing a Panel because of it-"

"As he should! Damn, I hope Lewis leaves a good sized footprint in his ass to keep him from….." She stopped and looked back up at Lance.

He started to laugh. "Wow. I'm grateful you aren't the Primus!"

She pointed at him. "I need to speak to Lewis."

He quickly shook his head. "I think he's fine."

She sat the coffee down and looked across the bar at him.

He rose his eyebrow at her. "What?"

"Arles."

"And his friend? Yeah, I've been thinking about that, too."

She walked around to sit on the stool next to him. "And I think we need to chat with him."

"Hmmm." Lance considered. "You work out that opening line, and I'll volunteer to have that chat."

She sighed. "How about….'Arles. Why are you lying to yourself?'"

Lance shook his head. "Nope. He'll shut down and deny everything."

"How about, 'Arles. We saw you at the concert.'"

Lance mocked a high pitched voice, "You were spying on me! How dare you!"

Jane shook her head and laughed. "Arles doesn't sound like that."

"I'll speak to him."

Jane sipped her coffee. "Where is he now?"

Lance listened in his head. "He says he's at home. Reading."

"What is he reading?"

Lance looked back at her and grinned. "Why?"

"I think he's with that girl."

"That girl? She is lovely."

She shook her head in disapproval. "I didn't get a good look at her."

He sighed. "He says…..oh. Interesting."

"What?"

"He's reading his Mum's diary. I didn't know she had one. He said that Lewis gave it to him."

"Okay. He's at home then. He wouldn't make that up."

Lance nodded in agreement. "Yeah. I wonder if they aren't getting on… then?"

"Let's postpone the chat. In case of that."

He sipped his beer and nodded. "Good plan, Jane the Quauhtin. Good thinking."

"Strategic thinking." She giggled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next day, Samuel stood inside of Karen's childhood bedroom in her parent's home. They were in Florida and the house downstairs seemed almost alive with the amount of visitors Karen and Anne were receiving. Quauhtin and agents were all over the place. Both seen and unseen.

Samuel was grateful to see Arles there. He had remained with Karen, to give Samuel the opportunity to go upstairs to get away from the crowd for a bit.

His mind wouldn't stop replaying the events of the last few days. Thankfully, his back hadn't started to ache. Normally, it would after the last few sleepless nights, all of the worry, and how long he had been on his feet that day.

Karen's room had the familiar rounded walls that were throughout the house. Making one feel like they were in a lighthouse. The window was closed to trap the air conditioning, but the sunlight from the beautiful Florida day lit up the room decorated in soft pinks, yellows and of course, brown.

Samuel sat down at Karen's desk and looked at photos that she had on the wall behind it. There were photos of Karen in her softball kit, laughing with friends. He saw several of her and Kelly in various ages with large smiles. There were also several formal photos of Karen wearing various long, evening gowns and a beautiful smile. He leaned up to take a closer look.

"That was for a Navy ball." Karen told him.

He smiled back at her as she walked into the room. "Beautiful. How old were you?"

She joined him, rubbed his shoulders, and looked at the photo. "I went every year. Even if he wasn't home."

Samuel pointed at one of the photos of her wearing a brown, evening dress. "That one is my favorite."

She took the photo from the wall and handed it to him, "That was last year."

He kissed the image and slipped it into his oxford's pocket.

"Back hurting?" She asked and moved her hand to the back of his neck. The electrical sensation began as soon as their skin met.

Samuel closed his eyes and felt it move through his entire body.

Karen put her other hand on his neck and rubbed the back of his head. "Gosh, this is strong today."

He hummed with his eyes closed as she ran her hands through his hair. "Oh, it is brilliant it is."

He laid his head back on the chair. She leaned down and kissed his lips, making him smile as he opened his eyes. "Really strong. Wow."

"Samuel. Are you alright? Is it your back?"

"Nah. I just….needed to get out of that room for a bit."

"Overwhelming? Yeah. That's the reason I came up here, too." She told him as she walked over to sit on the edge of her bed. It was a double bed that sat under the windows that faced the sea. A brown duvet was spread across it neatly.

He spun around in the chair to look at the room. "This is nice."

"Have you ever been in here?"

"No. I've never seen this." He stood up, walked the few steps, and sat beside of her on the bed. He took her hand in his, brought it to his lips, and kissed it.

She smiled. "So strong. And wow. I didn't realize how much I needed that."

He put his other hand on top of hers. "It's strange. It's always there, and slowly fades."

"Yes." She told him. "But, then when I touch you, it gets so strong. It's much more than it used to be. Why?"

He grinned at her. "I'm working on it. I hope I can tell you what it is, soon."

She nodded and looked back at their hands.

He brought her hand back to his lips and kissed it again.

"So, my room. Yes. This has always been my room. My nursery, then how it is now."

Samuel looked around again. "I could show you my nursery. Well, you may have already seen it."

She shook her head. "I haven't. Your Dad told me that they have moved the baby into a proper bed."

"And out of the cot! Yes." He chuckled. "Mum says I kept climbing out. Dad wanted to keep me closer to the floor so I didn't get hurt. Well, Samuel doesn't get hurt."

"Both of you. He doesn't wear a bracelet, does he?"

He shook his head. "No. Not until he's older."

She sighed. "I wondered about that. I want one for Halley."

"She'll have to be older."

"How old?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I really don't know."

"Talk to Tony about it. See what he says."

He nodded and began to look around the room again. He pointed at the corner. "That is probably the biggest dollhouse I've ever seen."

Karen smiled at the large, five story dollhouse that took up one entire corner of her room. "Yes. A Christmas gift. From….Dad."

Samuel took her hand and nodded. "He was gone?"

"Most Christmas's. Yes." She pointed over their head at a Zeppelin that Samuel had managed to miss. "And that was a birthday. My sweet 16."

Samuel nodded. "I expected….."

"What?" She smiled.

"Quilts."

"This is Florida. We don't really need those."

He nodded as she turned to face him. "You have that one quilt."

"Yeah, I do."

"It looks old. Where is from?"

"It's an old, family quilt. My grandmother's or something. I'm not sure. Mom gave it to me when I moved to New York."

"Oh. I thought….it was…."

"Like your elephant?" She smiled. "I have a bear. I'll show you. I didn't want to take it to New York."

He watched as she stood up and opened the closet doors. She started to reach up to get a box off of the top shelf.

Samuel quickly stopped her. "No, no, Mum! Stop doing stuff like that."

She put her hands on her hips and whispered. "I'm pregnant. Not made of glass."

"To me, you're made of glass." He grumbled. "Okay. What am I fetching for you?"

She grinned. "You're fetching the box, Angus."

He pulled out a large, white box from the top shelf. She went over to the bed and sat down. Samuel put the box next to her and opened it. He immediately saw a fluffy, grey, stuffed animal. It had long ears and wore a striped shirt. He pulled it out and smiled.

"This is a bear?" He asked.

"Of course it is."

He turned it around and showed it to her. "I'll point out these long ears, Karen. This is a rabbit."

She took it from him and hugged it. "It's a bear. It just has long ears."

"It's from France. 'Sucre Le sugar Rabbit.' I had one like it, too. But, mine was brown. I used to smack Arles with it. He had a white one. We beat the hell out of one another with them."

Karen kissed the plush. "Don't listen to him. You're a bear."

"You are mental." He teased. "That's a rabbit." Then he spoke in French to the rabbit.

She held the plush in her lap. "You can look at the rest of that if you want. It's alright."

He pulled out a stack of photos from the box. It was of Karen with a handsome teenage boy. He cleared his throat. "The boyfriend?"

She nodded sadly. "Yeah, there's some of him in there. I took them off of my wall…after…"

He put the stack back in the box and pulled out a pink album. "And what is this?"

She smiled. "Oh, you'll like that. Sit down and we'll look at it together."

He picked up the box and sat it on the floor. Then he sat beside of her and opened the album. The first photo was of a baby smiling.

Karen pointed at it. "That's me. No teeth."

Samuel smiled. "Halley looks like you. Gosh, she really looks a lot like you."

She smiled and turned the page. She pointed at the smaller images. "There I am, sleeping in my crib. Tiny baby. And there is my Mom holding me."

Samuel held the photo album up to see it closer. It appeared that a yellow light was shining above her crib in the image. "Karen, do you see this light?"

She dismissed it. "Yeah. It's from the sunlight. You know when you take photos and the light is just….right?"

He turned the page. Karen was about three years old and standing next to her Dad. He was wearing his uniform and Karen wore a lovely, pink dress. She smiled proudly.

"That was my first Navy ball. I remember it was such a huge deal for me to go. Dad came back from….umm….gosh, I don't even know where he was then."

Samuel smiled as he glanced back at her. He pointed at the next photo. Karen was about four years old and was swimming in a pool. The same yellow light seemed to surround her.

Karen hugged her "bear" and explained. "Swimming. Navy brat. Had to know how to swim. It's a thing. Mom took me to the pool a lot."

"Was learning to swim difficult?"

"No." She shook her head. "My first lesson, I jumped in and floated back up to the surface. Just like….I was in a bubble. Mom was so excited that she called my Dad. He called me his mermaid after that."

Samuel kissed her head quickly and pointed at the light. "And this yellow light, again."

"It's just the light, Samuel."

"Why is it yellow then?"

She took the album from him and flipped through the pages. "I have no idea. I'm not a photographer." She smiled, "Ah! You'll like this one. Tell me, what was your first car?"

He thought. "My first car? Hmm…."

"Yeah." He smiled.

"A limo. And I can remember the first time I rode in it. It made me sick. Feeling the Earth move, and then moving on top of it like that. My Dad popped me away before I had a chance to be sick. Well, inside of the car."

"A limo?"

He nodded. "Yeah. I didn't ride in one for a long time afterwards. I usually would just pop into a car after that if I was supposed to appear someplace. Dad or Papa would pop with me. Uncle Tony told Dad if I would learn to drive, it wouldn't make me so sick."

"You would have to be older for that."

"I was twelve. Tall. Really tall. I think I've grown two inches since then. I could reach the pedals and I was off. Never had another problem. Found that I love it."

"So, you've been driving since you were twelve?"

He nodded. "Proper cars. Yeah. Not legally of course. But, Uncle Tony's cars."

"Okay, so…what sort of car did your Uncle Tony teach you to drive with?"

"Oh. That was a beautiful car. And Audi prototype that he had. Oh that thing was….ummmm…."

"Was? What happened to it?"

He shook his head. "You really don't want to know."

She tapped his bracelet. "30%, seriously."

He nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

She opened the photo album. "My first car. A Leaf."

He looked at the photo of her standing beside of the small, yellow car. The sunlight hit it and seemed to radiate around her and the car. "And the same yellow light. Karen…"

"It's a yellow car! It's just the light bouncing off of it."

"Baby, I think it is the same light."

Arles called from the hallway. "Karen?"

"We're in here."

He appeared in the doorway. "Oh! There you are."

"You lost Karen?" Samuel groaned. "You're a terrible bodyguard, man."

Arles put his hands on his hips. "Karen, may I please borrow some lippy?"

She laughed, "What is that?"

"Lippy. Lipstick. I want my brother's lips to be moisturized properly when he kisses my bum."

Karen giggled. "Maybe you need chap stick instead."

Arles snapped his fingers. "Yes. Cheers."

Samuel shook his head, "Come in here and look at this."

Arles walked over and smiled at Karen's stuffed animal she held. "Oh! A Sugar Rabbit."

"It's a bear!" Karen insisted.

Arles sat next to Samuel. "It's a rabbit. Am I wrong?"

Samuel waved his hand. "Focus on this. Look at these photos. That yellow light in them."

Arles took the photo album and flipped through the pages. "Oh. Karen, I was coming to tell you that your Mum wanted to know where you had gone."

Karen sighed. "I should get back downstairs."

She stood up, and put the stuffed animal back in the box. "Would you take this box back to our place, Samuel?"

"Sure."

Arles looked at the photos and teased. "A bear. See, this is the reason I think this is a boy. If you can't tell the difference in that…."

Samuel threw his hands out. "I said it was a rabbit! I agree with you!"

Karen rolled her eyes. "It's a bear. It just has long ears."

Both Arles and Samuel looked at her with raised eye brows.

Karen put her hands on her hips. "Are you guys serious?"

Samuel held his hand out. "Karen! It's clearly a rabbit! Bears don't have long ears."

Arles waved his hand. "Hang on. I can settle this. What is the stuffed animal's name?"

Karen crossed her arms. "Bear."

"Bear?" Samuel asked.

"Yes, Bear. Angus." Karen insisted.

Arles chuckled. "Angus. She's named you after beef?"

"She calls you something worse." Samuel told him.

"Oh, I do not." Karen told him.

Arles was looking at the album. "Damn, Sammy. It's a bear. What's wrong with you?"

Samuel shrugged his shoulders, "I'm clearly wrong. It's a bear. A proper Bear. I should know better than to argue with the Black Mumba."

Karen grinned. "And let that be a lesson to you."

Arles chuckled. "Papa is downstairs. You'll be safe."

Karen leaned down and kissed Samuel's lips. She stood in front of him and adjusted her blouse that she wore. "And…bump?"

Samuel helped her with her shirt. "Can't tell. It's alright. Is she moving around today?"

Arles rolled his eyes. "He. He's moving around!"

Karen grinned. "She's dancing when she hears you."

Arles continued to look at the photo album. "It's his Uncle he's dancing for."

Samuel smiled, put his hands on her hips and kissed her stomach.

Arles looked up and groaned. "And I'm too young to see this, man-"

"I'm just kissing my daughter-"

"Son!" Arles insisted. "Henry, don't listen to this madness."

"And we're not naming him after the dog." Samuel pointed out.

"Ah ha! You said, 'him'!"

Samuel shook his head. "Karen? Help?"

Karen smiled at them, "Arles. It's a girl. I promise you."

"Can you really tell?"

She groaned, "Of course, I can't-"

"So, you're trusting him?" Arles pointed at his brother.

Karen looked back at Samuel's face. He smiled up at her, and she ran her hands through his hair. "Of course I do."

Arles nodded, "That's good. You should. I do."

Samuel, still holding Karen's hips, looked back at his brother. "You trust me, but not the fact that I can tell a boy from a girl?"

Arles looked at the photo album. "Well, hell no. You are blinded by love, brother. I'm your One, I have to be the one to tell you these things."

Samuel looked back up at Karen. "Does that make any sense to you?"

She mouthed, "No."

She leaned back down and kissed his lips quickly. She whispered, "I'm going back downstairs."

Samuel watched her walk out of the room.

"And your thoughts, Arles?"

"I think she needs her eyes checked, man. She thinks you are handsome? Thinks that is a bear?"

"About the photographs."

"Oh. This is the same light. Same, yellow haze. And always when she's doing something where she may get hurt. Did you see this one?"

Arles handed him the album. Samuel saw a photo of Karen pitching at a game. The batter had hit the ball and a yellow haze seemed to circle Karen as the ball travelled directly towards her.

Arles pointed at it. "And I would love to know if that hit her or not."

"You know it didn't. If the light is there, she's safe. Why wouldn't she ever noticed it?"

"It's always been present with her. At least from the photos."

"Ugh. She says it's just the light from the way the photographs were taken."

"Denial. What do you think? She's strange?"

"I know she is. I just don't how much."

Arles pat his brother on the shoulder. "Brilliant. Someone as strange as you! How about that? You've managed to win the lottery, mate."

Samuel rolled his eyes at his brother. "I'm serious."

"So, am I!" Arles put the photo album back in the box.

Karen popped her head back in the doorway. "Arles. Kelly is here."

Arles groaned. "Does she know I'm here?"

She shook her head as she walked into the room. "No. I just went downstairs and saw her. So, I came up here to tell you."

Samuel looked back at his brother. "Well?"

The Doctor's voice was heard, "Karen?"

She called. "I'm in here."

The Doctor walked in. As soon as he saw both Arles and Samuel sitting on the bed, he glared at them. "And what the hell is this?"

Samuel was confused. "Ummm."

Arles looked back at his brother. "I…ummm."

The Doctor held his hand out to Karen. "A lady is _standing_ in front of you two guys and you're both on your duff-"

They immediately jumped to their feet.

"Umm. You're right, Dad." Arles stammered.

Samuel took Karen's hand, "I'm so sorry. I don't know what we were thinking."

The Doctor looked back at Karen. "I must apologize for my sons' behavior."

"It's really alright. They aren't thinking clearly-"

"Clearly!" He insisted and looked back at them. He rose his finger. "You two. Manners. They-"

"….don't take a holiday!" They said at the same time.

The Doctor nodded. "So, you've heard that before?"

Arles nodded. "Yes, Dad."

The Doctor pointed at them. "Manners. A slip in them can get you killed in some places. Practice. Even when you're not in that environment, so that it becomes automatic."

Samuel cleared his throat, "Yes, Dad."

Arles exhaled slowly. "There's no excuse. We apologize."

The Doctor rose his eyebrow at both of them, and then walked out of the room.

Karen turned back to look at them in surprise. "And what's with John?"

Arles shook his head, "He's…stressed."

Samuel turned and pointed at his brother. "Very nice way to put that, brother."

Arles shook his head and groaned. "So, gross. Blah!"

Karen crossed her arms. "What?"

Samuel ran his hands through his air. "Umm. Kelly is downstairs you said?"

Karen nodded, "Yes."

Arles bit his lip. "Umm. Samuel asked me to take the box back to the flat, and ummm…"

Samuel pat his brother's shoulder. "Yeah! I need to get back downstairs, and practice my manners. Genie has Arles checking on the students."

Arles turned and put the top back on the box. "Yeah. That's it."

Karen wasn't convinced. "Running away?"

Arles picked up the box. "As fast as I can."

He popped away.

Samuel closed his eyes and shook his head. "Your brother, Karen."

"Your brother. What is that about?"

"I think they had a row."

"A what?"

"A row. A fight. Argument."

Karen nodded just as Samuel put his arms around her.

"You are lovely."

She smiled. "Thank you. I just want to get through today."

"Do you need to stay up here for a bit more?"

She sighed. "I wish I could."

"Shall I take you home?"

She thought for a moment. "Not right now. Not much longer though."

"Alright. Well, stay here. I'll go downstairs and-"

She smiled painfully. "Thank you. But, no. Just….stay with me."

He took her hand in his and the familiar tingle began. He kissed her hand and smiled. "This hand stays in mine."

She leaned in and kissed him. "Thank you."

"And if you need to come back up here…."

"Or if you do. Just tell me."

He nodded and mouthed. "Alright."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	36. Chapter 36 - The Letter H

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 35 - The Letter H

The Doctor and Rose returned to their island home that night. The Doctor walked straight to their bed and collapsed. "Wake me in about a week, Rose Tyler."

She rolled her eyes and playfully smacked his bum. "Move over, then."

He didn't open his eyes and rolled over. "Tomorrow is going to be better."

"Tomorrow is the funeral."

"Tomorrow is going to suck." He groaned.

"At least Mum is going to be better." Rose said as she undid her trainers.

"Yeah." He yawned.

"And you'll see your grown daughter tomorrow."

He groaned. "Really suck."

She looked back at him. "Are you going to tell me what happened?"

He laughed, "That was so odd. Hell, you were there!"

"I remember going, but I don't remember being there."

He laid his hand on his face and groaned. "And that's my fault. Oh, I was so angry."

"You were angry?"

"Yes."

"So, she showed up?"

The Doctor stopped rubbing his eyes and looked at Rose. "Ummm."

"She did! She was there! Pretending to be me?"

"And I was so cross and busy fighting that I didn't notice."

She threw her hands in the air. "That explains why I slept all day!"

"And she told me where to find Jackie."

"Well, that _almost_ makes it alright."

He looked back up at her. "Does it?"

"NO!" Rose groaned and stood up.

He kicked off his shoes and rolled over so he could watch her walk to the closet. "Rose. I'll just show you what happened. Come here."

She stepped back out of the closet. She was in the middle of changing and had already taken off her shirt.

He suddenly came back to life and rose his head. "Come here a bit."

She pointed at him. "What is this about you wanting to kill Samuel?"

"He married them."

"Legate and Genie are married?"

He nodded. "Yes. And Lartius is as angry about it as I am."

Rose undid her bra and took it off as she walked back into the closet.

He sat up, "Rose!"

He could hear her voice from the closet. "You are going to have to show me what happened. I hate this. I have no idea! And Genie is going to think I do, because I was there!"

He nodded. "Come here. Just for a bit."

She slowly walked back to the doorway and held a shirt over her breasts. "Why?"

He grinned, "You know why."

She giggled and walked back into the closet.

He groaned and fell back on the pillow. "Rose Tyler. You delight in teasing your husband."

He heard her voice call from the closet. "Yes, I do."

He groaned, "And we're finally without our roommate!"

"Do you want your jammies?"

"No!" He insisted as he lay back on the bed and rubbed his eyes. "I want you to come here."

He felt her climb on the bed. He uncovered his eyes and looked up at her. She was wearing the silk nightgown that he loved so much.

He grinned. "Oh, this is what I wanted."

She lay down in front of him. "Show me what happened."

He kissed her lips quickly. "Now?"

"Yes, now!"

He lay his head on the pillow and put his fingers on the side of her head. They both closed their eyes and he replayed the entire visit with Genie and Legate.

Rose opened her eyes and saw him looking into hers. She could feel his exhaustion. "She's so much like you."

He closed his eyes and groaned. "That's what Lewis said, too."

"What is so bad? It's her and Legate? I mean, Legate? You were alright with this!"

He shook his head. "I lied."

"No, you didn't. She would have been able to tell."

"Oh, and that's the problem. To fix this, I can't lie to her."

"Then you are going to have to get over this and fall in love with your son-in-law."

"Oh, don't call him that. They aren't married."

"Sounds like they are." She rose up and propped her head on hand.

He rubbed his face. "I'm too old for this, Rose Tyler."

"Has she ever dated anyone else-"

He didn't take his hand from his face. "I don't know."

"I wonder how you reacted to that-"

"Don't know."

She sat up and looked at him. "Well, sweetheart, you are going to have to fix this."

"Ugh! But, why Legate? There are seven billion people here on this planet alone! She has to go find the one guy we tell her she can't marry!"

Rose grinned. "I think that just makes him more desirable."

He uncovered his eyes. "Oh gross. Don't say that about him."

"Well, think about it."

"I'm trying not to."

"There is a guy, who isn't from here. Exotic?"

He rose his eyebrows. "That Legate-"

"Oh, with _that_ Legate-"

"He's not my type."

"Okay." Rose regrouped. "Imagine, that you are not from here."

"How hard to I have to imagine this?"

She laughed. "Okay, bad example."

"Okay, try again."

"There is this guy. Who has always kept you safe. Someone you can trust. Someone who was protecting you from things you never even knew about?"

He rose his eyebrows at her again. "I have a better imagination than this."

"Gosh, this does sound like you doesn't it?"

"It's not me! That's not it." He insisted and sat up. "Okay. Go back to him being from someplace else. Exotic. Let's pretend he's…. just simply not from the same place you are."

Rose nodded. "Yes."

"And well, let's pretend…he's….Lance!"

"Lance?"

"That would be….okay, what is that? I can feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"You're all tingly. Over Lance?!"

She pointed at him. "Hey! You told me to pretend. We're not from this same place. Me and Lance-"

"Whoa, stop. Lance is making you feel this way?"

"Have you seen Lance?"

He rose his eyebrows. "Apparently, I need to take a closer look-"

"Look, don't get upset. I'm just doing what you ask-"

"Lance is better looking than me?"

"What is your point to this? Let's skip to that."

He looked confused. "What was I talking about?"

Rose collapsed on her pillow. "I'm going to sleep. Friday, dim the lights to 5%."

He lay down in front of her and caressed her face. She looked at his dark eyes. "Sweetheart, she's going to love who she wants. You've always said that love was a rare thing. A fairy tale."

"I don't feel like it's love with them. It's lust. I don't want her to get hurt."

"You have to trust her."

"She's young. She doesn't know what she needs. Barely out of the cot."

She rolled her eyes. "Baby, she's 26-"

"A baby."

"She's a grown woman-"

"That's what she said-"

Rose groaned. "Get some rest. We'll argue tomorrow."

He sighed and closed his eyes. _'Not having a roommate called to mind another image in my head.'_

She opened her eyes, rose up and kissed him. "Sleep. Wake me up like I like."

He smiled. _'Something to look forward to.'_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Legate walked into his and Genie's flat that night. He was wearing a pair of board shorts and a t-shirt. He stopped as soon as he closed the door to the flat and relaxed. He felt himself phase and suddenly he was in the bedroom, bathroom, office, down the hall, and in the kitchen.

That's where Genie was to be found. She was sitting at the kitchen table, looking over some files for the school.

He focused on that area and became solid behind her. She wore her hair in a braid that was presently hanging over her shoulder. He leaned down and kissed the back of her neck.

She grinned. "Smoking with Arles, huh?"

He chuckled as he walked over and sat in a chair next to her. "Smoking with Arles. Yes."

She leaned on her elbows and looked at him. "How stoned are you?"

He crossed his arms and laughed. "Completely baked. But, I have a solution to this problem. And Arles' problem."

She put the lid back on her pen. "Let's start with Arles' problem. What is his problem?"

"He wants to break up with this girl he's seeing." Legate grinned.

"Arles is actually dating a girl?"

"Shocked the hell out of me, too. He said they've been out maybe….five times?"

Genie looked away in shock. "Arles?"

"Yes. So, he is telling everyone that they are friends-"

"This is who he wants to tell her that it's just a fling? This Kelly?"

He pointed at her. "Yes. And while I was there, she rang him."

"What did he say?"

"Oh, the girlie giggling, Genie. It's embarrassing."

She grinned, "Because he's stoned?"

"He was rather sober. I was stoned."

"So, you are the one giggling?"

He laughed. "Yes."

Genie giggled. It was so good to see Legate smiling again.

He crossed his arms and grinned. "He's not going to break up with this girl. He's all talk."

"You think he's fallen for her?"

"I don't think that. But, I think that he…..ummm….."

"Wants one more good screw?"

Legate held his chest in mock surprise, "Why Genevieve! Such words from a Lady of the House of Smith."

Genie rolled her eyes and sighed. "I know my brother. He's going to break up with her. You're reading too much into this."

He ran his hand through his hair. "Maybe, I am. But, I had an idea about our problem."

"I'm keeping in mind that you are completely stoned."

He nodded, "Yes. And that's the reason I haven't acted on it. But, tell me….what if, I became the heir?"

Genie's mouth dropped open. "You're serious."

"Dead serious. And stoned. So, I don't know how I'll feel about this in the morning-"

"Please tell me you haven't agreed to anything-"

"I haven't. I know I need to speak to you about it, first."

Genie sighed in relief. "Well, thank goodness for that. Lartius isn't going to permit this."

"Why not?"

"You've already defied him-"

"I'm good at that-"

"And the other Legate-"

"I need you to be careful of him." Legate told her and rubbed his face. "He's became rather, obsessed with you."

"What?"

Legate closed his eyes and sat in the chair with his arms crossed. "Poltious is staying with him and he's been telling me some of the things he has said. Genie. Just promise that before we ever make love, or anything, make sure it's me."

"You don't think he would-"

"I think he would. Some of the things he is saying. I don't want you anywhere around him. He's heir and they are giving him anything he wants. He only has to name it."

Genie shook her head. "Legate, he wouldn't do that."

"Don't underestimate him. I rather know, a bit about this."

"You wouldn't do that."

"I know I wouldn't. We're not talking about me."

Genie shook her head. "You're too stoned to discuss this."

"I actually feel we should talk about this."

"No. I don't believe it-"

He held his finger up to make a point. "And that's when something happens. That one moment, when you let your guard down. Nothing like that could happen. He's not capable of that-"

"Look. I can feel that you think this is true-"

"It is true."

She covered her face. "Oh, I don't want to think about that. Back to this heir thing."

"Well, that discussion is not over. And the heir thing. Yeah, what do you think?"

"You don't want to do that."

"I was almost talked into it right before Legate came to see me."

Genie looked at him in surprise. "Wow. You were. Why didn't you tell me?"

"He agreed to be heir, so I didn't have to. The ceremony has already taken place, and he has been crowned. If I stepped into his life, you could come with me. He would then be the outcast."

Genie shook her head. "Legate, I don't think anyone would agree to it. Most importantly, you!"

"I'm agreeing to it now-"

"You are in no state of mind to agree to anything of the sort."

He sighed and laid his head on the table. "You're right."

She smiled at him. "Legate."

He hummed without lifting his head.

"I love you."

He smiled as he rose his head to look up at her. "I feel better today than I've felt in a while. In fact! Tomorrow, we're taking a flight around the solar system! I'd like to fly my ship!"

She giggled at him. "That's true. You haven't flown her, yet."

He rubbed his face. "And I'm too baked to do it now. Two has done it to me. So, tomorrow. I'm flying my ship. You can help."

She smiled. "Of course."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor woke that morning and felt eyes looking at him. He smiled when he realized it was probably just Rose. He felt her playful mood through their connection.

 _'And you're awake.'_ He heard her voice in his head.

He smiled. _'How did you sleep, Rose?'_

She giggled next to him. _'With a foot on my neck.'_

He opened his eyes. "What?"

Then he saw what she was talking about. Baby Samuel had came back into their room in the middle of the night. His small body lay between them, his head propped on his Dad's chest, and his feet across Rose's neck.

Rose looked back at the Doctor and pointed. "Today is brought to you by the letter H."

He gently rose up and moved Samuel into the bend of his arm. Samuel rubbed his eyes and went back to sleep.

Rose rolled over and kissed the baby. "And he's been talking about the dog."

The Doctor grinned. "Henry."

Rose shook her head and pointed at their feet. There, Tony Tyler's dog, Zeus lay.

"Why is the entire world in our bed?! Do you know what I had planned this morning?" He complained.

Zeus yawned and rolled over on his back, putting all four feet into the air as he slept.

Rose laughed. "Tony is with Genie on the sofa."

"Can you find some more children, Rose Tyler! Seriously!"

She got out of bed and put on her dressing gown. "Arles is still downstairs with Lewis."

He groaned and rubbed his face. "Wait until he starts walking. He'll be up here, too."

Baby Samuel's fist stretched out and smacked his Dad in the face.

Rose laughed. "Enjoy it. A roomful of children that you aren't cross with."

He kissed Samuel's fist and sighed.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	37. Chapter 37 - The Funeral

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 36 – The Funeral

It was a beautiful summer day in Florida. The entire graveyard seemed full of sailors, and civilians, who had come to pay their respects to the Lieutenant. Several had gotten up to speak at the funeral who had told of what a great man John Bennett had been. Samuel hadn't heard any of them. His mind full of what he could possibility do to make Karen feel better. She sat and sobbed quietly with his arm around her.

He remembered how they had gotten ready that morning. Everything Karen put on seemed to magnify the bump of the growing baby she carried. Not wanting anyone to notice it, she began to cry. Samuel was clueless as to what to do, and immediately rang his sister to help. Genie had been amazing, as was usual for her. Not only did she put together something lovely that hid the bump, but also made Karen feel beautiful in the process. Several people had commented on how lovely she was today. She was very quick to tell them that Genie had assisted her.

Legate had taken Samuel downstairs and given him a strong drink afterwards. It had helped and he wished he had another one right about now.

Torchwood agents and Quauhtin were everywhere. He hadn't spoken to anyone in the Guard in the last few days. His complete focus had been on Karen.

Anne had introduced him to several people there, but he couldn't remember any of their names now. Other officers' wives, officers, leaders who helped when people were deployed, people of the community, and more. He did notice that he had not been introduced to anyone with the rank of Commander. Maybe he had been one of the twelve who had been in the house. He wasn't sure, but decided to speak to his Dad about it later.

One person he didn't see there, was Pete Tyler. That had surprised him. Where was his Grandfather? No one had mentioned his absence, but he was certain he would have been here.

Holding Karen's hand, and feeling how upset she was, had drained him of nearly all of his energy. After so many hours of comforting her, he was no longer able to block it. Samuel knew he always had the ability to make anyone he touched feel better. He was glad that it seemed to help Karen.

Karen sat between Samuel and her mother next to the flag, draped casket. Samuel couldn't help but feel guilty. Had he really done everything he could have to prevent this? He had seen it happen. Well, he had seen a military funeral in the future. But, looking around, he realized it wasn't this one. His vision of a military funeral had shown rain and a storm. This graveyard was different, and he wasn't as upset as he remembered being in his vision.

Genie sat to the other side of Samuel, with Rose and then the Doctor and Lewis. Arles and Legate sat directly behind them, and Samuel felt one of them sit up and put their hand on his shoulder more than once during the ceremony.

Karen gripped his hand tighter as the trumpet began to play Taps. The sailors in front of them, surrounding the casket, lifted the flag and ceremoniously folded it. Tears rolled down Samuel's face and he looked down at his lap. He felt Legate and Arles' hand on both of his shoulders. Rose had reached over and put his hand on his lap, along with Genie's.

As the flag was finished being folded, Samuel heard a gasp from Karen. He looked over at her to see her eyes opened wide in surprise. He turned his head to see what had surprised her so, and saw President Howard Shepherd being handed the flag by the officer. The sailor saluted him, which he returned the salute.

Howie then walked over and knelt in front of Anne and Karen and presented Anne the folded flag. His rough voice was quieter and more gentle than Samuel had ever heard before as he spoke softly to them. He took off his trademark, cowboy hat and said, "On behalf of the President of the United States, the United States Navy, and a grateful nation, please accept this flag as a symbol of our appreciation for your loved one's honorable and faithful service."

Howie stood up and turned to the casket. Holding his cowboy hat across his heart, he pat the casket.

Genie reached over and put her hand on top of Samuel and Karen's as Karen began to cry again.

Howie put back on his cowboy hat, turned, and nodded to several Secret Service members who escorted him back to the awaiting car.

Everyone stood up and started to depart. Anne was distracted by many people who had came to express their condolences. Karen was simply overwhelmed. Lewis joined Samuel just as he wrapped his arms around her and asked her quietly. "Do you want to go?"

She nodded into this chest.

Samuel looked back at his Papa. "We need to leave."

Lewis escorted them to a car.

Arles stood next to Legate and Genie with his hands in his suit's pockets. "Samuel took it harder than I thought."

Genie wiped her eyes. "He's going to be exhausted after this."

The agents and Quauhtin had formed a perimeter around the family, and the well wishers. Lance walked over with a young woman on his arm. "Arles."

Arles turned and looked at her in surprise. "Kelly!"

Kelly held up her hand, "I don't want to bother you-"

He took her hand and smiled. "You're not. Umm. Why didn't I think you would be here? I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking."

Arles glanced up at Lance and nodded that it was alright. Lance turned and seemed to disappear back into the crowd.

Kelly shook her head. "It's so sad. I always thought the Lieutenant would live forever. He was like, Superman. That's what Kelly used to call him when we were small."

Arles nodded sadly.

Genie asked, "Who is this, Arles?"

Arles pointed at Kelly. "Umm. This is Kelly."

"Oh!" Genie said.

Legate laughed.

Arles rolled his eyes. "Oh, don't say it like that."

Kelly giggled. "Sounds like he's been talking about me."

Genie smiled, "He has. Good things."

Arles shook his head. "No, don't do that."

Genie smiled and looked back at Kelly. "I'm Genie. Arles is my brother."

"Your brother?" Kelly asked.

Genie nodded, "Yes. And this is Legate. My…ummm…."

Legate held his hand out to shake Kelly's, "Husband, actually."

Genie nodded. "Yes. It's new. Forgive me."

Legate smiled at her and whispered, "It's alright, Genie."

The Doctor appeared through the crowd and put his hand on Arles' shoulder. "Umm. Samuel is probably going to be worn out."

Arles nodded. "Yes. Genie just said the same thing."

Genie looked at him. "We're headed back now. I'll look in on him. Make sure he's alright."

The Doctor shook his head. "Nah, I'll do it. I need to chat with him about something."

Rose walked over and took the Doctor's arm. "We probably need to go back with Anne."

The Doctor shook his head. "Lewis has her. We can return. I need to check on Sam."

Rose nodded and noticed the young lady standing there next to Arles, holding his hand and looking stunned that Rose Tyler was standing in front of her. Rose smiled. "Arles, who is this?"

The Doctor grinned. "Kelly, I bet."

Rose held out her hand and smiled. "It's nice to meet you. I'm Rose."

Kelly couldn't speak from the shock. "Ummm. Right. Yes."

Genie giggled at Kelly's reaction.

Arles closed his eyes and shook his head in complete embarrassment.

Rose turned to kiss Genie's cheek goodbye. "I want to speak to you later."

Genie nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

Rose put her hand on Arles' shoulder and he leaned down to kiss her cheek goodbye. "And you-"

Arles smiled and said something in French to her.

The Doctor laughed and took Rose by the hand to lead her away.

Arles rubbed his face. "Ummm. Well-"

Just as Arles started to speak, Pepper walked over to them. "Arles. There you are."

Kelly covered her mouth in complete surprise.

Genie and Legate noticed. Genie laughed under her breath.

Legate leaned over and whispered to Genie, "Do you think Arles has properly been embarrassed yet?"

Pepper didn't notice. "Did Karen and Sam leave already?"

Arles put his hands back in his pockets, "Yes, ma'am. They did. Karen was upset."

Pepper nodded. "Tony has a hard time with this sort of thing, too. Reminds him of Rhodey."

Arles blew air out of his mouth slowly. "Yeah."

Genie had her mouth covered as she continued to laugh silently.

Pepper realized that Kelly was standing there with them. "I'm sorry. We've not met. I'm Pepper Potts-"

"Pepper Stark." Tony corrected her as he walked up behind her and took off his sunglasses.

Kelly could have passed out from shock. Arles could have died. Genie bit her lip to keep from laughing out loud at the entire situation. Legate had already turned around to keep his amusement from being seen.

Pepper smiled. "Yes. Sorry. Pepper Stark."

Tony kissed the side of her head.

Pepper turned to Tony, "Pepper Stark. That sounds strange. Don't you think?"

Tony teased, "Say it really fast, and it sounds like a Chinese dish."

Pepper closed her eyes and groaned. "Tony-"

Tony teased, "Pepper Potts-Stark sounds like a brand of drug."

"Oh, shut up." Pepper groaned.

Tony held his hand out. "Am I right, Arles?"

Arles grinned. "Try it with the accent."

Pepper pointed forcefully at him. She knew he was speaking about her Irish accent that managed to reappear at the most inconvenient times. "You."

Tony laughed and put his sunglasses back on. "Oh shit."

Arles cleared his throat and shrugged his shoulders. "Pepper Stark is fine."

Pepper rose her eyebrows and looked back at Kelly. "Anyway, and you are?"

Arles squeezed Kelly's hand. It possibility made her start breathing again. "Kelly. This is Kelly."

Tony nodded, "Kelly. The one you play softball with? I don't remember seeing you at that game."

Kelly couldn't hide her shock. "You've been to a game?"

Arles cleared his throat. "She's the catcher, Tony. She wears a mask on her face. Isn't that what it's called?"

Kelly seemed to recover. "Yes, Arles. Catcher."

Tony nodded his head. "And Arles' plays short stop? Is that right, man?"

Arles nodded. "Yes, Tony."

Tony looked at Kelly and then at Arles. He then spoke to Arles in French.

Arles cleared his throat, "No, Tony. We're just friends."

Tony seemed to chew his lip and replied in French.

Pepper looked back at Tony. "You are being rude."

Tony rose his eyebrows and said something to her in French.

Arles laughed.

Pepper groaned, "We need to get back-"

Tony nodded behind his sunglasses. "Too much of Florida for one day. Right, Mrs. Pepper Steak?"

Pepper ignored Tony, smiled, and shook Kelly's hand, "It was nice to meet you, Kelly."

Kelly was still in shock.

Tony snapped his fingers and stood between Arles and Genie. "You guys, need to get caught up on events."

Genie shook her head. "What does that mean?"

Tony tapped the end of Genie's nose with his fingertip. "There's a reason Pete isn't here, and Tony is back. You need to get yourselves upstairs and see your Grandmother."

Genie looked back at Legate. "Really?"

Legate nodded, "I know what he's on about."

Arles looked shocked. "Really?! When did this happen?"

Tony pat Arles' shoulder. "She's fine. Awake and complaining about stuff. Perfect time for you guys to go see her."

Genie sighed. "Legate, let's go."

Genie rose up and kissed Arles' cheek. Arles looked a bit stunned, but kissed his sister back. "Yes. Legate, update me and please let her know I'll be there later."

Legate nodded. "Sure. Kelly. It was nice to finally meet you."

Kelly smiled, "And all of you."

Genie turned and left with Legate and Pepper. Tony stood back and put his hands in his pockets. "And I need a quick minute with Arles."

Arles looked back at Kelly. "Would you excuse me and Tony?"

She shook her head in shock. "Of course."

Arles walked a few steps away with Tony. "What is it?"

"Tony had my ship-"

"And you have it now-"

"Yes. I have it. I was looking through the navigation and I can't see where he's been."

Arles considered. "He cleared the history?"

"He can do that?"

Arles nodded. "It's like internet browser history. Yes."

"Damn it." Tony groaned. "I'm curious where he's been with my shit. I had three suits on there, and only one and a half made it back."

Arles crossed his arms and thought. "Legate might be able to help."

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. I'd ask him about it."

Tony nodded. "Should have thought about that damn pirate. I thought I'd start with you. It seems like a simple thing."

"Oh, it is. Some ships are programmed to dump the history of their travels. It's a safety precaution."

"Thanks." Tony glanced back up at Kelly, who was talking to some other people. She was wearing a skirt that flowed to her knees. Tony turned his head sideways and pulled his glasses down to get a better look. "Kelly, huh?"

"We're just friends-"

"Have you noticed those legs?"

Arles put his hands in his pockets. "Yes, Tony-"

"And that…is a thong. Yes."

Arles rose his eyebrow at him, "You are married-"

"I'm a man." Tony pointed at Arles' chest. "And if you haven't hit that, I question if you are!"

"Oh bloody hell, Tony."

Tony pushed his sunglasses back on and mumbled, "Pepper wears thongs. I love it. Floss with them. Grrr-"

"Mental scarring here, Tony."

Tony laughed. "Just friends, huh?"

Arles insisted. "Yes. That's it-"

Tony grinned. "Bullshit, man. Total bullshit-"

"Tony."

Tony walked away and laughed. "See ya, kid."

Arles groaned. "Damn it."

Kelly walked back up behind him. "Everything alright?"

Arles looked back where Tony had disappeared and then back to her. "Umm….yeah. Just… Tony. Ugh."

She smiled. "I can't believe he was here. And Rose Tyler? Wow. And you know them?"

Arles nodded, "Yeah. Hmmm. What are you doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Like….next. Going home? Or…want something to eat?"

Her face spread into a smile. "I could use something to drink."

Arles grinned. "I could too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	38. Chapter 38 - Little Genie

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 38 - Little Genie

Jackie Tyler lay in the bed in the med bay of the Doctor's ship. Pete Tyler sat next to her, holding baby Samuel. Young Genie and the younger Tony both were in the bed with her. Tony was reading her a story. She smiled and kissed him on the top of the head. "This is wonderful."

Little Genie asked. "Are you sick?"

Pete looked up from holding Samuel. "She's fine, Genie."

Genie smiled as she looked at her Grand.

Jackie kissed her head. "I'm just fine. I believe your Dad likes to keep me here because he knows where I'm at."

"And it keeps her from cooking." Pete teased.

Genie and Tony both laughed.

Someone tapped on the door.

They looked up to see the adult Genie with Legate.

As soon as little Genie saw Legate, she jumped off of the bed and ran to jump into his arms. "Legate!"

He picked her up and hugged her tightly. "Oh, I missed you."

She giggled, "And we have lots of Candyland to play. And Chess."

"Chess, huh?"

Young Genie nodded proudly. "Yes! I've been practicing and I'm going to beat you."

The adult Genie smiled at them and walked into the room to sit beside of Jackie in the bed. She took her hand, "Are you alright?"

Jackie smiled, "I'm fine, Sweetheart. Boy, such a fuss over me."

The older Genie hugged Jackie. "You're sure?"

"Yes, dear. I'm sure." She smiled. "Completely alright."

The older Genie sat back and looked relieved. "Good."

Legate still held Little Genie who was looking at the older Genie. "Gosh, you always look so lovely, Sara."

Legate walked into the room. "Doesn't she?"

Young Tony Tyler sat the book he had been reading down and couldn't help but be cheeky. "Yeah. Sara. What do you see in Legate? He's a bit of a doof."

The adult Genie looked surprised, "A doof?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah. Trust me. I've known him longer than you. He's…."

Legate grinned. "He's what?"

Pete tapped his son on the shoulder. "I'll remind you that he can break your back with two fingers."

Tony smiled, "Yeah, but he wouldn't do that. He's too nice of a guy."

Young Genie hugged him again tightly, "Legate is the best! Completely brilliant!"

Legate held his tongue out to and made a strangling sound.

The older Genie smiled, "Don't let this go to your head, Legate."

Legate looked over at Pete and Samuel. "He's being quiet."

Pete looked down at Samuel, "He just woke up."

Samuel yawned just as Pete said that and snuggled back into his grandfather's chest.

Jackie kissed Tony Tyler's head. "Why don't you children go and play? Let us chat with this lot."

Tony turned and looked at his Mum. "You can just tell us to get out of your hair, Mum."

She pointed at him. "Don't be cheeky."

Tony Tyler ran out of the room.

Young Genie looked back at Legate. "When will you come back to see me?"

Legate put his forehead to hers. "I'm not sure. But, know that I'm thinking about you. And if I'm not there to keep you safe, it's because your Dad and your Papa have declared that I'm needed someplace else. And someone else will keep you safe. Someone will always be there to make sure you're alright. Okay?"

Genie smiled. "You always tell me the truth."

"It's easier to remember." He grinned at her. "I'll probably not be around as much though. But, it's because I'm with Sara. She has me working at the school she runs and keeps me very busy."

Genie looked back at the older version of her. "She's so pretty, Legate."

The older version of Genie smiled, "Thank you."

Legate kissed the little girl's cheek. "She reminds me of you."

Genie giggled. "She has the same eyes as me!"

Legate looked back the older Genie and smiled. "She does. That must be it."

Genie hugged him one more time and he sat her down. "Go play. I'll see you soon."

"Bye!" She turned and waved as she ran out of the room to go play with Tony.

Pete grinned, "Handled nicely, Legate."

Legate leaned on his outreached hand and sighed. "I hope that helps. John isn't going to allow her to be my primary any longer."

Jackie asked, "What? Why?"

The older Genie shook her head and sighed. "Oh, Grand. It's such a mess."

Pete pointed at the chair, "Have a seat, Legate."

Legate sat down. "Cheers."

Genie took Jackie's hand. "I don't even want to get into it."

Jackie nodded. "I understand. Fighting already? With John and Rose?"

Genie shook her head. "Really don't want to talk about it."

Pete looked up at his granddaughter. "How is Karen?"

Genie sighed. "She's…"

Legate spoke. "Her and Sammy are both upset. This has been hard for them both."

Jackie shook her head. "I need a proper catch-up with that boy."

Genie grinned.

"Pete said Sammy is going to be a father?!"

Genie looked back at Legate who smiled. "Samuel is going to be a father. Yes."

Genie giggled. "Yes, Grand. They are having a little girl. Arles is convinced it is a boy. He's mental."

Jackie clapped her hands in excitement. "So, it is true! Wonderful! Now, we just need to get them married."

Genie looked back over at Legate and smiled.

Legate returned her gaze and nodded. "Yes, ma'am."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	39. Chapter 39 – Kelly's Place

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 39 – Kelly's Place

Arles had left the gravesite with Kelly. Her tiny, electric, green car silently took them to the freeway. Neither one of them said anything for a while. Arles wasn't sure why he had decided to leave with her, but knew it was a better option than returning with any of his family at the moment.

Oh, the teasing that he would endure.

Kelly broke the silence. "Do you mind if we first go by my place? I'd like to change."

He relaxed. "That's fine. I've actually never seen your place."

Kelly smiled. "It's nothing to brag about."

Arles looked down at his bracelet and increased his personal shield to 100%. "Do you live on your own? Flat mate? Family?"

Kelly glanced back at him. "Alone. I moved out last year."

Arles propped his arm up on the door and looked back at her. "You get on with your parents?"

"I get along really great with my Dad." She admitted.

"But, not your Mum?"

She glanced back at him. "Step-mom. I just….I was just ready to live on my own."

He rubbed his chin and adjusted the air conditioning to blow on his face.

"Do you live with anyone?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yeah. I have a flat mate. He's never there, so it's a brilliant arrangement."

She giggled. "I suppose it is."

Kelly turned off of the freeway and onto one of the side streets. It was a rather nice part of town with apartments and hotels. She turned onto another road and into a parking deck of one of the tall, apartment homes.

She turned off the car and looked back at him. "And we're here."

He got out of the car. They walked together to the elevator. Kelly took out a card, and pressed it to a panel to turn it on.

Arles put his hands in his pockets and rocked on his feet. "Carded entry?"

Kelly pressed the button for the 23rd floor. "Yes. The deck also has a lock out on it. My car has one of those….little boxes."

Arles nodded. "I'm impressed. Safe."

The lift began to move.

Kelly smiled. "It was the only way my Dad would allow me to move out. It had to be safe."

"Yeah, what does he do?"

Kelly grinned back at him. "Why?"

"I'm just curious." He smiled and shrugged his shoulders.

The lift dinged as they reached the floor.

They walked down a hallway that seemed very plain. The walls were white and a potted tree sat every few feet. After a few twists and turns, Arles was certain that he wouldn't be able to find his way back to the elevator without her help.

She put her finger on a panel next to a door and it unlocked. She smiled and opened the door to the flat.

They stepped inside to a small kitchen, sitting room combination. A bar divided the room. The apartment was very clean, bright and welcoming. Green plants were everywhere, and made the space seem very cozy and inviting to Arles. The leather sofa sat on a colorful rug. Shelves with framed photos and books sat neatly in the corner. The telly hung on the wall with a small table underneath it. A large window overlooked the city. The lighthouse could be seen in the distance.

Kelly pointed at the window. "You can see the ocean from here, if you look hard enough."

"Why isn't the lighthouse on the ocean? That's so strange."

She took off her jacket and draped it on her arm. "Well, it was. Then a hurricane came through, and simply moved the beach."

Arles nodded. "Interesting."

She squeezed his arm, "Make yourself at home. I have to get out of these shoes."

He watched her disappear into a doorway that he assumed was her bedroom. He took off his jacket and hung it on the back of the barstool, then loosened his tie. He hadn't realized how hot he was until then. The cool flat felt nice after being the hot sun all afternoon.

Arles walked over to the fridge and was surprised when he saw the entire top shelf was Vitex bottles.

"And it follows me everywhere." He mumbled.

He looked around and found a bottle of water. He closed the fridge and drank it as he walked around the kitchen.

His phone dinged in his pocket. He took it out and leaned against the bar to read his message.

 _Genie: Grand is fine. Being her usual self._

He smiled in relief and replied, _"Please tell her I'll come see her later."_

 _Genie: Did we embarrass you enough?_

He rolled his eyes. _"She hasn't mentioned it."_

 _Genie: So, you're with her now?_

He groaned. _"Yes, we came back to her place."_

 _Genie: Without Quauthin. What would Papa say?_

He remembered his personal shield setting, and turned it off. _"I can see his disapproving face now. Don't worry about me."_

Kelly walked out of the bedroom. She was wearing a different dress and had pulled up her hair. She was barefoot. "That's much better."

Arles put his phone in his pocket and smiled at her. "That's a lovely dress."

She went over to the fridge and took out a Vitex. "Thank you."

He sipped his water and looked at her.

"Water, huh?" She asked.

He nodded. "How are your feet?"

"Much better now that I'm out of those shoes."

"I've never understood how woman can wear shoes that make their feet hurt."

She leaned against the bar in front of him and looked down at his shoes. "So, you're telling me those are comfortable?"

He glanced down at the black dress shoes. "These aren't bad."

She rose her eyebrow. "You see her more that she's dating your brother. How is Karen?"

He sat down the water, "She's upset. Karen and her Dad were close."

Kelly nodded. "What happened? No one is saying."

"Then I shouldn't say."

"But, you know?"

He drank the rest of his water and returned to the fridge to get another bottle. "Classified information."

Kelly groaned. "Oh, it isn't."

He opened another water bottle and sipped it. "It actually is. You don't want to get me into trouble, do you?"

She shook her head in surprise. "Wow. I thought you were kidding-"

"Nope. It's true."

"If it's classified, how do you know?"

Arles sipped the water. "That's classified, too. Anyway. Umm. I like your place. It's…"

"Small." She finished his sentence.

"Nice. I like this. I used to have one like this. Back where I used to live. It was small like this. There were two bedrooms. Sam and I shared it."

She smiled. "This one only has one bedroom. But, it's just me."

He sipped his water. "Yeah. The floor plan is the same. The other bedroom was just there, next to the loo."

She giggled, "The loo."

He grinned, "The loo. Yes."

She sat on top of the bar and crossed her legs. "Are you in a hurry to go get a drink?"

He glanced down at the water he held. "No. Are you?"

"No. I wanted to talk to you. Tell you that I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"The other morning. I really….got into your face about wanting us to define….us-"

He shook his head. "I'm not cross about that-"

"You've not texted or called since then. I'm sure I've overstepped some imaginary boundary we have."

He shook his head and sat down his bottle of water. "No, I've just been busy. It's alright. It's something we should talk about."

She looked at him in shock. "Really?"

He nodded as he crossed his arms. "Yes. Bet you didn't think I was going to say that, huh?"

"So, what is this? Between us?"

He leaned on the cabinet behind him. "Truthfully. I don't know. I like whatever it is."

She smiled, "So. Definitions. That's what we're doing."

He sighed. "Yes. Let's do that. Are we…in a relationship? I say, 'no'."

She nodded. "I agree, it's too soon. I've only known you for a few weeks."

He looked at her in surprise. "No? You're good with that?"

She sipped her Vitex. "Yes. And I bet you didn't expect me to say that, huh?"

He grinned, "I didn't. Okay. Wow. Umm. That levels the pitch."

She giggled and repeated, "Levels the pitch?"

"I mean, you understand that I'm just not good with relationships."

"You've had a bad relationship and you are basing all of your future ones on that."

He looked surprised at her. "How do you know that?"

"You said you had a girlfriend. How long ago was it?"

He sipped his water. "A while. And that's not why."

"Can you tell me why?"

He considered. "I'm just not wired that way."

"That's what you say, but can you tell me what that actually means?"

He crossed his arms. "Two people. Get into a relationship and suddenly, everything is about the other person. You lose that bit of yourself. That, independence."

"So that's what you want? To be independent?"

"I'm more independent now that I've ever been in my entire life."

"And you find that you like it?" She asked.

"I really do."

"Learning about yourself. Things you prefer, things you hate." She nodded. "I understand that."

"Being able to make my own decisions. With just me, I suppose, to think about. Does that make sense?"

"Of course. If you were in a relationship, you would have to make your decisions with the other person in mind."

"Everything is about the other person. Your entire life! I see it with Sammy now, and don't get me wrong, I love Karen. But, everything is about her."

"And you find that you miss Sam."

"Well, I still see him. And Karen is so much like him. It's rather frightening. She's not as reckless as he is. I think she has finally put the screws in his feet, to nail his ass into the ground."

"Reckless, huh? Always getting hurt?"

"Always. And not little things either. Big things. It's a wonder he's still alive."

"So, she's saved him. That's the reason you have been so accepting of their relationship."

He nodded. "I guess so. I haven't really thought about it. That and he's happy."

She sipped her Vitex, "So, going back to us then."

"Oh yeah. Sorry. I got off on that." He rubbed his chin. "I suppose I do enjoy it. I just, I've never been in a situation like this."

"Like this? A friend with benefits?"

He sat up on the cabinet across from her. "Yeah. And are we being completely honest here?"

She smiled warmly. "I would prefer you to be honest with me."

He nodded. "I've had other…meet-ups? Can I call it that?"

She sipped her drink. "Yes. I know what you are saying. Hook-ups? I have too."

"I actually had the thought of telling you that this is a fling, but my sister and Karen advised me against saying that."

Kelly smiled, "A fling?"

"But, that's before I we had this talk."

"You were going to break up with me!" She realized.

He threw his hands up, "We're not together!"

"You know what I mean, Arles."

He groaned and sipped his water.

"Look, Arles. We don't have to change anything-"

"But, that's what you want-"

"But, it's _not_ what you want. You want a friend, without complications. Right?"

He looked back at her and nodded. "Yes! My life is complex enough without adding a relationship to it. That would….be the limit. Over the limit!"

"Okay. So, that I'm sure I'm understanding this. You've just moved here. Trying to establish what is going to be your life."

He sipped his water. "Yes. Completely different place from where I lived before."

"Different job as before?"

"Yeah. Gosh, a teacher. Who would have thought I would have agreed to do that?"

"What did you do? Back, in your old life?"

He groaned, "Ummm. A lot of, public appearances. Charity functions. Family things."

"Like, politics?"

He shook his head. "Not politics. No. Just….it's hard to explain."

"Okay. But, you are here now, and attempting to rebuild your life. And that's overwhelming to you."

"Not overwhelming, just….I don't want to pull someone else into it…."

"Someone you would then have to add to the mix of everything you are sorting out."

"And, honestly, I find that I really enjoy the freedom of that. Just being me. Not worried about another person. Like Sammy is. Like Legate is. Like…."

"Anyone with a relationship is."

"Yeah. See, you get it! I just want to make sure you realize it's a problem with me. Not anything with you."

She smiled, "Thank you for that. And remember, if things change in that area…."

"I'll tell you. Sure." He smiled, "This was a good chat."

She giggled, "I love our chats. You're so easy to talk to, Arles."

He sipped his water. "So, definitions. Let's show all of the cards."

"Gambler?"

"Yes." He told her. "Friends?"

"Friends. Are we seeing other people?"

He rubbed his chin. "I don't know. What do you think?"

"Well, I feel as-"

"Ah! No feelings in this. Don't have feelings! No!"

She laughed, "Sorry. Let's explore that a moment. What would you say if I told you I was going out on a date with another guy?"

Arles thought about it. "Is he better looking than me?"

"He doesn't have the accent, so no."

"Sleeping with him?"

She thought. "Well, maybe he's-"

"No! I don't like it. Next question."

"So, I'm not seeing anyone else."

"No. And I won't either. I won't sleep with anyone else, either."

"Okay. And this is….friends-"

"Friends! Yes! That's all!"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Okay. Because, long distance relationships never work-"

He snapped his fingers, "Yes! And I live so far away-"

"New York, that's how many states away-?"

"Seven. Eight if you go through New Jersey."

"Do you have to go through New Jersey?"

Arles shook his head. "No. Next question."

She giggled, "This is progress. Okay, are we going out for a drink?"

"Would you rather stay here? It's hot out there."

She smiled as she jumped off of the bar and smiled. "We could get delivery, if you like. Are you expected back at Anne's?"

Arles sat his water down and shook his head sadly. "No. She has a lot of people there. She won't miss me."

"And you need to be away from it for a while, huh?"

He nodded as he looked away. "I really do. I didn't realize how much."

She stepped into where he sat on the cabinet and ran her hands across his oxford shirt. "You are so handsome in a suit."

He looked down at himself and smiled, "You've never seen me in a suit, have you?"

"No." She smiled.

He jumped down from the cabinet and stood in front of her. "So that means, I've never kissed you, while I was wearing a suit."

She giggled. "No. You haven't."

He looked into her eyes as he gently laid his hands on either side of her face. His lips met hers and the simple kiss turned into a passionate snogging. He could feel her hands in his hair as her tongue danced with his.

"Just friends." He reminded himself, but found his trousers were getting tighter the longer they snogged. He thought about her dress and how she probably was wearing the thin, thong like she had worn before. He pictured himself pulling it off of her and seeing her beautiful, shaved area between her legs. How smooth it was, how inviting it was to him. How much he loved running his tongue across it, and inside of it. How is tasted. How she sounded when he did that.

She stopped kissing him and looked at his face. He didn't open his eyes as his continued to daydream about her. She smiled at the look on his face. "Arles?"

He slowly opened his eyes and looked at her. "Friends." He managed to say.

She wrapped her arms around him and pressed her body to his. She felt the bulge in his trousers and stepped back to look at it. She smiled. "Yes, friends."

His lips met hers again and they continued with their kiss. He picked her up and sat her on the bar. She ran her hands through his hair and continued to kiss him as he reached up her dress and pulled off the thin thong she wore and tossed it to the floor.

His hand returned to her middle and he gently explored it with his fingers. She spread her legs wider to invite him. "I love that."

He grinned at her. "How long does it take you to do this?"

She giggled, "Probably as long as it takes you to shave there."

He laid his forehead to hers and looked into her eyes. "It helps me go deeper. I think you like it."

She caught his lips again as he began to tease between her legs.

He was enjoying kissing her more than he ever had enjoyed kissing anyone. She did it, perfectly. If he thought he may want to slip his tongue into her mouth, she had already opened it for him. He loved the way she would catch his bottom lip every so often and suck it.

She whispered, "Arles?"

He slowly opened his eyes again, as he had done before. As if he was waking from a dream.

She smiled at his reaction. "I've never seen you do that before. Are you alright?"

He cleared his throat and nodded. "Yes. What's wrong? Shall I stop?"

"Maybe we should move to the sofa? Or somet-"

He picked her up and she squeaked in surprise. He carried her over to the sofa and gently lay her down. His lips met hers and they continued to snog again. He wondered how he had never noticed her fantastic kissing before.

He felt her hands unfastening his belt, and he quickly took over to undo his trousers. She pushed them down, with his pants and he felt her hands on his stiff staff. She slid her hand across it, moving the skin gently and making him forget what he was even thinking about only moments before.

He teased between her legs again and she pulled up her skirt so he could put himself inside of her. He gently slipped inside and only went halfway in. He brought his fingers up to tease her clit was he moved.

She moaned. "Please."

He kissed her neck as he continued to stroke halfway into her. "Not yet."

He moved his finger inside of her opening, along with his staff. He rolled his hand over and teased her inside. She sprang up and shouted.

He grinned.

She covered her face as she panted.

He took out his finger and went deeper into her, twisting his hips and watching her face. She had almost blacked out the last time he had done this and he wanted to make sure she would do it again.

She stopped breathing.

He leaned down to be close to her face and whispered to her. "Breath. Stay tight. Almost there."

She shouted the remainder of the air in her lungs. He kissed her neck as she panted into his shoulder.

He pulled himself out and rolled her over on the sofa. She was like clay in his hands.

He pulled up her dress and entered her again from behind. His strokes where deep and deliberate.

"Tell me when to stop." He told her quietly.

She panted. "Don't stop."

He continued and after a bit, thought he may black out this time. She was so silky. Both inside and on the outside. His hands couldn't stay off of the area, so smooth to the touch. He had to take a few seconds to catch his breath.

He pulled out of her and rolled her over on her back. She looked up at him and smiled, "So much better without a condom."

He lay back on the sofa with her. "I didn't bring any. I'm taking some medicine, Kelly."

She giggled, "I know. You've told me about it. I'm taking something, too."

He closed his eyes and lay beside of her to catch his breath. She wrapped her arms around him and he lay on her chest.

"Arles." She said as she kissed his head.

"Huh?" He managed.

"Do you want to go to bed?"

He grinned and rose up to look at her. "Can't a man pull himself together first?"

She laughed. "Can you stay here tonight?"

He looked into her eyes and smiled. "I think so."

She kissed him again. He laid his head back on her chest and she ran her fingertips through his sweaty hair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	40. Chapter 40 – Tony's Visit

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 40 – Tony's Visit

Tony Stark popped to the front porch of a modest home in a quiet neighborhood. A swing beside of the door held a few boxes of mail. Tony picked it up and knocked on the door.

When it opened, an older black lady smiled at him. She wore a bright pink dress and had grey in her hair. "And it's you."

Tony smiled. "Brought your mail."

She waved her hand at him. "Oh tosh. It was on the swing. That's where she puts it for me. Come in."

Tony stepped into the lovely, simple home and the lady closed the door behind him. The living room had modest furnishings. On the fireplace mantle, Tony saw a photo of his friend, Rhodey. It was the official Air Force photo of him in his uniform, looking serious, sitting in front of the American flag. Next to the photo was the flag that had been draped across Rhodey's casket. It had been put it in a case to keep it from being damaged.

Tony turned and saw a magazine sitting on the coffee table. His face looked back at him with Pepper standing next to him. The article read, "Pepper Stark!"

"How are you Roberta?" Tony asked as he sat her mail on the coffee table on top of the magazine.

She joined him in the sitting room. "I'm just fine. Come on in and I'll make you some coffee."

He followed her into the simple kitchen and leaned against the cabinet as she prepared coffee. "I should have come sooner."

She shook her head and smiled painfully. "It's alright. You're here now. I know you are a busy person."

He nodded.

She turned and looked at him. "How are you?"

"I'm good."

"The magazines and television tell the craziest stuff about you-"

"Oh, they have always done that."

"Some of this, I'm having a hard time believing." She told him as she handed him a cup of coffee.

"Well, we should probably start at the top."

She sipped her coffee, "Tony. What is going on?"

He sat down with her at the kitchen table. "First of all you. Are you alright?"

"James was a soldier. I knew it was possible that he may never come home."

"But, that doesn't…..make it any easier. Does it?"

"I'm his mother. There will never be a day when I wake up and it's easy."

He sighed.

"But, I imagine you aren't much different. James talked about you all of the time. You were probably the best friend he ever had."

Tony nodded sadly as a lump grew in his throat. "Everyone keeps saying it will get easier."

"And it does." She insisted. "Life goes on, even without him. But if you're looking for advice to make it all better, I'm sorry but I don't have it. I take comfort in the fact that he died, doing something he loved. He loved being a soldier. That's all he ever wanted."

Tony wiped a tear from his eye. "What do you know about what happened?"

"Not much. They told me he was shot. I try not to think about it."

"What if….I told you? He was shot. That I was with him?"

"When he was shot?"

"I arrived right afterwards. He, was already…bad. I took him in my arms and…."

Rhodey's mother sat her coffee cup down and nodded. "I see."

Tony wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. "It's something I've only recently admitted to even myself. That I was there. That I saw him….go."

She reached across the table and took his hand. "He died in the arms of his best friend. We should all be so lucky. Thank you for telling me this."

Tony groaned. "I should have told you before-"

She sipped her coffee. "You wasn't ready. And let's face it, it's not something I could hear at the time."

Tony nodded and cleared his throat. "The house is alright? Any problems?"

Roberta smiled, "Everything is fine. I want for nothing. I have a gorgeous young man who comes to do my lawn work every week. I look forward to that."

Tony smiled at her.

Roberta continued. "Lila does my grocery shopping for me-"

"Wow! Lila. How old is Rhodey's niece now?"

Roberta smiled. "She's 15."

"Gosh. 15." Tony covered his mouth.

"She lives here with me. She's such good company."

"Are you sure you don't want to send her to the school John and I opened?"

"I spoke to her about it, but she wants to stay with me. She says that we're all one another have left. She worries about me being on my own."

Tony nodded. "She's a good kid."

Roberta sipped her coffee. "But, enough about me. I heard you got married."

He sat back up. "Yes. Pepper and I married. About two months ago."

"The news would make it seem like it just happened."

"Ah, you know better than believe what's on the news. She wanted to wait before we announced it. She wasn't comfortable with the….reaction."

Roberta smiled. "James always talked about her. He said she was so kind, and had no idea how she tolerated you."

Tony sat down his coffee cup, "See, this is the reason I need to come see you more often. You are one of the few who are honest with me."

"Oh, baby. I'm honest to a fault. I don't care who you are, how much money you have, or if you've paid for my way of life. I call it like I see it."

Tony grinned. "I see where Rhodey got it."

"True. So, what has prompted this visit? Why are you really here?"

He sat back and took a deep breath. "I wanted to tell you about…my son."

She sat her cup down and exclaimed. "Oh Lord-"

"It's not what you think-"

"James told me you were a playboy and it would catch up with you one day-"

"It's not that-"

"Who is he? You sure he's yours? You better have a test, baby-"

"Roberta! He's mine. I've decided to adopt this kid that I found….someplace."

She looked confused.

Tony leaned up and took her hand. "I have a son. Seriously. No bullshit. He needed a father, and as it turned out, I needed him."

She pointed at him. "You've stopped drinking-"

"Now, how the hell do you know that?"

"I can tell. This is the soberest I've ever seen you."

He threw his hand up and groaned. "Yes. I've stopped drinking."

"Because of this boy?"

"I want to be a good father to him."

"You can be a good father and drink-"

"Not the way I drink." He insisted.

She nodded. "I'm grateful you see that."

"He's….unique. And will need my guidance on stuff that I don't even understand."

She smiled, "Every parent feels like that. You're already on the right path."

He sighed. "I'm so sure I'm going to screw this up-"

"That you are worried about it, means that you are doing the right thing already. If you wasn't worried, that's when you screw up."

"That's the advice you have for me?"

She sipped her coffee and pointed at him. "I want to see a picture of his poor kid."

Tony rolled his eyes and took out his phone. He handed it to her. She put on her glasses and looked at the photo of the little boy laughing. Tony was tickling him. She looked up at Tony in surprise. "You're serious?"

He reached over and swiped the photo to the next one. Roberta saw a photo of Tony sitting next to Pepper with the little boy standing behind Pepper, hugging her.

"Pepper has adopted him, too?"

"Well, yeah. We're all rather a package deal now."

Roberta smiled proudly. "He looks like you. What is his name?"

"Soler. We call him Soli. It's easier to say."

"Soler? What is that? French?"

Tony grinned. "That was what he was named. We had to pick a middle name when we did the paperwork."

She handed him back the phone. "Really? What did you pick?"

"James." Tony said.

Roberta's eyes filled with tears. "James?"

Tony nodded. "Seemed appropriate, but I realize I probably should have asked you-"

She wiped her eyes. "No, I love it. It's perfect. James would have been very proud."

"Rhodey would have insisted I had lost my damn mind."

She sipped her coffee and smiled. "I'm not so sure you haven't."

Tony put the phone back in his pocket. "So, any advice that's better than 'worry'? I've got that covered."

She sipped her coffee. "Smile at him."

"Smile at him?"

"My mother always told me that your child should always see you smiling back at them. Whenever they look at you. It makes them feel, loved. Valued. Important. Secure. Like you know everything and you aren't worried about anything at all."

Tony nodded. "That's good advice."

She smiled, "I would like to meet him. When it's convenient. I realize you're busy and-"

"No, that's alright. I would like that."

She smiled and sipped her coffee.

Tony looked around the room again. "And you're alright? Taking your medicine? Eating enough?"

She laughed, "I'm perfectly happy. Thank you, Tony."

"And if you need anything-"

"I know to ask you. Really. I'm fine."

He said quietly. "Okay."

"And this friendship, what with this Doctor Smith. James would be alright with it."

Tony sat back and crossed his arms. "He would have gotten along well with John. I've seen several moments when they would have…..ganged up on me. That Lewis, too."

"Tony, you've mourned James so long. He wouldn't be upset for you to have moved on. You need to do that. You need to move on. Life continues."

Tony looked away and took a deep breath. "I'm still waiting for when it gets easier."

"As am I." She admitted. "But, you. A father."

Tony rose his eyebrow at her. "Yeah?"

"James would have laughed his ass off about that." She laughed.

Tony rubbed his face and laughed, too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	41. Chapter 41 - Talking in his Sleep

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 41 - Talking in his Sleep

Karen woke up that evening, laying in her and Samuel's bed. The window was open next to her and welcomed the breeze in from the ocean. She opened her eyes and looked to see the moon and stars over the sea.

Samuel had brought her home from the funeral and shortly afterwards, his Dad had showed up. She was so upset that all she could do was hold onto Samuel and cry. She remembered John putting his finger to her forehead and ….had he pushed her to sleep? Like he had Samuel?

Where was Samuel? She sat up and looked around the bedroom. "Samuel?"

She heard him hum, "Hmm?"

She asked quietly, "Samuel? Where are you?"

He replied slowly. "I'm here."

She pulled back the duvet and noticed that she was wearing some silky pajamas that they had gotten on Plentitude. She was surprised to see herself wearing them.

She walked over to the end of the bed and saw the strangest sight. Samuel was floating, upside down, with his arms crossed. His eyes were closed and he appeared to be asleep.

She knelt down in front of him. "Samuel?"

He didn't open his eyes. "It's okay, Karen. I'm here."

She sat on the floor and looked at him. He was wearing a pair of his jammy jam's, without a shirt. There was a mat underneath him that glowed a light blue. She put her hand over it and felt her hand become weightless.

She pulled her hand out and looked at the mat. This had to be something from the ship.

She whispered, "Samuel?"

Samuel spoke in his sleep. "Check in. Younger children. Secured."

Karen ran her hand through his hair.

He continued to talk in his sleep. "John is working on Tony Tyler's shoulder again. Starks are secure. School is secure."

Karen listened to him speak.

"A card game."

Karen whispered, "Samuel?"

He slowly opened his eyes as he woke up.

"Are you alright?"

He looked at her and smiled. "You're awake."

"What are you doing? You look like a bat."

He grinned, "I'm Batman."

She giggled. "You are crazy."

He put his hands down on the mat. "Move over a bit. I'll get down."

She slid over on the floor. He moved his legs to the floor and stood up, stretching his back. "Oh, that always works."

"Is your back hurting?"

He helped her stand. "It's fine."

She sighed. "Will you please just tell me?"

He bit his lip and put his hands on his hips. "It was hurting. I brought the weightless mat down so I could sleep. It always seems to work. It gives everything a break."

"Samuel. Have you spoken to your Dad about it?"

"He figured it out. He took the pain blocker out of my back and asked if I wanted one put back in."

"It may not be a bad idea. If it's causing you pain."

"That's what he said, too. I just….don't want to depend on that thing. I want to give it time to heal. Properly."

"What if you just had it until it healed?"

Samuel shook his head. "No. No no. It will be fine."

"Not if you are in pain-"

"Karen, it's fine. I put my stress, everything, goes there. It's alright."

She took his hand and smiled at the immediate tingling that began. "This has gotten so strong."

He smiled at her. "I'll figure out what it is."

She threaded her fingers with his.

"Are you hungry? Or is Halley?"

"We're fine. Well, maybe a bit thirsty."

He grinned and pointed at the table beside the bed.

She turned and was surprised when she saw the drink, presented just as it had been on Plentitude. The tall, narrow glass, with the purple, sparkly liquid and the odd purple cherries that she loved so much inside of it. "Samuel!"

He laughed, "And it worked! I'll try not to act surprised."

She smiled as she walked over and picked up the drink. It was perfect, just as she remembered it. Cold and sparkly. "Samuel, this is amazing!"

He walked over and sat on the bed next to her. "How are you?"

She nodded, "Okay. Did your Dad put me to sleep?"

He rubbed his eyebrow. "Yes. I asked him to. Just for a few hours. You were so upset, I didn't know what else do to. I'm sorry."

She put her hand on his thigh. "Samuel. It's okay. All of this has been….so hard."

"I just feel like there's more I could do. Should have done-"

"No, Samuel. You have been…amazing. I am so thankful for everything you've done."

He shrugged his shoulders. "Karen, I haven't done anything-"

"Samuel, you've done everything. And, thank you."

He smiled in relief. "Yeah?"

She sipped the drink. "I'm sure I'll be upset some more, but….just….these last few days. I don't think I could have done it without you."

He kissed her lips. "You don't have to ever do anything without me."

She sipped her drink. "And how is Mom?"

"She's alright. Papa is with her tonight. And some friends. She stayed in Florida with all of them. In the old house."

"And she's safe?"

He nodded, "Of course. All of the ladies are enjoying playing with baby Arles. Papa is getting a break. He has about four guys there with him. Hang on."

She watched as he typed something on his bracelet. A map displayed and he read it. "Yep. Four guys."

Karen sipped the drink. "What have you been doing while I've been asleep?"

He scratched his chin. "I slept for a bit. I was exhausted and Dad threatened to put me to sleep otherwise. Then, I went up to the ship. Worked on my experiment. Dad stayed here with you while I sorted that."

"No success, huh?"

"No. But these things take time. I returned and took a shower. Dad went home and I went to sleep."

"At what point, did you change my clothes?"

"Oh, right after I popped you up here. I wanted you to be comfortable. But, I didn't look!"

She giggled. "I don't mind if you did."

He smiled, "Good, because I peeked. A bit. A proper glance."

"Oh, you looked." She teased.

He smiled back at her. "I did. Such a beautiful woman? I had the thoughts of how could I possibility be such a lucky man."

She giggled and sipped her drink.

He smiled at her. "Legate and Genie are taking the ship out tonight. Do you want to go with them?"

"The new ship?"

"Yes. Legate asked if we wanted to join them, but you were sleeping."

"Where are they going?"

"Just….out. For a spin. What do you think? I'll give you a flying lesson."

"You know how to fly a ship?"

"Phhh. It's not hard."

She smiled. "I'd like that. Yes."

He tapped his bracelet. "Friday. Please tell Legate that we'll join them."

Friday spoke from his bracelet. "Your message has been delivered."

Legate's voice spoke from the bracelet. "Brilliant! Bring a deck of cards. I don't have one up here."

Samuel stood up and shook his head. "Hell, I don't have a deck of cards. Karen, remind me to get a deck of cards next time with the shopping."

Karen finished her drink and sat the glass next to the bed. "You were talking in your sleep."

Samuel walked over to the closet, "What, Karen?"

She crossed her arms. "You were talking in your sleep. Just now."

He pulled on a pair of jeans and grinned. "I don't talk in my sleep."

She joined him in the closet. "Honey, that's what it looked like. Your eyes were closed."

He sat down and pulled on his socks. "What did I say?"

"Umm. Secured. That Tony Tyler was having shoulder surgery, again."

He shook his head. "Tony Tyler isn't back. I was dreaming."

"That, someone was playing cards?"

He stood up and smiled. "Space is cold. Bring a jumper."

She sighed. "Samuel, you did-!"

"I didn't!" He insisted.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	42. Chapter 42 - Eating Glass

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 42 - Eating Glass

Karen and Samuel transported to the Doctor's ship, and made their way to the hanger together. Samuel led her to the ship and followed her up the gang plank.

"Are we all here, then?" Samuel called.

Genie walked around the corner. She looked lovely with her hair in a long braid. She wore a pair of tan trousers and a purple sweatshirt with a hood. As soon as she saw Karen, she embraced her and smiled. "Oh! I'm so glad you came!"

Karen giggled, "I've never seen you wear pants before."

Samuel laughed as he closed the gang plank. "Trousers, Karen-"

Genie complained to Samuel. "I speak American. You might want to learn how to."

Samuel kissed Genie's cheek and then looked around. "Who is all here?"

"Legate is in the control room. Mari didn't want to come. Her and Peter Parker were doing something with Chiron. Did you know that Tony gave him a suit?"

Samuel nodded. "Yeah. He's like a spider and can climb on walls. It's bloody brilliant!" He mocked shooting a web from his wrists.

Genie shook her head in surprise. "Legate knew about it, too. He says he has a tower in the workout room-"

"And he can run up it like it's nothing. Brilliant, Genie. Tony only will let him have the suit as long as he's at the school."

Genie nodded. "Well, I'm the last one to know about everything."

"Arles?" Karen asked.

Samuel grinned, "Oh, he's on a non-date with his non-girlfriend. $1,000 they marry before he admits it's a relationship."

Genie rolled her eyes. "He's on a roll tonight, isn't he?"

Karen crossed her arms. "He says they are just friends-"

Genie grinned and shook her head. "Phhh….yeah, right."

Samuel bounced on his feet. "And you don't even know the best part, Gene. Guess what Kelly is going to school to be?"

Karen laughed, "Oh, he's so happy about this."

Genie grinned. "What?"

"A psychologist."

Genie covered her mouth and laughed. "And he doesn't know-"

"Nope! And don't you dare tell him!" Samuel insisted.

Genie shrugged her shoulders. "Perhaps they are having….sessions."

Samuel shook his head. "That just….sounds….terrible."

Legate walked around the corner. "So, I'm taking her out but, Karen…."

She pointed at herself.

He motioned for him to join her.

They all went into the control room. Legate sat Karen next to him. Genie and Samuel sat behind them. Karen shook her head. "Okay, I have no idea about anything."

Legate smiled warmly at her. "It's alright. I've taught many how to fly. First lesson." He spread his hands out. "This is a ship. This control room is only one of four places where it is controlled."

"One of four?" Karen asked in disbelief.

"Yes. But, this is the one most people think of. So, she's already warm and we can't walk through the doors. I have to ask someone to turn it off. I'll handle this bit. Alright?"

"I'm fine if you want to handle it all."

"You never learn anything that way." He pressed the button. "Hey, this is the _Caelvus._ Can someone open this dock door down here on 11?"

A voice spoke in the cabin. "Hey, Legate! Taking her out, huh?"

"Yeah, we won't be long, Adriano."

"Hell, I don't blame you. I'm opening the doors. Lance is putting together card game if you're up for it when you return."

Legate glanced back at Samuel. "Cards?"

Samuel grinned, "I really doubt I have the time."

Legate groaned. "Ugh." He pressed the button, "Adriano, I'm a firm maybe."

Adriano came back, "Copy that."

The door in front of them rolled open and Karen could see the bottom of the Earth along with the blackness of space. She gasped. "That is so beautiful."

Legate smiled. "Okay. I'll help you with this because Earth will try to pull us into her. We don't want that."

Karen grit her teeth. "Legate. This is nerve racking."

"I'm right here and I'll walk you through it."

Karen followed Legate's instructions and couldn't believe it when the ship actually lifted and moved out of the dock.

Samuel was beaming at how proud he was of her, and so pleased to see her smile again.

Legate looked up. "And I think, just a quick spin around…what do you think, Karen? Where shall we go?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Jupiter?"

"Oh, hell. Let's go further than that." Legate insisted, and pressed a button on the panel. The stars disappeared in streaks of light.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The bearded Tony Tyler woke up with a dull ache in his shoulder.

He heard the Doctor's voice. "And my brother is waking up."

Tony groaned. His mouth was so dry. "Is there water?"

The Doctor brought him a glass of water and pressed a button to raise the back of the bed. "How are you feeling?"

"My shoulder has an ache." He told him as he sipped his water.

"It was in bad shape. What happened to it? Looks like blaster fire."

Tony sipped the water and sighed. "It was. I was in a fire fight."

The Doctor nodded. "Explains a lot. Where?"

Tony held up his hand, "I don't really remember."

"Interesting. Well, you made it home."

"I was going to come and get you to look at it. I had, bandaged it up."

The Doctor nodded. "And then you had a fight with Tony. Do you remember that?"

"Oh, he was pissed."

The Doctor laughed and pat him on the leg. "He's had a lot going on. So, do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?"

"Where you've been? Why you left?"

Tony sighed. "Not really."

"Okay. Where did you go?"

"Just….out."

The Doctor nodded. "Well, rest. When you feel like talking about it, I'd like to know. And umm… Jackie Tyler is next door. I've told her you are asleep, so she won't bother you-"

"What's wrong with Mum?" He asked quickly.

"She had a run in with a bounty hunter. Bassiano put her in the safe, there at the mansion. Took a few hits-"

"But she's alright?"

"She's fine. In fact, she can go back to her suite anytime. She just keeps getting so many visitors that she hasn't left." He grinned, "I think she's enjoying the attention."

Tony nodded and looked relieved. "Okay."

"Bassiano is going to be alright, too. The bounty hunter managed to get away, but….he was looking for Tony and Soli anyway."

"Then why was he at the mansion?"

"Tony is an odd name."

"He was looking for me. Or the younger version of me."

"We think so. We're not completely sure."

Tony groaned and rubbed his shoulder. "Damn, this."

"Lartius wants updates to your status."

"Why does he want me to come see him? Do you know?"

The Doctor walked back into the room and sat on the side of the bed. "I think he sees potential."

"Potential?"

"You could learn a lot about how to keep yourself safe, keep others safe, all of that sort of thing….by going to the academy. He's told me he wants to fast track you through it, put you in the Quauhtin."

"I'm not telepathic."

"Neither is Logan."

"I can't phase."

"Neither can I. But, you do that certain attributes that would be beneficial. You can pilot a ship. Even to the point of stealing one. Keep from being caught. You know your way around the galaxy. And, it's something to think about. You could help a lot of people."

Tony nodded. "I'll think about it, John."

The Doctor pat him on the leg. "Rest while you're thinking, brother. I'll be back later to check on you."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Pepper ended a phone call and shouted, "Tony?"

She didn't hear a reply. She groaned as she sat in her office on the island. She rubbed her face. "Oh, this could be a problem."

She got up, still wearing her black dress that she had worn to the funeral, and walked down the steps in her bare feet. The lights were out downstairs. She shook her head. "Jarvis. Where is Tony?"

Jarvis spoke. "He's in the shop, Mrs. Stark."

Why hadn't she thought of that? She smiled as she realized that Tony had asked Jarvis to call her by the updated name. She walked down the steps to the shop and saw Tony sitting at the desk with Soli next to him. They seemed involved in doing something.

She typed in the code and the door opened. Soli looked up at her. "Pepper!"

Tony looked up at her and smiled. "And there she is!"

She couldn't help but smile at their greeting. "Hi guys. What are you doing?"

She walked around to where they sat and saw that Soli was using crayons to draw pictures on some paper. Tony, sitting next to him, was looking over some code on a screen. "Pick your favorite one and show her."

Soli looked through his drawings. "Pepper. Tony made the neatest thing!"

Tony didn't look back as he read over the code. "That's what I do."

Pepper put her hands on Tony's shoulders and watched as Soli excitedly picked a drawing he had done. "See, look!"

Pepper smiled encouragingly. "This is….interesting."

The drawing was of a bear like creature. One of his eyes was dramatically smaller than the other one.

Tony leaned over and whispered. "No. You're supposed to say, 'Tell me about it'. He knows it's interesting."

Pepper laughed at getting advice from Tony about how to talk to a child. "Right. Tell me about it, Soli."

Soli pointed at it. "This is a lion. Like they have here. See, his purple hair on his neck…."

"His mane?" Pepper helped, looking at the picture again.

"Yes! But, his claws are what is the best! Look! They are really sharp!"

Pepper looked over the drawing and nodded.

Tony didn't take his eyes off of the code he read through. "Show her the best part."

Soli spun around in the chair and lay the drawing on the edge of the desk. "Jarvis. Do it!"

The drawing appeared, drawn in lights, on the floor in front of them. It looked exactly like Soli's drawing. It was the actual size of an adult lion. Pepper had to admit, it was rather cool to see it so big.

Soli took her hand and laughed. "But that's not even the best part. Look at this. Jarvis. Make it real!"

Jarvis spoke, "Of course, Master Soli."

The drawing of the lion became lifelike, but with Soli's alterations. The dramatically smaller eye, the purple fur for his mane. Then it stood up and roared.

Pepper's mouth gaped open. "Okay. That is amazing!"

Tony chuckled behind her. "That's Soli's work. Not bad, huh?"

Soli smiled at her proudly. "What do you think?"

Pepper wasn't sure what to say. "I'm rather, speechless. Wow, Soli."

Tony told Soli quietly, "Whenever a lady tells you that you have made them speechless, it's a good thing. Unless they hit you shortly afterwards."

Pepper closed her eyes and shook her head in disbelief at his words. "I don't want to know why you say that."

Soli laughed.

Pepper smiled at him. "You need to get ready for bed. It's getting late."

The little boy nodded. "Okay. Story? Please?"

Pepper knelt down and smiled at him. "I'll be up in a bit to read to you."

He smiled, "Okay, thanks Pepper. Night, Tony."

Tony leaned over and grabbed Soli's shirt. Soli playfully shouted as Tony pulled him into his arms. "What is this 'good night' stuff?"

Soli laughed as Tony tickled him. Tony finally kissed the little boy's head and pat him on the back. "Bed. I'll be up later, too."

Soli ran out of the workshop and up the steps. Tony watched him, "Jarvis, remind him to be careful on the steps."

"Yes, sir." Jarvis told him.

Pepper sat down on the chair Soli had been in and looked at the drawings. "He's been busy."

Tony turned to her and put his hands on the top of his head. "We've been talking."

"About what?"

"His Dad. The Quauhtin. Things he wants to do."

"Like what?"

"I told him that he should be extremely proud to be the son of a man, who would give up his life to save an entire planet. He feels that he was saved for a reason, and wants to do something important with his life."

"This is big for such a young kid."

Tony pointed at the steps where Soli just had disappeared. "That kid, is more important than we could even imagine. Samuel and I had a long talk on the way back from Plentitude. Soli, goes to the Academy to be a Quauthin Warrior."

"You finally agree to this?"

He held up his finger. "Hang on. Jarvis, did Soli make it up the steps without killing himself?"

Jarvis spoke. "Master Soli is currently brushing his teeth in his bathroom, sir."

Pepper grinned, "Worried?"

He sighed and took her hand. "He's older when I finally agree. Then Samuel said he becomes interested in the Khrele. When Sam left, our Soli was also about to leave to go search for more of the Khrele. Bring them out of hiding."

Pepper looked amazed. "Our Soli?"

"Our Soli." He nodded. "That kid is determined. He had already found a place where they could colonize. Rebuild themselves. He worked with Lartius and he's….helping him with what he needs."

Pepper covered her mouth. "Unbelievable."

"And then he told me that's all he would say about our future, and I shouldn't ask him anything else."

"Well, that's hardly us-"

He laughed, "That's what I told him. But, now I find I'm anxious."

"Worried about him on this adventure?"

"Yeah. He's a kid. How the hell can he possibility do that?"

She pat his hand. "He's not a kid, forever."

Tony nodded, "Yeah."

"And you didn't tell Soli this-"

"No way. Sam said it wasn't a good idea to. Hell, I wish I didn't know. I might have John suck it out of my damn head."

"Well, that's great. Thanks for telling me."

He grinned, "We can suffer together in the knowledge."

She groaned. "How was Rhodey's Mom?"

He went back to looking at the code on the screen, "She was fine."

"I'm glad you went to see her. Does she need anything?"

He shook his head. "She knows to call us if she does."

Pepper nodded. "What are you doing?"

He looked back at her. "This…program that Legate gave me. It's trying to find where my ship has been."

"Oh, just let it go. He's back. You have the ship back-"

"He's injured and not telling us where he's been. I feel like we need to know."

"Well, you hitting him didn't help-"

"What would you have me do? Shake his hand and thank him-"

"You know what I mean." She glared.

He sighed, "I didn't know he was _that_ hurt."

She crossed her arms. "Would you still have hit him?"

He sat back and rubbed his chin. "Jury's out."

"Oh, you would have. Anyway, I just found out some interesting news."

He groaned and looked back at her. "Usually when you say it that way-"

"I know. The press has found out about Soli."

He looked surprised. "How?"

She tossed her hand up, "I have no idea. They are saying that's the reason you and John opened the school. So, he would have a place to go."

Tony groaned and sat back. "Someone from the school said something. That's how it happened. Damn."

"It could have been someone from the Tower. Everyone in that restaurant knew there was a little boy with us, upstairs."

Tony rubbed is lip with his finger. "Ah. It was going to happen. How do you want to handle it?"

"The truth. That you were off someplace with John, found him, and brought him home."

"Like a stray dog?"

"I'll write a press release."

"We could do a press conference-"

She pointed at him, "No."

"I'm great at that-"

"No, you're not! Absolutely, not."

"Why is it any of their business?"

"It's not. But, you know as well as I, that if you fight them with this they will only get more outlandish with their claims."

He groaned. "Stocks."

"It's a problem. Not to mention this $48 billion dollar deal with the Department of Defense. Public relations go a long way, Tony."

He groaned and ran his hand though his hair. "Damn it."

"We still owe CNN an interview. Want to do it that way?"

"I'd rather eat glass. Damn bloodsuckers."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	43. Chapter 43 - Two Beeps

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 43 - Two Beeps

Legate pressed a few buttons and motioned for Samuel to take over flying the ship. "I'd like to see what Genie has gotten off to."

Samuel sat down in the chair. "I've got it, mate."

"I am relieved." Legate announced as he walked out of the control room.

Samuel clicked a few buttons and looked back at Karen. "And what do you think?"

Karen was mesmerized by the view of the planets in front of her. Six planets of various color and size spun where she could see them. The mist of pink clouds seemed to sit among them.

Samuel looked back at her and smiled. "I love seeing this through your eyes."

She smiled back at him. "This is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. How far from home are we?"

"Ah, just around the corner." He told her. "The telescopes of Terra, sorry Earth, can't see this. It's blocked by several things."

She shook her head in amazement. "I love this."

He continued to look at her. He was so pleased that she was happy.

He began to sing ' Rocket Man.'

She giggled, "That song?"

"What about it?"

"I dreamt that you sang that. When you were gone."

He pressed a button, "Did you?"

"Oh, Samuel. You're always singing." She smiled. "And you sing beautifully."

He smiled back at her. "Well, thank you. I enjoy it."

"Do you play the guitar?"

He looked surprised at her. "No, why?"

"You told Genie to give you one."

He grinned. "Nah. I can play the piano. Well, a bit. But that's all. I couldn't figure the guitar out. I prefer to sing."

"I would too, if I sang like you. I still can't believe you got up in front of all of those people and sang with Tony."

He laughed. "I felt like I was at home."

"You do that at home?"

He nodded, "Yeah. All of the time."

"Singing at concerts?"

"Well, yeah. Genie or Arles will want to go see something. Even Tony. Tony Tyler. And they usually ask me to get up and sing, too. Uncle Tony was on an album, and brought me along to record with him. I found that I loved it. And the next thing I knew, I was on several albums, with artists that you haven't heard of yet. Singing with them. It's fun."

She covered her mouth in surprise. "You're serious!"

"Arles didn't tell you that?"

"No!" She laughed. "Wow. I had no idea."

He shrugged his shoulders. "We tease one another about it. He plays the drums on several of those albums. He's really good."

"I'm amazed. At you both."

He leaned over and kissed her lips. He felt her smile under his kiss and run her hand across his cheek. "Samuel. You are amazing."

He looked in her eyes. "I'm just trying to keep up with you."

She kissed him again and smiled.

He sat back and put his hands on top of his head. He sighed, "This is lovely. Proper lovely. I never look at it like this."

Karen looked back out at the view. "What is all of this called here?"

He didn't reply.

She looked back at him to see he appeared to listening to something in his head, or thinking. "Samuel, what's wrong?"

He quickly clicked a few buttons and the ship jumped into flight. He stood up and flipped on a computer beside of Karen. "Watch that."

"What is it going to do?"

"Hopefully, it will beep." He insisted as he rushed through buttons and read monitors.

She sat as he flew the ship, and appeared to be looking for something for a bit. He finally spoke. "Karen, it's odd. Something….feels odd."

"Do you hear something?"

"No. I feel something."

"Can you explain it?"

He looked back at her. "Urgency."

"Tell me what you need me to do."

He held up his hand and listened. "It's here." He turned off the engines and the craft stopped. In front of them, drifting downwards, was round container. He pointed at it. "Escape pod."

Karen looked back at the monitor. It hadn't beeped.

Legate and Genie came into the Control Room to see why he had moved the ship.

Samuel pointed at the screen. "Is that from -?"

Legate shook his head. "Escape pods are standardized still. Come on, we'll get them out."

Genie took over where Samuel sat.

Samuel and Legate started to rush out of the control room just as Karen grabbed Samuel's hand to stop him. "Samuel. Stop. Are you rushing off to do something dangerous?"

He shook his head. "No. Keep the door locked in here. No matter what you hear."

She rolled her neck back. "Samuel-!"

"Keep it locked." He insisted and rushed out of the room, sealing the door behind him.

Genie was already moving the ship closer to the escape pod. The monitor started to beep.

Karen sat back down and crossed her arms. It was clear she wasn't pleased.

Genie glanced back at her. "Legate is with him. He's safe."

Karen sighed. "If he gets hurt, I'll kill him."

Genie smiled.

Karen realized the monitor was making noise. "Oh, Genie. It's beeping."

"That's a good sign." She pressed the button. "Lads, we have two life forms onboard. We'll be in position in…." The craft jumped as something attached to the bottom. "Capture."

Karen looked back at Genie. "Who is in the pod?"

Genie pressed a few more buttons. "Not sure. Hope they are friendly."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Samuel and Legate pulled the panel out of the floor in the center room, and tossed it aside. Samuel jumped into the cavity to twist open the round airlock. Legate helped him pull it back and attached it as whoever was in the pod banged on the door.

Legate looked relieved. "Well, he knows the pattern of the Quauthin. So, he's friendly whoever he is."

Samuel opened the other airlock to the pod and was stunned to see a familiar face looking back up at him. "Logan!"

Logan looked as though he had been in a fight. His face was sweaty. Blood was on his chin, and down his neck. "Samuel! Legate! Thank God it's you!"

Legate jumped into the cavity to help his friend. "What happened-"

Logan held up his hands. "Shen is in here. She's hurt. Legate, help me with her."

Legate jumped into the escape pod.

Samuel shouted, "Gene, send Karen out. We need another pair of hands."

Genie's voice spoke, "She's on her way."

Samuel looked down through the opening of the pod. "Who else is there?"

Legate spoke. "Just Logan and Ashena-"

"Well, don't move her! Hang on."

Karen had joined them and found it surprising the floor was now a doorway to the pod. She knelt down next to Samuel. He pointed at a handle near them. "Hang onto that."

Samuel spoke, "Gene. Turn off the gravity in here."

"Copy that." Genie spoke.

Karen felt herself become weightless and watched Samuel float into the escape pod. Within a few seconds, he had reappeared with Ashena, Logan, and Legate. Ashena was unconscious and the side of her head was bleeding.

Samuel pulled himself up and turned to gently glide Ashena to the floor. "Gene. Turn back on the gravity."

Genie's voice was heard, "And in 3-2-" The gravity came back on and all of them where able to move about normally again. Samuel immediately began to look over Ashena.

Legate asked, "What happened?"

Logan shook his head. "I'm not completely sure. We were on our way back to Andromeda, and there was an explosion. I grabbed her and took her the pod. As we were getting into it, the room came apart where we stood."

Legate grabbed Logan's hand and looked at it. "Compression burns."

Logan pulled his hand away. "I'm fine. She's the worse of us."

Samuel ran his hand across Ashena's head. The injury continued to her hair. Samuel gently pulled off the cloth that covered her hair.

Legate's surprise was what Samuel expected. He sat up and covered his mouth. "Umm. Her hair isn't glowing."

Logan knelt beside of Ashena and took her hand. "No, it's not glowing."

Legate looked up in shock. "What does that mean? Has she perished?"

Samuel continued to run his hand over her head. "No. But, she's hurt. Gene. What is our position?"

Genie rattled off some numbers.

Samuel looked back at Legate and Logan. "What do you think?"

Legate shook his head. "This is a medical emergency. You have to make the decision."

Samuel looked back at Karen.

Karen asked, "Is there a hospital close?"

"Nimiset?" Legate asked.

Samuel shook his head. "No. They can't see her hair. Umm. Okay, this is what we'll do. Gene…"

"I'm here."

"Run a security scan on the pod."

"There is a tracker on it."

Legate spoke. "So, someone knows where she is."

Samuel thought. "Right. Legate. Dump the pod."

Legate nodded and jumped up to do it. "Genie, power up the scrubber."

"Doing it. Weapons are warming up, too."

Legate closed the door to that lead to the escape pod and locked it. "I'll go to the control room and electrify the hull. That will make it appear that all of us exploded."

Samuel continued to hold his hand to Ashena's head. "Good. After you've shot the pod, point us towards Terra and haul ass there. Use your telepathic connection and tell Dad to meet us in his ship as soon as he can. Do not use the radio. Not even to dock. She has swelling that I'm not going to be able to stop. I need him to ready some medicine. He'll know the kind."

Logan asked frantically. "And that will stop it?"

Samuel nodded, "That will stop it."

Legate jumped up and ran to the Control Room. "Got it, Sammy."

Samuel glanced at Karen. "You, keep an eye on him."

Logan looked at her. "Karen, right?"

"Yes."

Ashena started to wake up. All of their attention went to her immediately. Logan lie on the floor and put his lips to her forehead. "Shen. Shhh….You're injured. Stay still. You're safe."

She blinked and looked up at him. "Are you okay?"

He smiled warmly at her. "I'm fine. Best game of football I've ever had."

She closed her eyes and groaned.

Samuel spoke. "Shenny. We're headed to help. I'm doing everything I can."

She smiled with her eyes closed. "Samuel. I know you will do all you can. Don't be sad if I can't."

Tears fell from Logan's eyes as he took her hand. "Shen. You're going to be alright. Don't say that. You have to help Sam."

Karen knelt on the other side of Ashena and grabbed her other hand. "Ashena. Look at me."

Ashena opened her eyes. "Hi, Karen."

Karen smiled at her. "Your advice was so helpful. Thank you."

"It must have been." Ashena smiled. "Samuel told me about the baby."

"A little girl. We're not sure what we're going to call her. Tell me some names that you like."

Ashena closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "My mother's name is lovely."

Samuel grinned and looked at Karen. He mouthed, "You are brilliant. Keep her talking."

Samuel continued to hold his hands to Ashena's head.

Logan hadn't taken his eyes off of Ashena. "Stay with us Shen."

Karen got comfortable on the floor. "What is your mother's name?"

Ashena didn't open her eyes. "Oen."

Karen smiled at her. "Oen. I like that. What about your name? Is it just Ashena?"

Ashena smiled. "Yes. Logan calls me Shen. Is Logan here?"

Logan kissed her face again. "I'm here. You're okay."

Ashena spoke again. "Samuel is going to be a wonderful father."

Karen smiled, "Yes. He is."

Logan wiped his tears and kissed her again. "Shen?"

She began to relax. Samuel kept his hand to her head as she passed out.

Logan's eyes became large. "Shen?"

Samuel quickly moved his hand to her neck to feel for a pulse. "No! No! No! Shenny, we're not doing this!"

Karen couldn't believe it. She covered her mouth, "Samuel?"

Samuel was already doing chest compressions. "Shenny!"

Logan sat up and wiped his eyes. When Samuel nodded to him, and he blew air into her lungs.

Karen sat and looked on in shock. She had never seen someone given CPR before. She had just been speaking to her.

After what seemed like a very long time to Karen. Samuel sat up on his knees and looked sadly back at Logan. He dropped his head, and Karen knew what he was about to say. She began to silently cry.

"Umm. Logan."

Logan wasn't going to allow him to say it. "No! Sam!"

"She's gone."

"She's not!"

Samuel shook his head. "Logan. Let her go-"

"Like hell I will-"

Ashena's body became pale.

Karen took her lifeless hand and continued to sob.

Logan still wasn't having it. "She's not-"

Samuel spoke softly to him, "I'm so sorry, Logan."

Logan looked at Samuel for a few seconds. Tears filled his eyes and he began to shake his head. "She's not!"

Logan lay back down with his head next to hers. "Shen. Shen! Wake up and tell Sam he's wrong."

Samuel looked up at Karen. Instead of sadness, she saw confusion on his face. He mouthed, "This isn't supposed to happen."

Karen and Samuel's attention went back to Logan. He sat up, and seemed to pull himself together. He wiped his eyes and spoke forcefully. "Queen Ashena. You are still needed by the people of Andromeda. You are beloved by them. An entire world, and all of their love combined would never compare to how much love I have for you. This is not the day you leave them. It's not the day you will leave me."

Samuel began to look across her body. Something else may have been wrong. Something he missed.

Karen quietly suggested, "Can you shock her? Like they do in hospitals?"

Samuel continued to look over her. "Soli could. Well, hang on."

He laid his hands on her chest. Her color returned to her face.

Karen asked, "What are you doing?"

"Compressing her heart. Massaging it." He glanced back at Logan. "One more go."

Logan nodded, "Right then. Shen, come on!"

Samuel began to give chest compressions again and Logan leaned down to blow air into her lungs. After the first breath, he stopped and held his hand out to Samuel.

"Hang on!"

Samuel quickly put his fingers on her neck to feel for a pulse just as she took a deep breath.

Logan quickly lay back down and kissed her face. "Shen! Stay here. Stay with us. I know it hurts. You're going to be alright."

Samuel quickly moved to her head and put both of his hands on it. "Shenny. It's Samuel."

She took a deep breath. "Where is Logan?"

Logan glanced up at Samuel. "I'm here, Shen."

Karen covered her mouth.

Ashena didn't open her eyes and smiled. "Logan. I'm here."

Logan kissed her again. "Stay with…."

Logan's eyes rolled in his head and he passed out.

Karen shouted and caught him as he fell across Ashena. "Oh my God!"

Samuel didn't seem surprised and kept his hands on Ashena's head. "Sorry. I should have warned you about that."

Karen stepped across Ashena and helped the unconscious Logan lay down on the floor. "What the hell?"

Samuel still had his attention on Ashena's head. "Difference in pod life support always causes humans to pass out if they have been in there a while."

Karen shook her head. "He was just talking!"

"Adrenaline." Samuel dismissed. "He lasted a lot longer than most do."

Ashena was quiet again. Karen sat back down next to her.

Samuel called, "Legate?"

Legate's voice spoke over the speaker. "John is meeting us. I'll have you there in 32 minutes."

Samuel sighed and repeated quietly. "32 minutes. Damn."

Karen could see the fear in his eyes. She put her hand on his forearm and he looked back up at her. He mouthed, "I don't know if I can save her."

She told him gently. "Believe you can, Samuel. You can do anything."

"Practice, huh?"

"Yes. Think about it. This is really the same thing as you making that purple drink appear."

"Not really, Karen-"

"It is. Absolutely the same-"

"I don't see that."

She nodded. "Explain to me what you're doing."

"I'm keeping her pain blocked. And pushing the swelling into another place."

"Okay. What makes it swell?"

He looked up at her. "Cerebral edema."

"I don't need to know the technical term. Just, explain it to me."

"Umm." He continued to keep his hands on Ashena's head.

"Samuel. Relax. Believe you can do this. Just like you wanted the drink, think about her injury."

He nodded and closed his eyes. "Okay. What we need to happen is…."

Karen sat back and within a few seconds, noticed that a yellow light seemed to come from Samuel's hands. Maybe Legate had turned on some device to help? Samuel had mentioned a yellow light that he had seen before.

Karen covered her mouth and whispered, "That's it, Samuel."

Ashena took a deep breath. "Logan?"

Karen quickly took her hand again, "Logan is here. He passed out."

Ashena smiled, "Life support. It always happens."

The light faded and Samuel opened his eyes. He looked down at Ashena's face and smiled. "Well, hello then!"

She smiled at him. "It doesn't hurt, Sam. Are we there?"

He chuckled in disbelief. "Not yet. But, you are going to be alright."

"Thank you, Sam."

He looked back at Karen and smiled. "It was Karen. That's who you need to thank."

Ashena looked back at Karen and smiled, "Thank you, Karen."

Karen wiped tears from her eyes. "Oh, Samuel."

Samuel took his hands off of Ashena's head and dramatically collapsed on the floor. "Legate! You can slow down. Ashena is fine. Please tell Dad."

"Copy that. Great job." Legate replied.

Karen helped Ashena sit up.

Ashena turned and smiled at the unconscious Logan who lay on the floor. She ran her hand through his hair. "Logan."

Logan slowly opened his eyes. As soon as he focused on her he sprang upright and embraced her. "Shen! You frightened the hell out of me."

She held him tightly and kissed the side of his face.

Karen moved over to where Samuel lay on the floor and pulled his head into her lap. He took both of her hands in his own and kissed them. The familiar tingle grew stronger as it ran through both of them.

Ashena looked at Logan's face. "And will you please agree, now?"

He laughed under his breath and shook his head. "Shen, you are impossible."

Samuel laughed as he lay in Karen's lap, "It makes complete sense, Logan."

Logan groaned. "You, too?"

Karen asked, "What are you guys talking about?"

Samuel grinned. "Shenny wants to marry. It took her a while to talk Logan into it."

"For good reason!" Logan told them.

Ashena grinned, "Ah! Samuel said that you finally agreed!"

Logan looked in her eyes and held the sides of her face in his hands. "You may be Queen, and used to getting your own way. If we do this, it will be with a bit of what I want."

Ashena smiled, "It can be with everything you want."

Logan sat back and tapped his lips. "Then shhh. We're doing it, differently."

Samuel looked up at Karen, who was playing with his hair, and rolled his eyes with a smile.

Karen giggled. "And you know what that's about-"

"Yep!" Samuel popped.

Ashena looked back at Samuel. Logan took her chin and moved her face back to his. "Ah! Shen!"

Ashena laughed. "Okay, I'll be surprised then."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	44. Chapter 44 - Waking up with Kelly

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 44 - Waking up with Kelly

Arles lay in the bed with Kelly, watching her sleep. The sun had started to rise and shone through the windows of her bedroom. The thin drapes gave them privacy, although Arles had teased her that the only soul that would have seen their nude bodies would have been a passing bird.

Their evening had been perfect, in every way. He thought about telling her about him being "strange." Karen had told him that she would be alright with it. But, that was something you told someone you were in a relationship with. Not a friend. He had never had a friend like her. He found that he just wanted to lay and look at her lovely face and stroke her hair. Forget the entire world, and every one of his responsibilities.

She began to stir and he leaned over to kiss her chest.

She rolled over her back and giggled. "I went to sleep and you were doing this."

He continued to kiss her chest, "Maybe, I never stopped."

She laughed and he rose up to look at her.

"You are lovely."

She spoke softly and stoked his hair. "I love how you look in the morning."

He looked surprised, "Really? Like I need a shave? Hair all a fright-"

She teased and attempted an English accent, "Like you've properly been shagged."

He grinned at her.

"How was that?"

He smiled, "Terrible. Complete rubbish."

She giggled at him. "How did you sleep?"

He smiled, "Like I had been completely satisfied."

"Me, too." She gripped his strong arms. "Arles…I…ummm…"

He looked into her eyes. "You what?"

She smiled. "I'm glad you're here."

"That's not what you were going to say-"

"That's what you're going to hear!"

He laughed. "Tell me."

"I just did, my friend."

He rolled his eyes.

She closed her eyes and groaned. "When do you have to go back?"

He propped his head up on his fist. "I'm not sure. I need to check. I'm sure we have time for breakfast if you would like. I can make something, or we can go out."

She smiled back at him. "It doesn't matter to me."

He moved his hand from her cheek to her chest, and teased her nipples with his fingertips.

"Arles?" She asked softly.

His attention was on her breasts. He hummed.

"Why were all of those famous people there at John's funeral yesterday?"

He looked back at her face. "They are friends of his."

"I've known Karen for years. I would have known if she knew Rose Tyler!"

He propped his head back up on his fist. "Just ask me. Don't dance around it."

She closed her eyes, "It's just…."

"Just what?"

"Well, if you knew them, why didn't you tell me?"

"It's not something I advertise."

"But, you could have told me."

"How does that work? 'Hello. I'm Arles Bennett and I know Rose Tyler.' She's actually Rose Smith."

"That's right. She got married."

"You don't watch the news?"

"No way!"

"You don't-"

"Absolutely, I do not. There's nothing but, bad, scary stuff. Plus, it's boring."

He smiled and stroked her hair. "Boring, huh?"

No wonder she hadn't heard of him or Samuel buying Vitex from Pete Tyler.

"Very boring." She sat up and stretched. "I'd rather watch….something else."

Arles lay back on his pillow and looked up at her. The duvet covered her waist, but the rest of her body seemed to glow in the bit of light in the bedroom. "What else do you watch on the telly?"

She leaned on her arms and teased his accent. "The telly?"

He laughed, "Yes. The telly? The television."

She shrugged her shoulders, "I really don't watch it much. There's not…really….one thing I have to see. How about you?"

He rubbed his eyes, "Well, I like that show Naked Attraction."

"What is that?"

He smiled, "It's this dating show where the contestants are naked. It's the maddest thing you've ever seen in your life! I love it."

She laughed with him and lay down to play with his hair.

He put his hand on her hip. "That's probably best. The news is always, boring. Full of…bad stuff."

"But, that guy who married Rose….."

"Johnathon Smith."

"He knows Samuel, and you?"

"Yeah, he does." Arles rubbed his eyes.

"How?"

"Ummm."

Kelly sat up next to him. "New plan. Your sister."

"Genie." He helped.

"She's really your sister?"

"Yeah?" He didn't know where she was going with this. "Why?"

"Well, she's black."

Arles looked surprised, "Is she? I've never noticed."

Kelly pointed at him forcefully, "Don't be smart-"

He playfully looked like this was shocking information to him. "I have a black sister. How the hell did that happen? Genie?"

She shook her head. "I mean, I don't mind-"

"Well, she'll be happy to know that." He teased as he put his arm behind his head and smiled up at her. "She's black. Like I didn't know that."

She pointed at him. "Don't put words in my mouth."

"I'd rather put something else back in your mouth."

She playfully pushed him. He caught her hands and pulled her down to him, kissing her lips again. The wine they had enjoyed only hours ago, was still on her lips. He rolled over and lay on top of her as they continued to snog. She ran her hands across his back.

She smiled at him. "We need to shower."

He grinned. "I'll wash your back."

She giggled.

"Isn't that what friends are for?" He asked her.

She became serious. "Arles. Is there something you're not telling me?"

He considered. "Yes. I have a place. Just here on my back."

She rose her eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Oh, it needs a scratch. Just a really, proper scratch."

She rolled her eyes. "Arles-"

He caught her lips again and kissed her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	45. Chapter 45 - Sam and the Pain Blocker

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 45 - Sam and the Pain Blocker

Samuel stood at a sink inside of the med bay, washing his hands. Karen walked up behind him and rubbed his back. "How is she?"

He nodded, "Dad's looking her over now."

Karen sighed. "I don't know how you do this. My nerves."

He dried his hands off and turned to embrace Karen. She held him tightly and he kissed her forehead. "You were brilliant. Completely." He rested his forehead to hers. "I cannot believe that worked."

She smiled and whispered. "Remember that it did, the next time you need encouragement."

He grinned at her. "How are you? Tired?"

"No. Wide awake."

He smiled and rubbed her back as he looked at her. "I need to get you to bed."

She teased. "Why, Samuel..."

He laughed, "To sleep! Seriously, you don't even want to know what time it is."

She kissed his lips and giggled. "I wish I hadn't said no to wine."

He held up his finger. "One glass."

Their attention went back to the door as it opened and Logan rushed out. They let go of one another just as Logan grabbed Samuel and hugged him tightly.

Samuel was rather surprised. "Okay, man-"

Logan smiled at him. "You are amazing. You saved her! John just told me. I can't thank you enough."

Samuel smiled, stepped back, and shook Logan's hand. "I don't think it was just me, mate."

Logan waved his hand. "Ah. I just got her away from the ship."

The Doctor stepped out of the room, beaming. "Well, I have no idea how that even worked, but your status as a Doctor with a big 'D'….is secure."

Samuel glanced back at Karen and shook his Dad's hand. "Thanks, Dad."

Logan pointed with his thumb. "I'll, get back in there with her."

The Doctor nodded, "And I'll be back to deal with those compression burns in just a bit."

Logan pat him on the shoulder. "They aren't terrible, but thanks, John."

Logan closed the door as he returned back into the room with Ashena.

The Doctor put his hands in his pockets and rocked on his feet. "They are still looking for the ship. Or the remains of the ship."

Samuel nodded and took Karen's hand. "Logan said it just came apart. There was an explosion."

He rubbed his chin. "Yeah. That's what he told me. Very odd. Her hair isn't glowing."

"Sorry, one second, Dad." He brought Karen's hand to his mouth and kissed it. "One glass. I'll join you in our suite as soon as I'm finished here."

Karen kissed his lips and smiled. "One."

The Doctor grinned, "Good night, Karen."

"Goodnight, John." She turned and walked out of the med bay.

Samuel took a deep breath and crossed his arms. "Yeah, her hair isn't glowing. That's the…thing she came to see me about."

The Doctor nodded. "Need some help?"

"Nah. I'm running tests. I've eliminated several things."

"Maybe another pair of eyes-"

"Nah, Dad. It's alright. Thank you. I'll figure it out."

The Doctor nodded. "Okay. Well, it is clever to bring her here. Oen is safe, and grateful to you."

"We're going to have to take her back. Soon."

The Doctor shook his head. "Not yet. Right now, she's to remain here. As far as anyone knows, the escape pod shorted out and blew along with the rescuers. Very clever idea."

"That one was Legate's."

The Doctor grit his teeth and groaned.

Lewis walked through the doors of the med bay with his hands outstretched in surprise. "And we are in the Andromedaen galaxy? How the hell much did I drink?"

Samuel laughed. "We were aiming for the Sagittarius, but…things got weird."

Lewis nodded and stood next to the Doctor. "Weird, huh? That seems to be the thing with the Tyler family."

The Doctor nodded, "It's true."

Lewis pointed at Samuel, "And I hear your Dad finally knows about Genie and Legate-"

Samuel groaned. "Yes. They've already left."

The Doctor told Lewis, "They aren't far, just down in the hanger. They are avoiding me."

Lewis hummed. "I see."

Samuel bit his lip. "Yeah. And, I imagine you both want to have a shout at me. Go ahead."

The Doctor and Lewis glanced back at one another.

The Doctor crossed his arms. "It is something I would like to have a conversation about."

Samuel put his hands on his hips. "Okay. Go. Let's do this. Karen and I are married, and yes, we didn't want anyone with that."

"What does her Mum say about this?" Lewis asked.

Samuel rubbed his chin. "Oh, she wasn't pleased."

"Her only daughter, I imagine not." The Doctor insisted.

"Yeah. I told Karen we can do it…properly. But, now that John is gone…."

Lewis whistled and shook his head to insist that the subject of John's death shouldn't be discussed.

Samuel nodded, "Right, Papa. Sorry."

The Doctor shook his head. "Hang on, no. We're talking about that."

Lewis sighed. "Talk about it without me, mate. Let's move on."

Samuel nodded, "I'm good with that-"

"I'm not!" The Doctor exclaimed.

Lewis waved his hand. "We know you're not. Moving on."

The Doctor groaned and crossed his arms. "Damn it, Lewis."

Lewis pointed at Samuel. "So….."

Samuel rose his eyebrows. "So….what, Papa?"

"What is the personal shield on?"

Samuel sighed. "Karen agrees with you. It hasn't been lower than 30%."

He nodded. "Good."

"Although, I would like to…respectfully petition the court for a decrease in that."

"What the hell for?" Lewis asked.

"Not all of the time, Papa. I'm thinking, 30%, playing football. That will be difficult. Training at 30%. Self defense training. All of that sort of thing."

Lewis considered. "How is your back?"

"My back?"

"Your Dad tells me that you destroyed a….what was it?"

The Doctor helped. "A pain blocker that was put in there."

Lewis nodded. "Yes. How are you going to do all of that when you are injured?"

Samuel groaned, "You want him to put it back."

"I don't want my son to be in pain, when his Dad can clearly do something to prevent it."

Samuel dropped his head and sighed. "I'd prefer not to have it."

"Something that helps-" The Doctor started.

"Something that makes me weak." Samuel insisted. "Something that pinpoints exactly where someone can strike. Why in the hell would I want it?"

The Doctor and Lewis looked surprised.

Samuel shook his head. "Look. I know you both want to help, and I appreciate it. I don't want to put Karen through seeing me in the med bay, again."

The Doctor nodded, "I think she would agree with this-"

"Well, I don't."

"It's a simple thing-"

"I know that, Dad."

"I think she's stronger than you think." Lewis told him.

"I'm not going to do that to her!" He shook his head. "Look. This isn't worth getting upset over. Umm. I need to get to Karen. How long until we're home?"

The Doctor shrugged his shoulders. "We're running slow. Several hours."

Samuel ran his hands though his hair. "Good. I'm going to sleep. Good night."

Lewis grinned, "Good morning."

Samuel nodded walked out of the med bay.

The Doctor sat in a chair. "And your son, Lewis…"

"Hell, your son. And he's right."

The Doctor looked at him in surprise. "He's right?"

Lewis crossed his arms and leaned against the cabinet. "Tell me what he's said about what happened when he was taken. What with Tony Tyler?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Nothing. He told me he couldn't remember it for a while. But, then confessed to Rose that he did remember."

"If he says he doesn't," Lewis pointed out, "he doesn't have to explain to anyone what happened."

The Doctor rose his eyebrows. "What happened?"

"Those bastards saw that thing, and they hit him there. I'd even go as far to say they tried to break his back again. It's a weak spot. He is _absolutely_ right."

The Doctor sat up and rubbed his hands together. "It would make sense to what I saw. It had happened recently, but like Rose…"

"He heals quickly." Lewis finished his sentence. "Tell me, when they first got here, he did chin-ups and push ups. Out did me! How? With this back injury?"

"Well, the pain blocker was working, so there wasn't any pain in his back then. Plus, like Rose, he can continue to push his muscles and they heal fast. That's how he was-"

"Able to win that bet. Damn it. And Rose probably can do that, too."

The Doctor nodded that she could.

"Why is he still hurting?"

The Doctor rubbed his face. "There are a lot of reasons why."

"Pretend I don't know anything about this-"

The Doctor grinned. "I don't have to do that. I know you don't."

"And you're right. If he doesn't get this, will it stop hurting?"

"Eventually. There's no way to tell how long though. Sometimes back injuries plague people for their entire lives."

"Entire lives. We're talking the lifespan of a human. Not our son."

The Doctor nodded. "Yeah. So, anywhere from a few weeks, or months, maybe years….there's no way to know."

Lewis sighed. "So, Dad. What shall we do?"

The Doctor held his hands out. "He's an adult. As all of you keep claiming."

"So, you're throwing that in my face?"

"If he hurts badly enough, he'll come and ask for it."

Lewis glanced back at the door Samuel just disappeared through. "He won't do that. Why can't he heal it himself?"

"He can't reach it."

Lewis sighed. "Damn…."

The Doctor rose his finger. "And you haven't thought this completely through."

Lewis grinned. "You're right. Karen."

"He'll do it, if she wants him to. Our opinion has been overruled, Papa."

Lewis sighed and sat down next to the Doctor. "You know, I'm good with that."

The Doctor rested his hands on top of his head. "And if that doesn't work, what is our back-up plan?"

Lewis smiled. "One. Jackie Tyler."

The Doctor laughed.

"You were thinking Rose?"

"I was."

"Phhhh. Her baby. We need someone…..more….."

The Doctor snapped his fingers. "I've got it!"

Lewis looked back at him. "Who?"

"Arles!"

"Ah….I don't know."

"They are close. But, that's what we wanted. The entire reason we came up with this Dad / Papa arrangement."

Lewis crossed his arms. "Nah, I didn't think he can do it. I say it will be Karen."

The Doctor grinned. "How much?"

Lewis laughed. "Oh, you're on."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	46. Chapter 46 - Father's Advice

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 46 - Father's Advice

Legate stepped out of the shower and reached for his towel that he was sure he had hung on the wall. He pat the wall to find it not there.

"Damn it." He grumbled. He was sure he had brought a towel with him to shower in his ship.

Genie had returned onboard his ship just as he had managed to plug in the wrong two ports together. It had blown burnt exhaust out on him.

"Genie?" He called as he wiped his eyes.

He heard the door slid open and someone handed him a towel.

"Thanks, Sweetheart."

Poltious grinned, "You're welcome, Dear."

Legate jumped and covered himself. "Poltious!"

"Hell kid. I've seen it before." He complained and walked away. "I changed a few nappies of yours."

Legate wrapped the towel around his waist. "Well, I'm out of nappies."

Poltious laughed as he walked away and sat on the edge of the bed. "Need to talk to you."

"Can I put on some pants?"

Poltious shrugged his shoulders. "Sure. But, it will have to be while I'm chatting. I can't stay."

Legate ran his hand through his wet hair. "What has happened?"

"Lewis has the feeling that you and your bride, are going to run off. Hide from Lartius."

Legate sighed and leaned on the edge of the door. "We couldn't talk about this-"

Poltious pointed at him, "You've always been able to talk to me. Do it now. Is this something on your mind?"

Legate looked back at his father. "Yes. There is so much….I just want to be together. I don't want this fear hanging over our heads. No one will miss us-"

"That's where you are wrong."

"There's already a Legate here-"

"And a Genie. But, they aren't you two. So, get that out of your damn head."

Legate sighed. "Okay."

"You are thinking...emotionally. You cannot afford to do that. You know that."

Legate groaned. "I know. You're right."

"You want to make her happy-"

"Yes. I don't want this to be a concern in every second of our lives. John's still so cross-"

"Not as much as you think. He and I have had a….father's chat."

"A father's chat? What is that?"

Poltious crossed his arms. "How strong of a possibility is this?"

"I can't return to the homeworld. War? I'm not bringing her into that."

"Well, I have been sent to tell you several things. First of all, that you will not be recalled. No matter what happens."

"Even war?"

"A personal favor asked by the King's One. Three sons, and one in harms' way is too many. Lartius agreed and you and Lenox will not be summoned."

Legate nodded. "Well, alright. That's a relief."

"Lartius has spoken to Summus and has asked him to return."

"What about this with Soli?"

"That's getting us nowhere. He's needed back with this. Tony is my next stop. I have to explain that to him."

Legate sighed. "That will not go over well. Bassiano is being paneled later today over a bounty hunter. That's two in the matter of a week looking for Soli."

"I know. Lewis and I are working on that and I'll speak to Tony. Meanwhile, Lewis will be headed back with me to speak to the king. Advise him and ….the other Legate. They are all sorting out what to do."

"Then a threat has been made." Legate realized.

"Worse. Legate was nearly assassinated only hours ago. As far as they know, he is dead. But it was that other guy….ummm…without the 'L' name."

"Melun?" Legate helped.

"That's the one. Yes. But, they identified him as the Prince to give the actual Prince Legate time to get away in my ship."

Legate groaned, "Prince Legate. Oh, I hate that."

Poltious agreed, "He does, too. I have his ship."

Legate nodded. "That's clever. The cloaks."

Poltious grinned, "Adriano didn't even hear me until I asked him to open the doors. She's right beside of yours."

"Where is the other Legate? Here?"

"No. I know you don't want him near Genie. He's back on the homeworld. We're meeting there."

Legate nodded.

"We're not sure what has happened with Ashena's ship. No one can find anything but pieces of it. All of the Quauhtin onboard have gone silent. They could very well be involved in this."

"Not Quauhtin."

"Everyone is a suspect at the moment."

Legate sighed. "Amazing that Ashena was able to get away."

"Without having an heir? Let's be thankful she did. Logan has prevented a war there, just by saving the Queen. Meanwhile, two planets are threatening war at this time, if Lartius attacks one more thing."

"Lartius hasn't attacked anything!"

"That's what it appears to be. Everyone who has been attacked have openly opposed the Quauhtin. This one, loudmouth from ummm….. Luminar. He had a lot of ships docked there and at Iota Zealae. Someone destroyed everything there."

"The mayor would declare war over some ships and some….rogue-"

"His son was aboard one of the ships."

Legate sighed. "Damn."

"So, the problem has grown more than we foresaw. The loss of his son has him wanting revenge. Hell, I don't blame him."

Legate nodded.

"So. I've been sent. I've sent myself. I wanted to know of your intentions and to let you know about all of this…mess."

"What am I to do?"

Poltious laughed and leaned on his hands. "Your king has instructed me to come and beat your ass, kid. He expressly told you not to do something that you did anyway."

"Have you seen this woman?" Legate asked.

"Oh, I have. And the grandfather has softened his position, considerably. He and I have chatted. A lot. I have reminded him that you lot have always been told to follow your own lives. Live them for yourself. Plus, you are my son. And his grandson. He should have known that 'no' just makes it more appealing. And thus Lartius, the grandfather, has told me to ask you to please forgive his original reaction. He says…he was surprised and wants you to be happy. This entire heir thing is not something you have to carry, if you do not wish it. Even if something happens to the other Legate."

Legate bit his lip and nodded. "What if, I'm warming up to the idea?"

"Your father will try his damnest to talk you out of it. I've spent nearly my entire life in this mess, and don't want it for you. Reconsider. But, if you decide you want it, I'll support you in that."

He sighed. "I don't know what I want."

"That's healthy. Don't let anyone tell you it's not. Lartius was the same way before he agreed to it."

The adult Genie walked into the room, rubbing the black exhaust off of her hands with a towel. "I got most of it sorted, but-"

She stopped in her tracks when she saw Poltious stand up and Legate still wearing only a towel. She covered her mouth. "Oh no. What has happened?"

Poltious smiled proudly. "Nothing terrible, I assure you my son's beloved."

Genie put her hands on her hips and rose her eyebrow at him. "Good. Umm…."

Poltious held out his hand to her. "I know we spoke at Lenox's. I want to remind you that I'm not cross about this Promise. I'm very pleased."

Genie's eyes welled up in tears. "You're one of the few!"

Poltious pulled her into his arms and held her tightly.

Legate laughed under his breath as he dropped his head. His father seemed to always know what to say.

Poltious smiled at Genie's face proudly. "My son has the most beautiful woman as his bride, that I've seen in this galaxy in many years. But, just don't tell his brother's wife I said that. I will deny it. Phipps will slip something in my drink."

Legate and Genie both laughed.

Poltious looked up at Legate and threw his hand up. "I know you're newlyweds, but can you put on some damn clothes, kid?"

Legate laughed and busied himself putting on clothing as he stood in front of the closet in the small room.

Genie stood in front of Poltious and wiped her eyes. "Thank you for coming out here."

He smiled at her. "I wanted to come sooner, but I've been busy. I do need for you to promise me something."

"What's that?"

"Keep an eye on him." He pointed at Legate. "And if I'm needed, don't hesitate to ring for me. Also, I need you to promise that you will not do a runner. I need to know where you both are. I need to know you are safe."

Legate joined them wearing a pair of trousers and pulling on a jumper. "What if Lartius asks us to go into hiding. What with this threat now?"

Poltious rubbed his face. "We'll deal with that. Just, stay on the island. It's safe there. Oh and…." He reached in his pocket, and tossed Legate a small box. "That's a new identity marker. For your ship."

Legate read the side of it. "I'm a cargo ship from where?"

"Hell, I can't pronounce it, either. I've already replaced ours for the same sort of thing. Do not fly as yourself, nor identify yourself with anything to do with Quauhtin, Smith, or Terra. Are we clear?"

Legate slipped it in his pocket. "Yes, sir. Thank you for this."

"Thank your grandfather. You have no idea what that cost." Poltious grinned.

Genie crossed her arms. "So, can you stay? There's a card game-"

Poltious groaned. "Damn. And Lance isn't playing?"

Legate nodded. "I know, I want to go, too. But-"

Genie turned and put her hands on his arm. "Then you should."

He looked at her. "But, you-"

"I'm going to sleep, Legate. I've been up all night. I need a kip."

Legate nodded. "Well, alright. But, in the suite. I want you close to where I'm going to be."

Genie teased him. "So, I can hear you shouting if you win?"

"So, I can get you to a pod if the ship comes apart." Legate told her seriously.

Genie rolled her eyes. "You need to work on your bed time stories."

Poltious smiled at Genie. "I need to do something, and then I need to go. I wanted to tell you….ummm. Something that was told to me, when I wed, into this family."

Genie rose her eyebrows, "Oh goodness. What is it?"

Poltious bit his lip and seemed to collect his thoughts. After a bit, he looked at Legate. "Would you please excuse us?"

Legate crossed his arms. "Ummm….well…"

Poltious smiled at him. "She's safe. She's with me. It's just easier for me, if you don't hear this. Please?"

Legate looked at Genie.

She nodded, "It's alright."

He pointed with his thumb, "I'll be just out here."

He walked out. Poltious pressed the button to close the door. He pointed at it. "This okay?"

Genie smiled, "You're Legate's Fifth man. Why wouldn't it be?"

He nodded. "Good. Don't ever be in a room without him, if one of the Ten aren't there."

She grinned. "I am aware of the security concerns."

"Good." He told her as he crossed his arms. "Well, ummm. How is he doing? Really?"

She closed her eyes and sighed. "He's had a hard time with it. I've already had to ask Arles to serve as Two and….make him feel better."

He nodded, "This will all be a memory, at some point. Legate has always been one to smile and carry on. Even when many would have screamed and ran."

She smiled. "He said a man told him a long time ago that when it rains, he should look for rainbows."

Poltious grinned, "And when it's dark,"

"Look for stars." Genie smiled. "He says this all of the time. He threatens to get another tattoo."

Poltious laughed, "I approve."

Genie smiled.

"And how are you? What with all of this?"

"Oh, Daddy and I aren't getting on at all. Mum hasn't even come to see me about it."

"John believes you are avoiding them both."

"I am." Genie confessed. "But, I don't know what to even say to either one of them. It's such a…"

"I see." Poltious told her. "When he does come to speak to you, remember that he is your father. Even though you are an adult, he will always see you as the little girl that he took into his home so many years ago."

"Does that ever change?"

Poltious grinned and pointed back to the door where Legate had disappeared. "My son there, is….how old?"

Genie giggled. "Legate is 105 this year. He says that he's simply 35."

"105? See, that's young for a Quauhtin. I have to remind myself that he's not a child, a lot. But, I missed a lot of when he was a child. I don't think it would have made it any different though. John will apologize to you. When he does, listen with an open mind. For me. Okay?"

Genie nodded. "I will. Okay."

Poltious took both of her hands in his. "Umm. Legate's mother, was a princess. I am not of royal or noble birth. Not at all. The same thing has happened here. You and I, Genevieve, are the same in this. Living among these people had not prepared me to be one of them. After she and I wed, I found that I hated it. I felt….as though, I had tarnished her. The entire family. Please let me assure you that you haven't, and you will never, do that. You are just as important, if not more so, than them. This is something you have agreed to. It's something he never had a choice in. You can see things from both sides, where as Legate's judgment will often be clouded by a sense of duty. The job that you have agreed to do, as his bride, to live to serve him. Just as he has agreed to live to serve you. Make him do that. You, are never more important than a kingdom, but they will make you think you are. Others will, too. They may never even realize they are doing it. This entire thing with you not being able to wed is a great example of it. It's so easy to just put the need of the kingdom first, and to hell with how anyone feels about it. They will say it's for the good of so many, but, I have always found it...the easy way out at the expense of one person. Often, the outsider. Myself. Or you. Feelings need to be considered. And I'm grateful you have made them to do it."

"You are so important to him and exactly what he needs. No matter what he decides to do with his life. He wouldn't have made this promise lightly. You have agreed to share your life with him, just as he has agreed to share it with you. Don't allow them to dictate what that means. You and him, sort that out yourselves. Because his role is to protect what he has declared what is most dear to him. You. And your love."

Tears rolled down Genie's cheeks as Poltious continued to speak to her.

"As someone who has been in love before and stayed in love up until this very day, I know what it is like to get caught up in romance. I also know what it is like, to feel inferior. As though you are less, because of this….royal madness. You, are in no way less. In fact, I admire you more. He may need you to remind him of that from time to time. Don't hesitate to do it, but do it in private, of course."

"So many will say how lucky you are to have him. A prince of the Quauhtin people. But, your reply, if even to yourself, should be, 'No. He is lucky to have me.' Because, he is. So very lucky."

Genie nodded and he wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thank you, Poltious."

He chuckled, "I meant to tell you this when we were all at Lenox's, but….couldn't. Forgive me."

"I understand." She looked back up at him. "Tell me. Who told you all of this when you made the Promise?"

He took a deep breath, "Legate's mother. She had to remind me of it often, as I will try to remind you. Phipps is a princess by birth, so we didn't have this chat. But you and I. We need to stick together."

Genie wiped her eyes and nodded. "Thank you, Poltious."

He smiled proudly, "My daughter. Sara Genevieve. I'm always there for you."

She laughed under her breath and they embraced one another again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	47. Chapter 47- Feeling Sick

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 47- Feeling Sick

Samuel grumbled under his breath as he walked down the hallways of the ship. His back was beginning to hurt. He stopped and put his hands on his hips. "Oh, this sucks."

He stretched his back and rolled his neck.

"Maybe, I'm just tired." He thought as he began to walk along the hallway again.

He reached his suite and opened the door. Karen was sitting on the sofa with a glass of wine in her hand.

"You have perfect timing. I have just decided that I'm not going to drink this."

He chuckled as he walked over and sat beside of her. "Not going to drink it, huh?"

She handed it to him and shook her head. "I know you said one glass is fine, but I don't feel right about it. Anytime, Halley, ever does something….crazy. I'll blame it on myself."

He sat it on the table in front them. "Nah, I already have that sorted."

"Yeah?" She asked.

"Of course. Arles is her Uncle. I'm sure we can blame a lot on him." He teased.

Karen giggled as Samuel wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head.

"Samuel, that was so…."

"Frightening." He insisted. "Oh wow. Shenny died."

"And you saved her."

He kissed her head again, let her go, and took the glass of wine in his hand. "I'm….still in rather a state of shock."

She pulled her feet under herself. "I know you are. Drink that."

He glanced back at her. "I thought we both had stopped drinking-"

"You need it, and you're not growing a baby."

He toasted her, "Cheers. I'm not arguing."

He drank the entire glass in three swallows, and then hung his tongue out. "Oh, that's rubbish."

She rolled her eyes. "You aren't supposed to drink it like that."

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

She watched him. "Sick?"

He nodded, "And it doesn't have anything to do with the wine."

She rubbed his back. "Do you want to talk about it?"

He shook his head. "No."

She nodded. "Okay, well-"

"It's just….this is really frightening, Karen. Anything. Anything I think I want, it just….I can have it. I need help with this. What if I think something that I shouldn't want?"

"Maybe that's not how it works. Maybe, it only works to give you what you need."

He sat the glass back down and rubbed his hands together. "I can't get it off my mind."

"Ashena?"

"No." He bit his lip.

She stopped rubbing his back. "Dad."

He nodded. "I should have done something, and now I know I could have done something-"

"You don't know that."

"It's rather the same isn't it?"

She shook her head, "I don't think it is. It doesn't feel like it would be-"

"It does to me." He sighed. "I don't know what to think."

She rubbed his back. "Well, we're both tired."

He nodded without looking at her.

"And it's been a long day and night."

He blew air out of his mouth. "That's the truth. I feel as if I'm going to be sick."

She whispered. "Samuel. Please don't think about Dad."

He looked back at her. "What if-"

She wiped her eyes. "Please don't. It's hard enough saying good-bye to him once. I never want to do it again."

He nodded. "Okay, Karen."

She rubbed his back again. "Still feel sick?"

He held his head and took a deep breath. "Yeah. Dad and Papa want me to get that damn pain blocker, again."

"And you told them no."

He covered his face and sighed. "It was more like, 'hell no'."

"Is it hurting now?"

His muffled voice spoke from behind his hands. "Yes."

"Bad enough to make you sick?"

"No." He told her and uncovered his face. "Maybe I could get one of those, pain blockers that you put on the outside of the skin. I think there are some in the med bay."

"I don't know about that. Maybe take some medicine?"

"It would have to be strong. And I don't want to be where you can't wake me. Someone blew up Ashena's ship. What the hell is going on?"

She rubbed his back. "We don't know that."

He shook his head. "We could have lost Shenny. Karen, there's no heir for the Andromedaens! A lot of people feel as though Ashena is too young to do it. This could have really have been a problem."

"Are you dealing with some post Ashena drama stress-"

He rubbed his face and groaned. "Yes."

She took his hand in hers and smiled, "Some ...'I've done something that scared the hell out of me' drama?"

He blew air out of his mouth slowly. "Exactly it. So…..strange. And I know Mum can do stuff like this. I wish she would talk to me about it."

"Your letter told you that you will be the one that has to sort it out, to help her."

He sighed. "This is hard."

"And, it is frightening. You can admit that to me. Samuel. It will be alright."

"How do you know that?"

She smiled. "I trust you."

He groaned, "I could really hurt someone. Just by, thinking about it."

"I know you would never do anything to hurt anyone."

"If someone was hurting you, or Halley….gosh." He grit his teeth and made a fist. "My Halley. If someone wanted to hurt her-"

She wrapped her arms around him and told him quietly. "Samuel. I love you."

His face spread into a smile. He turned around to look at her. "Even though-"

She giggled. "Even though you're strange. Samuel. Normal is boring."

He laughed as he wiped the tears that had formed in his eyes. "All I ever wanted, was to be normal."

He embraced her and they lay down together on the sofa. Their cheeks lay against one another, and the pleasurable sensation between them moved. It helped them both relax.

She smiled as she said, "You're going to learn how to use this, Samuel. It's only the beginning."

"As long as it keeps you with me." He said as he kissed her forehead. "I'll practice as much as I can. Karen, I'm not losing you."

She told him quietly. "Let's go to bed."

They sat back up. Samuel stood up and stretched his back. "Do you mind, if I go back to the med bay and see if I can find one of those pain blockers?"

"I don't mind, no. Samuel, think about letting your Dad help you."

He groaned. "Thinking about it….no. I don't want that."

She shook her head. "Keep being stubborn, Angus. And I'll have to get involved."

He helped Karen to her feet. "I should ring Arles."

"He's probably asleep. What time is it at home?"

Samuel grinned. "He went home with Kelly. $1,000 says she's still at her place."

She giggled. "Oh, I know he is. The question is: are they still just friends?"

He continued to grin. "Buying into his….madness?"

She kissed him. "I'm going to bed. Call Arles and join me. You need to rest."

He held her about the waist. "Thank you, Karen. Ring your Mum before you go to sleep. Let her know you're alright. Okay?"

She smiled. "Okay. I'll do that. The original Black Mumba."

He chuckled. "Yes. Let me help you do that, and then I'll find a pain blocker."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	48. Chapter 48 - Arles and Kelly's Breakfast

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 48 - Arles and Kelly's Breakfast

Arles stood in the small kitchen of Kelly's flat. He was back in his trousers from the suit he wore the day before, but without his shirt. He stood at the cooker, frying some bacon.

Kelly walked into the room just as he picked up a piece and tossed it in his mouth. He exhaled slowly. "Oh, that's the best."

Kelly laughed, "I can't believe you do that."

He glanced around to see her. "Do what?"

She stood next to him wearing a dressing gown. Her hair was wet from the shower and wrapped in a bun on top of her head, "Willingly, burn your mouth."

He kissed her lips quickly and smiled. "It's wonderful."

She laughed, "Whatever. Live dangerously then."

He chuckled and tossed more bacon from the pan into his mouth.

She held out his white t-shirt he had worn the day before under his oxford. "And your shirt is clean. I just got it out of the dryer."

He nodded as he took the pan off of the cooker. "Brilliant! Cheers."

She started to hand it to him and then pulled it back.

He smiled. "What?"

She giggled. "I rather like seeing you like this. Shirtless. In my apartment."

He turned to face her, "Which part to you like the best?"

She looked at his chest, "All of these…muscles. These…arms."

He smiled, "If I'm going shirtless, so are you."

She laughed and handed him his shirt.

He pulled it on and handed her a plate. "So, I didn't know what you liked-"

She looked surprised. "You did all of this? Was I this long in the bathroom?"

Arles didn't tell her that he had popped back to his flat on the island while she had been in the bathroom. After putting on deodorant, cologne, and brushing his teeth at lightning speed, he had rushed down to the food replicator and gotten fruit salad, eggs, beans, tomatoes, pancakes, and bacon.

He grinned and rubbed his eyebrow. "Well, yeah. I knew you would have to be hungry."

"I'm amazed! This looks so great."

He became lost looking at her.

She looked back at him. "I didn't realize I had tomatoes. You eat tomatoes for breakfast?"

He seemed to snap out of it. "Umm. Yeah, they were in the back of the fridge. Forgotten. What? You don't eat tomatoes at breakfast? That's strange."

She sat down at the bar with her full plate. "And beans?"

"Good protein."

"Men. Whatever, I'll try it."

He laughed as he took a plate from the cabinet. "And may find that you like it."

She started to eat. "Arles, this is amazing."

He sat down next to her, with his plate, and sipped his water. "So, let's get back to something."

She rose her eyebrow at him. "What?"

"You told me, that you felt miles away from your problems when we were on the boat."

She sighed and shook her head. "Arles-"

"What's going on?"

She covered her face. "Oh, Arles. I shouldn't have said anything about it."

"But you did. If you need someone to talk to about it, I'm here."

She took a deep breath. "Okay, fine. I get along great with my Dad. But, his wife….ugh."

"Step Mom."

"Yes. We just….oh, I really feel she is just….evil."

"What about your Mom?" He asked as he ate his breakfast.

"Oh, she's been gone for years. She died when I was really little."

"Do you remember her?"

"No. I have a photo of her, and I imagine I know what she may sound like if she spoke. But, that's all. My Dad and I, it was always us. Then, he started dating a few years ago, they married, and I just….couldn't stay there any longer. I told him I wanted to move out. Be on my own, and he insisted that if I was to move someplace, it would be safe. Close to home. They only live about five miles from here."

He nodded and continued to eat. "Has it gotten better since you moved out?"

"A bit. I don't have to speak to her anymore. But, I don't really speak to him much either. He does come to my softball games. I told him that I had been on a date with you."

He smiled.

She put her hand on his forearm. "I hope that alright-"

He nodded. "It's alright. Have you told your Dad how you feel about this woman?"

"No. He's so happy, I don't want to mess it up for him. There's an old saying about how two women living in the same house…."

"I know that one. Yeah. It's not something that ends well."

She looked back at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't want to unload my problems on you-"

He smiled. "I'm your friend. You need someone to talk to."

She nodded and smiled as she went back to her breakfast. "Yeah."

"So, Dad is forcing you to live in a nice place."

"Dad is paying for me to live in a nice place. I won't deny it."

Arles nodded. "My Dad paid for my flat in the beginning, too. It's nothing to be ashamed of. I hope."

She giggled at him. "I hope."

"What does he do?"

She sipped her coffee and looked back at him. "He's a doctor."

"A doctor? Like Sam."

"Sam is a doctor?"

Arles nodded. "He is. An actual, proper Doctor. Our Dad is, too."

"Karen said he was a teacher."

"Genie needed teachers for her new school. She's the head mistress. So, she asked Sammy and me. She's our sister, so we had to help."

"Drafted, huh?"

"Volun-told." He teased.

She smiled and sipped her coffee again.

"Did your Dad know the Lieutenant?"

"Not really. He didn't even go to the funeral. I was surprised about that. But, his wife, told him that it would be so crowded that no one would miss him."

Arles nodded and tossed the bacon in his mouth. "That's unfortunate."

"That's controlling. It's such a toxic relationship. She tells him everything he's going to do. What he's not. I understand why you don't want a relationship, Arles. If your ex was anything like her."

He shook his head. "She wasn't like that. In fact, she was secret."

"Secret?"

He nodded, "She was. She didn't want anyone to know about us. I never even told Sammy. Genie knew. She has a way of getting me to…confess to things."

"Sisters can do that." She giggled. "Why didn't she want anyone to know?"

"Well, where I came from, it would have been a huge deal. She agreed we could see one another, as long as we kept it quiet. I was fine with that. Her parents wouldn't have approved of me, anyway."

"How could parents not approve of you? You're a great guy!"

He smiled and rubbed his hands as he looked back at her. "Well, thank you. It had a lot to do with my family. See, you know me. Sortof. Where I came from, people knew this….made up version of me. Not the actual me."

"What does that even mean?"

He shook his head. "It's complicated. We decided to end it. It was a mutual understanding."

"So, there wasn't a nightmare relationship?"

He shook his head. "No. It was nice. She teases that she is the one who taught me to kiss properly."

She held up her coffee and grinned, "And she did a great job at that."

He chuckled, "She was great. But, we both knew that it could never work. We never even fought or had a disagreement."

"Was?"

He grinned, "I set her up with one of my good friends. They really got on together. They were about to announce their engagement when we left. I helped him pick the ring out for her. She loved it."

"Arles. That's sad."

"Genie said the same thing. She was sure I was devastated about it. But, I'm not." He shook his head. "Both of them are happy. I know that I couldn't have made her that happy. And that's okay."

"What if you could?"

"If I thought I could, I would have stayed with her. She wanted to settle down. Have a family. All of that. I don't want that."

"One day you might."

"Not anytime soon. Sammy and Karen ….well." He laughed. "Karen's great for Sam. Exactly what he needs."

"Tell me. What do you need?"

He propped his head on his fist and looked back at her.

She quickly waved her hands. "Not pushing-"

"No. I know. I just…don't know. Is that normal?"

She sipped her coffee. "I don't think it's something you actually can list, and tick off as you find."

He rubbed his lip. "Sammy says it's just something you know."

"That's what I've been told."

"I've been reading a book. It talks about knowing."

She wiped her mouth. "What book is this?"

"It's….some book about a woman who fell in love with an alien."

She sat back and looked surprised at him. "I haven't heard of this book."

"Well, you never watch telly." He reasoned.

She giggled. "That's true. What did it say?"

"Ummm…that there is a certain amount of fear associated with it."

"People are always frightened of what they don't understand."

He nodded, "Like….dating an alien."

"That's a good example. Yes." She told him as she went back to eating. "What is the name of this book? Sounds interesting."

He grinned at her. "When would you have time to read something like that?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "I have no idea. Maybe, when you have to return to New York."

He sighed and nodded. "Yeah, I suppose so."

She continued to eat. "Arles, this is so good."

He smiled, "I think you're hungry."

"Famished." She agreed.

He sipped his water. "The only thing missing here is a cup of tea."

"And some orange juice. I need to go get some." Kelly insisted. "I'll pick you up some tea so you'll have it here."

"Thank you." He went back to his breakfast, "If it's something you know, do you know from the beginning, or is it something….over time?"

She wiped her mouth. "I think it can work either way. Arles, why are you asking me this? I'm not an expert."

"Hell, I know I'm not!"

She laughed. "You're better at this than you think."

He sipped his water just as his phone rang in his pocket. He pulled it out and looked at it. "Do you mind if I answer this?"

She went back to her breakfast. "Go ahead. It's fine."

He held the phone to his ear. "Hey. Oh, hey Sam. What's up?"

Karen sipped her coffee as Arles sat back.

"No, I'm not there. I'm with Kelly."

"No, really man."

"Don't start. We're just friends."

"Oh, bugger off."

Kelly grinned behind her coffee.

Arles propped his head on his fist as he listened to something Samuel was wound up to tell him. "Blimey. Crazy night. Umm."

"Med Bay? Why are you in the med bay? The pain blockers in other cabinet. To the left."

"I don't know, Dad moved them from some reason."

"No, I don't want to speak to Gran-Hi, Grand! How are you?"

Kelly giggled at Arles' sudden change of tone.

"No, Grand. I'm not at school. I'm in Florida."

"No ma'am. Having a spot of breakfast. How are you?"

Kelly sipped her coffee.

"Yes, ma'am. Is Grandfather there with you?"

"Oh, that's good."

"And….who? Tony and Papa? "

"Blimey, you have a roomful."

"Yes, ma'am. I'll be there as soon as I finish breakfast. May I bring you anything?"

He grinned, "Sure, put Sammy back on then."

"What do you need a pain blocker for, Sammy?"

Kelly sat down her coffee and was surprised when Arles reached over and took her hand in his. He continued to listen to Sam as he brought her hand to his mouth to kiss. She smiled.

Arles looked at her, beaming at him. She put her hands on either side of his face, leaned in and silently snogged him as Samuel continued to speak on the phone.

After a bit, Kelly heard Sam's silence.

Arles stopped snogging her and cleared his throat. "Right, Sammy!"

Kelly giggled and whispered. "Ask him how Karen is doing."

He grinned, "Kelly wants to know how Karen is doing."

"No, she's sitting right here."

"No, I was listening to you."

"Worry about what you're wearing, mate." He complained. "Anyway, Karen?"

Kelly laughed under her breath at their exchange.

He looked back at her. "He says she's asleep. They were up all night with Genie and Legate. Some…madness."

She sipped her coffee. "She needs some madness right about now."

Arles laughed and returned to his phone call. "So, Papa is still there? Well, he told me he was leaving."

"Oh, that makes sense. Right."

Samuel continued to speak. Arles turned to look at Kelly and smiled. She found that she couldn't help but smile back at him.

"Right then. Give me….umm…ten minutes?" He looked back at Kelly.

She grinned. "Where the hell are you going to go in ten minutes?"

He smiled, "Make that fifteen. I'll be straight there. Yeah, I have one on me."

He ended the call, and put the phone back in his pocket. "I have fifteen minutes."

"Until what?"

"I need to leave. But, I can return. What are your plans this afternoon?"

"I have class. Need to do some homework."

He thought, "And shopping."

She smiled, "Yes. But, I'll be home by 6:00."

He nodded. "Six. Want to go to dinner? Actually go out this go?"

She giggled. "There's this great place over in town. Rooftop dining and has a live band tonight."

He smiled. "Let's do that."

She turned to him, "When do you have to go back to work?"

He shook his head. "Not for a few days. Genie is giving us some time off."

She ran her fingertips across the neck of his t-shirt. "Arles."

He swallowed hard and looked at her. "Yes?"

"Why do you smell so good?"

His face slowly spread into a smile. "I just got out of the shower. You remember. You were there."

She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Must you leave?"

He untied her dressing gown and opened it to see her nude body. He ran his hand across her chest and looked back up at her. "I have fifteen minutes."

Her lips met his. She pressed herself so close that all of her curves filled into him as they held one another and kissed. Just like the night before, she kissed him, perfectly. He stood up, and they clumsily walked together to the bedroom as they continued to snog. Still pressed closely to one another.

Arles sat down on the bed and Kelly straddled him, breaking the kiss as she mumbled to him, "Arles, do you need me to take you back to your boat?"

He stopped and stared at her lips.

"Arles?"

He continued to stare at her lips and then looked up in her eyes.

She smiled, "Arles?"

He looked at her lips and caressed her cheek. "How do you do this?"

She leaned towards his lips. He moved his head back to look at her mouth. She moved her head back and laughed. "What's wrong?"

He closed his eyes and whispered. "Friends. That's all I want."

She cupped his face with both of her hands and licked his lips. He gripped the dressing gown she wore in his fists and completely lost himself in kissing her.


	49. Chapter 49 - New Flavors

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 49 - New Flavors

Arles walked through the hallways of the Doctor's ship. He wore the same trousers and t-shirt that he had worn the day before at the funeral. He rubbed his hands together excitedly as he nearly skipped. It has been the best evening, and morning, that he could ever remember having. He felt as if he glowed as he stepped into the med bay, whistling with his hands in his pockets.

Genie laughed. "And what has you in such a good mood?"

She was holding the younger version of Arles, who was looked around at the lights of the monitors on the wall.

Arles smiled at her. "It's been a good morning."

She grinned, "You mean it was a good night."

He nodded, "That, too."

She shook her head in disapproval. "Friends, huh?"

"I'm glad you're here. Where is everyone?"

"Mum and Dad left to go back to surface. Legate is playing cards. I came in here to ask Papa something, and got put on babysitting detail. He's in with Grandfather."

Arles teased. "Why dear sister, I thought you would still be avoiding all three of the parental units."

"Two, I am." Genie agreed. "I see that you are still wearing the same clothes you had on when I saw you last."

He chuckled. "I had on a full suit-"

"And she stole it? How did that work?"

He grinned and looked away. "Genie. She's…." He bit his lip.

Genie smiled. "Is she?"

"She's not like Iesu. But, she is."

Genie glanced down at baby Arles, who was coo'ing. "She's a princess from another planet who don't approve of Quauthin warriors being in Royal houses? Does she know you're the nephew of the King that she has grown to despise, Romeo?"

Arles pointed at her. "No. She's easy to talk to. She's….interesting. Intelligent."

She smiled, "Arles? Are you falling for this girl?"

He crossed his arms and planted his feet. "No. I don't think so. How would I know?"

She shrugged her shoulders, "It's just something you know."

He considered, "Nah. I don't think so. I hope not."

She giggled. "Arles. You've told everyone you are just friends-"

He nodded energetically. "Yes. Just friends. And I don't want this to go any further than us."

She nodded, "Of course."

"I don't want a….. woman right now."

She laughed, "That's such a lie!"

"Damn it, Gene. Stop doing that for five minutes."

"If you didn't want honestly, you would have gone to Sammy." She insisted. "No, what you meant to say is you don't want a wife."

He shook his head. "I don't want that, no."

"So, you're just going to be friends."

He nodded. "Yes. Friends. I can do that. She's really helping me with this entire…thing."

"What thing?"

He rubbed his face. "I. Well. You have Legate to talk to. Sammy has Karen. Do you talk to Legate about, being here? Being…"

"What? Not able to return home-"

"Trapped. Yes?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "Sure. I didn't realize you didn't have that-"

"Well, I know I can talk to you about it. But, it's just….you're busy with him."

"Arles. I'm still here for you."

He smiled, "I know. And I appreciate it, Gene. I do. I just….it's nice."

She looked back at the baby Arles. "You need someone like that. Well, what have you told this girl?"

He looked at the baby and held his finger out for him to grab. "Nothing really. She did tell me that I had a black sister."

Genie laughed. "Newsflash there."

He looked back up at her from the baby. "Yeah, that's what I told her. What would she say if I told her that you're actually Rixalarian? And there are two of you? Hell, two of me!"

Genie shook her head. "I'd talk to Karen first-"

"Nah. I'm not going to tell her. That's something you tell…..someone who's going to be around a while. I remember the security concerns and they haven't changed. She's just a friend."

Genie teased, "Not a girlfriend?"

He crossed his arms and shook his head, "Not _my_ girlfriend."

Lewis walked into the room, "Hey! Both of my boys!"

Arles watched as Lewis picked up the baby and kissed his face. "And are you ready to go home then?"

Genie smiled. "He's been looking at the lights out here. I think he likes them."

Lewis smiled proudly at the baby. "Yeah. He likes the lights." He looked up at Arles, "And Arles Lovell likes other flashy things."

"What are you on about Papa?"

"Someone copied Stark's car, and John's ship to Florida. Who would have done that?"

Arles ran his hand through his air. "Actually, that was me."

"Why do you need two of Stark's car? What happened to the first one?"

Arles looked back at Genie, who rose her eyebrows at him. "Ummm. Well, Papa. You see…"

"You didn't give it someone did you?"

He shook his head. "No, sir. I…ummm…"

Genie looked back at Lewis. "I need to get some sleep. Legate is teaching a swimming class later today-"

Lewis held up his finger. "Just a second. Arles. What happened to the first car?"

Arles closed his eyes and sighed. "I destroyed it."

Lewis handed the baby back to Genie and got into Arles' face. "Destroyed it? How?"

"It doesn't matter, Papa-"

"You're right! It doesn't. You and your brother both have apparently had such a long time of being reckless together that it has grown into a habit!" Lewis growled. "Well, son. That day is over. Do you hear me?"

He nodded, "Loud and clear."

"What was the shield on?"

"100%-"

"Everytime. Everytime, Arles! It only takes once!"

"I wasn't planning to-"

"Do you think anyone ever plans for something to happen? Huh? That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard in my entire life!"

Arles held out his hands, "I know! Papa, I'm fine. I know it was stupid-"

Lewis pointed at Arles' chest. "Stupid. Yes! And that's not what you're going to be! 100%! You do this, or I'll have Stark sort it out where you don't have the damn choice!"

Arles sighed. "Yes, Papa."

Lewis nodded. "Good. What is it at, currently?"

Arles closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He looked down at it and cleared his throat, "It was actually turned off-"

Lewis exploded. "Turned off! And do you want to explain to me why?"

The baby started to cry in Genie's arms. Genie was sure that Lewis shouting had startled him.

"Actually, I don't want to know!" Lewis looked back at the baby and held out his hands. Genie handed the baby to him and Lewis kissed his head and bounced on his feet. "Shh….it's okay."

The baby stopped crying and whimpered.

Lewis got back into the other Arles' face. "I get that you are young, and probably aren't thinking about everything around you at the moment. You and your brother are not bulletproof and it's time someone told you that! That's the reason I'm making this decision for you. You know what I want. Do it! Are we clear?"

Arles put his hands in his pockets and nodded, "Yes, Pa-"

"Good!"

Lewis turned to Genie. "And you-"

She threw her hands up. "I'm actually good, Papa!"

"What is your bracelet on? Right now?"

"I'm on the ship-"

"It's a simple question, Genie. What is it on?"

"20%. That's where mine stays-"

"Good!" Lewis nodded.

The baby began to cry again.

Lewis kissed the side of the baby's head. "It's alright." He looked up at the older Arles. "We're not done here. The pair of you are going to have a nice chat with me at some point. Very soon."

The baby screamed and continued to cry.

Lewis kissed the side of his face. "Yes, we're leaving. It's alright."

Genie and Arles watched Lewis leave the med bay with the baby.

Genie seemed to deflate from the pressure. "What the hell?"

Arles shook his head. "I don't know. He's been in Primus mode for days. Mad Primus. I think he's finally gone mental."

She held up her hands and shook her head. "Whatever. I'm going Legate's suite to sleep."

"Legate is doing what? Swimming lessons?"

"Yes. He's….having swimming lessons."

Arles crossed his arms. "Why?"

Genie groaned and covered her face. "It's really for Mari."

"Who is Mari?"

"That little girl who was at the flat-"

"Yeah, I know that. But, who is she?"

Genie sighed. "Mari. Lenox's daughter."

Arles thought. "Lenox doesn't have a daughter named Mari."

"He did. She drown when we were all small. He never mentions her because of that weird Quauhtin thing where you don't talk about the dead."

Arles eyes became huge. He shouted, "Are you bloody mental-!"

She put her hands on his chest. "Shhh…..my gosh. This is the med bay and people are trying to rest-"

He pointed, "I should go tell Papa so he'll get off my ass for ten minutes-"

Genie held her hands over her face and shook her head. "I can't believe this-"

The adult Samuel walked out. "What is with all of the yelling?"

Arles pointed at Genie. "You wouldn't believe what this nutter has done!"

Genie shook her head. "I'm leaving. You have lost your mind."

"Me?! You-"

"And another thing Arles. I think it's….girlfriend. That's the word you're looking for." Genie snapped as she walked out of the med bay.

Arles threw his hands over his head. "Damn it! Oh. That….ugh!"

Samuel laughed.

Arles turned to look at him. "What are you laughing about?"

Samuel doubled over. "You two are so entertaining."

Arles rose his eyebrow at his brother. "Papa just went all Primus on me-"

Samuel nodded and laughed, "Yep! Him and Dad all over me, too! I'm growing numb to it. Oh, and I found the pain blockers. Cheers."

Arles put his hands on his hips. "What's with you? Stoned?"

Samuel motioned for him to join him. "You'll love this. She doesn't know. Come on."

Arles ran both of his hands through his hair and groaned as he followed Samuel back to the rooms.

"Karen asleep?" Arles asked.

"Yeah. She rang her Mum and then went to sleep. I had to come back to the med bay."

"Experiment?"

Samuel leaned on a door to a patient's room and smiled like a loon. Arles was reminded of their Dad's mad expression. "Experiments. And now I have four!"

Arles put his hand on his brother's chest. "Hang on. Who is in here?"

"Grand. And she doesn't know, so…" He tapped his lips. "Mum's the word."

He leaned on the door to open it. "And Grand! Look who I found!"

Samuel led Arles through a door where Jackie Tyler sat up in the bed. As soon as he stepped inside, his lungs were filled with a strong spearmint smell. Pete sat next to her, laughing hysterically. The bearded Tony Tyler sat in the corner, arm in a sling, laughing with them.

Jackie clapped her hands together. "Arles! Come see Grand!"

Arles smiled. "Grand. How are you feeling?"

He went over to her and kissed her cheek. She held his hand and laughed as he sat on the bed with her. "I'm fine. John has told me I can go to my suite, but I told him I wouldn't until everyone had come to see me."

Arles took a deep breath and realized the reason the room smelled of spearmint was because someone had turned up the oxygen. Both of his grandparents, Samuel, and Tony were all high from it. It wasn't taking him too long to catch up.

Jackie smiled, "So, Sammy tells me you were with some girl."

Arles pointed at Samuel with a threatening look.

Samuel laughed hysterically. "They are just friends, Grand."

Pete Tyler crossed his arms and laughed, "Having breakfast with a friend, huh? Were you at her place?"

Arles grinned, "Why is everyone on my case? We're just friends."

Tony laughed, "What's your friend's name?"

Arles smiled, "Kelly."

They all laughed as if he was proving some point that had been trying to make.

He looked back at Jackie, "Grand, ask them to stop."

Jackie held his hand in hers. "All of you. That's quite enough. Arles says she's a friend-"

Samuel coughed and said, "Bullshit." At the same time.

Tony and Pete both laughed with Samuel.

Arles rolled his eyes and smiled.

Jackie motioned for Samuel to come closer to her. "You. The one being cheeky. Come here."

Samuel shook his head, "I'm not being cheeky."

She pointed at him, "I'm going to slap you. Come here."

He shook his head. "I don't want to."

Jackie waved her hand. "Damn kids. Just like his father."

Arles chuckled.

Jackie pat his hand. "Invite this Kelly to our party."

Samuel snapped his fingers. "Brilliant idea!"

Arles was already shaking his head. "No. No, no. No way."

Pete grinned at him, "Why not?"

Arles shrugged his shoulders, "We're just friends. And….all of you will be there."

Samuel rolled his eyes. "She saw us all at the funeral."

Arles closed his eyes and shook his head. "No. Anyway. What are you lot in here talking about? Me?"

Jackie shook her head. "Phhh….that and other things."

Arles glanced back at Samuel, who sat on the arm of the chair Tony Tyler sat in. "We're talking about the new flavors in here."

Jackie laughed. "Yes. And I've heard of them for so many years. I'm grateful you guys are finally adding some more."

Tony smiled. "So. There was already cherry, which makes you have less wrinkles."

Pete Tyler nodded. "My favorite one. And you see how well it works."

Jackie waved him off. "Oh, such shit. Do you hear this?"

Samuel and Arles laughed at their Grand's swearing.

"It's just bloody pop! It doesn't do anything!" Jackie insisted.

Pete sat back and propped his feet up on the side of her bed. "It's all in marketing, Jacks. You could sell people anything as long as they think it's helping them."

Jackie nodded. "Then I have the best ideas. Sammy, take notes."

Samuel laughed under his breath and wiped his eyes. "Go on then, Grand. What other flavors do you have?"

She counted on her fingers. "Okay, you have pineapple which is supposed to prevent hair loss. You see Pete didn't have any of that."

Pete held his hands out in mock surprise. "Jacks!"

They all laughed.

She continued, "And berries..."

Tony Tyler rubbed his shoulder. "That's to prolong life. It's called, ummm…. "

Pete Tyler helped. "Sunrise."

Jackie pat the bed mattress. "Yes. And the one that helps with weightless that's purple. That only works because it gives you the shits."

Arles doubled over laughing.

Tony laughed. "Tell Arles about the flavors that you want him and Sammy to make. The ones you told us about."

Jackie suddenly remembered. "Right! The way to make your millions….no…billions…."

Samuel grinned, "Billions, Arles."

Tony laughed, "It's a better idea than that. I think trillions, Mum."

She pointed at him. "And you're right. It's all about the penis."

"What?" Arles asked in surprise and looked back at Samuel.

Samuel was laughing so hard that he was crying.

Jackie didn't act like it had phased her. "The penis. You sell a drink and tell men that it will make their willy bigger, it will sell out. See! Even my gay son agrees."

Tony Tyler was laughing so hard that he couldn't speak.

Jackie continued, "That will also help with your friend, Arles. Don't let her see you drinking it though."

Samuel had laid his head on the wall and was laughing hysterically. Through his laughter, he said, "Oh, I'm going to die. This is the funniest shit ever."

Arles laughed.

She continued. "And it should be blue. You know, because of that old saying about the blue balls."

Samuel, Tony and Pete Tyler were hysterical again.

Arles laughed. "Grand. Oh wow. I can't believe you-"

"What's not to believe? That's just one I had. Sammy, are you taking notes?"

Samuel shook his head and wiped his eyes. "No."

"Then, get to it young man! You have a baby you need to pay for!"

He got a bit of paper and nodded as he laughed. "Right."

He wrote something and showed it to Arles. _"She's so high!"_

Arles laughed. "What other flavors, Grand?"

"Well, one to give you muscles. Like, if you're working out."

Samuel nodded and made a note. "That's good. Arles had one that had CPD in it."

Pete was confused. "CPD? What is that?"

Arles explained, "The part of marijuana that makes you stop being anxious. Helps make you feel good."

Pete asked, "But, not high?"

Samuel shook his head. "No, that's THD. It's a different chemical."

Jackie complained. "Well, that's shit. Why do it if it doesn't make you high? That's what we need to do, Pete. Get some weed and smoke it."

Samuel, Tony, and Arles began laughing hysterically. Samuel fell over and put his head on the bed she was laying in.

Arles put his arm around his grandmother and kissed the side of her head as he laughed. "Oh this is madness. I feel like I'm at home."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	50. Chapter 50 - Legate's Newest Problem

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 50 - Legate's Newest Problem

Genie walked into Legate's suite and went directly to the closet. She looked inside and shook her head. "There's nothing in here for me to sleep in."

She heard the door to the suite open and stepped out to see who had came in.

Legate looked surprised. "You're not asleep?"

She shook her head, "I just got in here. I….was delayed."

He chuckled as he walked over to join her. He wrapped his arms around her and smiled.

"Card game rubbish?"

"Lance showed up." He kissed the end of her nose. "I told them I wanted to check on you. They are all on about a stag party for me."

She played with his hair. "A bit late for that."

"They don't know that. They just know we're engaged."

She giggled.

He kissed her lips quickly, "So, I'll tuck you in and…"

She turned and pointed to the closet. "There are only your clothes in here. Old you. I think I'd rather go home. Would that be alright?"

He nodded, "That would work out better for me, too. I can return."

She teased, "Lance too good?"

He groaned, "Worse. He has Jane there, too."

Genie giggled, "The unstoppable force. Yeah, let's go home."

He held her and rose his eyebrow, "Umm. Thinking about it, and I don't think you have any clothing there to wear to bed at our place, either. I mean, nothing you would like."

She could feel his playful lie. "Nothing I would like?"

He grinned, "Maybe, it's more of nothing I would like. I'd prefer to see you….natural."

She rubbed her nose to his, "Natural?"

He moaned, "Oh, yes. Just…you. Me. Nothing else."

She giggled as he began to kiss her neck. "Legate…"

His muffled voice spoke as he continued to kiss her neck. "Too tired?"

She smiled as he rose up to look at her.

He insisted, "I promise, ten minutes."

"It's never ten minutes with you!"

He smiled like a loon. "And you love that about me."

She giggled. He took her hand and they left the suite together, walked to the transporter room, and arrived inside of their island flat. As soon as they became solid together, Legate turned to face Genie. His handsome face beamed at her. "Genie, you are lovely."

She smiled, "It's already morning here."

He rubbed his nose to hers and began to kiss her face again. "Maybe, we should just stay up and sleep tonight."

She giggled, "What do you suggest we do while we're awake?"

He stood upright and groaned, "Must you ask?"

She smiled and took his hands in hers. "You have swimming lessons."

"Not for another bit-"

"And I've been up all night-"

He held up his finger to make his point. "And I could….help you relax before you go to sleep-"

She smiled. "Okay, Legate."

He grinned, "Yeah?"

She laughed, "Yes."

His lips met hers and they began to snog. She felt his hands slide down her back to her bum. She held his face in her hands and ran her fingers through his hair.

He stopped and took a deep breath. "Damn it."

"What is it?"

He groaned and stepped back. "They want me to go to this paneling of Bassianio."

"Why?"

"We'll have to be quick!"

To Genie's surprise, he picked up her and ran up the stairs with her in his arms. She held onto his neck and laughed. "Legate!"

He rushed into the bedroom and lay her down gently. He quickly took off his jumper and tossed it across the room.

Genie laughed as it hit the window drapes and slid down to the floor. "You are serious."

He nodded. "Yes. We have to hurry. Come on then."

Genie quickly took off her clothing and lay down on the bed. She felt him grab her legs and pull her over to the side of the bed towards him. She smiled up at his handsome face as he leaned down to kiss her lips again.

"My legs are hanging off the bed." She smiled.

He rose her legs to lay on his strong, chiseled chest as he stood on the edge of the bed and looked at her body displayed in front of him. "Genie, you are so beautiful."

She smiled, "Legate…"

He threw his hands out, "And the one thing I've asked you to do. Genie!"

She grabbed his forearm and pointed at the tattoo. "It's you! I know it's you."

He smiled proudly at her. "Good. Always check. I'm serious, Genie."

"He wouldn't do anything-"

"Please, just promise me this." He asked and kissed her leg beside of his face.

She playfully rubbed her breasts to tease him.

He moaned, "Oh, when you do that…."

She giggled. "I know you love that."

He slipped inside of her easily and began to thrust as he held her legs to his chest.

She licked her fingers and rubbed her nipples, which made him groan and look up at the ceiling. His thrusting stopped as he lost his rhythm. "I can't even concentrate. Genie!"

She giggled.

He tried to regain his rhythm. "Alright?"

Her lip quivered as she took a deep breath. "Oh, yes."

He moved her legs to hang on either side of him and leaned down to kiss her. "You are…."

She grinned and whispered, "I'm what?"

He looked at her face and smiled, "Mean."

She laughed as he stood up and grabbed the sweat shirt she had worn. He used it to wipe them both off.

He complained. "Damn it. I completely blew it, three minutes in."

She sat up and shook her head. "Legate-"

"That's nothing for you. Genie, I'm so sorry."

She smiled, "Legate! I'm not upset."

He sat beside of her on the bed and sighed. "I am."

She wrapped her arms around him and kissed his shoulder. "Legate, I love you so much."

"Even with less than awesome sex?" He sighed as he tossed the sweatshirt into a basket that sat in the floor.

"Look, I know you are disappointed. But, Legate."

He shook his head. She noticed he wouldn't look at her. "I just want it to be perfect. Give you everything you deserve. You deserve that. I'm so…." He made a fist and grit his teeth.

She stood up on her knees and moved his chin towards her. "Look at me, Legate."

He opened his eyes, and Genie smiled at him as warmly as she could. "Have you ever known me to lie? Ever?"

He grinned and relaxed, "No."

"Then know that you can believe me when I say that I'm not disappointed. Everytime can't be perfect. I still love you. I'll always love you. You're putting too much pressure on yourself."

He nodded, "It's never anything I've had a problem with. Oh, I hope it's not going to become a problem."

She held him again. "You have so much on your mind, it's to be expected."

He groaned. "I need to talk to Sammy. Make sure this is normal."

She lay down on the bed and sighed. "Who wants you to come to this panel?"

He lay down next to her and rubbed his face. "Lewis."

She pulled the duvet over both of them and curled up on his chest. "Tell him you can't make it."

He pulled his neck back to look at her. "Tell Lewis no?!"

"Tell him, that I'm upset. And you would prefer to stay with me at the moment."

He couldn't believe his ears. He sat up. "Hang on. You're lying."

She smiled. "No, I'm not. I'm upset, that you're upset. I want you to feel better. And I would prefer if you stayed here with me while I slept. You may find you could use a kip yourself."

He smiled. "You're brilliant, you are."

She snuggled into his chest as he lay back down. He rubbed his eyes and yawned. "Lewis agrees."

Genie giggled. "I knew Papa would."

He kissed her forehead. "Thank you, Genie."

"Wake me up when you do. I know you won't sleep long."

He rolled over and laid his forehead to hers. "I have Lewis giving me a wake up in three hours."

She grinned as she began to drift off. "Perfect."

He caressed her face as he watched her go to sleep. He whispered, "Genie. You are my dream."

She smiled in her sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	51. Chapter 51 – The Paneling of Bassiano

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 51 – The Paneling of Bassiano

The Doctor, Lewis, and Pete walked into the conference room onboard the Doctor's ship. Bassiano stood up on the opposite side of the table. The glowing blue earth illuminated the room through the windows behind him.

Pete nodded and they all sat down.

Lewis began, "And this is a formal panel to discuss how your Primary, Jackie Tyler, the matriarch of the Tyler family, was found in a safe. John says she was deprived of oxygen, which is essential for human survival. You have explained this to me, but for formally sakes, let's start from the top."

Bassiano nodded, "Yes, Primus. Well, Jackie and I were together at the mansion. I heard of the fight in Florida and the call of all available to go. I was the only one with her, so I remained."

The Doctor nodded, "Acceptable. Continue."

Bassiano leaned on the table, "A man, came to the door and I answered it. As per protocol. A primary should never answer a door."

Lewis nodded, "Yes. Continue."

"He pushed his way in and held a gun to us. I shouted for Jackie to hide, and he shot me."

The Doctor spoke, "It was blaster fire. Not from Earth."

Lewis nodded, "Why didn't you alert the guard? Ask for help?"

He shook his head. "I thought I could handle it."

Lewis leaned on the table. "Thought you could handle it?"

"Everyone was….speaking all at once in Florida. I knew that was taking a lot."

Lewis pointed out. "You were with a Primary. You needed assistance that you didn't call for."

"We got away. I took her to the room with that large safe. My intentions were to let her out as soon as I had, sorted the problem."

Lewis asked, "How did you get into the safe?"

Pete answered, "It's coded to Jackie's handprint, too. She would have had to open it."

The Doctor asked, "She couldn't open from the inside?"

Bassiano sighed, "I told her that I would let her know when it was safe to exit."

Lewis nodded in understanding. "I see. And then, you were shot again."

"I was shot. I told the intruder that Jackie had been transported to a ship and he wouldn't find her anywhere in the house. He scanned the area, and agreed. I don't remember anything after that."

The Doctor glanced back at Lewis. "Well, Bassiano. I have to admit. Your quick thinking did save your Primary in this case, but also may have killed her. Why didn't you pop to the island with her?"

"I worried he would follow us. Find the location of the others."

Lewis asked the Doctor. "Could that happen?"

"If he had a scanner with the correct channel. Yeah."

Lewis nodded. "I see. Have a word with Stark about that."

The Doctor agreed, "I have. He's working on it."

Bassiano rubbed his shoulder.

Lewis continued. "Do you know the identity of this intruder?"

"No, Primus. He was a large, almost, Vesuos. But, I realize he wasn't. He would have killed me had that been the case."

The Doctor added, "As far as he knows, he did. A Vesuos prefers to do it with their bare hands, though. Unless you have one with a flavor for blaster fire. I don't believe it was a Vesuos in this case."

Pete nodded, "The Space Port picked up a signal of a small ship that departed shortly after this happened. It's keeping an eye out."

The Doctor sat back. "Good. But, it won't be back until the price is raised on Tony and Soli's heads."

Lewis asked, "Did he ask for anyone?"

"Yes, Primus. He demanded to see Tony. He said he had traced a transmission to that location with his name."

Pete leaned up and spoke, "Poltious had rang Tony Tyler, the youth, earlier that day."

The Doctor groaned, "And apparently, it was traced. Brilliant. Now, every bounty hunter in the galaxy knows where to find the Tyler family."

Pete groaned. "And so much for Jack's party. She'll be cross."

Lewis shook his head. "Let's get back to this Bassiano. I still have a hard time believing that a bounty hunter would simply walk up, ring the bell, and you allow him into the house. It's just….very unlikely of a thing to happen."

The Doctor looked back at Lewis in surprise. Was he calling Bassiano a liar? He decided not to say anything at the moment about it.

Lewis continued. "I need to…impress upon you how serious this could have been. How badly this could have ended. Jackie Tyler will no longer be your Primary. And you seem to require a bit of, refreshing on your defense. So, I'm reducing your rank. Instead of a fourth level Quauhtin, you are now a third. You will report to Legate on the island of New, New York to receive training from him and assist him in anything he asks."

Bassiano sighed. "Begging your pardon, sir. But, I had planned to return to the homeworld-"

"And you would need my permission to do so." Lewis sat back and crossed his arms. "And you do not have it. I'm not going to send you to protect the homeworld, nor my King-"

"You don't trust me-"

"I find many holes in your story."

Bassiano rose his eyebrows and sighed. "Primus Lewis, I would like-"

"I believe we're done here." Lewis insisted and stood up.

The Doctor and Pete both stood up.

Bassiano looked up at them and sighed. "Yes, Primus."

They watched as he walked out of the room.

Pete grinned, "Wow. Lewis, throw the book at him, huh?"

Lewis groaned, "The last thing I need is a damn Quauhtin in my Guard who is trying to impress me by playing the hero. Damn it."

The Doctor sat back down and propped his head on his fist. "That's what you think it going on here?"

Lewis pointed at him as he sat back down. "I bloody know that's what's going on with him. He asked just last week to enter the Trials to become a fifth level Quauhtin. And now he wants to ask to return to the homeworld. Ha!"

Poltious stepped into the room. "And based on his face, that went as I expected. Lewis, you're getting a reputation."

Lewis crossed his arms, "Worse than Summus?"

Poltious grinned, "I'm not going to say that. You still outrank me."

Pete chuckled. "Wise move."

The Doctor smiled, "How did Stark take the news, Poltious?"

Poltious put his hands in his pockets. "As you predicted. He said he understood, and calmly went back to his work."

Lewis looked back at the Doctor. "Uh-oh."

The Doctor nodded. "Yep. I'll keep an eye on him. Don't worry."

Lewis shook his head. "I worry I'm leaving you with too much, John. The Guard, the children, Stark-"

"I can handle this."

"Have you apologized to Genie, yet?"

The Doctor groaned, "I've been busy-"

"Do that, or I'm paneling you." Lewis insisted as he stood up.

He held his hands out in surprise. "Panel me over our daughter-"

Lewis nodded, "You heard me. Get this done."

"You're not paneling me over this."

Lewis considered, "You're right. I'll just mention it to Rose."

The Doctor groaned, "That's fighting dirty, Lewis."

Poltious chuckled. "Wow. Lewis. What has you so annoyed?"

Lewis looked at Poltious. "Do I seem annoyed?"

The Doctor, Poltious, and Pete said together. "Yes."

Lewis grinned. "I'll see you in a few days, John. Pete."

The Doctor watched as Lewis left with Poltious.

Pete grinned at him. "What's with Lewis?"

"Arles is…..making him mental."

Pete sat down and propped his feet in the chair in front of him. "Older? Younger?"

"Both. And Sam. And Genie. And….the Guard….and…..I think he needs a bloody holiday."

Pete grinned and rested his hands on top of his head. "Maybe he can get one soon. Is he leaving little Arles here?"

"Yeah, Rose has him." He smiled, "She says that Samuel is sitting on a blanket, telling him about the dog."

Pete laughed, "Samuel loves Zeus."

"And Henry. I asked your younger son if we could keep Zeus at our house on the island. He has agreed."

"He did?"

"He said as long as he still was his, he was fine with him living with his brother. How about that? I have a dog."

Pete chuckled. "First time for everything, huh?"

He grinned, "Madness."

Pete laughed, "I remember this mad dog of Howie's when we were younger. He was a German Shepherd, like Zeus. Howie's family lived on a farm. A proper, working farm with a dairy, beef stock, all of that. I was there one summer and his father had a bull in the field, just out there. In a fence, of course. That dog, for whatever reason, thought that the bull was out of the fence."

"What did he do?"

"He…..jumped through the fence. Electric fence. Electrocuted himself, right there in front of us to protect us from that bull. I can still see it in my mind happening. I didn't know what to do."

"Damn. Is that why-"

"Oh, hell yes. If my son was going to get a dog as a protector, I wanted one that fearless. I've never forgotten that."

"Geez, how could you?"

"Yeah." He nodded. "About Arles."

"Baby, or-"

"No, my older grandson. Who is this Kelly? Is he out on his own?"

"He can speak to us in his head-"

"And that makes it okay? He's no different than Samuel. Why are the rules different?"

The Doctor sighed. "She doesn't know who he is."

"Genie says she met all of you lot at the funeral. She does. Can we trust this girl?"

"I'm having Jake do a background on her."

"You're just now doing that?"

The Doctor groaned. "You all keep telling me how these children are all adults-"

"Yeah, whatever. He's to have someone with him. I'm not happy about this shit at all."

The Doctor rubbed his face. "Alright. I have to go make peace with my daughter. I need to go check on Ashena and Logan."

"How are they?"

"I'm going to let them both go to a suite. They are fine. There is still no sign of her ship or wreckage."

"Quauhtin onboard?"

"They've gone silent."

Pete groaned. "I worry this is going to get a lot worse."

The Doctor held up his finger. "Hang on, Lance is getting a transmission."

Pete turned with the Doctor to see an odd looking alien, with blue skin, on the screen that hung on the wall. He spoke in some odd language that the Universal Transmitter spoke over. "Greetings Andromedans. It is I, Kapral of Iota Zealae. In the service of the King of Luminar. For the revenge of his son's death, I have now destroyed the Royal Cruiser that carried your beloved Queen Ashena. I have assurances that she has perished. Because of the Andromedan and Quauhtin partnership, we have declared war on both worlds. The Andromedans are all infected with plague and deserve to die to prevent the spread of war. The Quauhtin have brought this on themselves as they have spread their lies and planned one of their own Warriors in most noble homes of the galaxy. King Lartius. This is to inform you that your heir, Prince Legate-"

The Doctor groaned, "Oh, he hates that."

"….has also perished at the hands on my men."

Pete looked up at the Doctor, "What?"

The Doctor shook his head. "He's fine."

Pete's attention went back to the screen. The blue man continued to speak. "Andromedan Oen. King Lartius. Do not attempt to approach any of the following worlds or you will be destroyed. The time for negotiations has passed! The time of your dictatorship is over!"

The screen turned off.

Lance asked over the speaker in the room. "Get that?"

"Yeah." The Doctor sighed, "We saw it. Assure Oen's Quauhtin that Ashena is in perfect health, and I'm sending her back to the island for her protection."

"Doing it now."

The Doctor looked back at Pete. "You were right. It's worse."

Pete rolled his eyes. "Should have put some money on it."

The Doctor grinned and stood up. He pat Pete's shoulder as he walked by him. "$10 grand that we win."

Pete grinned as the Doctor walked out of the room. He sighed and spoke to himself. "I won't take that bet. I hope we do, son."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	52. Chapter 52 – Jackie's Cooking

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 52 – Jackie's Cooking

The Doctor appeared in the island home. It was afternoon and as soon as young Genie saw him, she ran and jumped in his arms. "Daddy!"

He laughed as he held her close to him. "My Sara Gene! Your Mum has been telling me how helpful you have been with the babies."

Young Tony Tyler sat at the bar eating something from a bowl. "The babies. Ugh."

Zeus barked as he sat next to Tony.

The Doctor sat Genie down on the floor. "You were having a good time, too. I heard about it."

Tony grinned. "Samuel is mad. He doesn't walk! What's wrong with him?"

Genie insisted, "He runs."

The Doctor smiled, "He's in a hurry."

Rose and Jackie Tyler stood in the kitchen, in front of the cooker. Jackie tossed Zeus a biscuit.

Rose was stirring something in a pot. "Samuel in a hurry? That's what I told them."

The Doctor grinned at Genie, "Maybe, he'll slow down as he gets older."

Jackie grumbled. "Ha! I don't see any evidence of that."

The Doctor groaned.

Tony laughed, "He's mad, John. Seriously. He ran straight across the floor and into me. I thought about stepping aside and letting him crash into the wall. Maybe that would slow him down."

Jackie put her hand on her hip. "Tony. You will stop being cheeky-"

"I'm not being cheeky-"

She pointed at him. "I'm going to smack the hair right off of your head."

Tony rose his eyebrows.

The Doctor walked over to Rose and smiled at her. "Everything here good?"

She smiled, "Sam and Arles are asleep in the cot just there together. Did you see this transmission?"

He nodded as his lungs filled with the smell of something wonderful cooking on top of the stove. "Yeah, it's….what is that smell? What are you lot cooking?"

Jackie held her hand out. "Ha! I'm not telling you wish of us are cooking. So, you have to taste it, and tell us honestly if you like it or not."

The Doctor rose his eyebrow and looked at Rose. "Really?"

Rose laughed, "I'm not telling you who made that."

"What is it?" His stomach rumbled to remind him he hadn't eaten anything all day. He lifted the lid of the pot and saw a lovely sight. Bubbling away in the huge pot was beef stew and dumplings. He groaned. "Oh, that looks good."

Genie climbed back into her chair at the bar, next to Tony Tyler. "Try it, Daddy."

"Ah ha! I know how to do this!" He insisted.

Rose laughed, "I've already told Genie not to tell you."

The Doctor leaned on the cabinet. "Genie. Just answer the question."

Genie giggled. "Daddy. Mummy told me I can't answer any questions. Sorry."

"You can….nod your head? Come on, help your Dad. Please?"

Genie laughed, "I'm sorry, Daddy."

He looked back at Rose and Jackie, who were both looking smug with themselves.

Jackie pointed to it. "Fancy a bowl?"

Rose smiled, "What do you say?"

He crossed his arms. "Ummm…. Can I ask some questions about this-"

"No." Rose and Jackie both told him.

"What if I drop dead?"

Rose rolled her eyes. "You're not going to drop dead over a bowl of stew."

"Because you made it? Or Jackie?"

Jackie crossed her arms and glared at him.

He stared at her and tried to read her expression.

She smiled. "You can taste it, tell me you hate it to annoy me. But, if I didn't make it, it's going to annoy Rose."

The Doctor groaned, "You two women are clever. Damn clever. This is one of my favorites."

Rose grinned, "I know it is."

"And….I've not eaten anything today."

Jackie groaned and spooned him out some into a bowl. "Oh, just try it and tell us what you think."

He took the bowl and smelled of the contents. He closed his eyes. "Oh, that smells….."

Rose grinned and handed him a spoon, "Good?"

He took the spoon and looked back at both of the women.

"Umm. What's in it?"

Rose shook her head. "We're not answering."

"Well, it's just….Logan is back on the island. If there are carrots-"

Jackie complained, "Oh hell, you can look to see if there are carrots or not."

He sighed and spooned some of the stew out of the bowl. He held it to his nose and smelled of it as he watched both Jackie and Rose to see if he could figure out their reactions, and which one of them made it.

It was useless.

He finally put the spoon in his mouth and tasted it. It was brilliant. He closed his eyes and quietly groaned.

Rose smiled, "He likes it. I can tell."

Jackie leaned against the cabinet. "Have more than one bite."

He shook his head. "More than one may kill me."

Tony and Genie were both laughing at him.

"Or more than one may fill you up." Rose teased with her tongue in her teeth.

He smiled as she looked at him like that and took another bite. "Oh, this is good."

Rose laughed, "And there you have it. He likes it."

He complained. "Even if I kill over dead in moments."

Genie and Tony laughed.

He continued to eat the stew. "Lewis left."

Rose nodded, "He told me he was going to. So, we have Arles?"

"Lance will be by later today to get him." He told her and continued to eat the stew.

Jackie busied herself making a cup of tea.

Rose took his arm and led him over to the other side of the room, away from the others.

He shook his head. "Tell me who made this."

"No way!"

"It's not you."

She grinned, "Why not?"

"You don't cook!" He told her and ate another bite.

She laughed.

He moaned, "Oh. This is so good. I'm starving though."

Rose grinned. "You are such a brat. What are we going to do about this….war?"

He shook his head. "Lewis is working on it. I have a war of my own."

She crossed her arms. "Genie?"

"And Arles." He told her and continued to eat the stew. "Oh, this is brilliant. How are there no carrots and it-"

"Stop asking questions and just eat."

He continued to eat the stew. "If I die from Jackie's cooking, I've already filled out my will. Everything goes to you and the children."

She grinned and shook her head. "What's going on with Arles?"

"Oh, he's going out on his own to see some girl."

"Without Quauhtin?"

He nodded and continued to eat. "Lewis doesn't seem to think it's that big of a deal because he can speak to us in our heads."

Rose considered, "Well, I don't like it."

"Neither, do I. Jake is working on a background check on his girl he's seeing."

She grinned. "The one that was in the graveyard?"

He nodded, "Boy, that's a terrible way to meet someone, isn't it? What was her name?"

"Kelly."

He continued to eat and nodded, "Kelly. That's it. Karen and Kelly. What is with all of these K names?"

She smiled, "Maybe it's a Florida thing."

He hummed as he continued to shovel the stew in his mouth.

"I want a meeting with these children. Older children."

He nodded, "I have to make peace with Genie, first. Otherwise, she'll be 'busy.'"

He finished his bowl and smiled at Rose. "And, I've finished the stew. Who made it?"

She took the bowl from him. "Want another-"

"Who made it?"

She smiled as she stood in front of him. "You really liked it. I can tell."

He put his hands on his hips and sighed. "I did. I really liked it. Okay, I admit it. I'm still standing upright, so….who made it? Come on, Rose."

She pointed at him. "If I tell you, you'll go see our daughter-"

"The very next thing-"

"Promise-"

"Promise. It was lovely. Who made it?"

Rose's face spread into a proud smile. "I did."

He threw his hands out. "Well! That's the reason I'm still alive!"

Jackie rolled her eyes as she leaned on the cabinet. "What?"

Rose laughed at him. "You better run-"

He laughed as he typed in a number on his bracelet and disappeared.

Rose turned her head and smiled at Jackie. "I told him."

Jackie nodded.

Just then, the Doctor popped back where he had been standing, in front of Rose.

Rose jumped just as he grabbed her head and kissed her quickly.

She looked at his face. "Wow."

"Me and you. Date tonight?" He asked.

Rose smiled. "You must have really liked it."

He grinned. "I did. Thank you for not letting me eat Jackie's cooking."

Rose giggled.

"Date?"

She rocked on her feet and caught her tongue between her teeth. "Sure."

He smiled and popped away.

Rose turned to her mother. "Mum. What are your plans tonight?"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	53. Chapter 53 – Check Mate

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 53 – Check Mate

The adult Genie sat at her desk at the school, going through files. The Doctor stood in the doorway, unseen, and watched her.

She was dressed in a lovely dress and wouldn't have looked out of place sitting among royalty. He smiled proudly as he watched her make notes. She looked so grown up. Authoritative. And was completely the Head Mistress that the school needed with its complex student population.

Just as he thought that, Genie picked up the phone on her desk. Without looking, she pressed a button and spoke. "Hey, Chiron. I'm looking over these dorm room assignments. I think we need to give another look to Mari being so close to the exit."

She glanced up and noticed her Dad standing in the doorway.

She waved him in the room and continued to speak to on the phone. "Yes. And Legate is putting locks on the pool and gate to the student beach right now. He's in one of those places."

The Doctor slowly walked in and sat in the chair across from the desk.

Genie continued, "Yes. Just, tell her that the room isn't going to work for her. Move her into….umm."

Chiron must have said something.

Genie smiled. "That will work. Yes, thank you."

She hung up the phone. "And what brings you by?"

"I need to apologize. Genie, I'm really sorry."

Genie put the lid back on her pen and looked up at him in surprise. "You are."

"I am. I….wasn't prepared to speak to you, or Legate. I didn't know the entire story and what to expect. I was already cross about Karen…and Sam." He grit his teeth.

Genie giggled. "I feel like I'm at home."

"Are we really always at odds?"

"All of the time." She smiled. "Mum says you are too much alike."

"How is our relationship? Mine and yours?"

She considered. "It's good. Up until, this entire thing with Legate."

He cleared his throat. "Yeah."

"Did Mum send you?"

He shook his head. "No. Well, yes. And your Papa did. And I've also asked him to come see you, about this."

She smiled. "I spoke to him last night."

"What did he say?"

She grinned and nodded, "I'd prefer to keep it between us."

"I see. Well, he's left with Poltious. Hopefully to prevent a war."

"That they have already declared. Legate told me about it when he woke me this afternoon. Dad. They haven't done anything."

"It looks like they have. The only places that have been attacked are their enemies. Prince Legate-"

"Oh, he hates that."

The Doctor grinned. "He has a target, painted on the back of his head. That puts you in danger, too."

She nodded. "I know."

"Genie, I'm not going to sugar coat this for you. Having two heirs is ideal in this situation."

She nodded. "I know. It does make sense."

"I just didn't want you to be part of that. Even if someone else takes the role as heir, there is always the possibility that Legate will have to live a life of service. I didn't want that for you."

She nodded and looked back at him sadly. "Legate doesn't want to do it."

"Because, he's intelligent. Who would?"

Genie sighed. "I owe you an apology, too."

He rose his eyebrows.

"I'm sorry we made the Promise without you, or Mum and Papa, present. It just….felt right. I was so hurt."

He nodded. "I understand. And if you would please apologize to your Papa and Mum, I'll be happy."

She rose her eyebrow in disbelief. "Happy about what, exactly?"

He crossed his arms and sighed. "I will tolerate this entire….Life Promise….thing with Legate."

She laughed. "Tolerate?"

"I'm sorry, that's all I can do at the moment."

"Not give consent?"

He shook his head. "Not, completely. Not yet."

"Yet? So, there is a possibility?"

He groaned.

She teased, "I can accept that."

He sighed. "So. Sammy evoked the Right of Patriarch. So, Legate has…what, three?"

Genie smiled, "No. Sam insisted he name a full Ten. Legate is grateful."

The Doctor smiled proudly. "I'm glad he thought of that."

"Sammy is clever. Like Mum says, 'Just like you'."

The Doctor smiled. "Who are they?"

Genie giggled. "Sammy is One."

"Makes sense. Arles is probably Two."

"He is. Karen is Three, and Halley is Four."

"Halley? She wasn't present!"

"It counts. He named her." She waved off.

"Okay. Who are the others then?"

She counted on her hand, "Poltious is Five. Then, Lenox. Lewis. Lance. You and Lartius."

He grinned and nodded his head. "So, I'm Nine."

She smiled proudly, "And I'm extremely proud that he is such a man of integrity to gather such a dignified group."

The Doctor laughed. "Oh, bollocks."

She giggled at his grumbling. "I didn't influence any of that Ten. I complained that he had named three of you who refused to let us wed."

He sighed. "Damn it. So, I have to like him?"

"Daddy." She smiled, "You liked Legate until all of this happened."

He wagged his finger at her. "And one day, young lady, I just hope you have a daughter who does the same thing. Then, maybe. You may just understand my position."

"You don't want me to get hurt. Daddy, I know Legate has had other girls-"

"A lot to hear him talk-"

"Daddy. It's really just that. All talk."

He groaned. "And you're sure of that?"

"I trust what he tells me. You forget, I can actually tell."

"But, not with Sammy?"

"Sammy! Ugh! I don't know how he does that! He can tell me the sky is falling, and I can't tell he's lying. He's always been that way!"

The Doctor nodded, "And how to do you know Legate isn't able to do that?"

"I can tell. Daddy, you know I can."

He closed his eyes and sighed. "I've ask Lewis to move the positions of the Guard."

"Who is leaving?"

"Surprisingly, none. They all have respectfully asked to remain. Well, except Bassiano. But, his request has been denied."

"And he's moving here to the island with us. Legate says he's training him?"

"Oh, it's a mess. This is your Papa's solution to keeping other Quauhtin in line. I feel he's making an example of him."

"So, you don't approve?"

"I didn't say that. Lewis has the authority and-"

"You don't approve! Wow. Does Papa know-"

"No! And you aren't to tell him, young lady!" He insisted.

She held up her hands and smiled. "Your secret is safe. Wow."

He closed his eyes and shook his head. "Anyway. That's not the point. There are several things I needed to come and speak to you about. One being, that I want to tell you is that I've made the decision that Genie is not to be Legate's primary any longer. If this was truly something that was meant to happen, maybe it will happen again."

Genie nodded. "I think it will. Daddy, there are parts of this that you simply don't know because they haven't happened yet."

"Go on then."

"Legate left. When I was….gosh. 16, 17. I think."

"Why?"

"Lartius asked him to help with some….something he wouldn't tell me about. He simply tells me that I am better not knowing."

"And you trust that?"

"Why wouldn't I?" She grinned. "Then soon afterwards, I left. Ashena needed someone to educate her children."

"So, you went to Andromena?"

"I lived in the castle. Ashena and Logan treated me like one of their family. Oh wow. Football obsessed children. Wow."

The Doctor chuckled.

"I worked with the schools there, and what started as a simple governess-tutor position, put me in a place in her government where I restructured the way all of the children there were educated."

The Doctor looked surprised. "Really?"

"Yes." She smiled.

"What about Sam and Arles?"

"Oh, I came home as much as I could. Mum says she probably saw me more when I lived in the castle than when I lived at home. And everyone was always coming to see me. Sammy, especially."

"To escape home."

"Yeah." She nodded sadly. "And then Arles had the grand idea to go explore. Papa would not allow them to go on their own. So, he asked for Legate."

The Doctor nodded. "Sounds reasonable."

She smiled. "He traveled with them. Gosh, the things they did. Wow. And Tony was with them, too. He seemed to always be in trouble. Starting fights, getting arrested. He actually blew up a ship of people from Luminar. You were furious."

"Luminar?"

She nodded. "Yes."

"Luminar is one of the places that have been attacked now."

She shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know anything about that."

He rubbed his lip. "So, Legate with the boys?"

"I didn't see him for a long time. Well, really see him. He always, found another place to be when the boys came to see me. Then, I was home on the island to celebrate that they had returned from being gone for so long. That's when I saw him, and he actually spoke to me. Well, more than, 'Hi.' And 'Lovely to see you.'"

"So, it isn't like he's been there-"

"Oh no. And he has admitted that he avoided me." She smiled. "He told me that he had problems thinking when I was around. I returned to Andromeda, and he came to see me with the guys a few weeks later. Playing football, of course. And we managed to have a rather long chat. Over dinner. Just me and him on the balcony there at the palace. He didn't eat a thing. It is rather comical now that I think back on it."

"What did you talk about?"

"Mum wanted me to come home. She missed us all, so much. She had asked him to speak to me about it. He had, such a hard time, just forming his words." She smiled.

"The accident?"

"Yeah, he was still feeling the effects of that. He blamed it on that. I knew he was lying then. Now, he tells me it was me. I know that's the truth."

He grinned. "Rose sent him."

"He left with the guys, and two days later, he returned. He told me that he had been sent to convince me to come home and have a long visit with Mum. I had never intended on staying there as long as I did. The years just got away from me."

The Doctor nodded. "I know what you mean. Yeah."

"He flew us back, and delivered me to Mum. And that's rather that."

He cleared his throat. "It is possible, Genie. That I've overreacted."

"You?" She teased.

He pointed at her. "Don't be cheeky."

She giggled. "There are so few opportunities."

"I said it's possible. I'm not admitting that I did."

"Well, okay. I'll accept that."

He sighed. "What do you know about this girl Arles is dating?"

She giggled, "He says they are just friends, Dad."

"Is that the truth? I know you've probably spoken to him about this."

"And he's asked me to keep it to myself."

He crossed his arms and groaned, "Which means it's more than friends-"

"I didn't say that." She sung.

"Arles. The son of Lewis. Oh boy."

"I will tell you that you aren't wrong."

"What do you know about this girl?"

"I know he hasn't told her much of anything. There are rules we have all grew up with. Security protocols."

He nodded, "Well, I'd like a run-down of them."

"What? Now?" She grinned.

"No. Your Mum wants a meeting with you older children. Soon."

She sighed. "What about?"

"I'm not completely certain. But what Rose wants, she gets. So, expect a meeting soon."

They both stood up. Genie walked over and embraced her Dad.

The Doctor held her tightly. "Genie. I can't tell you that I like this entire situation."

She leaned back and looked at her Dad in the face. "I know, Daddy."

"I don't want you to get hurt."

"Why do you think I didn't fight Legate on naming you Nine?"

He rose his eyebrow. "What are you on about?"

"The Oncoming Storm as Nine if he screws this up? Daddy, I'm not thick. Check Mate."

He threw his head back and laughed. "Oh shit."

She hugged him again.

He kissed her cheek as he held her in his arms and whispered, "And never forget it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	54. Chapter 54 - Football

_It's been a while since I updated, but rest assured I'm still writing this Fan Fic. The reviews and the fans who have stayed with it just amaze me. Thank you for reading!_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 54 - Football

The older Arles was standing on the grassy football pitch, on the island of New, New York. He was in front of the goal and wore a pair of brown cargo shorts and a long sleeved, white oxford shirt that only was buttoned by one button in the middle of his chest. The sleeves were rolled up. He was barefoot on the grass. He clapped his hands together and cheered, "Come on then!"

Legate had suggested a friendly game of teachers versus students that they were currently involved in. Bassiano had reported to Legate, as ordered by Lewis just before he left. He was currently getting the ball stolen from him by one Peter Parker.

"Are you kidding me, kid?" Bassiano complained as Parker kicked it hard to another student.

Lance was running along the pitch, playing on the teacher's side. "I'm coming for you, Parker!"

Peter Parker laughed at Lance. "I'm still here! Come on!"

Legate stole the ball and with a hard kick, it sailed into the goal that Mari guarded.

"YES!" Legate cheered.

Mari, Legate's niece, picked up the ball and shook her head. "We'll get that one back, Legate."

Legate stood outside of the goal with his hands on his hips. "You think?"

She giggled, "I know."

Legate laughed as Peter Parker ran over to block him. Parker, kicking the ball down the pitch, was able to move his legs so much quicker than Legate could.

Arles rose up and shouted. "Legate! Are you going to cover that kid?"

Parker kicked it through Legate's legs and ran around him. He passed it to another student who kicked it towards the goal. Arles was able to block it, but only after diving to the ground and catching it with both hands.

The student groaned. "Mr. Bennett!"

Arles stood up and pointed at the student. "Yeah, there's more where that came from." He kicked the ball down the field.

Samuel and Karen walked over to Jane, who stood on the sidelines taking photos of the game. They had also attracted the attention of the rest of the staff and the other students. Some, joining in to play. Others, cheering as the game continued.

Samuel laughed, "Oh, this looks fun."

Karen rubbed his back. "Go play."

"Ah. 30%." He groaned.

She whispered, "I won't tell."

He looked back at her. "You wouldn't have to. One of them would let him know. I'm good watching."

Jane smiled at him. "Hello. Karen, right?"

Karen smiled, "Yes."

Jane giggled. "Lance is a madman. He loves this sort of thing."

They looked back to see Lance down on all fours in Soli's face telling him, "Come on. Do it like me. Grrrr."

Soli got down on all fours and growled back at Lance.

Samuel, Karen, and Jane all laughed.

Samuel shook his head. "Madness. I thought you had Arles?"

"John told Lance that he was playing with Sam." She smiled back at him. "Is that strange?"

Samuel laughed, "What? What is strange?"

"You. Seeing yourself as a baby?"

Samuel held Karen's hand and nodded. "It was at first. I think I've grown used to it. Maybe, that's the mad part."

Jane giggled. "Maybe so."

Karen hugged Samuel's arm. "And he is such a cute baby."

Samuel kissed the side of her head.

Karen looked back at the pitch, "I thought Ashena and Logan would be here."

He shook his head. "Nah, they are on the other island with Dad. Shenny and Logan are both supposed to be resting. They will be sorry they missed this, though. Especially, Logan."

Arles jogged up to them.

Karen smiled, "And here is my One."

Arles smiled at her, "Hi."

Jane lifted her camera and took some more photos of the game. Another teacher took over playing Arles' position as he drank a bottle of water and caught his breath.

Samuel held Karen's hand, "These kids are good."

Arles nodded, "They are kicking our butts. I won't lie about it. Soli zoomed into the goal earlier. Knocked the art teacher on his ass."

Karen giggled, "Scott?"

Arles grinned and whispered, "He admitted to me that he's...in an altered state of mind. I think that's why we're losing."

Samuel laughed loudly. "That could explain it."

Karen shook her head and laughed. "Scott. Where is he?"

Arles pointed back at the school. "He told me he was in some need of some...medication."

Samuel laughed, but stopped as he quickly jumped in front of Karen to block her being struck by the football. The personal shield activated, and the ball bounced off of it.

Soli ran over to get the ball. "Hi, Sammy!"

Samuel smiled at him. "Hi. Having fun?"

Soli laughed. "Yes! Come play!"

"I'm sorry. I need to take Karen to see her Mum."

Soli's smile spread across his face, "Is she making cookies?"

Karen shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know."

"If she is, bring me some."

Legate called for Soli to join them. "Soli! We need the ball, man!"

Soli ran back onto the pitch.

Samuel grinned at Arles, "Maybe you need to rest before your next game. I mean, you were up all night."

Arles knew what he was on about. He pointed warningly at him. "You...mate."

Samuel laughed.

Karen giggled, "How is Kelly?"

Arles nodded, "She's good. Has class today, but we're going to a...restaurant later. Some, live bar thing."

Karen smiled, "Oh, I know the one. It's lovely. Very romantic side of town."

Arles looked back at Karen and rose his eyebrow. "We're just friends."

Jane looked back at them. "Let me take your photo. Together."

Arles stood with Samuel and Karen as she took their photo together.

Samuel playfully slapped his brother in the chest. "And you're all sweaty-"

"I've been playing football!" he insisted.

Jane asked. "Friends. Is that what you said?"

Arles sipped his water and looked back at Jane. "Yes, ma'am. Friends. Everything thinks we're in some...sort of relationship."

Jane smiled and nodded. "I see."

Arles rose his eyebrow at her. "Not getting into this-"

"I do want to talk to you about it, later."

Arles looked back at Samuel and Karen.

Samuel mouthed, "Busted by Jane."

Karen covered her mouth and giggled. "I've spoken to Kelly on the phone."

"Today?" Arles asked.

"No." Karen sung. "After you two had been on the boat. You have a boat in Florida?"

Arles nodded. "Yeah."

Samuel explained. "It's Uncle Tony's. He copied it there."

Karen nodded. "Oh, I see."

Arles held his hands out. "You see? Jane sees, you see, Sammy would you like to see?"

Samuel looked disgusted at the thought. "Not really, mate. Gross."

Karen giggled as Arles rolled his eyes and drank his water.

Samuel wrapped his arm around Karen's waist. "Well, as fun as this is, we're on our way to Anne's."

Arles tossed one of the other teachers his empty water bottle. "Yeah, I need to get cleaned up and get back to Florida."

Jane nodded without looking at him. "For a date."

Arles' phone dinged in his pocket. "It's not a date."

Jane insisted. "It's a date."

Samuel and Karen laughed at Jane's insistence.

Arles was looking at his phone with concern. "Not a date. Huh."

He glanced up at them.

Samuel recognized the look on his brother's face. "Want me to join-"

"No. I'll text you later, though." Arles told him and popped away.

Samuel rubbed his chin.

Karen asked, "What was that about?"

"I don't know." Samuel sighed.

Genie walked up beside of them. "And I thought we were doing swimming lessons?"

Jane smiled, "They did. And then a game broke out."

The crowd cheered as Mari scored a goal.

Legate ran to lift her up to present her to the crowd. "And that was a goal from Mari!"

Mari waved both of her hands to the crowd and laughed.

Genie shook her head with her hands on her hips. "Madness."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	55. Chapter 55 - Doctor Thomas Webber

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 55 - Doctor Thomas Webber

Arles, sweaty from the football match, popped into the hallway outside of Kelly's flat. The air conditioning after being on the hot pitch, made him momentarily lose his breath. Goosebumps formed on his skin.

He knocked on her door. He rocked on his feet and after a few seconds, Kelly answered, immediately groaned, and covered her face. "Oh, God! You would have to see me like this!"

She held a small cloth to her head and it appeared to be bleeding.

Arles didn't wait for an invitation into her flat. He quickly came in and closed the door. "Who did this?"

"No one." She groaned, "Well, me."

He stood in front of her and looked at the cloth she held on her head, "What does that mean?"

She took her cloth from her head and he saw where it was still bleeding. "It means-"

He quickly took the cloth and put it back on her head. "Come sit down."

She hopped and he immediately put his hands on her arms to make her stop. "What is this?"

He looked down and noticed she wasn't wearing a shoe on one foot. He picked her up and took her to the sofa. He sat her down and looked her over. "Okay. Start explaining how this happened."

She had been crying. "I was getting out of my car. Downstairs."

He looked at her foot and quickly took a pillow from the edge of the sofa. He put it under her foot as she spoke.

"I stepped off of the sidewalk. I was carrying some bags from the store-"

Arles was looking at her ankle and gently moving it, "And probably carrying too much."

She groaned and covered her face, "I was. And completely misjudged my step when I was walking to the elevator and - AW!"

She had jumped when Arles had moved her foot a certain way.

He grit his teeth, "Sorry. So, you stepped off of the curve?"

"Yes. And twisted my ankle. I fell into the wall. I hit my head on that brick wall. The security guard ran over and helped me up here."

He took her hands and looked at them. They were all cut up. "Oh, you've done a great job with this."

She wiped her eyes. "I called Dad, but he couldn't come to the phone. I really didn't think you would come-"

He gently placed her foot back on the pillow. "When someone sends me a text and it simply says, 'Help. I think I've broken something.' I always run. This isn't broken. But, you don't need to walk on it."

She groaned as she sat back on the sofa. "I feel so stupid."

He shook his head. "You're tired. I shouldn't have kept you up so late last night."

"I don't think that's it-"

"I do."

"Well, damn it. You're only here for a few more days and then you have to go back to New York!"

He took her hand and sighed. "Kelly-"

"I'm sorry. I really don't know where that came from-"

"You're tired. It's alright."

"I just…." She started, "I just am really enjoying you being here."

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. When he rose up, he looked into her eyes and smiled.

She returned his smile and took his hand. "Arles. I'm sorry-"

He stood up and went over to the refrigerator. "There's no reason to be sorry."

He opened the freezer and walked back over to her with a bag of frozen corn. She covered her face as he gently laid it on her ankle.

"There. That should help the swelling then." He told her quietly.

She closed her eyes tightly and relaxed as her ankle stopped throbbing for the first time since everything had happened.

After a few moments, she opened her eyes to find he wasn't there. "Arles?"

He stepped back into the sitting room with a wet towel in his hands. He sat on the table beside of her and cleaned off her head. "Oh, this isn't bad."

"Feels like it is."

He moved to sit next to her on the sofa. "You said you hit your head?"

"Yeah." She told him. "That brick wall down there."

"Let me look at your eyes."

He leaned in closer to her to look into her eyes.

"Why?"

He continued to look at her eyes and spoke slowly, "To see if you have a concussion."

His icy blue eyes seemed to look deep into her soul. She loved being this close to him.

He asked as he put his hand on the side of her head and looked closer, "Headache? Light bother you?"

"Are you finding something you're concerned with?"

He grinned, "No. Just want to make sure you're alright."

"No. None of that. It just…hurt."

He looked back at the wound, and then back to her eyes again. "Yeah, I imagine so."

She smiled, "You have such pretty eyes. Like your Mom or your Dad's?"

"Blue. Like my mother's. Or so I'm told."

"Or so you're told? Have you never noticed your mother's eyes?"

He shook his head. "Never seen them."

"Oh. What color are your father's eyes?"

"Papa's eyes are brown." He told her quietly.

She grinned, "Papa. I've never heard anyone call their Dad that."

"This doesn't look like a concussion. But, let me clean these hands, and then we'll wrap your foot."

She squeaked as he took the towel and cleaned her hands, "This stings-"

"I know." He told her as he gently cleaned the dirt and grit out of her hands. "Oh, this is deep. Ummm..."

She looked at him, "What is it?"

He glanced up at her. "On the count of three. Ready? One, two..."

"Aw! AW!" She jumped has he cleaned out the worst of her hands.

"Alright. It's all done. It's all over." He told her as he blew into the palms of her hands.

His warm breath made it stop stinging. She couldn't help the tears that had rushed from her eyes.

He smiled at her. "There. Better?"

She was surprised when he wiped her tears from her eyes. She looked at his beautiful, blue eyes and wished how he would kiss her. She managed to tell him, "Better. Yes."

He stood up and began to look in his pockets for something. "I apologize for my appearance. I was at a football game."

She looked at her hands, "Football?"

He took out a pair of socks out of his pockets and laid them on the table. Then his phone, a pen, a silver circular device about as big as a lighter, an actual lighter, and finally a small black box. "Ah. There it is! I thought I had one."

"How deep are your pockets?" She asked in amazement.

"Deep." He sat down and opened the box. He took out a small circular tube and held it to her head. "Okay. Let me get this sorted."

"What are you doing?"

His attention was completely on her head as he used the tool. "Repairing this. It won't hurt."

She watched his eyes as he worked. After a few moments, she said quietly. "Thank you for coming so quickly, Arles."

He didn't take his eyes off of his work and said slowly, "I was close. Just out on the beach with some...nutters."

She giggled. "Who was winning?"

He grinned, "They were. Rotten children."

She smiled. "Adults versus kids, huh?"

"Yep. And I picked the wrong side." He stopped and stroked her head, where it had been injured with his finger. "And that's better?"

She quickly rose her hand to her head and felt it repaired. "That's amazing! What is that?"

He smiled and took her hand in his. He used the tool to repair the palms of her hands. "It's this….device I keep with me."

"I've never seen anything like it." She told him in amazement.

He continued to work on her hands with the device. "It's a small unit. I'm hoping it will last long enough to do both hands. It took a bit on your head."

The device stopped working just as he said that.

Arles grinned, "Brilliant. Died at the right time! Just finished both of them."

Kelly looked down at her hands and rubbed them together. She giggled. "Arles! That's the neatest thing I've ever seen."

He leaned over and put it back in the box. "I use it way more than I ever thought I would."

"Where did you get it?" She asked.

He put it back into his pocket and leaned back to look at her. "My Dad gave it to me."

"Dad? I thought you called him 'Papa'?"

He chuckled as he put the rest of the stuff back into his pockets, "Two separate people."

Someone knocked on the door of the flat.

Arles stood up and pointed at her. "You, stay. I'll get this."

She leaned up and looked under the bag of frozen vegetables at her ankle. It was bruising nicely. She groaned.

Arles opened the door to see a tall, skinny man standing there. He was wearing a nice suit and tie, without the jacket. The look on his face was shock to see Arles' answering the door.

"Ummm." He started, leaned back to look at the number beside of the door to make sure he was at the right place. "Ummm. This is my daughter's place."

Arles smiled warmly at him. "Oh! You're at the right place. Kelly is just here. Please come in."

The man stepped into the room and Arles closed the door behind him.

Kelly smiled and sat up straighter when she saw him. "Dad!"

He glanced back at Arles and joined his daughter. He stood next to her and looked down at the bag of frozen vegetables on her foot. "Well, this looks…."

Kelly smiled, "It feels better than it did."

Arles stood behind the bar watching him. Bags of the shopping Kelly had done still sat full. Arles decided to unload the shopping and put it away. Arles guessed the security guard must have brought it up when she fell.

Kelly's father took the bag off of her ankle and looked it over. "This looks like you did a great job. Can you walk on it?"

Kelly shook her head. "No."

He moved it a bit and Kelly jumped and shouted, "Aw!" when he moved it the way Arles' had just moments earlier.

He put the bag back on it. "Well, it needs to be wrapped, but it's not broken."

Kelly groaned. "That's what Arles' said."

He turned to look at Arles, unpacking the shopping. "Arles, huh?"

Kelly nodded, "Yes. Arles, this is my Dad-"

Her father stood up and introduced himself. "Doctor Thomas Webber."

Arles quickly walked over to introduce himself. He held out his hand to shake. "Arles Bennett, sir. It's a pleasure."

Doctor Webber nodded and seemed to be deciding if he liked Arles or not.

"Bennett, huh? Like….your friend."

Kelly waved her hand. "They aren't related. I don't think, are you?"

Arles laughed, "No. Well, not really."

Kelly told her Dad. "Karen is marrying his brother."

Doctor Webber looked back at Kelly in surprise. "Karen is engaged?"

Kelly smiled. "Yes. I just found out."

Doctor Webber nodded in understanding. "Right. So, you and Kelly, then?"

Arles held his hands out. "We're just friends, sir."

Kelly giggled. "Yes, just friends. Arles lives in New York. He was just down for the funeral."

Doctor Webber put his hands on his hips. "Oh yeah. That was…today?"

"Yesterday." Arles told him and returned to the kitchen to finish putting away the shopping.

"Yeah. I heard about that. Damn sad. No one is saying what happened." He said as he sat on a chair next to Kelly.

Arles opened a cabinet and put some things inside of it. "No."

Kelly groaned and readjusted herself on the sofa.

Arles noticed. "Do you need something for pain? I didn't think of that. I'm sorry. Where do you keep it?" He immediately started opening cabinet doors to find something.

Doctor Webber shook his head. "Hang on. I brought something."

He took out a bottle of pills and handed Kelly one. She took it with a bottle of Vitex that sat on the table.

"That's probably going to make you sleepy." He told her. "Do you have anything to wrap that with?"

She pointed, "It's in the bathroom, in there."

Arles insisted. "Hang on. I'll get it. In the cabinet, then?"

She nodded, "Yes."

He disappeared into her bedroom.

Doctor Webber turned around and looked at his daughter. He asked quietly, "Who is that?"

"Arles, Dad."

"English?"

"Yeah-"

"Where the hell did you meet him?"

"He was at Karen's."

He rose his eyebrow, "And he knows where your bathroom is?"

"Dad!" She groaned. "We're just friends."

He wasn't convinced. "Yeah, right-"

"Dad." She groaned.

Someone knocked on the door.

Doctor Webber pointed at her. "You. Stay. I'll get it."

Kelly rubbed her face as her Dad got up to answer the door. He opened it to find the Doctor standing there.

The Doctor smiled, "Hello. Ummm." He leaned back and looked at the number beside of the door. "I'm looking for Kelly's place."

Doctor Webber looked confused. "You look familiar. Do I know you?"

The Doctor put his hands in his pockets. "I don't think so. Do I know you?"

He held his hand out to introduce himself. "Doctor Thomas Webber. I'm Kelly's father."

The Doctor shook his hand. "Oh! I'm Doctor Johnathon Smith. I'm actually looking for Arles. Is he here?"

Doctor Webber's mouth dropped open in shock. "Doctor Johnathon Smith?"

"Yeah." The Doctor agreed slowly.

Arles walked back into the sitting room. "Kelly, I found something to wrap your ankle in."

Kelly pointed towards the door. "Ummm."

Arles turned to look back at him. "Dad?"

Doctor Webber repeated in shock. "Dad?"

The Doctor smiled proudly. "Yes, I'm Dad." He walked into the apartment towards Kelly.

Arles looked at him in shock. "What are you doing here?"

"Samuel told me you left in a hurry, and he was worried. You wouldn't answer-"

"Dad. I was a bit busy."

The Doctor pointed at him, "Not too busy to answer."

Doctor Webber stood staring at the situation.

Arles sighed and rubbed his face. "Yes, Dad. You're right. I'm sorry. Kelly sent me a text telling me that she thought she had broken something."

The Doctor relaxed. "Oh. I understand. So, it was…"

"Not an attack, Dad." Arles told him. "She fell into the wall and appears to not have any concussion. I used the derma-regenerator on her head and her hands."

The Doctor nodded, "Oh. Good then. You should probably watch her to make sure on the concussion. How hard did you hit the wall, Kelly?"

Kelly was a bit star struck. "I'm sorry. I think I may have hit my head rather hard if this is really happening."

The Doctor didn't follow. "If what is happening?"

"You! Here?" She insisted.

The Doctor smiled and sat on the edge of the coffee table. "Oh! I apologize. I'm being rude. I have a problem with that. We've not been properly introduced. I'm Arles' Dad, Doctor Johnathon Smith."

Kelly glanced back at Arles. He had moved to the end of the sofa and was beginning to wrap her foot.

Doctor Webber seemed to come back to life. He finally closed the door. "Ummm. You're the Doctor Smith that married Rose Tyler?"

The Doctor chuckled. "Yes. I'm Mr. Rose Tyler. I should probably start introducing myself like that."

Arles laughed. "Go on then, Dad."

The Doctor stood up and nodded. "I am. She's at home with the children. Cooking."

Arles didn't look up from wrapping Kelly's foot. "What is she making?"

"Beef Stew and Dumplings."

Arles closed his eyes and groaned. "Oh, that's my favorite."

Doctor Webber still was uneasy. "Well, hang on a damn minute-"

The Doctor held his hand out to Arles. "Stop a bit."

Arles stopped wrapping.

Doctor Webber looked at the Doctor, and then to Arles. "Umm."

The Doctor rose his eyebrow. "What's wrong?"

Doctor Webber pointed to Arles. "He said his name is Bennett."

The Doctor nodded for Arles to begin again, "Yeah. Arles Bennett-"

"Your name is Smith-"

"It's complicated-"

"He's a Doctor?"

The Doctor shook his head. "No-"

"And you're accepting his diagnoses about a concussion and him wrapping Kelly's foot-"

"This is my son! Do you think he doesn't know as much as a doctor during this time period? He's not thick-"

Arles coughed, "Dad."

"What?" He snapped.

"You're being rude, Dad." Arles told him as he finished wrapping Kelly's foot.

"Oh. Am I?"

Arles smiled, "Yes, Dad. You need to apologize."

The Doctor groaned and looked back at Doctor Webber. "I apologize for my rudeness. It's, a problem. I'm working on it."

Arles laughed under his breath and looked up at Kelly, who was smiling.

Doctor Webber crossed his arms. "You're not old enough to have a son this age."

The Doctor laughed. "Oh, what you don't know."

Arles cleared his throat again.

The Doctor looked back at him. "Again?"

Arles nodded. "Yes, Dad."

The Doctor groaned. "I apologize. I'm working on it."

Doctor Webber shook his head in confusion. "Ummm-"

The Doctor cleared his throat and stood up in front of Arles. "Hmmm. Your Mum asked me to tell you about a meeting. Samuel's place. Tomorrow. Breakfast."

"Breakfast?" Arles looked back at Kelly and bit his lip.

The Doctor rose his eyebrows and nodded. "Oh. Right. Time difference."

"And possible concussion."

"You remain. I'll have her reschedule. I'll let you know. It's alright."

Doctor Webber shook his head. "Hang on-"

The Doctor pat Arles on his shoulder. "You're in good hands, Kelly. If you will excuse me, I have a date!"

Arles grinned as his Dad walked out of the door. Before he disappeared, he shook the stunned Doctor Webber's hand. "Again. I apologize. Arles. Keep me updated."

Arles sat down on the arm of the sofa at Kelly's feet. "Yes, Dad. Thank you for coming by."

The Doctor walked out of the door and closed it.

Doctor Webber stood dumbfounded. "Ugh." Was all he could muster.

Arles stood back up and asked Kelly. "Can I get you something to drink? Hungry?"

Kelly pointed at the shopping bags. "I got you some tea."

Arles rubbed his hands together. "Oh! Brilliant. I could use a cuppa. You?"

She was still in a bit of shock, "Yeah, I'll try it."

He clapped his hands together as he went back to the kitchen and busied himself making them a cup of tea. "Doctor Webber? Cup of tea?"

Doctor Webber stood looking at Kelly. Then Arles. "Umm. That's your Dad?"

Arles nodded, "Yes, sir-"

"You don't call him 'sir'."

Arles chuckled as he finished putting up the shopping. "No, sir. I do not. Dad hates to be called 'sir'."

Arles spoke to Karen. "Want me to cook something, or would you rather get take away?"

Kelly rubbed her eyes. "It doesn't matter to me."

Arles nodded. "Okay. Tea, first."

Doctor Webber sat at the bar to speak to Arles. "You're English."

Arles nodded. "I am."

"Why are you in the States?"

"I live here. I work in New York."

"Doing what?"

"Teaching."

"Teaching what?"

Arles stopped and looked back at the man. "Maths."

"Maths?"

"Yes."

"I've never heard of you. Doctor Johnathon Smith is all over the news."

"We prefer not to be. The longer we can remain unknown, the better."

"Why is that?"

He continued to make them tea. "Well, imagine that sort of life. Press, no privacy, bodyguards…"

"You don't have body guards?"

"I have training. So, they allow me to be out on my own. Like this. Well, not everyone is happy about it."

"But, if it is known?"

Arles nodded, "I'll have to have them. Papa would insist. Did you want tea, sir?"

Doctor Webber shook his head. "Umm…no. No, thank you."

Arles stepped over, knelt beside of the sofa, and gave Kelly the cup of tea. "And there you are."

She smiled at him. "Thank you, Arles."

"Do you need another pillow? Ice? Anything?"

She sipped it, "I think I'm alright."

"Wrapping isn't too tight-"

She giggled. "Arles. I'm alright."

He smiled at her. "Certain?"

She nodded. "I think so. Oh, this tea is wonderful."

He cheered as he stood up. "And I've converted another American. Yes!"

Doctor Webber crossed his arms. "And you and Kelly are just friends?"

Kelly groaned, "Dad-"

He waved his hand at her. "I'm just trying to understand. Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I told you we had been on a date."

Arles grinned and walked back over to the bar.

Doctor Webber was surprised, "Hang on. This! This is who you went on a date with?"

Arles sipped his tea as he stood behind the bar. "We've been out. How many times, Kelly?"

"Just the one date. The rest wasn't dates."

Arles nodded and looked back at her Dad. "Yeah. Just….softball-"

"And….that sort of thing."

Doctor Webber wasn't convinced. "Just one date? And you never told me he was the son of Doctor Johnathon Smith."

Kelly shrugged her shoulders, "I didn't know who his Dad was."

Arles stood behind the bar and sipped his tea.

"And you said it wasn't an attack. He thought it might be. Is that the reason he came so quickly?"

Arles sighed and leaned on the bar, "Kelly sent me a text just as I was walking off the pitch playing football-"

"Football?"

"Yes. I left immediately to come here, and didn't explain why. My brother told Dad."

"Brother? He's the guy that's marrying Karen. That's how you met him."

Kelly rolled her eyes. "Dad. Really. Who cares who his parents are? He can't help it, and I doubt it's something he really wants to talk about."

Arles smiled proudly, "That's the reason we get on so well. Thank you, Kelly."

Doctor Webber crossed his arms, "I'm just curious-"

Kelly groaned, "Daddy. Stop asking him all of these questions. Really. It's like an integration."

Doctor Webber rose his eyebrow. "Kelly. Being friends with someone of a high profile nature can be a very dangerous thing. Doctor Smith ran over here because he thought you were attacked. Is that a likely thing to happen?"

Arles shook his head. "No one knows who I am. For now, she's safe-"

"For now. But, what happens when…" He stopped and looked back at Kelly. "Sweetheart, this is not an ideal situation."

Kelly groaned, "Dad! We're just friends-"

"You hanging out with someone who needs bodyguards, but doesn't have them-"

"Dad! Seriously. I didn't know who his family was until just now."

Doctor Webber wasn't pleased. He crossed his arms and shook his head. "I'm not comfortable with this-"

"Dad!"

"I'm sorry, but I'm not." He looked back at Arles. "I'm sorry, you seem to be a nice guy. But, you have to understand that the safety of my daughter is my top concern."

Arles sat his tea down. "Believe me. It's mine, too."

"Then how could you put her in such a position?"

"Dad!" Kelly insisted.

Arles explained. "Kelly and I play softball together. Both my Dad and Uncle Tony have been to the games and no one noticed them."

Doctor Webber looked confused. "Uncle Tony. Who is that?"

"Tony. Tony Stark."

"That's your uncle!?" Doctor Webber exclaimed.

Arles nodded, "He is. And if they can keep off the press radar down here, it makes it a lot easier for me. No one knows me here. I can walk down the street and no one will shout how there is Arles just there. If it became known, yes. Kelly would be in danger. But she's safe. She's fine. If I thought she wasn't, I would already have taken steps for her safety. It's already been discussed."

Kelly looked surprised. "It has?"

Arles held out his hand. "Well, Kelly! Seriously. Does it surprise you?"

Kelly sipped her tea. "Not really, now that I think about it."

Doctor Webber looked back at him. "Friends, huh?"

Arles looked over his cuppa and nodded. "Yes, sir. Friends. That's all."

Doctor Webber scuffed just as his phone rang in his pocket. He groaned and took it out. "Hi. Oh, hi Linda."

"No, I'll be straight home."

"No, I'm not at work. I had to come check on Kelly. She got hurt."

"Yes. We can still make it. It will be fine."

Arles sipped his tea and noticed that this…"Linda" hadn't asked about Kelly. He glanced back over to Kelly who was silently running her finger around the top of the cup of tea.

Doctor Webber continued to speak. "Yes. I'll be there as soon as I can. I'm already ready."

He ended the call.

Arles sipped his tea. "Plans, then?"

"Yes. We have tickets to the theatre." He stood up. "Excuse me."

He walked over to Kelly and sat on the side of the sofa. "Call me, if you get worse."

She smiled, "I'll be fine."

He nodded, "Arles. Could I ask you to stay and keep an eye on her?"

Arles grinned, "I'd be happy to, sir. I'll keep you posted."

Doctor Webber relaxed. "Good. Thank you." He ran his fingers through Kelly's hair. "Sleepy?"

She nodded, "A bit. I was tired before, and that medicine-"

"Yeah." He told her. "Eat something, and rest. I'll come by in the morning before work to check on you. Make sure we don't have to get a cast or something."

She giggled.

"Wrap you in bubble wrap. You've always been the one to get hurt." He teased. "Would you promise me that you'll be more careful?"

He took her hand in hers and she nodded. "I will Dad."

He leaned down and kissed her forehead.

He stood up and walked back over to Arles. "And…Ar….I'm sorry."

Arles smiled, "Arles. It's alright. I'll keep you posted. Enjoy your evening."

"I'm not happy about it, but….well. You have training."

Arles nodded. "I do, sir."

"And you're just friends-"

Arles grinned. "Friends. Yes."

Doctor Webber still wasn't convinced, but nodded anyway. "I left that medicine there on the table."

Arles nodded and shook his hand. "I'll be sure she takes it, sir. If it's needed. Not to worry."

He waved at Kelly and then left the apartment.

Arles walked back over to the sitting room, sat his tea on the table, and collapsed into a chair. "Oh, that could have gone better."

Kelly giggled. "I cannot believe that is your Dad."

He rubbed his eyes and nodded. "That's Dad. Yes."

"So, that's how you know Rose Tyler. She's your Step Mom."

He chuckled, "Something like that."

"I'm sure she's better than mine."

He readjusted her frozen vegetables on her foot, grabbed his tea, and sat back in the chair. "What did your Dad mean that you were always getting hurt?"

She sipped her tea and sat it down on the table. "Oh, it's nothing-"

"Kelly. It isn't."

"Arles. It's just-"

"You were always getting hurt, and she's who was doing it."

"Arles-"

"That's the reason you wanted to move out so quickly. And he doesn't know."

Kelly sighed and closed her eyes tightly. "Arles."

"Why won't you tell him?"

She held her hand out to the door. "Because, he's happy! He deserves that-"

"Not at your expense-"

"I never see her anymore! I haven't seen her since I moved out."

Arles pointed at the door. "That man just told me that your safety is his highest concern-"

"Arles." She sighed. "I really don't want to talk about this."

He nodded. "Okay."

"Arles. It's….something….so hard to explain."

"Not really."

"Gosh. I can't believe you figured that out. How did you work that out?"

"It's not that hard-"

"It's not anything I really want to talk about."

He sipped his tea. "It's not anything you're ever going to deal with again. You're getting a bodyguard, Kelly."

"A what?"

He propped his head up on his fist. "A bodyguard. That's what my Papa and Dad do. They are in charge of security for the Tyler and Stark families."

"Now all of this makes sense!" She realized.

"That's it. So, you….are getting a bodyguard. Whenever, you have to be around this woman. You are to tell me. I'll come and keep you safe."

"You're a teacher, not a bodyguard."

He grinned. "I actually am a bodyguard. I just, don't do it. It makes my Papa worry too much."

Kelly covered her face.

Arles moved to sit next to her on the sofa. He gently uncovered her face. "Kelly."

She was crying silently. "Arles, you can't do that."

"Why not?"

"You live so far away-"

"I can be anywhere you need me. This is happening."

She wiped her tears and shook her head. "This has been the strangest afternoon."

He pulled her hands up to his lips to kiss. "Look at me."

Her eyes met his.

"Kelly. You're so important to me."

She smiled through her tears, "Your friend-"

"My best friend. Kelly, can I tell you…."

"What?"

He grit his teeth and looked at her. "I…"

She put her finger over his lips. "Don't think you have to say anything."

He smiled. "Too high on a pain pill to remember it?"

She giggled. "I won't lie. I wish I had something else."

"Like what?"

She covered her face and grinned. "Umm. I wish…"

He rose his eyebrows. "What? Name it."

She sighed. "How do you feel about…smoking?"

"Weed? Marijuana? That's what you're on about?"

She bit her lip and nodded. "Yes. You're probably not into that-"

"No." He held his finger out. "You'd be surprised. Umm. I can get you some of that."

She smiled, "Really?"

"Yep." He popped and looked into her eyes.

She giggled and ran her hands through his hair. A smile spread across his face.

She whispered, "Arles. Would you please kiss me?"

He grinned like a loon, "I thought you would never ask."

He leaned down to meet her lips with his own. She noticed he licked his lips in anticipation. It made her giggle when she realized she had done the same thing.

His fingertips caressed her face as they snogged one another. His beautiful, strong body leaning over the top of her own, seemed to want hers as much as she wanted his. Her hands went up his shirt that was loosely hanging on him. She felt his skin, that was cool to the touch. He had told her that he had been playing football. He wasn't sweaty as she expected, but maybe it was because he had been inside of her apartment with the air conditioning. She ran her fingertips across his back and felt goosebumps form on his skin.

He smiled as he kissed her.

"Are you cold?" She asked him.

"Yes!" He told her flatly.

They both laughed and Arles shivered.

"You, with your fingertips. Damn." He insisted and shivered. "I was fine until then."

She giggled. "I'm sorry."

"No." He smiled. "I love it. Umm. I have a thought."

She rubbed her eyes. "Keep in mind one of us is reduced to one leg."

He chuckled. "Let's go back to my place. That way I can shower, and keep an eye on you."

Her eyes lit up. "The boat?"

He smiled, "Sure. Let's get away from all of your problems. Leave them on shore."

"Arles….I…."

"What? That's the second time you've stopped in the middle of your sentence. You can tell me."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and smiled.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	56. Chapter 56 – A New Plan

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 56 – A New Plan

The Doctor popped back into his island home.

"Daddy's home!" He shouted.

There was no answer.

He put his hands on his hips. _'Where is everyone?'_ He asked Rose through their connection.

She laughed, _'Come up here and see this.'_

He left the sitting room, where he had arrived. After he walked down the hallways and jogged up the steps, he arrived into the nursery. Rose sat in the rocking chair holding baby Arles. Young Samuel was wearing a pair of green trousers with large dinosaur feet and a long tail.

Rose pointed at the doorway and giggled. "Be careful. There's a dinosaur in here."

Samuel turned around and held his hands up. "Grrr. Daddy. Sam. Di-saur!"

The Doctor laughed proudly. "Are you a friendly dinosaur?"

"No." Samuel told him quickly.

"So, you eat people?"

"No." Samuel growled. "Sam eat ice dream."

The Doctor smiled, "Of course. The scary Sam-a-saur. If I feed you ice cream, do you promise to not eat me?"

Samuel stood up and promptly fell back on his knees. "Sam. Boom."

Rose laughed, "How was Arles? Everything alright?"

"I may have done a terrible thing. I introduced myself to this girl's father as Arles' Dad."

"You are Arles' Dad."

"But, we're going to let them start calling us by our first names. Now, there's all of this confusion."

Samuel pulled himself up using his Dad's legs. "Up, pleze."

The Doctor picked Samuel up and kissed his face. "And Daddy's favorite dinosaur."

Samuel threw his hands out and began to babble at top speed.

The Doctor sighed. "Well, no. That's not what happened."

Samuel continued to babble.

The Doctor looked surprised back at Rose. "Jackie isn't having her party?"

Rose groaned. "No. She's proper cross about it, too."

Samuel looked back at his Mum and babbled.

The Doctor laughed and kissed the little boy's face.

Rose rose her eyebrows. "What was that?"

"He says that she won't be cooking."

Rose rolled her eyes.

The Doctor pointed at his son. "Don't be cheeky about your Grand's cooking. That's my job."

Samuel clapped his hands, "Daddy. Ice dream!"

The Doctor grinned, "Ice cream. Sure."

Rose held Arles close to her as he started to drift off to sleep. "Is it normal for him to sleep this much?"

The Doctor nodded, "Yeah. He's half human, Rose."

"Yeah, but the older version doesn't sleep like this."

"According to Samuel, he sleeps a lot. Quauhtin normally don't sleep much at all."

Rose kissed Arles' sleeping head. "Okay. Well, just seems like a lot. And he feels warm."

The Doctor quickly walked over to her and felt of Arles' head. "He is a bit warm. But, that could be a reason he's sleeping, too. He's fighting something."

Rose asked Samuel, "You seem to feel alright. You're not getting sick, are you?"

Baby Samuel clapped his hands together. "Ar-wess play sleep. Sam eat ice dream Daddy!"

Rose looked back at Arles. "Arles needs to sleep. Mum Mum will stay with him. Baby, tell Lance we'll keep Arles' tonight. It's fine."

"We had a date tonight."

She closed her eyes and sighed. "Damn it, we did."

"Jackie here?"

Rose nodded. "She is. Go say something nice about her cooking and maybe she'll babysit for us."

He groaned. "Must I?"

Rose turned and looked at him. "Yes."

"Phhh." He laid his forehead to Samuel's. "Are you old enough to babysit yourself?"

Samuel clapped his hands. "Ice dream, Daddy!"

The Doctor was struck by a sudden thought. "Yeah! Samuel could babysit!"

"No."

"Yeah! They are going to have a baby. They need to practice. Perfect two to practice on! Make them thankful they aren't having twins. Oh, that's…..madness."

Rose groaned, "You could just say something nice to Mum-"

"Ah. Hell. I'm ringing Karen and Samuel. He can sit, himself."

Rose rolled her eyes as he walked out of the room with the baby.

Little Samuel waved over his Dad's shoulder. "Bye bye, Mum Mum!"

She blew him a kiss.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The Doctor walked back downstairs to the kitchen, carrying little Samuel in his arms.

"And ice cream for you. And me."

Samuel clapped his hands. "Yay! Ice dream!"

The Doctor reached in the freezer and pulled out a container. He sat Samuel on the cabinet top and they both shared a spoon as he carefully fed him the vanilla ice cream.

He leaned on the cabinet. "And there we are. If we're really careful, we won't have to give a dinosaur a bath."

Samuel clapped his hands. "Bath!"

"No. No bath." His Daddy told him. "We're trying not to get in a mess."

He fed Samuel another spoonful just as Friday spoke. "Tony Stark wants to know if you are available."

The Doctor smiled proudly at his son and fed himself a spoonful of ice cream. "Samuel and I are both available."

Samuel clapped his hands. "More, Daddy."

"Please."

"Pleze." Samuel said.

The Doctor grinned at him and fed him another spoonful of ice cream. "You're going to get a stomachache with all of this ice cream."

Tony popped into the kitchen. He was wearing a long sleeved, tight black shirt and a pair of dark trousers. He threw his hands out. "And this is some shit."

The Doctor pointed towards the drawer, "Grab a spoon."

Tony groaned and walked over to the cabinet where the Damn Whiskey was kept. He poured himself a drink. "And I'm only having two, John. Don't let me have more than that."

Samuel clapped his hands together. "More Daddy, pleze."

The Doctor fed Samuel another spoonful. "Poltious came to see you?"

Tony drank the whiskey and sat on the cabinet. "This negotiation thing was an entire waste of time. Remember, I told you that I felt like it was? I hate being right all of the time."

The Doctor fed Samuel another spoonful. "It does get annoying."

Tony pointed at Samuel. "Don't let that stop you from being right though."

Samuel laughed at him.

Tony asked, "What are you two overdosing on sugar about?"

"We're not overdosing on sugar-"

"That's right. He's your kid. He probably needs a five pound bag a day to function properly."

The Doctor shook his head at Samuel. "Don't listen to Uncle Tony."

Samuel clapped his hands together again. "Ice dream. Good."

Tony sipped the drink and grunted. "And I'm running a program to crack back into the CIA. I somehow got, bounced out."

The Doctor looked surprised. "CIA?! What the hell for?"

"I'm looking into this Commander. I'm not 100% sure Karen is safe. I told Sammy that I'd look at it for him."

"CIA is rather a hard place to crack open-"

"Ah. Not really. Just takes time."

"And it's illegal-"

"You forget. I have a 'Get Out of Jail Free Card'."

The Doctor looked back at him. "What is that?"

"Never mind. The State Department had nothing."

"Well, they wouldn't. Something like that would be classified probably past even the CIA."

"So, you're suggesting…."

The Doctor fed Samuel another spoonful as he said slowly, "I would look at where the CIA puts their classified information."

Tony sipped his drink and nodded. "Good advice. Thanks, John."

The Doctor realized something and looked back at Tony. "Are you also hacked into Torchwood?"

Tony sipped the drink and looked serious, "Probably the less you know, the better. Director Smith."

The Doctor rolled his eyes and went back to feeding Samuel. "I worry about this influence on you."

Tony grinned proudly. "He turns out fine in spite of my influence. Sammy is a great guy. Aren't you, Sam?"

Samuel got another spoonful of ice cream and clapped his hands together.

Tony tossed the drink to the back of his throat. "Gives me hope with Soli."

"Soli will be fine."

"Do you know of this shit with him? Gathering all of the Khrele?"

The Doctor looked at Tony in surprise. "Who told you that?"

"Sam. When we were on the ship."

The Doctor fed Samuel another bite. "Umm…well. Yeah."

"And you didn't feel this is information I need-"

"It's not. It would just wind you up-"

"That it has."

"What did he tell you?"

"Fuck that, I know about it. You tell me your version."

The Doctor nodded. "Alright. The Khrele, we're I'm from, are of Legend. People claim to have seen them, and each story seems as outlandish as the other. But, Mageer of Chaomlean had a ship of unbelievable power-"

"Which was actually him-"

"And his crew, but most likely him. He was also a….ummm…..he built things. Had to. Ships aren't made to channel that sort of power that he was able to use."

"So, he created things?"

"Yeah. Just like you do. His machines were powerful. They drew the power they needed from the individuals that used them."

Tony looked impressed. "Well, that's fucking cool."

The Doctor continued to speak as he fed Samuel ice cream. "And it was said he was bringing them out of hiding, to live in the universe with everyone else, when his son was taken."

"Soli. Soler."

"And he was never seen again. Mageer lost his mind over the loss of his son. The Khrele went back into hiding and you heard whispers of them, but….."

"So, let me get this straight. In your reality, my Soli died."

"As far as anyone knows."

"But, that doesn't mean that it has to happen that way here. Right?"

The Doctor grinned. "No. Samuel and Arles have both spoken to me about him. He's a Quauhtin Warrior."

"Yeah, they've told me that, too."

"And apparently looking to finish the work Mageer started. Rebuild the Kingdom that was lost in the other Dimension."

"Kingdom?"

The Doctor turned and pointed at him with the spoon. "And you already know too much."

Tony poured himself another drink. "Agreed."

The Doctor ate another spoonful, "War has been declared on the Quauhtin-"

"Yeah, Poltious told me that, too. Fan-fucking-tastic."

The Doctor groaned. "I need to go, sort this out."

"That's the reason I came to see you. I want you and me to go. Talk to this….woman."

The Doctor looked at him in surprise. "What woman?"

"This woman who is telling everyone she's Soli's mother-"

"She'll kill you as soon as she finds out who you are."

Tony finished his drink and poured another one. "It's like this, John. He's my One, but also my son. So, I can't ask him."

The Doctor groaned.

"Lartius is busy with this damn war now, and he's Two. I can't ask him."

The Doctor looked back at him. "And I'm Three."

Tony grinned, "Simple. Math. Lance is Four and I've already asked him."

"He's onboard with this?"

Tony finished his drink and started to pour another one. "If Jane lets him off the leash-"

"Ah! Two."

Tony lifted his hand and nodded. "Right. Thanks. Ummm. Yes. He is."

"What exactly are we doing?"

"John, I'm fucking going. Whether you go with me, or not. But, I hope you will. I feel, that I'm going to need you."

"What about Soli and Pepper?"

"I'm going to have them stay here. On the island. Sammy will keep an eye on them for me."

"Sammy is busy with-"

Tony waved his hand. "And Arles and Legate."

The Doctor groaned. "Legate."

"I'm not worried. Sammy has my back. Right, Samuel?"

The baby clapped his hands. "More ice dream, pleze."

The Doctor gave him another bite. "I don't want Rose to go. Nor the children-"

"And I agree. I'm leaving mine here, where I know they are safe."

The Doctor sighed. "This is such a bad idea. Quauhtin War. Ashena here and a possible war there-"

"I'm sorry, but the safety of my family is the first thing on my mind. Then, we'll go to war. I have to talk to her."

"Talk?" He said in disbelief.

Tony bit his lip and poured himself another drink. "John, I'm having two more."

The Doctor gave Samuel another spoonful of ice cream. "I have never told someone 'no' who has asked me for help."

Tony coughed and grunted, "You starting now?"

The Doctor looked back at his friend and shook his head. "Not today. Let me talk to Rose."

Tony clapped his hands together in excitement. "Hell yeah-"

Samuel pointed at him, "No, Tony."

Tony stood in front of Samuel and looked at his dinosaur trousers. "What happened to you, man? A dinosaur try to eat you?"

Samuel babbled at top speed.

The Doctor translated. "His Mum ordered him a dinosaur costume and Genie read him a book. Where is Genie?"

Samuel babbled again.

The Doctor nodded. "Oh. At the school with Tony Tyler. Okay. Good. Hey, want to babysit tonight?"

Tony laughed, "Hell no! I don't do babysitting. Besides. If we're going for a while, I need to….tell Pepper bye."

He typed something in on his bracelet and popped away as he waved to baby Samuel.

Samuel laughed, "Tony! Go!"

The Doctor put the ice cream away and wiped Samuel's mouth off. "And look at that! No bath needed! Well done!"

"Di-saur. No bath."

He leaned onto the cabinet. "Oh, dinosaurs took baths. They liked to swim, too. Just like you."

Samuel babbled.

The Doctor grinned. "Yeah, the one with the long neck could go deep in the lakes and such. His head would hang out and he could breath. It was something."

"Daddy. Sam see di-saur?"

The Doctor smiled sadly. "Daddy would love to take you to see a dinosaur. I promise I will."

"No eat Sam."

The Doctor picked him up and kissed his face. "Nope! And Daddy won't feed you to a dinosaur. Your Uncle Tony, maybe."

Samuel hugged his Daddy's neck as they left the kitchen together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	57. Chapter 57 - Babysitters

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 57 - Babysitters

The adult Samuel opened the door to his and Karen's flat on the island. Both Rose and the Doctor stood outside with baby Samuel and Arles in their arms. Little Samuel was still wearing the dinosaur trousers.

"Hi!" The Doctor and Rose said at once with huge smiles on their faces.

Samuel laughed. "Come in. That's just strange that you do that even now."

They walked in and little Samuel, who his Daddy was holding in his arms, immediately asked. "Ren?"

Samuel grinned. "She's upstairs. She'll be right down."

Henry ran into the room and barked at them.

Little Samuel clapped his hands. "Daddy, wook! Dog!"

The adult Samuel laughed, "That's a mad dog. He's been running around at top speed since he got here."

Just as he said that, Henry zoomed up the stairs.

Little Samuel covered his mouth and laughed. "Dog. Go!"

The Doctor laughed with his son. "Fast. That's how he went."

Little Samuel repeated the word. "Past. Dog go past!"

The Doctor groaned. "Tell me you can say, 'fast'."

Samuel chuckled. "Wisely and slow. They stumble who run fast."

The Doctor grinned proudly. "Shakespeare."

Rose rolled her eyes. "Leave it to your son to quote Shakespeare to make a point."

Samuel held his hands out to take baby Arles from Rose. "Come in, and make yourselves comfortable."

The Doctor shook his head. "We probably need to go. Umm. Have you heard from your brother?"

Samuel held Arles in his arms. "He text me and said you had shown up at Kelly's."

"She sprang her foot. I haven't thought about it until now, but you could go sort her right out."

Samuel shook his head. "That's against Papa's protocols."

Rose looked surprised. "There's a rule against you helping."

"Papa has a rule about just about everything. And it rather makes sense. Even if I did it while she was sleeping, how would Arles explain that if she wakes up and she's completely fine?"

The Doctor put his hands in his pockets and nodded. "Makes sense. We'll go with Lewis' rules on this then."

Samuel grinned. "We always go with Papa's rules."

The Doctor pointed at him, "I do want a full briefing on these rules, though."

Samuel held baby Arles closer to his chest. "Sure."

Rose asked, "Are you sure this is alright?"

Samuel smiled, "It's fine, Mum. You two need to go out. Karen wanted to stay with her Mum tonight."

The Doctor looked confused. "I thought she was upstairs."

Samuel nodded, "Yes. Anne is as well."

Just as he said that, Anne and Karen walked down the steps together. Anne smiled and held her hands out. "And these boys! Come see Anne. I'm so happy to see you both."

Little Samuel had eyes only for Karen. He immediately held his hands out and shouted, "MY REN!"

Karen laughed. "Well, hello Samuel."

He held his hands out, "Ren! Ren! Ren!"

She took him in her arms and kissed his cheek. "Hi there, Samuel."

He hugged her tightly. "My Ren."

The Doctor asked her as he held his hands out to little Samuel's back, "Is he too heavy for you?"

Karen rolled her eyes. "John. I'm pregnant and –"

Samuel said with her, "-not made of glass."

Karen smiled back at the adult Samuel. "Well, it's true."

Samuel shrugged his shoulders, "We worry."

Karen giggled. "I'm fine." She looked at baby Samuel, "You're not too heavy, are you?"

Baby Samuel kissed her.

Rose giggled. "He loves you."

The adult Samuel pointed at himself and told little Samuel. "My Ren."

"No!" He insisted and turned his head away to keep from seeing Samuel.

The Doctor scolded. "Samuel."

Karen fussed at the adult Samuel, "You didn't invite them to sit down?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I did!"

The Doctor teased, "He didn't. He's being completely rude. He needs a proper shouting at."

Samuel rolled his eyes. "Don't believe him. He's just trying to wind you up."

The Doctor chuckled.

Rose playfully slapped the Doctor's chest. "He did invite us in. Don't believe John. He's being a pain."

The Doctor smiled. "And enjoying it."

Samuel handed baby Arles to Anne, and then held his hands out to the baby Samuel. "Want me to hold you? You are probably too heavy for Karen-"

"No!" Baby Samuel insisted and wrapped his arms around Karen's neck tightly.

The Doctor looked at Karen. "Can you breathe?"

She giggled. "I can. I'm fine."

Baby Samuel looked back at the adult Samuel. "No, you."

The Doctor corrected baby Samuel again. "You son, are being rude."

Baby Samuel poked his bottom lip out. "My Ren, Daddy. No him."

The Doctor shook his head. "Karen is Samuel's wife."

Baby Samuel turned his head with a quick snap.

Rose rolled her eyes. The Doctor never got along with any version of himself. It appeared that his son was the same way. "Arles felt warm to me earlier, but your Dad seems to think he's alright-"

The Doctor insisted. "He's fine. Just been in a blanket too long. Sammy….umm… Samuel is a Doctor. He's in good hands."

Rose grinned. "And they have both been fed, well…."

The Doctor cleared his throat, "Samuel shared his ice cream with me."

Karen grinned back at the adult Samuel. "Someone else just had ice cream here, too."

Samuel smiled. "It's the best."

Rose giggled, "Arles will probably want another bottle in about an hour."

The adult Samuel nodded, "And a kip. I know this guy."

Rose asked, "Does he really sleep a lot?"

"For a Quauhtin. Yeah. When we were kids, Tony told him his sleeper was broken. He slept more than she did."

The Doctor grinned. "Genie does sleep a lot."

Anne held Arles and kissed his head as she sat down on the sofa. "Oh, this is just what I needed tonight. To see some babies."

Samuel cleared his throat, "I'm going up to the ship in a bit, and Anne and Karen are going to be watching them."

The Doctor looked surprised, "Well, that wasn't what I asked-"

Rose shook her head. "I'm sorry. We can-"

Anne was smiling at Arles, who was reaching up to her face. "Don't worry about them, Rose. Samuel says he won't be long."

Samuel nodded, "Yeah. I just need to check on some stuff. Maybe, an hour."

Henry ran through the room at top speed again.

Baby Samuel smiled and clapped. "Dog!"

Anne called to the kitchen, where Henry had just disappeared to. "Henry! Samuel wants to play. Come on!"

Rose put her hands on her hips. "Well, it's just…"

Karen shook her head. "It's really okay."

Anne nodded, "Yes. Go have a wonderful time. Don't worry about these two."

Henry ran back into the room at top speed and barked.

Baby Samuel covered his mouth and laughed. "Daddy! Wook! Dog!"

The Doctor grinned, "Mad dog, indeed."

Anne shook her head as she stood up and walked into the kitchen with Arles. "Come on, Henry. You are crazy."

Rose smiled. "Thank you, Anne. Lance said he would be here to get them, as soon as he's finished."

Anne grinned, "Don't worry about them. Go and have a good time."

Anne turned and walked away with little Arles.

The adult Samuel called after her, "Anne. There are biscuits for Henry just there in the cupboard."

The Doctor pointed at Karen as he and Rose turned to leave. "Ring me, if you have any problems."

Rose kissed baby Samuel and told him quietly, "No more ice cream, tonight."

"Ice dream, Mum Mum!" he clapped.

Karen grinned. "Go. Have a good time."

Rose kissed both Samuels quickly and turned to walk out of the door.

Samuel closed the door and turned back to look at Karen. "How weird is this?"

She giggled. "It's fine."

"Are you sure about this? I feel like you need help with this lot."

"I have Mom. Go. Get that done. It's alright. Lance said he would be here after a bit."

"You're sure?"

She smiled. "I'm sure. I'll call you if I need you back to change a diaper."

He shouted. "Anne. Karen is throwing me out on my ear!"

She called back. "Well, she probably has a good reason."

He laughed, "And she's on your side."

Karen giggled. "Always. I love you."

He leaned closer and kissed her lips only to feel a small hand push his face away.

"No! My Ren." Little Samuel told him.

Samuel pointed at himself. "Karen is my wife. Not yours."

Little Samuel wrapped his tiny arms around Karen's neck. "My Ren. No you."

Karen kissed the little boy. "You two can get along."

The older Samuel sighed and put his hands on his hips. He looked at little Samuel and grinned. "I remember seeing a photo of these trousers. Mum said I was a dinosaur."

Karen playfully asked the little boy. "Are you a dinosaur, Samuel?"

Young Samuel smiled, "Sam di-saur. Rawr!"

Karen laughed. "Oh, I love this."

The adult Samuel crossed his arms. "Samuel. Will you promise not to eat my Ren-"

Young Samuel hugged Karen's neck again, "My Ren."

Samuel groaned and took out his remote transporter trigger. "I'll be back in an hour."

Karen giggled. "We'll be fine. Bye."

He smiled and quickly kissed Karen.

Young Samuel complained and tried to push him away.

"Got her! Ha!" Samuel laughed and disappeared.

Baby Samuel pouted with his lip out. "Go."

Karen giggled back at little Samuel. "Do you want to play with Henry?"

Little Samuel clapped his hands together, "Sam! Play dog, Ren! Pleze!"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	58. Chapter 59 – Lartius' Orders

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 59 – Lartius' Orders

Poltious poured himself a drink inside of the large, conference room of the Quauhtin castle. Lewis, Legate, and Lartius went over all of the information they knew. Summus sat back, watching the transmission again of Kapral of Iota Zealae, declaring war on the Quauhtin and Andromedaen people.

Lewis sighed, "This just doesn't make any damn sense. Who the hell is responsible for these attacks?"

Legate groaned and sat down, "We've had how many?"

Summus spoke with his attention still on the transmission. "Six. Each one, progressively worse than the other one."

Legate sighed. "It has to be someone who stands alone. Lartius, are you doing something stupid that we all need to be made aware of?"

The entire room stopped what they were doing and looked back at their King.

Lartius held his hands out. "Now, why the hell do you go there?"

Legate nodded, "It wouldn't be the first time-"

Summus added, "Nor the second-"

Poltious sipped his drink and grinned.

Lewis crossed his arms and looked back at Poltious. "Something you would like to add?"

Poltious shook his head. "No. Primus Lewis, sir. I'm fine-"

Lartius pointed at him. "My One knows of things that we won't speak of. But I assure you, it has nothing to do with this."

Summus groaned and tossed the remote on the table. "Well, this doesn't make any sense. I'm with Legate. This has to be someone who is an enemy of the Quauhtin people."

"Well, why would you say that?" Lewis asked.

"It is now. That's for damn sure." Lartius groaned.

Summus crossed his arms. "Well, think about it. All of the targets have been people who have openly opposed the Quauhtin-"

Lewis pointed out, "Not all. This Kapral of Iota Zealae. In the service of the King of Luminar, even had Quauthin-"

Summus reasoned, "He got rid of them-"

Lewis added, "He did. But, only after that bet-"

Lartius rose his hands, "He didn't honor it! I thought it was all in good fun!"

Legate shook his head. "Lartius! You and your damn jokes may have brought about a war-"

Lartius leaned on the table and pointed at himself. "This wasn't me! I'd admit it, if it was! Whoever knew about that, would have been someone in that my court, or the King of Luminar's! How the hell do you not see that?"

Summus pointed at him, "That is an excellent point. It wasn't a broadcasted fact."

Poltious sipped his drink.

Lewis sighed. "So, immediately. Oen has to be moved-"

Summus nodded, "She has. She's on her way to John on Terra. She wants to ensure Ashena is alright, and seeing them together will boost the confidence of the people-"

Lewis threw his hands up, "But, with them NOT ON ANDROMEDA! Damn it! That just fuels the fire that it is a place that needs to be avoided!"

Summus pointed Lewis. "I agree, but-"

Lewis shouted, "Summus! You're smarter than that! How could you approve it-"

"Licis has her-"

"In a Royal Cruiser-"

"I'm not thick! He has her in a small craft. Unmarked. Lewis, relax. I've done this a long time."

Lewis put his hands on his hips and breathed out of his teeth.

Lartius snapped his fingers. "Okay. We've done everything here that we can for the moment. Legate, assist Summus in looking over the Guard. Then head over to the Academy to check preparations. Remember, you're dead. So, assure the Quauhtin that you aren't. It will help with morale."

Legate stood up, "Yes, sir."

Summus bowed and left with Legate.

Lewis was still cheesed off. "I need to check the outer defenses and all of Stark's preparations-"

Lartius pointed at him. "No. You are to remain with me. Poltious, see to the outer defenses and all of Tony's….madness. Contact him through his Quauhtin as needed."

Poltious sat down his drink. "Yes, Lartius. Happy to."

As Poltious walked by Lartius, he stopped him, "And report back to me directly in the residence-"

"I don't live there any longer-"

"You do as of now. I'm not having you on your ship when something is attacked. You're going to be safe."

Poltious groaned, "Lartius…."

Lartius pat his friend's shoulder. "I insist. It's not the same area-"

"Close enough."

"Martiea is waiting to see you. She expects you for dinner."

Poltious leaned back over, picked up his drink, and walked out of the room.

Lewis sat down and using some dials and buttons, changed the displays on the screens on the walls.

Lartius sat down beside of him. "And what has you so excited?"

"I'm not excited-"

"John and Poltious have both told me-"

"Oh brother-"

"…that you have been completely….."

Lewis rose his eyebrows, "Completely what?"

"Cross about everything."

Lewis sighed, "I'm fine-"

"You forget that you grew up, under my nose. I know you, Lewis. Little Arles is how old?"

Lewis rubbed his arm. "Nearly three months-"

"So, she's been gone for-"

"I'm not talking about it." Lewis told him flatly.

"But, you have spoken about her."

Lewis looked as if someone had punched him in the stomach. He swallowed hard and looked down, "I have. To Arles. The older one. And I find now, that I speak to her all of the time. Just like she's still there."

"I'm sure it helps-"

"It doesn't. And the worst of it is, I know I've woken her from her rest. I can….hear her. I go to sleep and feel her sleeping next to me. I make her favorite meals. Arrange the furniture the way she would have preferred. Even play her favorite shows on the telly."

"I'm sure it's comforting-"

Lewis shook his head. "Looking into the eyes of our son. Or sons. Seeing her there. Gosh, she would have loved both of them so much. And…because of me, they have both missed that."

"It wasn't your fault-"

"It was. I'm sure of it-"

"John says-"

"John doesn't know everything. I'm sure it was."

"Acceptance of your situation is what you need. I can't tell you that I know how you feel-"

"Thank you. I know you don't-"

"But, I have experienced loss."

Lewis closed his eyes and sighed. "Gosh, yes. The princess."

Lartius nodded, "Yes! Maria! I will speak her name!"

"You aren't supposed to do that-"

Lartius pointed at him, "It helps me. My Maria always felt that was an archaic practice not to speak of the dead. She told me, several times, how she planned to end that with her reign as Queen."

Lewis sadly nodded, "She would have been an amazing Queen."

"She would. She was so much like her mother. There is a movement here. And I've found that I rather agree with it."

"What? Speaking of the dead?"

"As a King, people will speak of me for centuries after I'm gone. I know it. It's expected. Part of the job. A Quauhtin is always on duty. Their King, is on duty, even in death. Maria knew this. Thus, I will wake her from her sleep. Plus, it makes me smile that I'm certain that I've annoyed her in that."

Lewis grinned. "Yeah. Humans don't have that practice. They celebrate their ancestors-"

Lartius jumped up and clapped his hands together. "Which I feel we should begin."

Lewis rose his eyebrow at his King. "You do?"

"Yes! I do."

Lewis shook his head in disbelief. "Completely gone mental."

Lartius rubbed his hands together. "You, Lewis, are thinking clearer than anyone else in the Kingdom at this point. Which is why I have something I want you to do."

Lewis stood up, "Yes. What is it?"

"You are to return to Terra. John is taking over the Guard there until further notice."

Lewis was shocked. "You're sacking me?"

"Not at all. I'm giving you time to be with your sons. To, find out who you are now. You are to take each day, write into a journal what you are grateful for."

"This is just not the time for this-"

"Grief never comes at a convenient time. If you are to be in line as a possible heir, I need you to also be aware that this will put both of your sons in position to take the role. They will need to be prepared. You are simply spread too thin to do that, and recover from this."

"Recover." Lewis grumbled. "John says I'm fine."

"Doctor Lartius begs to differ-"

"You're not a Doctor-"

"You're right. I'm your King. Legate and I have spoken. He says that the role of heir would be a welcomed return to your side of the family. Hell, you are the grandson of the great King Lovell! As Legate simply put it, 'This is really your problem any damn way.'"

Lewis crossed his arms. "Technically, it's Lance's. He's the older one."

"He's in love and useless."

"And then it's Luce-"

"He doesn't want to do it. Neither does Licis. I've made certain of it. Although, by custom, you will have to do the same. And if I had my pick, if the Quauhtin people had their pick, it would be you. Primus Lewis of the Prime Guard of Terra-"

Lewis rubbed his face and nodded. "I've not spoken to the brothers about this."

"I know you haven't. They all will be surprised when you break the news to them. Legate was. He said he would hand it to you in a second. Just say the word."

Lewis sighed. "Maybe, I should rethink this."

"Why?"

"I'm mourning and useless. Hell, I'm not even in charge of the Guard!"

"On a temporary basis." He assured him.

"For how long!?"

"Oh, I'll know when to reinstate you."

"Is this John's doing-"

"It is mine. Completely mine. I've not informed John-"

"Good. Then, reconsider."

Lartius stood in front of him and after a bit, shook his head. "No. You are using your role as Primus to prevent your acceptance of this. For the good of the kingdom, and my family, you are to return to Terra to prepare your sons to possibility take over as heir one day."

Lewis groaned, "I can't fucking believe this. We are at war! You need me here."

"I need you as far away, and safe as possible to be." Lartius told him as he turned to walk out of the door. "A ship stands ready for you. Consider it yours. Keep me posted on your progress and let Tony Tyler know that I've not forgotten about him."

Lewis was furious and trying not to show it. "Okay."

Lartius stopped and walked back over to Lewis. He put his hands on Lewis' shoulders. "Be angry with me about this. That's alright. Hopefully soon, you will realize I'm right, and see why I have done this. Lewis. Be with your sons. Love them. Realize what a unique opportunity you have to have them both. As odd as it may be."

Lewis nodded as he chewed his lip. "Yeah. Two Arles."

"They are both, so important."

"Yes, sir. To the Kingdom."

Lartius shook his head and smiled. "To you. Make sure they both know that."

Lewis sighed and nodded.

Lartius turned to walk out of the room. "Keep your head down, Lewis."

The door slid shut behind him.

Lewis was left alone. He shook his head and walked over to pour himself a drink. He sipped it and spoke to Arles in his head.

 _'Son, are you busy?'_

He could tell Arles was smiling. _'Never too busy for you, Papa. Everything alright?'_

Lewis threw the drink to the back of his throat. _'Everything is fine. Are you safe?'_

 _'Currently at 20%.'_

 _'Where are you?'_

 _'Miles away from shore. On a copy of Tony's boat.'_

Lewis grinned. _'Hopefully, not alone.'_

 _'We're just friends, Papa.'_

Lewis chuckled and poured himself another drink. _'Yeah, Lance told me about your friend. He says she's lovely.'_

He laughed. _'Then believe him.'_

Lewis took another drink. _'I'm returning tonight. I'll be there in a matter of hours.'_

 _'Why?'_

 _'I'm needed there. I need to see you, when it's convenient. We have to…have a chat.'_

 _'I'm being careful-'_

Lewis grinned and sat the glass down. _'Good. Because this has a bit to do with that.'_

Arles was silent.

Lewis leaned on the table. _'Arles. Remain there. Enjoy your boat trip, and your friend. Just, when you're available, come to see me.'_

 _'Right then, Papa. You aren't dying, are you?'_

Lewis threw his hand up, "Shit! These cheeky kids."

He walked out of the conference room.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	59. Chapter 60 – Staying Power

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 60 – Staying Power

Samuel stood at the table in the med bay, working with the vials. His New York Yankee's baseball cap was backwards on his head as he sang to the Revivalists', "I Wish I Knew You."

His phone beeped a message.

"Friday, I'm in a sterile field. What does the message say?"

"Karen says that Lance and Jane have picked up the babies. There's no need to rush back."

He nodded and continued to work on the vials. "Alright. How long have I been gone?"

"One hour and 33 minutes."

Samuel groaned, "That's what I was thinking, too. Damn it."

"Shall I send Karen a message back?"

"Yeah. Tell her that I may be getting someplace, but to tell me when she needs me home."

After a bit, Friday spoke. "Karen says that her and Anne are having a lovely chat and eating biscuits."

Samuel rose his head in surprise. "That's rather, English."

Friday spoke again, "Karen asks if she translated that into English properly?"

Samuel chuckled. "Tell her it was brilliant. But, I love her American accent."

"I have delivered your message, sir."

He lifted one of the vials and looked at it. "And are you going to glow?"

Friday spoke. "The chemical does not produce an incandescence effect."

Samuel grinned, "An incandescence effect?"

Friday spoke, "Yes, Doctor Bennett. The term derives from the Latin verb incandescere, to glow white-"

"I know what it means." Samuel complained.

Legate and Logan walked into the med bay together.

Legate grinned, "And I've brought you….Logan!"

Samuel sat down the vial. "Good. I need to talk to you, Logan."

Logan nodded, "Certainly."

Legate and Logan had apparently been surfing, or playing football. They both looked relaxed and wore board shorts and t-shirts.

Legate pointed at himself. "Want me to stay, or-"

Samuel told them, "I need some medical information from Logan, so that's up to him."

Logan shrugged his shoulders. "I have no secrets. Well, from Legate. Go ahead."

"Ashena's hair. I thought it wasn't glowing because of the birth control you are using."

Logan crossed his arms, "Well, I haven't used it in about a month. I think."

Legate looked surprised. "What are you using, then?"

"I'm not using anything. She uses, something. But, it's something that has been used for years with them. I doubt that's it."

"No condom, or anything?"

Logan nodded, "Sometimes. But, she prefers me to use nothing. And she knows I've stopped taking it. I'm surprised she didn't tell you this."

Samuel groaned. "So, are you taking anything else?"

Logan rubbed his face. "Like…what?"

"Anything. I need to know. You two are sharing bodily fluids-"

Logan waved his hand. "Right. Right. Okay. Well, umm…"

He looked back at Legate.

Legate held up his hand, "Tell him."

Logan crossed his arms. "Ummm."

Samuel rose his eyebrows. "Weed? Are you smoking, too?"

Logan grinned and shook his head. "No. Well, tonight I am."

Legate laughed. "He needed to relax."

Logan grinned. "Yeah, Shen is with Lance and Jane. She's playing with the babies."

Samuel nodded, "Okay. So, you're smoking."

"Just tonight. That wouldn't have caused this."

"Okay, well other medicine? Anything. I need to know."

Logan sighed. "There is something else. Umm. Legate thinks that's it."

Legate looked at Samuel and grinned proudly. "And if I'm right, I get to be called 'Doctor' for 24 hours."

Samuel shook Legate's hand. "You're on. What is it?"

Legate explained. "Quauhtin, well and Andromedeans have a baculum. You know, a penis bone-"

Samuel nodded, "I know what a baculum is. Yes. Go on."

Legate continued, "Humans don't."

Logan spoke. "So, Andromedeans can….go for longer than a human can."

Samuel rose his eyebrows at Logan. "So, you are taking something to prolong an erection?"

Logan nodded. "Yeah. This spray stuff that they gave me at the castle. Works great. I can last for about 15-20 minutes flat out. 30-40 if I'm….careful-"

Samuel looked shocked. "That long?"

Legate chuckled, "That's what she said."

Logan grinned. "Not always, but usually. Yeah. I'm usually sore if we do it more than once."

Samuel shook his head. "Oh wow."

Legate crossed his arms, "Why would you want to do it more than once? I mean….do it. Rest for an hour. Do it again. That works for me."

Samuel pointed out, "Well, you're Quauhtin."

Legate grinned, "And Rixalarian."

"And Rixalarian. Rixalarians don't have a penis bone."

Legate grinned. "And I'm grateful Quauhtin genes are so damn strong. Rixalarians only last for…what?"

Samuel sighed, "Still longer than the average human. Wow. I wonder if Arles has this?"

Legate rubbed his face. "I'll ask him."

Logan and Samuel recognized the look on Legate's face as he spoke to Arles in his head.

Samuel rolled his eyes, "I don't know if I want the answer to that."

Logan chuckled. "So, you think that's what may have done this?"

Samuel shook his head. "No. It's similar to the chemical that is used for the birth control. I'll test it to be certain, but that's not it. The birth control isn't either, so you can start taking that again, too."

Logan rubbed his face and nodded. "Alright. Cheers."

Legate grinned, "Okay, Arles says that he does have it. He averages 18-25 minutes. Why didn't we bet on this? I'm telling you. Quauhtin genes are strong."

Samuel rolled his eyes. "Phhh. I may have to call shit on this. How long to you last, honestly Legate?"

Legate shrugged his shoulders. "I don't know. I've never timed it. I would say, around that. Although…."

Samuel rose his eyebrow. "What? Problem?"

"Nah. I'm alright. But, you. Probably still recovering, huh?"

Samuel sighed, "Does everyone know about this?"

Legate nodded, "Arles told me when we were smoking one night."

"Well, I'm fine. Completely recovered."

Legate grinned. "Glad to hear it."

Samuel nodded, "So, am I. So, Logan. Anything else? Eating anything odd?"

Logan shook his head. "I don't do that. I'm more comfortable finding something I'm alright with, and eating it. And tea. I brought the digital reading for it from Earth. So, I have plenty of that. Shen likes it, too. Oen really enjoys it."

Samuel stepped out of the sterile field and washed his hands. "Ugh. Well, I thought I was getting someplace. Are you having any problems? Sick? Anything?"

Logan considered, "No. I feel great. Summus had me training like a mad man when I first got there. Shen has had him cut back on that so I can be with her. I have to keep an eye out and ensure her hair is not seen."

Samuel nodded and dried his hands. "I understand. Well, I thought I was getting some place with this, but…"

Logan shrugged his shoulders. "Sorry."

Samuel waved it off. "Ah. I'll figure it out."

Legate grinned and looked back at Logan. "He loves this shit. It would drive me mental."

Logan nodded. "Me, too."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	60. Chapter 61 - Heated Voices

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 61 - Heated Voices

Arles had taken a shower and was wearing a grey t-shirt with a pair of navy and red board shorts. He had moved the ship out to the open ocean, miles away from shore.

As he turned off the boat, he texted his position to his Dad. He had told his Papa that he was on the boat with Kelly, and knew it would be hell to pay if his Dad thought he was keeping it from him.

He looked around the control room, and grabbed a sweatshirt with a hood that he had taken from the cupboard in the bedroom. He draped it over his arm.

His phone dinged a message back that he read as he went upstairs to the upper deck.

It was night, and the clear sky seemed to have a million stars twinkling. He had made Kelly comfortable by moving a mattress from one of the bedrooms, to the upper deck. She lay back on it, with her foot still propped up on a pillow, looking at the stars.

She smiled at him as he arrived and handed her the sweatshirt.

"And if you're cold."

She immediately took it and slipped it on. "I am. This ice on my ankle has given me a chill."

Arles replied back to his Dad's text. "Dad is asking how you are."

Kelly giggled. "Oh wow. And I have a million questions."

Arles didn't look up at her as he finished the text. "I bet."

The wind blew her hair. She brought the sweatshirt up to her nose to smell. "This smells like you."

He put the phone in his pocket and sat down next to her on the mattress. "Is that a good thing?"

She laughed, "Of course. I love….this entire way you smell."

He smiled as he looked at her face. "Like…soap?"

She giggled. "I don't know what it is. But, I love it."

He nodded and took a pipe out of his pocket. "And medicine for your foot. How is it feeling?"

"I'm attempting not to move it."

He pushed over another pillow to keep it from moving. "So, we're going with good?"

"Yes." She giggled. "And, just trying not to think about it."

He nodded and took a drag off of the pipe. She watched as he grinned at her and exhaled slowly. "Oh, that's smooth."

She smiled as he handed it to her. "I didn't think you did this."

He sat back. "It's a recent thing. Ever since I moved here."

She exhaled. "First question."

"Of a million. It's going to be a long night."

"Where did you move from? You've never said."

He picked up the pipe and took another long, drag off of it. He grunted as he shook his head. "Hard to explain."

"Not really. Where did you live before?"

"Everywhere."

"Everywhere?"

He nodded and handed her the pipe. "Mostly, on a private island. But, I've also stayed in New York, Washington, London, Paris, Greece, California, just….all over."

He leaned back against the bench behind him and propped his arm up behind her.

She took a drag and coughed.

He rubbed her back. "Hold your breath."

After a few moments, he laughed as she handed him back the pipe and coughed.

"You don't smoke." He teased her.

"I do-"

He blew smoke above them and grinned. "You don't. Or at least you don't smoke a lot."

She sighed. "Fine. Okay. I was curious if you did or not."

He took another drag off of it and nodded. "Oh, I do. Karen tells me I smoke too much."

"Oh, hell. Karen would say I smoke too much." He complained as he handed it back to her.

She held it in her hands, with the lighter.

Arles wrapped both of his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

She inhaled his scent deeply and closed her eyes. "Arles. I'm so glad you are here."

He rested his head on her shoulder and smiled. "I'm glad you're here."

As he held her in his arms, she sat the pipe and lighter down next to herself. She lay against his chest and they looked up into the night sky.

"I love being out here." She told him.

He kissed the side of her face and smiled. "You need something more for pain?"

"No." She smiled. "It's not bad."

He brought his hand up and caressed her hair.

She smiled. "I would say you were stoned, but-"

"Hell, I haven't had enough for that. You said you had questions. Go."

"You've lived in all of those places?"

He nodded, "Yeah. At some time or another. Just…all over the place. Papa would need to go someplace, so he would take me with him. Or…..someone would want him to stay with them. That sort of thing."

"Like, with a woman?"

"No." He chuckled. "Papa has always been single. Focused on his work. Never anything like that."

"And that's not Doctor Smith?"

He laughed, "No. Dad is….Dad. Papa is my father."

"What is his name?"

"Lewis."

"Lewis, what?"

"Smith. Lewis Smith."

"Then, why are you Bennett, and he's Smith?"

"It's….complicated." He told her and kissed the side of her head again.

"Where did you live the longest?"

"The island. I'm sure of it. I actually still have a flat there."

She looked surprised. "Really?"

He nodded, "Yeah. I don't plan to return though."

"Moved away, to start over, huh?"

He held her in his arms and chuckled.

"Was it a girl?"

He laughed, "No. It wasn't."

She teased, "Was it a guy?"

He laughed and kissed the side of her head.

They looked into the sky together as they held one another.

After a while, Kelly finally spoke. "When do you have to go back?"

He sighed. "Too soon. But, I'm serious. Whenever you are supposed to be around that woman, I want you to ring me. I'll come back-"

"Arles! You simply can't do that-"

"Why not?"

"That's just…absurd. You, coming back from New York just for something like that. How long of a trip is that on the Bullet, anyway?"

He rubbed her arms as he rose up and took the pipe. "Several hours."

"See! Arles, I'm not going to ask you to do that."

He grunted as he exhaled. "You don't have to-"

"And I'm not."

He groaned. "Kelly…"

She sighed. "I don't want what little time we have together to be us arguing-"

"So, we're saving this to argue about over the phone?"

She turned back to look at him. "Are you serious?"

"Well, we need to talk about this. We actually need to talk about a lot of stuff."

She turned around to face him, being very careful with her foot. "Like what?"

He laid his head back and exhaled smoke. "I really like you, Kelly."

She smiled. "I really like you, too."

He returned her smile.

She moved to sit in front of him, draping her legs over his thighs, and laying them out behind him. He carefully helped her stretch out her injured foot. He took her hands in his and kissed her lips quickly.

They smiled at one another and kissed again.

Arles beamed at her. "This is all I've wanted all day."

Kelly giggled. "Me, too. Oh, I'll miss you so much when you leave."

His lips met hers again. "I'm here now. Don't worry about later."

Kelly took a deep breath, "Okay. Ask me a question."

Arles grinned. "Ummm. If you could do one thing, only one, for the rest of your life. What would it be?"

Kelly rolled her neck back in surprise. "Wow. That's a deep question."

He smiled shrugged his shoulders. "I'm curious."

"I have no idea." She confessed. "How about you?"

He thought for a few minutes. "I would have to say, travel."

"Seems like you've traveled a lot."

His lips met hers and they kissed again, still holding one another's hands with their fingers threaded together.

She smiled at him. "You're asking personal questions like that, I'll ask one."

He rubbed his nose to hers. "Go on, then. Ask me anything."

"Favorite memory?"

He sighed and looked back at the sky. "Umm. Let me think on that. Yours?"

She grinned. "My Dad took me on a cruise. When I was a little girl. I loved being on the ship and watching the sea. He wanted me to go do the activities they have, you know, for the children. But, I just wanted to watch the ocean under us."

He smiled. "The reason you love being on this boat."

"I like being on this boat because you are here."

They kissed one another again.

"So, your favorite memory?"

"Ummm. My Uncle. Lance. You met him."

"The one who looks like you. Yes."

"That's the one. When I was a boy, he took me to the village where my Mum was from. We spent all day there. Spoke to people who knew her, and I even met several members of her family."

"Where was she from?"

"New Germany. She died when I was born. I never knew her."

"Arles. I didn't know."

He shook his head. "My Papa has never spoken of her. Except, fairly recently to me. Lance felt it was important, and his girlfriend, Jane. She arranged the entire thing. Found the family members. Rang everyone. Set it all up."

"So, you see how damaged and hurt your Papa is from losing your Mom, and that keeps you from wanting to be in a relationship."

He nodded. "It's a brilliant way to make yourself miserable. I've seen it with others. When you allow someone else to hold your heart, you have to be so cautious with who you choose."

"That's true. What happened to her? Child birth?"

"Car accident."

"How did you live?"

He shrugged his shoulders. "I've actually never thought about that."

"Well, it wasn't her fault-"

"Oh, I know. But…"

"Still. It happened. Your Papa never dated anyone else?"

"No. Still too sad at her loss. But, your Dad?"

She sighed, "He waited years, and then he found her."

"How old where you?"

"Old enough to be….be able to look after myself."

Arles held her hands tighter in his. "Kelly, you are not a disposable person."

Kelly's eyes welled up in tears.

He continued, "Kelly. I'm serious. You are….such a great person."

Kelly wiped her eyes, "Arles. You don't have to-"

"How has no one ever told you that?"

Kelly swallowed hard. "I am, though."

"What?"

"This entire thing, with us. Arles, I know I said I wouldn't push you about it, but…just saying we're friends. It hurts."

He looked shocked. "Hurts? But…."

"And it's alright. I'll know that you don't want me to see anyone else. But, I have to tell you that I feel like….it's so you can keep your options open."

He let go of her hands and sat back. "That's not why."

"You'll return to New York, and that will be it."

"You don't know that!"

She covered her face. "Arles. I just…. feel as though I can't talk about how I feel because you're so quick to tell me not to bring feelings in to this. I'm sorry, but I just can't help it. And, now you're out here telling me that I'm not disposable, has really made me feel like I am. But, with you."

He sighed and took her hand in his. "Kelly, I'm sorry."

"And I don't want you to say anything you will regret later-"

"Like what?"

She wiped her eyes. "Arles. I'm just tired. And I've probably said too much-"

"I think this needs to be said! Kelly. I'm so sorry I've made you feel that way."

Kelly wiped her eyes. "Don't bring feelings into this."

Arles looked shocked. "Well, what are you saying? That, you want to break-up?"

"We're not together!"

"You want to….what? Stop seeing one another? Is this because of what your Dad said? My mad family?"

Tears fell from her eyes. She looked back up at his face. "I don't know what I want. Arles, I'm so confused."

He pointed at her. "You need sleep. We'll talk about this in the morning."

She watched him stand up, and then he helped her to her feet. He carried her to a bedroom, laid her gently on the bed, and sat beside of her.

"Arles. Please forget what I said."

He grinned, "Problem with me. I have an excellent memory. My Dad says it's the worst disease of all."

She closed her eyes tightly and he tucked her in.

"You need to rest. Properly rest. Don't worry about anything-"

"But, you're angry now-"

He shook his head, "I'm not. Besides, don't bring feelings into this."

She sighed. "Arles."

He pat her hand. "Rest. I'll just be in the next room if you need anything."

"You're not staying in here?"

"Well. I didn't think you wanted me to."

She grabbed his hand and pulled him to sit down on the edge of the bed again. "Just. No."

He rose his eyebrow at her. "Okay. I'm so confused-"

She sat up and pointed next to her. "You get your ass into this bed!"

Arles didn't say anything. He reached over, and turned off the light. He pulled the duvet back and lay down next to her. She snuggled into his chest and he wrapped his arms around her.

She was asleep in seconds. Arles lay awake, replaying the discussion in his head.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	61. Chapter 62 – An Unwelcomed Visitor

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 62 – An Unwelcomed Visitor

The Doctor and Rose had enjoyed a lovely dinner inside of a restaurant in a cave in Italy, then went to see the Northern lights in Norway, then revisited the pyramids of Egypt which looked as beautiful as they had the night they had joined in the star light.

The sand looked blue under the night sky. They stood with the Doctor behind Rose. His arms wrapped around her, as she looked at the pyramids.

"Why have we never been here in during the day?" She asked.

He kissed her neck. "Too many people."

It was clear what was on his mind.

She turned to face him, wrapping her arms around his waist. "So, you've brought me here, why?"

He smiled like a loon. "I love it here. This is one of my favorite places on this planet."

She rose her eyebrow and teased, "At least we haven't seen a mummy."

He teased, "Are you my mummy? What if that was what he had been on about?"

She laughed, "You are mad."

He looked up at the pyramid they stood closest to. "And that one. The Pyramid of Khufu at Giza is the largest Egyptian pyramid. It is the only one of the Seven Wonders of the Ancient World still in existence."

Rose never grew tired of this. She giggled. "And that's the Doctor I know."

He smiled at her. "The Great Pyramid, the largest of the three, was built by the pharaoh Khufu and rises to a height of 146 meters with a base length of more than 230 meters per side. The greatest difference in length among the four sides is a mere 1 ¾ inches and the base is level within less than an inch, an astonishing engineering accomplishment."

Rose teased, "That's because aliens built them."

"Phhh. You believe that?"

"You wait. You get your TARDIS back, and we'll go see."

He grumbled, "The TARDIS that hates me."

"She may not always hate you. You just, need to speak to Genie."

He looked back up at the pyramid and missed the flash of yellow in her eyes. "I've already seen it. It wasn't aliens. Cheeky woman."

"Then who was it?"

He smiled as he looked at her. "Humans can do some….amazing things. Most amazing species in the universe."

"Is that the reason you fell in love with one?"

He held his tongue in his teeth, as she often did. "One of the reasons."

"And what happens, when this terrible thing takes her over?"

"She's not a terrible thing."

"Always trying to get you to sleep with her."

"You do that." He excused.

She rose her eyebrows at him. "Do I?"

He grinned as he held her in his arms and looked down at the dress she wore. "That short skirt. I'd never let Genie out of the house wearing that-"

"Ah! No talk of children while we're on a date."

He groaned. "Right. Sorry."

She teased, "You like it when I wear a dress."

He smiled, "I do."

"I can tell. But, I know what you like more."

His face became serious. "You…didn't."

She mouthed, "No knickers."

He groaned, "Oh, woman. I love that."

She laughed. "All night long, I've tried to sort out a way to tell you."

"Oh, I'm glad you waited until now. Umm."

"So, you want to ….rejoin?"

He bit his lip. "Oh, I want to."

"And this mess about Stark. I'm still thinking it over."

"So am I. He's not planning to talk to that woman-"

"He says he is, Doctor. Besides, we're not talking about this right now."

He nodded and leaned in to kiss her. She held him closer than she normally did and he noticed she was more enthusiastic as she held his face and began to snog him.

He stopped and pushed her back. "Hang on. You called me Doctor."

She licked her lips. "Yeah. I did."

"Rose calls me John. Which one are you?"

A flash of yellow went across her eyes. "Damn it."

He threw his hands up, "Bollocks! You can't just pop in like this!"

She stepped into him and rubbed his chest. "We're the same. Come on. We can rejoin here-"

"I'll join with my wife, thank you."

"We are the same."

He pushed her away and pointed at her. "No, you're not."

She stepped into him again and began to kiss his neck. "We're the same. She wouldn't mind-"

He pushed her away again. "She would. No."

She groaned, "Then, what are you going to do with that?"

He looked back at the bulge in his trousers. "I'll manage."

She rose her eyebrow at him.

"Tell me about this war? Is my family safe?"

She giggled and shook her head. "I don't know anyone's family that is safe, especially during a war-"

"Humor me. This is your family, too. What do I need to know?"

She became serious. "Don't leave them. Especially, her. No matter what."

He nodded, "So, that's no for the Stark thing. Rather glad if I'm honest."

"You didn't want to go?"

"I think he is mental for thinking he can…speak to this woman. Wait, her? You mean Rose. Right?"

She smiled, "Her, too. But, I know you won't want to leave after tonight."

"What the hell does that mean?"

She passed out and he quickly caught her before she fell.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	62. Chapter 64 – Three

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Chapter 64 – Three

Samuel had come back to his and Karen's island home. After he had walked Anne and Henry back to their home, he had returned and had tea with Karen. Of course, Karen had coffee as she usually did.

She had told him all about young Samuel playing with the dog and Arles the baby laughing. He couldn't help but notice the smile she had worn the entire time.

Then, after Lance had collected the younger boys, she had enjoyed a lovely chat with her Mum. Anne expressed her concerns about them off in space with a young child.

Samuel hadn't been able to keep his hands off of Karen the entire time. They held hands and sat at the bar in the kitchen. He threaded his fingers with hers and he sipped his tea, enjoying the sensation that moved between them.

"Would you go out on a date with me?" He smiled at her.

She giggled. "Of course."

When they had went to bed, Karen was proud of show him her growing bump where Halley was. She put on her lovely white, lacy gown that he loved. Buttons allowed him to open it to revel her chest and stomach. She had lain on the bed as he kissed her stomach and breasts. She laughed as he spoke to Halley. He told her all about how wonderful Karen was and how much they already loved her.

As they fell asleep in one another's arms, he thought about how Halley would look. He tried to remember his visions with her in them. He thought back to every child he had ever delivered and how it had felt to put the newborn in their mother's arms.

As he fell asleep with this on his mind, he began to dream about the baby that Karen carried. As he lay, spooned behind Karen, he held his hands to Karen's stomach and could see Halley inside of the womb. She slept and sucked her thumb. He smiled as he saw she had already grown fingernails and saw the strains of hair on her head.

Suddenly, he was shaken awake.

Karen was in a panic. "Samuel!"

He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "What? What is it?"

Karen was crying. "Something is wrong!"

He opened his eyes and saw Karen sitting on the bed on her knees. Her stomach reflected that the bump had grown in the hours that they had been asleep.

Karen closed her eyes just as she leaned over and groaned. "AWWWW…..that really hurts!"

Samuel was wide awake now. "Oh shit!"

He quickly put his hands on her stomach to check on Halley.

Karen continued to cry. "Samuel, this isn't right! It's too soon."

He looked up at her. "She's okay. Karen, you're in labor."

She cried, "This has to be a dream it's too- AWWWW!"

She held her stomach and shouted.

Samuel jumped out of the bed. He rushed over to get a remote transport trigger off of the dresser.

Within seconds, they were in the med bay of the Doctor's ship. He helped her into a bed just as she shouted again. He put two pain blockers on her head. He unbuttoned her gown again, and put two more pain blockers on her sides.

She then opened her eyes and looked at her stomach. She was frightened and continued to cry. "Samuel."

He was turning on monitors and speaking to Friday. "Friday! We're having a baby. I need…ummm. Just keep an eye on everything."

"Shall I notify anyone?"

Samuel pulled out some towels and a blanket, "No. Keep an eye on all of Karen and Halley's vitals and let me know if something is outside of the norm."

Friday replied, "Yes, Doctor."

Karen grabbed him by his pajama trousers. He never wore a shirt to sleep in. "Stop!"

He stopped and looked at her. "Karen. It's alright-"

"Samuel! It's not! This is too early! She won't be alright!"

He smiled at her. "She's alright. I've seen her."

She cried. "Samuel. I'm so scared."

He took both of her hands and laid his forehead to hers. He said in softest voice. "Karen. Listen to me. Everything is fine. We'll figure out why later. Right now, we're having a baby. She's in a bloody hurry to get here. This is happening right now. Okay?"

"She's okay?"

"She's okay. And so are you. I'm not going to let anything happen to you. Either of you."

She nodded and he wiped the tears from her eyes.

He smiled at her. "Karen. I love you. Everything is going to be alright."

She took a deep breath. "We're having a baby. Okay."

He kissed her quickly and then reached inside of a cabinet and pulled out a grey t-shirt. He pulled it on as spoke to Friday. "If Karen's pain levels go over 4, I want to know."

"Yes, Doctor."

Karen asked him, "What is it now?"

He sat on a stool, carefully, and then pushed himself over to Karen's side. "It is a 2. Do you want another pain blocker?"

"No. It's too much for her-"

He shook his head. "It won't hurt her. She's fine."

Karen took his hand and held it tightly. "Samuel."

He stroked her hair. "I'm here. Everything is fine."

Friday spoke. "Her levels are now displayed."

Samuel looked up at the screen. "Oh, we're going to have a baby in just a few minutes. Our Halley is in a hurry!"

Karen gripped his hand tighter. He looked back at her face and could see the fear still in her eyes.

He leaned down and spoke softly. "Karen. I'm going to need you to trust me. Okay?"

She nodded fearfully. "Okay."

"I've delivered a lot of babies. But, this is the most important one."

She relaxed a bit. "I bet you say that to all of the girls."

He smiled, "Only to you. Are you ready to meet our Halley?"

"You're sure she's okay?"

He smiled, "She's fine. She's ready to meet her Mummy."

"Mummy." She repeated and rolled her eyes.

He kissed her hand. "Everything is alright. You're safe, Karen."

She gripped his hand tightly. "I'm ready."

He kissed her forehead again, and then pushed himself to the end of the table. "Friday! Let's have a baby!"

"Everything is ready, Doctor."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 _And we have another book! Word started to complain at how long this story had gotten, so I'm continuing it in the next book, "The Heir." I'll be uploading it today. Hopefully, in just a few minutes. My computer is already sighing in relief._

 _Go ahead and Favorite it and I'll start to update over there. You won't BELIEVE what the hell Tony and Tony get into, not to mention our favorite Quauthin, Lewis!_

 _Thank you for your kind reviews. I hope you continue to enjoy the "soap opera" story of the Doctor and Rose's new life, as much as I'm enjoying writing it._

 _Allonsy!_


End file.
